Tin Man Vignettes
by daughterofthe1king
Summary: Short, definitely related chapters about the various lives on both sides of the rainbow. Pre-, Mid,and Post-miniseries. Now on to Volume Four which might or might not be the final volume...
1. A Tin Man Meets the Royal Family

"DG, you must stop squirming, my angel," The Queen mother smiled fondly at her youngest child as the five annual old wiggled uncomfortably. "The procession is nearly complete and you will be able to escape then."

The open vehicle the royal family sat in meandered through the crowded streets of Central City as the New Annual celebration carried on around them. Tradition dictated that the Queen, her Consort, and the young Daughters of Light made a formal appearance along the parade route. DG and her father hated the pomp and circumstance, a resemblance that often had DG's mother and sister rolling their eyes in exasperation. Queen Lavender called them free spirits; Azkadellia just called them rebels. Both terms were given affectionately as the young family of four adored one another with everything they possessed.

"Mother, do not give her ideas," Twelve annual old Azkadellia, or Az as her sister had shortened her name to, loved imitating her calmer, more refined parent. "You know that she takes every word you say literally. Next thing you know, I will be chasing her through the gardens as she attempts to climb the walls."

"Az, you are always such a spoilsport," DG complained while her father chuckled and rubbed her head sympathetically.

"Your sister just knows you too well, Spitfire," He soothed while her mother tried her best to remain composed and focused on greeting her people. The slightest twitch of her lips belied the laughter threatening to escape. It was difficult for both parents to remain firm when their daughters got into trouble. Lavender's protective instincts and Ahamo's easygoing nature seemed to render them helpless in the face of the young girls' precocious natures.

The Prince Consort, teasingly called Ahamo by his beautiful wife, was a Slipper from the Other Side. He had grown up during an age of independent thinkers and unrestricted expression and his unconventionality had won him the heart of his queen. Though he had adapted well to life in the Outer Zone, the free spirit he was became a legacy in the shape of his DG. Even at the tender age of five, Dorothea Gayle was always most content at her father's side. The pair often found themselves hovering midair in Ahamo's carnival balloon over the shining waters of Finaqua or creating masterpieces in the art studio he had built near the edge of the forest. Az complained that she was tired of putting her favorite books down to find her sister for the history lessons DG skipped in favor of father, daughter time.

"Tell you what Deej," Az smiled widely as she reached across the space and grasped her little sister's hand tightly in her own. "You sit calmly through the rest of this parade, and I will read that fairy tale you wanted to hear tonight. Is that a deal?"

"Really, Az?" DG excitedly replied. Relieved, the Queen and Consort both settled back into their seats, smiling at the close bond their daughters shared and knowing that Az had won. DG agreed easily, nestling into her father's side while her eyes remained adoringly locked on her idolized big sister. For a fairytale, DG would endure lessons untold and discomforts unnumbered.

The parade continued another few blocks with no incident. The Royal family waved and smiled at their celebrating people while their loyal troops of guards patrolled beside them. The House of Gayle had few enemies, but they were not foolish enough to think that everyone in the entire OZ would be happy with their monarchs. Every government had enemies; they were no exception.

Behind their motorcar, the colorful sounds of the Tin Man brigade had DG struggling to keep her promise to Az. A small core group of Central City's police squad surrounded the gaudily decorated caravan of the Mystic Man, the OZ's leading wizard. A powerful man in his own right, his origins were vague and enigmatic. While he did not hold the power of the House of Gayle and their Daughters of Light, his prophecies and magical wisdom were held in high regard by the Queen. He was Lavender's closest friend and consultant on matters involving magic and the power behind the throne. She also trusted him with the lives and secrets of her family - him and the Tin Men whom he handpicked for their security detail. The Queen had never truly understood why the ageless wizard had named the law enforcement officers after the original Dorothy Gale's best friend and eventual Consort. When she asked him, he smiled the mysterious grin he tended to use when he knew something that no one else knew.

"History has a way of repeating itself," Was the cryptic message she finally got out of him. "Besides, I like the name. It has a good, strong ring to it."

A sudden cry and the sharp retort of gunfire to the right of their vehicle had the four Gayle members ducking their heads in shock. Much to the horror of the Queen and Consort, a masked man dressed in a black, leather long coat rushed their motor car, brandishing a glinting pistol in his hands. With a shout of alarm, Lavender managed to pull both of her daughters down onto the floor of the car with her while Ahamo quickly pulled out his own hidden revolver and aimed for the would-be assassin. The Tin Men instantly surrounded the Royal automobile and a smaller unit circled the man in black. Their weapons were pointed directly at the man as a young, blonde haired officer broke the circle of protection and expertly removed the gun from the criminal's hand. He proceeded to drop the apprehended man to his knees and ripped off the mask with no trace of gentleness. Angry, dark eyes glared their hatred in the direction of the Royal family hovering in the bottom of the car.

"Death to the House of Gayle," He spat out darkly, but he was quickly silenced with a sharp blow to the side of his head. The lone Tin Man in the middle of the group of officers smirked in grim satisfaction as the assassin slumped to the ground unconscious. He proceeded to bind the sleeping man with chains as he patted the man down in a check for more weapons and clues as to his purpose or origin.

While the Tin Men rushed around trying to secure the area, restore order, and check on the welfare of the Royal family, the Mystic Man appeared at the side of their car with the lone Tin Man dragging the cuffed, sleeping criminal behind him. Brilliant, ice blue eyes gazed at the royal family as the Mystic Man urged him forward to greet the Royal family and give his report.

"Your Majesties, this is my finest officer Wyatt Cain," The Mystic Man introduced his prodigy with a flourish while the young man's ears turned pink. He was wearing the traditional uniform of the Tin Men, but the fedora and tan duster could not hide his embarrassment at the extra attention. "He is the one who noticed the would-be assassin and sounded the alarm. It startled the criminal long enough for his shot to go wild. No one else has been injured as far as we can tell."

"Our gratitude is beyond words, Officer Cain," The Queen's voice was strong despite the fact that her hands were trembling as she helped her daughters back into their seats. Ahamo nodded in respect towards Officer Cain as he enfolded his wife and daughters in his arms. "Your heroic actions will be justly rewarded."

"I was just doing my duty, your Majesty," Was the humble reply as he bowed in deference to the Royal family. One hand still maintained an iron grip on the chained man. "We will find out who he is and who he works for, Highness."

"I am sure you will; your efforts are most appreciated," Queen Lavender smiled at the eager young recruit, knowing that he was going far in the world. "As a small token of our thanks, we would invite you to our New Annual ball this evening as our guest. Do you have family, for they are also invited?"

"No thanks are necessary, but I thank you for the honor," Officer Cain glanced towards the Mystic Man who nodded his acceptance. A small, but commanding voice registered in the group's ears. Cain's piercing blue eyes landed on the five annual old who had bravely freed herself from her mother's grip and moved to the side of the motorcar.

"You are a very brave man Mr. Cain," DG solemnly proclaimed as she held out her hand for him to take. Her periwinkle blue eyes gazed seriously into his ice blue ones and he softened his stance, reaching for her hand. "Just like in my fairy tales. I am going to marry you someday, Mr. Cain."

The Queen, Ahamo, and the Mystic Man chuckled at the look of shocked wonder on the young Tin Man's face. Az rolled her eyes and smiled at her sister's silliness. The older sister's sharp eyes noticed every detail and she had already found the flaw in DG's plan. She felt a pang at having to disappoint the younger girl, but Az knew how stubborn DG could be when she got an idea in her mind. Even a temporary crush could tear her sensitive little sister's heart to shreds if it proved unrequited.

"DG, that is impossible. You cannot marry Mr. Cain," She winced as DG's eyes fell and her chin quivered. "He is already wearing a wedding ring, sweetheart."

"That is true princess, I have a wife and a son only a few annuals younger than you," Wyatt Cain melted into a puddle of goo at the sight of the tears that were shimmering in DG's eyes. He protected the whole Royal family, but it was the littlest princess who had wrapped him instantly around her finger. "Besides, you would not want an old Tin Man like me."

"You are not old, Mr. Cain," The little girl with the wide, innocent blue eyes lifted her chin stubbornly and Cain nearly smirked at her fearlessness. She behaved so like a miniature adult, imitating her mother's regal speech and a maturity beyond her five annuals of life. "But I will give you a kiss instead as a reward for saving me and my family."

She bent forward as the words left her lips and Cain found himself drawn closer to the little princess as she beckoned him regally forward. She cupped both of her hands on either side of his face and placed a sweet kiss on his mouth before anyone could react. The Queen and her Consort sat in shock while Az smiled indulgently at DG. The Mystic Man was displaying his telltale smile again as if he knew mysteries that no one else had yet grasped. For one heartbeat, as DG pulled back, blue eyes met blue eyes and it was just a princess and her Tin Man. Then Wyatt shook himself and smiled at the sweet little girl barely older than his own infant son.

"I will be seeing you down the road, kiddo," He grinned lightly before bowing to her parents and dragging the still-sleeping prisoner away for detainment. Duty called.


	2. Love Stories Never Grow Old

**A/N: I cannot lay claim to any of the characters in this story; these are just the ramblings of a fan who thought that there is definitely more to the story than what we were told…**

"Daddy, can you tell me the story of when you first saw mother," Six annual old DG snuggled further into the safety of her father's arms. Her voice still carried the hint of tears, residual effects from the nightmare that had brought her father running in answer to her screams.

The nightmares had gotten worse since they moved to Central City for the winter season. While they did not happen every night, it seemed that they were increasing in frequency and terror for the youngest Daughter of Light. They had begun shortly after the assassination attempt at the New Annual parade the year before. Her mother was beside herself with worry and had consulted the Mystic Man for a solution. He was meeting with DG the following day to properly assess the situation. Azkadellia tried to comfort her little sister by getting her to talk about the dreams. The only thing she had managed to get out of the frightened girl was something about a dark tower, monkey bats, and a metal box. Nothing made sense; even the palace healers were baffled by the contents of the dreams. Whatever was causing them seemed to also block the ability to get a good reading.

"How many times are you going to want me to tell that story, Spitfire?" Ahamo smiled fondly at his daughter, pulling her as close to his heart as he could. "You could probably tell me the whole thing word for word."

"Love stories never get old, daddy," She sleepily replied as a yawn threatened to overtake her, "Especially when they are your own."

For such a young, mischief-loving child, she seemed to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders at times. Her adventurous spirit was often labeled as recklessness by some of the more stodgy fuddy-duddies on the Queen's council, but her parents and close friends encouraged her questing. Those who knew her best knew that she was destined for great things. If she had been born first, her time of ruling would have turned many heads in the years to come. As it was, her parents knew that she would be the best Second Princess the OZ had seen since the time of Ozma and DG's namesake. Even at the tender age of six annuals, she had the hearts of her people with her energy and selflessness. Many an Ozian citizen had been graced with her caring hands. She was not a princess who was concerned about getting her hands dirty. Even the wild Papay farmers loved the little spitfire who climbed their fruit trees during the harvest times to gather the juicy globes in the topmost branches. The Papay cubs enjoyed the way she scratched behind their ears and several of the younglings had been found stowed away in the trunk of the Royal motorcar as she attempted to bring home her favorites as pets.

"Very well," Ahamo answered, still surprised at his daughter's resilience.

Even with the many sleepless nights she suffered through, she still managed to smile and remain in good spirits. He had caught her the other day arguing rather hotly with their aged butler over his stubborn refusal to part with decorum and call her by her first name. The fire in her eyes as she attempted to pull rank and force Gibson was enhanced by the hands fisted defiantly on her little hips and the stubborn stamp of her foot. The unruffled Gibson glanced once toward the Consort with a wink and a smile as Princess Dorothea Gayle finally gave up in exasperation and huffed noisily as she trounced off in the other direction. Apparently, it had been a long running battle between the two.

He lightly caressed DG's soft, brunette locks as the story began:

"Kenneth Richards was a hot blooded young man of nineteen when he began working at a carnival in Omaha, Nebraska. He happily gave balloon rides to adults and children as he scrimped and saved for a chance to see the world. While he enjoyed the work, especially the excited faces of the children as they toured the skies, a longing in the depths of his heart refused to let him go. Something told him that there was more out there beyond the azure skies and miles of corn and wheat fields. His questing spirit struggled to break free from the mundane life of a Nebraska farmer.

"It was on one of the rare nights off one sweltering summer when he felt the urge to take a balloon ride. His boss warned him that storms were brewing, but he could not stifle the impulsive desire and he snuck out of the carnival tent where the workers slept. The rains were just beginning to fall in a surprise torrent as he found himself several hundred feet in the air with no control over his direction. He contemplated turning back more than once, but could not shake the nagging compulsion to find the other side of the storm. Knowing that his job was more than likely forfeit, he continued onward.

"Sometime in the darkness of the storm, with only the occasional blinding flashes of lightning, the rain drew back like a curtain and the sky turned an ugly, angry green. Kenneth was frightened as the oppressive heat grew steadily and the clouds roiled in angry black mounds around him. He felt more than saw the massive funnel cloud as it moved rapidly towards him and swept the sturdy balloon into its quiet center. After that, he knew no more until he awoke to the brilliant light of two suns glinting off the magical waters of a deep, azure lake. He was definitely no longer in Nebraska as he shielded his eyes against the glare and looked around."

Ahamo glanced down at DG whose eyes were closed as she breathed evenly in and out. She finally slept peacefully, all worry lines smoothed from the innocent, child-like face. Instead of placing her back in her bed and tucking her in, a familiar compulsion gripped him. He had to finish the tale once more, even if she only heard it in her dreams. Along with the impulse, came a foreign wave of sorrow whose source he could not identify. He brushed her sweat-soaked hair back from her eyes and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before adjusting his grip and holding her as close to him as he dared. In a quiet whisper, he finished his story.

"One of the first things he noticed when he got his bearings, was that the balloon had landed gently along the banks of the sparkling lake right next to a whitewashed gazebo. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the outline of a rather large building, but he could not turn to examine it for the most stunning sight had frozen him into position. He climbed cautiously out of his balloon, afraid that if he moved too quickly, the beautiful creature in front of him would disappear.

"She stared at him with wide, lavender eyes; a little slip of a girl no more than sixteen or seventeen years old. The look of wonder on her face, she would later explain came from the fact that she had just been reading about the history of the OZ and had reached the part where it told of the original Wizard, a slipper who had arrived in just the same way. She dropped the book she was holding and stood from her seat on the gazebo's wooden swing. Both moved slowly as they approached one another and started to speak.

'Are you a wizard?' She asked softly, in a melodic, breezy voice and he was instantly captivated.

'I got caught in a storm in Nebraska,' Was his honest reply. Her eyes widened even more as the unfamiliar place registered in her ears. 'I am definitely not a wizard."

'My name is Lavender. What is yours?' She asked politely. He did not know what possessed him, but he decided to use his stage name.

'Most people call me Ahamo,' He said and then recklessly added, 'You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life.'"

The man known as Ahamo gently laid his youngest daughter back down on her bed, taking care to pull the blankets snugly around her chin. She did not move as he brushed one last kiss on her forehead and stood to leave the room. He smiled as he caught his wife eavesdropping in the dim light of the doorway. Leading her to their rooms, he swept her into his arms as soon as the door was closed behind them, and kissed her with all the pent up passion he felt. She returned the fire, spark for spark and it was hours later before they spoke again.

"What happened after Ahamo and Lavender met, my love?" Although she tried to hide it behind her sated sleepiness, Ahamo could not miss the worry still lingering over their youngest daughter's terrors. She smiled weakly, knowing there was little she could hide from her husband of sixteen years. He held her closer, feeling that foreign wave of sorrow wash over him once more.

"Ahamo discovered that she was the Crown Princess of a fantastical land called the OZ. He loved her instantly, regardless of her title, and with much fear and trembling, he approached her parents to ask for her hand in marriage. A year later they were wed in a majestic ceremony as he pledged to love, honor, and protect her for the rest of his life. Three years later, they had a beautiful baby girl to love, joined by her little sister. His heart could not get any fuller or more content than when he watches the three women he loves."

"Do you regret never taking a travel storm back to Omaha?" She teased, remembering when he finally explained to her where his name had originated. "You would never have to deal with assassination attempts, magical creatures, and the stuffiness of being Prince Consort."

"Never, my love," Was his firm reply. "I will never give up the precious gifts that I have to return to a mundane life lacking in the color and magic you and our girls bring to my life."

"And do Ahamo and his Queen live happily ever after?" She asked impishly while her lavender eyes opened in wide-eyed innocence.

"That is yet to be seen, but there is nothing that seems to be standing in our way," He wondered why his admission brought a jolt of pain to his heart. There was nothing, save for DG's nightmares that would cause him alarm, but as his wife fell asleep in his arms, he could not shake the foreboding that stirred deep within his heart.

Something was rotten in state of the OZ; if only he could put his finger on it, he would be able to protect his family from what was to come.


	3. One Drawn to Darkness

**A/N: If I did not own the characters before this chapter, it bears noting that I probably did not gain the rights for it now. Such a pity...**

The Mystic Man ambled along with his shoulders sagging and a troubled look in his eyes. Guards lining the hallway had to take a second glance to recognize the wizard who usually had a swaggering spring in his step and a mysterious twinkle in his eye. Gone were the garish trappings he usually clothed himself in; instead, somber browns and grays were his color choices of the day. It was with a heavy heart that he walked through the palace doors to meet with the OZ's youngest princess. His favorite four Tin Men surrounded him, their own usual boisterousness seriously lacking. None of them knew the reasons behind their fearless leader's demeanor, but their own emotions matched his in deference.

He had suspected something after the failed assassin mysteriously died in the interrogation room. They had originally assumed a slow acting poison had killed him, but no traces were found and his manner of death was rather too gruesome for any of the known toxins. The Mystic Man still could not get the garish image out of his mind an annual after the event; most of the harsh details had been left out of the official report. Only the Queen, her Consort, and the Tin Men on duty that day knew that the would-be assassin had burned from the inside out, screaming as he died.

Glancing over in the direction of his right hand man, the ageless wizard felt the enormity of the burdens he had to bear. Wyatt Cain had felt personally responsible for not extracting more information out of the man who would have caused the deaths of the Royal family. It had taken some strong shaking to get the young man to see sense. If the young Cain boy had a fault, it was that he felt too much. Even still, the Mystic Man knew his most promising officer had horrendous visions that disturbed even his wife in the middle of the night.

He also could not escape the irony that surrounded Officer Cain and his youngest charge. The foreboding connection between the youngest princess and her chosen Tin Man caused the wizard many a sleepless night. His far-reaching vision was disoriented and out of order when it concerned the two; he had been unable to see their futures clearly since that fateful afternoon. All he knew for certain was that their very dark paths would intersect in ways no one would ever imagine. He had not shared the information with Wyatt or the Queen, knowing that this would be his burden alone to bear. The secrets, fragmented and befuddling as they were, were clear enough. If he spoke of too much, the whole history of the OZ could be destined for destruction. This was his curse and his atonement. He wondered how many more annuals he would live before his penance had been served.

* * *

Wyatt Cain followed his superior one step behind, a hand placed on the butt of his revolver. The uneasiness he had felt that morning had increased since he received word that he and his fellow Tin Men would be escorting the Mystic Man to the palace for a reading of the youngest princess. Now, walking in a steady formation through the echoing halls of the Central City palace, his eyes were warily scanning every inch of the hallway. Just because he could not see anything amiss, did not mean that his extraordinary instincts were wrong. Something was amiss within the ruling family's home and he disliked walking into the unknown.

He knew Adora heard him struggling through his dreams in the late watches of the night. Ozma, how he loved that woman for her bravery and the gentle way she soothed away his fears. Adora had never – in all the annuals they had grown up together, married, and shared a child – made him feel like he was less of a man for what he considered his worst weakness.

"You feel deeply, Wyatt," She would say when tears sprang to his eyes over the loss of his father or after the birth of their son. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she caught one wayward droplet. "There is nothing wrong or unmanly about that. It is after all why I married you."

One of the cadets who had flunked out of the academy in the first annual had mocked him repeatedly.

"It is only a coward who allows his heart to guide him," Cadet Niles Zero spat vindictively every time Wyatt bested him in their training.

The slightly older cadet had flunked the admission tests twice before finally being accepted. His ruthless behavior and lack of regard for authority had gotten him kicked right back out of the Academy. Wyatt could never figure out why Zero hated him so deeply. One of his buddies finally stated that it was due to Wyatt having everything that Zero wanted at no cost to himself – a beautiful fiancée, a good family life, top grades, the admiration of his peers. Cain had a hard time pitying the man who worked so hard to make his life miserable, but he stopped reacting to Zero's taunting. It did not stop the feeling in his gut that maybe Zero was right.

* * *

The doors to the Royal apartments were thrown open as the Mystic Man and his entourage entered the spacious but simple rooms. Queen Lavender hated the opulence and extravagance of some of the older palaces. She had spent the better part of her first annual, as reigning monarch, redecorating the homes she knew would be the main residences. The way she saw it – and her husband heartily agreed – she refused to flaunt the wealth of her house while many of their people lived in log cabins and canvas tents. The OZ was a prosperous nation; this fact did not negate those few at the bottom of the chain who lived in poverty.

Wyatt's ice blue eyes immediately found the youngest princess curled up in her father's lap as Ahamo leaned back on the settee in front of the fireplace. Az sat on the arm of a chair off to his right while her mother stood in front of the Mystic Man. None of the Royal family looked happy, but Wyatt could not stop the pang in his heart at seeing DG's fearful blue eyes staring back at him. She looked so small and helpless; it took everything in the young Tin Man not to destroy whatever was hurting her. Her expression was a far cry from the bold little princess who had the audacity to kiss a Tin Man in the middle of Central City only an annual ago. Adora had laughed for a long time when Wyatt told her the story of his first meeting with the Second Daughter of Light.

During his brief inner rambling, the Mystic Man had moved to kneel in front of DG and her father. Wyatt could see the great effort his supervisor had gone to in order to maintain a more cheerful demeanor. The twinkle in his eyes was back along with his signature smile. No one but those closest to him could tell that anything was amiss. Of course, they were not counting on the littlest princess and her discerning eyes.

"You should not smile when you do not mean it, Mr. Mystic," DG's solemn voice made nearly everyone in the room flinch. "I know why you are here."

"Do you now?" This time the smile was genuine and the wizard even let out a small chuckle of appreciation. "Tell me, princess, why am I here?"

"My nightmares are getting worse and no one knows how to fix it," Was her mournful reply. Wyatt started uneasily and his fingers twitched on the handle of his gun. "Are you going to fix it Mr. Mystic? Az says that you know everything; even more than mother or father."

"I do know many things, little princess, but your mother and father are also very wise," The Mystic Man reached out to DG with his palm open and facing upward in invitation. DG sat up and placed her hand trustingly in his. "I cannot promise to fix your nightmares, but I may be able to see what is causing them, dear one."

"I trust you Mr. Mystic," She replied, her blue eyes innocently gazing into the ageless wizard's kind face. Wyatt was once again in awe of the young child whose resilience and maturity matched those who were many annuals older than she was. "Can Lylo sit with us? He is a very good healer."

"Of course," He replied as he beckoned the viewer forward from his place in the corner of the room. "That is a very wise idea princess. Now, I will ask that you remain still until I give you the word, alright?"

"I can do that," She sat up straighter and Wyatt noticed her grip on the Mystic Man's hand tighten. From the corner of his eye, he saw the Queen and her oldest daughter embrace one another. The wizard cupped both hands around DG's small one and closed his eyes, bowing his head in concentration. Lylo touched DG's shoulder gently in order to ease whatever discomfort the reading might bring to the young princess.

For several long, agonizing heartbeats, the room remained so still that only the sound of breathing was heard. DG's eyes remained wide open and now she fixed her brilliant blue orbs on Wyatt, not a single muscle twitching. He watched in helplessness as a single tear traced its way down her face and splashed onto the pretty, blue dress she wore. Her eyes, so expressive, were pleading with him to understand something, but for the life of him, Officer Cain could not figure out what she tried so desperately to communicate. He turned away, unable to match her heartbroken gaze. Only the raspy clearing of a throat brought his attention back to the princess and the wizard. The Mystic Man cleared his throat once more before opening his eyes and speaking.

"The majestic Queen of the OZ,

Had two lovely daughters she;

One to darkness she be drawn,

And one to light she be shown;

Double eclipse it is foreseen,

Light meets dark in the stillness between;

But only one and one alone,

Shall hold the emerald and take the thrown."

"That was in my dream, Mr. Mystic," DG exclaimed, her wide eyes fixed steadily on the wizard's face. "I had forgotten it, but there were many things in my dream that I forgot when the sun rose."

"What does it mean?" A bewildered Ahamo flinched as if in pain. He growled in frustration. "An eclipse? One of my daughters drawn to darkness?"

"There has not been an eclipse in the OZ for hundreds of years," The Mystic Man intoned. "The last one was only a partial eclipse when one of the suns hid behind the moon for several hours, bathing the OZ in unnatural darkness."

"My mother told me stories of that event," Queen Lavender mused thoughtfully, her troubled expression watching each of her daughters in turn. It was as if she searched for the beginnings of darkness in one or the other and trembled for it. "Lylo, Mystic Man, did you see anything else in your reading?"

"Much pain, much sorrow," Lylo's growly voice broke through the fog that seemed to settle in everyone's brain.

Wyatt noticed another man step forward from the corner where he had lurked in shadows. Ah, this would be the Queen's chief advisor, Lord Ambrose. He knew the younger man had been raised to the position at an early age; Ambrose looked to be only eighteen or nineteen annuals at the most.

"Your majesty, perhaps in the present company it would be wiser to not reveal anything more," The rich, tenor voice rang through the air. Az jumped and Wyatt wondered at the blush on her face. "If indeed these nightmares contained something prophetic, it is bound to cause panic and gossip amongst the castle staff should word get out prematurely."

"Of course, you are correct Ambrose," The Queen quietly acquiesced. She turned to the Mystic Man who had remained in silent contemplation. "Is there anything you can do for our angel to stop the nightmares?"

"I could not tell you what the nightmares contained anyway, Majesty," The Mystic Man's calm demeanor seemed to be crumbling and Wyatt swore he heard tears in his mentor's voice. "We can perform a mind shield in order to stop them from affecting the princess, but what I read cannot be revealed at this time. To do so would set events in motion that could destroy the OZ. I will tell you that dark days are ahead, but there is light in that darkness."

"Why is this happening to my youngest child?" The Queen looked shocked at the revelations. "She is a Daughter of Light. Cannot her magic protect her from such darkness?"

"Being drawn to darkness does not necessarily follow that she would be consumed by the evil that lurks in its shadows," Was the enigmatic reply. "DG is sensitive to the darkness, but it does not make her any less a Daughter of Light. She hears its call, yet she does not yearn for its seductive grasp. Perhaps her sensitivity will be useful in the days to come."

"I am not evil, Mr. Mystic," DG's soft voice was firm as she stood up straight and held her chin high. "I will not let my nightmares come true."

"You may not have that power, DG," The use of her name surprised Wyatt as the Mystic Man replied to the little princess who struggled not to tremble in fear. "History has a way of repeating itself. Your job will be to heal the pain when it does. And you are right, dear one; you are most assuredly not evil."

"I am frightened Mr. Mystic," Her voice caught and Wyatt could see the Queen struggling to remain with her other daughter as Azkadellia began to quietly cry. The rest of the Royal family grieved over the pain their youngest was suffering under, not knowing how to help. "It is my fault."

"No, DG!" The Mystic Man replied firmly. She flinched back and he gentled. "You must remember that one thing above all else. You are not to blame for your curiosity and selfless trust. Those are your greatest strengths child."

"Please make the nightmares go away, Mr. Mystic," She pleaded, the tears running in rivulets down her cheeks. "I do not like the dark."

"Lylo and I will help you child, but I need your mother and sister to hold your hands. Is that alright?" He asked her cautiously. At her nod, the Queen and a teary Az joined the circle and grasped her hands tightly with their own. The Mystic Man addressed them both. "I need you to focus on your light and help to strengthen the spell. It will lock away the nightmares, making them unable to torment her dreams. She will not dream, but the shield will also affect her memories of the past year. Not enough to cause her to forget; merely to create a barrier between her and the horrors she witnessed a year ago."

Wyatt watched in awe as the three Gayle women began to glow, the magic from the two eldest enveloping the youngest in an ethereal light. The Mystic Man placed his hands once more on their joined hands and bent his head to focus the spell of shielding. Lylo buffered the effects, a minute flinch the only indication that he felt the spell settling over DG. After several moments, the light dimmed and DG opened her eyes.

"The darkness is hidden," She said with a sad smile, "But I can sense it is still there in my head."

"That is good," The Mystic Man breathed heavily as he moved to stand. "It means the spell is complete."

He turned to address her mother in a whisper as DG nestled her head on her sister's shoulder. Cain could barely hear the ambiguous words coming from his superior's mouth. "I suggest that Tutor commence her magic lessons immediately. It is customary to wait until a Gayle child's seventh birthday, as their magic is latent until then. However, DG's Light has already been awoken and it is already showing signs of being exceptionally powerful."

"Why?" Was the helpless mother's response. "What does it all mean?"

"She is the key," He answered cryptically. "Her magic will one day be stronger than yours. It is imperative that she learn how to control it before the events in her nightmares take place. Her dreams will be vitally important someday. She carries a heavy burden, Lavender Eyes. Guard her well."

He turned to face his guard, indicating that their time at the palace was at an end. Without another thought, Wyatt Cain barked out an order for the Tin Men to fall into formation again. They marched out of the palace and into the sunlight, leaving the Royal family to ponder the events of the morning. The Mystic Man settled himself into his car and beckoned Wyatt to join him while the rest of the Tin Men moved to surround the vehicle on horseback. As Wyatt settled into the seat and closed the door, the Mystic Man gripped his arm tightly enough to make the young Tin Man wince in pain.

"She is the key, Cain," He bit out sharply. "Remember that. It will be your job to protect her one day. Do not leave her side when that day comes. Do you understand me?"

Wyatt stared dumbfounded at the fierce expression on the Mystic Man's face. For a heartbeat, he held his gaze as he struggled to read what was roiling just below the surface of the wizard's eyes. Pain, anger, fear, and something akin to madness flickered there. Despite the warmth of the motorcar's interior, Cain shivered with a sudden chill.

"I understand sir," He finally replied and the Mystic Man's iron grip relaxed. "I promise that she will be safe in my care if the time comes."

"Not if, Cain," Was the weary reply, "But when."


	4. New Annual

**A/N: So as I stated previously, the chapters were not necessarily going to be in order. If I ever get tired of writing this story, I might very well rearrange them...however, in the interest of my muse, my readers must be content with the order in which it brings these snapshots. Bearing that in mind, my muse (along with KLCtheBookWorm, one of my lovely reviewers) has decided that you must find out if Wyatt Cain and his wife actually made it to the New Annual Ball... Enjoy our glimpse into the past.**

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of the movie... does that count? No? Aw shucks on a scarecrow...  
**

Wyatt Cain gripped his wife's hand tightly as he yanked at the uncomfortable collar of his dress coat. He longed for the familiar comfort of the Tin Man uniform and mentally damned tradition to hell. The only thing that startled him from his internal groaning was the gentle pressure of Adora's hand in his, indicating that his grip was becoming uncomfortable. He glanced at her wincing face in concern before loosening up. If not for the Queen's invitation earlier in the afternoon, he would be comfortably ensconced on his couch in front of an inviting fire, arms wrapped around his beautiful wife while she held their sleeping son in her arms. As it was, her mother was on Jeb guard duty for the evening because a certain Mystic Man thought it funny to inform Adora that the Queen's invitation even existed. He cursed his mentor inwardly, knowing that he had lost the battle the moment his wife's chocolate eyes connected with his.

Adora loved dressing up for any occasion. Wyatt had watched his already beautiful wife transform into a princess many times and for excuses as mundane as it being the first Sunday of the cycle. The day after Jeb was born, she had dressed up and hid the tired lines and tear tracks on her face with rouge and lip paints. She had called it her _Feel-like-a-Beautiful-Woman_ day when she realized that her body would never be the same again. The loose cotton gown she had worn throughout her pregnancy had been remade to fit her post-baby body and Wyatt thought with a pang of desire that she had never looked so lovely before. Her transformation was, in fact, the only reason that made Wyatt's eventual acceptance to the New Annual Ball worth it. As much as he despised dancing and parties, his desire to see the light in Adora's eyes as she wore the formal gown with all the grace of a queen was much greater.

They had been formally introduced, Wyatt was publicly honored within the first hour of the ball, and now, the dancing was in full swing. Literally. Brightly costumed nobles and commoners alike rushed past them in a complicated pattern on the ballroom floor as the Queen and her Consort led them in the first rousing dance of the evening. Once more, Wyatt sent up a prayer of gratitude to his mother for her dreaded dance lessons in his early years. In order to take his mind off the discomfort of his formal clothes, he quietly asked his wife for the pleasure of her hand for the moderately tempo-ed waltz. Her eyes lit up with pleasure as he led her onto the floor and they melted into the dance fluidly.

"This is why I married you Wyatt Cain," She sighed happily in his arms and he nearly melted into the floor. How Adora could so affect his masculinity without removing it was beyond him. He could not help teasing her regardless.

"I thought you married me for my _sensitive nature_," He quipped, enjoying the blush that stained her fair complexion.

"That is what I said is it not?" She replied archly, quirking an eyebrow in his direction. "It takes a sensitive man to willingly pull his wife onto a dance floor. At least that is what my father always said."

"You are the only one I would ever willingly dance with," Was his staunch assertion as he swung her into a complicated twist before bringing her back into the circle of his arms.

"You will not even dance with the youngest princess? My competition is staring at me as if I had grown horns," Her pealing giggle at the mock glare he gave her was ringing through the air as he caught sight of the youngest member of the royal family sitting uncomfortably to the right of the Queen. Being still early enough in the evening, both princesses had been allowed to enjoy the festivities as long as they stayed out of trouble. He cursed the Mystic Man once more for embellishing that _particular_ part of the story. Adora had teased him repeatedly since she found out that he had gotten a proposal from a five annual old princess with azure eyes.

"She is no competition, Adora Cain," He groaned audibly at the mischief dancing her eyes. "I am at least eighteen annuals her senior and happily married to the most beautiful woman in the OZ. A little girl crush is not going to convince me to dance with anyone but the woman in my arms right at this moment."

"Even if it was a Royal command?" Adora loved pushing Wyatt's buttons. It was his favorite personality trait that his wife's lighthearted, easy temperament made him take himself less seriously. She balanced out his stoicism and encouraged him to play when the burdens of his job became too heavy.

"Then it would be under duress," Was his snarky reply. "Besides, it looks like Lord Ambrose has stolen her away for the dance. No one can deny that the chief advisor has rhythm."

True enough, Adora glanced in the direction Wyatt indicated and smiled at the picture the giggling princess made in the arms of the gangly form holding her as she stood on his booted feet. A sudden image flashed in her head at the thought of another five annual old girl swinging around in the arms of her Tin Man father. She had his eyes, but dark chocolate curls that did not match the shade of her mother's tresses. She smiled at the scene playing in her head, wondering if Jeb was old enough to add a sibling into his young life. Wyatt would be a good father to his daughters and they had always wanted a big family. Adora would ask her Tin Man what he thought of that idea once they got home that night. As if in answer to her unspoken questions, desire blazed in his ice blue orbs. She blushed as he pulled her just a little closer.

"I have seen that look in your eyes before, darlin' and it means you are planning something," Wyatt growled low in her ear, smiling as she shivered. "It also means that I am probably going to like whatever you are planning."

"Am I that easy to read, Tin Man?" She asked, coyly gazing at him through half-lidded eyes.

"We have been married for three annuals now Adora," The sounds of the waltz were replaced by a much faster melody and he easily led his wife into the new steps. "I know you inside and out."

Not breaking his concentration in the slightest, he leaned down and pressed a searing kiss to her lips. When it seemed as if she would actually faint from the lack of air or he would stumble from lack of attentiveness, he pulled away and they finished the dance in silence. The discomfort of the party clothes had long since disappeared from Wyatt's subconscious and his thoughts had turned once more in a positive direction when he happened to think of his superior. His life was full and complete as he held his wife in his arms. Nothing could ever break the joy he felt and he no longer felt embarrassed by the welling emotions in his heart.

As the dance ended, he felt the smallest of tugs on the right leg of his pants. Adora's surprised giggle made him turn to see the mischievous face of the youngest princess as she looked up at the couple with a regal expression.

"Is this your wife, Mr. Cain?" Was the first question out of the little imp's mouth and he fought the urge to chuckle. A scuffle to his left broke his contact for a moment and he stared at the harassed looking guard who stumbled to a halt near the youngest princess, breathing heavily as if he had been scrambling around to find her. Adora giggled again.

"Yes, this is Adora, princess," He mechanically replied, wondering thoughtfully how hard it could be to guard a five annual old. "Adora, this is Princess Dorothea of the House of Gayle."

"It is just DG, Mrs. Cain," The princess rolled her eyes at the formality of Wyatt's introduction. "It is nice to meet you. May I cut in?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you too DG," Adora ginned back at the miniature adult in front of her. Knowing that Wyatt's eyes were most likely pleading with her to refuse the request, she studiously ignored her husband. "You may call me Adora, and yes, you may cut in. Wyatt was just telling me that he would love to have the next dance with you, princess. Just between you and me, you made quite an impression on my husband."

"But you got him first," Was the mournful reply as DG turned to offer her hand to the now-sweating Tin Man. "I suppose it was _in-ev-table _though; you are older and prettier than me."

Adora smirked at the princess's attempt to pronounce the more difficult words as she stepped away from her husband's side. She winked at her husband's panicked expression before melting into the crowd to find refreshment and watch the amusing tableau unfolding on the dance floor. The young princess had placed her small hands into Wyatt's and stepped daintily onto his shoes with one fluid movement. Adora wondered idly if Lord Ambrose had been DG's dance instructor because she showed no discomfort as she held herself with the grace of a seasoned dancer while Wyatt cautiously swung her around the floor. Once again, her vision of Wyatt and his non-existent daughter flashed in her mind, and it occurred to her that the brown-haired child in her daydream looked remarkably like the littlest princess. Shaking her head with a chuckle, she finished her punch in time to accept the Mystic Man's offer of a dance.

By the time she returned to her husband's arms, he had danced three dances with DG on the princess's royal command. Or so he stated when Adora asked where his reticence to dance with any other woman had gone. The princess had only grudgingly submitted to releasing _her_ Tin Man when her mother came to insist that it was past her bedtime. Disregarding his complaint that he had been separated from his wife for too long, Adora had seen the look of enjoyment on his face and called his bluff.

"True or not," He grinned suddenly, "You are still going to pay for not refusing when she asked to cut in."

"And what is my punishment, Love?" Adora tingled with anticipation.

"You will have to wait and find out when we get home," Was his husky reply.

Yes, she thought contentedly. Tonight would be the perfect time to ask Wyatt for a daughter.


	5. Stronger When We Are Together

Az and DG Gayle loved their father's artist retreat in the forest that edged up against Lake Finaqua, their summer home. The elder princess was fascinated by how magical the completely non-magic brushes and tools were. The younger princess just loved to participate in creating wonderful works of art with her father. Every summer, he taught them a new craft and while Az enjoyed their father, daughter time it was DG who showed remarkable talent. DG especially loved the charcoals and watercolors her father had taught them to use the previous summer. Before long, she was accosting random family members and staff in order to sketch or paint their pictures. For a six annual old, she managed to get recognizable likenesses of her various subjects down on paper. It amused her mother to no end watching her little angel as she stuck her tongue out in intense concentration to get the picture just right.

At the present time, Ahamo was excitedly demonstrating a new craft while Az and DG watched in wide-eyed wonder. On a circular pedestal that rotated at different speeds when the Consort pumped a lever with his right foot, there sat a glistening lump of wet clay. His hands were covered in the goopy material as he patiently applied varying amounts of pressure to form a simple, unadorned bowl. The girls gasped with surprised pleasure as he used one hand to take a scoring tool from his workbench while sustaining the spinning wheel. He used the tool to smooth out the rim, little curls of clay falling away under its blunt edge. Grasping another tool just as effortlessly, Ahamo scored a simple design of three indented lines around the outer edge of the bowl's rim. Calling it finished, he slowly decreased the tempo of his foot and allowed the pottery wheel to come to a halt.

"Once we bake this in a kiln," He explained, beckoning the girls to come closer, "It will dry and become a sturdy porcelain dish."

"Can I try daddy?" Az surprised the Consort with her request. Usually, DG was the first one to experiment, often without her father's knowledge. The younger princess's impulsivity had led to several hilarious escapades over the annuals. A memory involving multicolored Papay cubs and an equally paint-drenched DG caused a secret smirk to form briefly on Ahamo's face. He turned his attention once more to his oldest daughter.

"I would love that, my Az," He replied, carefully removing the bowl with a paddle and placing it deftly into the heated kiln on the far side of the log cabin.

Going to a cloth-covered bucket underneath his workbench, he pulled out another wet mass of clay and slapped it onto the middle of the pottery wheel. Then he beckoned his eldest to take a seat in front of him, while he guided her hands to rest lightly on either side of the dark gray-brown blob. Az flinched slightly as her hands touched the cool muddy texture, before settling against her father's chest and letting him guide her as the pottery wheel spun slowly. DG's wide, blue eyes looked on enviously as her father took Az's hands and guided their pressure over the lump of clay. Slowly, it took the shape of a lopsided goblet as he taught Az to use the scoring tools and explained how to shape the clay into the proper thickness for baking. By the time they were finished, Az proudly displayed her water goblet for DG who begged for her own chance.

Ahamo repeated the process with his youngest daughter, while Az watched eagerly from the side. If the eldest princess noticed that DG's goblet was slightly better shaped, she made no comment. Instead, both sisters praised one another and asked their father for another lump of clay to form on their own while they waited for their other creations to finish baking. He acquiesced readily, smiling at the lack of competitive treatment between his two daughters. While they shaped the balls of clay into miniature sculptures of themselves, Ahamo silently began capturing their images on a blank canvas in the corner of his studio. The urgency to memorialize such a precious moment filled him as he sketched the contours of their faces with the dusky charcoal piece in his fingers. His heart ached, welling with many emotions. Fatherhood was a joy he gladly accepted, especially in quiet moments like the present.

The distant call of a servant, sent to find DG for her magic lessons and Az for her language lessons, broke the tranquil spell. Ahamo brushed the charcoal off his hands onto his already dusty pants while the girls set their figurines down so their father could transfer the completed dolls into the kiln. They were making plans to paint them as they brushed their father's cheeks with fluttering kisses and skipped happily out of the cabin to meet their bodyguards. Ahamo lingered, checking the kiln and tinkering with various tools on his workbench.

The winter season had been long and hard this annual, ever since the Mystic Man's dire words after reading DG. While the youngest princess no longer suffered from the nightmares – and indeed, seemed oblivious to their memories even – Ahamo and Lavender worried constantly about the meaning of the prophecy and the darkness that had marked their angel. They had spent every available moment researching the Emerald and double eclipses to find any possible connection or solution. The lack of news has been grim indeed. The first few cycles after the Mystic Man's visit had been a frantic rush for information and while they had discovered the location of the Emerald and the tentative date of the double eclipse, there was no evidence to suggest a solution to the tangled web surrounding the Daughters of Light. Scraps…that was all they had. Even in the magical peace of the lake country where they vacationed every summer, the worry burned in the back of their minds.

The Mystic Man had offered no other counsel, insisting that he could not reveal what he knew. At first, Lavender had railed at him that her daughter's lives were potentially at stake, but when he firmly maintained that they would be in worse danger if he revealed anything, she broke down in Ahamo's arms and wept. The months sped on, easing some of the burden, but never fully removing the fear. On the outside, all was idyllic within the close family of four. In reality, the Queen and Consort held onto every little sliver of happiness like a lifeline, knowing that it was as fleeting as time itself.

DG was showing great promise in her magic lessons, even if Tutor complained that she could not concentrate long enough to manage anything more than the basic spells. Ahamo contemplated the dilemma as he walked back to the palace on the other side of the lake, accompanied by his silent bodyguard. His wife claimed that their youngest daughter's early magic development showed a lot of latent power, unheard of for hundreds of annuals. Although Ahamo had no magic of his own, being a slipper from a non-magical world, even he could see her potential as her little body glowed with an inner light. Az had never glowed quite as strongly, he mused, as he happened upon his youngest daughter rolling her eyes behind Tutor's back.

The short, dark-skinned man was urging DG to let the light flow through her as she stared at a tiny doll clothed in emerald green and standing on her palm. Ahamo beamed as he caught sight of his beautiful wife where she sat a short distance away with a book forgotten in her hand. The sad smile that graced her face smoothed away some of the worry lines as she watched their daughter's lesson.

"Toto," She complained, using her sister's nickname for the shape shifter whose canine form closely resembled the first Dorothy Gale's pet. The sisters loved teasing the poor man and he withstood their jest patiently – but only just.

"It is Tutor," He corrected, the exasperation just below the surface, "Now focus."

"I am," She insisted, turning her back on Tutor while her eyes struggled to stay focused on the doll in her palm. "It will not float."

Ahamo wondered absently how Tutor thought he would get his distractible daughter to focus when they were in the great outdoors. The summer breezes played with her dark brown locks and the Consort could see her inward turmoil at being asked to concentrate when the tantalizing seduction of the gardens called to her active little body. He stepped quietly up to where his wife sat, not wanting to offer even more distraction by announcing his presence. Lavender glanced lovingly in his direction and he realized she was thinking the same thing.

"Our poor child is hyperactive and being outdoors does not help her attentiveness one bit," She remarked dryly. "Of course, our angel could get distracted in the dusty shelves of the library. It is a pity we must torture her with lessons on such beautiful days."

"I know my love," Ahamo quietly whispered in return. "We both know it is a necessity, regardless of our feelings on the subject. You said yourself she is strong in her magic. Maybe the methodology behind her lessons should be reexamined though. Just because Az could sit through an entire lesson without losing her focus, does not mean that DG will learn that way."

"You are right," Lavender replied, but before she could elaborate, they both watched in amusement as their oldest daughter marched right over to her younger sister, curls bouncing and skirts swishing in time with her purposed movements.

Az walked up and positioned herself behind DG, her right hand settling on the younger girl's shoulder while her left hand clasped DG's own left hand. She bent down so her mouth was at her sister's ear level and whispered in a soft voice that still carried to where their tickled parents could hear every word.

"It will fly; it wants to," She stated softly, but firmly, an elegant smile gracing her young features. "Just concentrate Deej."

Ahamo watched in delighted wonder as his daughters both closed their eyes and their clasped hands began to glow. Az's more subtle, soft light and DG's vivid, bright one mingled together as the little dancer on her other palm lifted slowly into the air and began to spin. It spun faster and faster as their eyes opened and twin grins lit up their faces. Toto's rousing cheer carried across the garden as he pumped a fist in the air. As the Consort watched, Az quietly stepped backwards, releasing her sister and letting her light dim until it disappeared once more. The look of pride on her face when DG did not let go of her own magic brought an aching joy to his chest. Az focused her attention on her parents and gracefully made her way to where they sat, moving to lay her head in her father's lap while her mother beamed proudly from her chair.

"That was a commendable thing you just did for DG, my darling," Lavender's voice readily praised her eldest daughter. "She needs your encouragement as much as she idolizes you."

"We are stronger when we are together," Was the princess' quiet reply as Ahamo ran his hand through her hair. She sighed happily. "We will always be stronger when we are together."

"Besides," Az continued after a few moments, "Toto is stupid if he thinks that Deej is going to concentrate on her lessons when she is outside."

Ahamo and Lavender laughed.


	6. Kaleidoscope Eyes

**A/N: I own Nada, Zilch, Zero…Oh wait, scratch that last one; I definitely do not own him most of all…On a side note, this is once again skipping back to a few months before Chapter One...I could not resist after writing a story that Ahamo ponders in a previous chapter…see if you can recall it. **

It is a little known fact in the OZ that the Papay farmers love to cuddle – little known because very few Ozites actually spend any length of time with the irascible, spiny creatures. At least once the Papay have reached full maturity.

Do not take it the wrong way; the Papay are usually very gentle creatures, but they have very little tolerance for the two-legged species that tend to damage their fields and fruit trees through carelessness. They make allowances for the very young, the very old, and the Queen. Their tolerance for the Queen of the OZ came about during Ozma's reign when she granted her blessings over the fields. Ozma gave a little of her magic to make the Papay fields prosperous and in turn asked for cooperation through trade. Once a year, to commemorate this cooperation, the Papay farmers open up the fields for three days of harvesting. During this time in early autumn, they allow any Ozian to join them in picking the ripe, succulent Papay fruits. Biting and scratching their guests is minimized drastically, but this probably is more to do with the fact that the species avoid picking at the same trees, thus limiting contact.

So it was that on a brilliant, crisp fall day in DG's fifth annual of life, the Royal family and their guards were frantically searching through the Papay fields for the youngest member of the House of Gayle. Even the Mystic Man and his entourage joined in, calling out the princess' name, and praying to Ozma that she had not suffered a rare, but vicious Papay attack.

**In another part of the Papay fields**:

Sunlight filtered through the white blossoms and green foliage, casting the massive orchard in a hazy glow. Having terrified her parents several times with her tree climbing abilities, DG had grown bored with picking fruit. She managed, with her rapidly developing methods of stealth, to give her bodyguard the slip, disappearing into the trees to find more entertainment. In her young mind, she absently pondered how long it would take this one to resign; her previous nine lasted anywhere between two weeks and two months. It was not that she purposely tried to make her guards miserable; on the contrary, they loved her precocious nature. It was the fact that guarding DG usually meant spending most of their time suffering massive coronaries because she disappeared faster than a magician's assistant.

Those thoughts quickly flew out of her head as she stumbled into a small grove of Papay dens on the outskirts of the field where the creatures kept their young. An alarm was sounded by the protective nanny watching over several litters of Papay cubs, and DG quickly found herself surrounded by growling Papay guards. Knowing that the smartest thing to do would be to remain still, DG walked straight up to the largest scout and put her hands on her hips in disgust.

"Shame on you," She glared at the surprised Papay leader who instantly stopped growling. This set off a chain reaction in the rest of the scouts and as if on cue, they all backed away from the littlest princess. "It is not polite of you to growl at little girls, and besides, I am the princess DG. I did not come here to harm you. It was quite by accident. I was bored and wanted to find something else to do until the harvest was over."

The Papay scout indicated his understanding with a clicking series of sounds while inclining his head a little in deference to the Queen's offspring. Their initial reaction being to protect the younglings, none of the creatures recognized the precocious child who had assisted some of their own in reaching the uppermost Papay fruits. Now that they had returned to rational thought, they gladly welcomed DG into their grove, nuzzling her and allowing her to pet them in return. She instantly attached herself to the younglings, giggling when they included her in a friendly game of wrestling. Having been warned by their elders and not nearly defensively developed, the younglings were careful to keep their growing spines retracted as they playfully tumbled with the youngest Daughter of Light.

The games turned mischievous and DG led the younglings on a merry chase through the outskirts of the field. When they discovered they had stumbled upon the Royal motorcade, DG got an idea. She opened the door of her family's motorcar, hoping that her father had not taken his art supplies into the fields. Popping the trunk expertly, she squealed in delight when she discovered his paints, still safely ensconced in his art box. With a grin, she collected her supplies and led the Papay younglings back to their grove, commencing her project as soon as they had all settled around her seated form. Her self-made entertainment was much more fun than Papay fruit picking any day.

**Returning to the desperate search through the Papay fields:**

Wyatt Cain loved hunting. His father and grandfather instilled a passion in him at an early age. His talent for tracking prey and humane dispatches had earned him marks at the Academy when he turned it to hunting criminals. Hunting princesses was not really _that_ different; it just involved little to no bloodshed – blood was only seen if princesses or guards injured themselves in the chase – and often ended in hysterical laughter depending on the state of said princesses. So it came about that the man who earned many laudations for his tracking achievements, managed to out-track the littlest princess' parents, sister, bodyguards, and a host of concerned citizens.

The scene that met his eyes when he deftly ducked into the Papay grove ahead of the other search parties nearly made him wet himself laughing. He barely managed to stay quiet as the chuckles threatened to erupt; eventually, his snorts and snickers awoke the sleeping princess and her new found friends. Disgruntled, she coolly regarded the young Tin Man, her blue eyes narrowed in disgust at having been awoken so rudely.

"In most fairy stories, the sleeping princess is waked up with a kiss, Mr. Cain," She remarked in a tone so serious, it sent Wyatt into another round of belly laughter. It was hard to take the princess seriously in the state in which he found her.

The younglings surrounding her squirmed at having their comfortable pillow removed and they shook themselves, an action that would prove to have entertaining results. This time, it was DG who laughed long and hard as Wyatt Cain, First Officer of the Tin Man Brigade and prodigy of the Mystic Man, wiped multicolored gobs of paint off his face.

DG had used her father's art supplies to liven up the drab brown spikes on the Papay younglings, creating a Technicolor kaleidoscope on the backs of more than a dozen cubs. On rousing from their slumber, the cubs had splattered the Tin Man with the still drying paint. His face, uniform, and even his beloved fedora were now covered in the same rainbow of colors DG had used to decorate herself and her cuddle buddies.

By the time Wyatt could see past the blur of paint, the Consort, Queen, their firstborn, and the Mystic Man had crowded into the grove to see the commotion. Unfortunately, the excitement of the Papay cubs reached epic proportions as more of the two-legged creatures joined their company. The end result was that the entire human party was quickly covered in dripping, multicolored pigment to match the youngest princess and her spiny entourage. Hysterics ensued as the bodyguards and concerned citizens of the OZ assisted the Royal party in washing themselves off in the river, next to the Papay fields. Even the younglings splashed around with DG under the watchful eye of her parents. Ahamo and Lavender struggled to scold their wayward daughter even as their chests ached with suppressed laughter.

So it was that on the second and last days of the Papay harvesting season, Ahamo's art supplies remained safely in his rooms at the Palace and DG remained securely under the guardianship of Officer Wyatt Cain.

Adora had a field day with that story, courtesy once again, of the Mystic Man.

**A/N: I could not help but skip around once this episode was finished. It is rather exciting to see the positive reviews of my fellow writers and to accomplish something so rewarding. Enjoy a little lighthearted fun with this chapter...life cannot be all darkness and doom... :)**


	7. Much Despised Monikers

**A/N: Nope, I checked; still do not own Tin Man, the original Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Frank L. Baum), or any of the marvelous characters within either storylines. I did have a stuffed animal that looked like the Papay runners once – except it was a little cuddlier than the walking pincushions…**

**On another note, props will be given to those who can pick out the fun little mystery in this installment! It has to do with Ambrose, of course…**

Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmanuel Ambroise Diggs, or Lord Ambrose as he was more aptly known, _hated_ his name. His mother had thought it just the "sweetest thing" to name her only son after the very first Wizard of Oz, a slipper from Kansas or Nebraska or some other strange land on the Other Side. Arabella Diggs stated that _her_ son was destined for great things; and thus, he needed a great name. Frankly, Lord Ambrose did not care. At the end of the day, the school bullies had still called him the OZ's Pinhead, and shoved him into the smallest available spaces in various locations around primary school. Whoever had dredged up that particular name from the history books for his mother was going to be strung up by his toenails from the tallest tree in the OZ if Ambrose every found them.

When he had first applied for a position in the palace, he prayed to whatever deity would listen that the application form would ask for first and last name only. Even Oscar Diggs would have been a step up from the monstrous moniker he suffered under every day of his life. Unfortunately, for the poor young man of only sixteen annuals, the damned paper asked for his full birth name. Being cursed with the inability to lie –due in large part to the rather harsh lessons of a heavy-handed father - Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmanuel Ambroise Diggs was dutifully cramped into the miniscule space allowed on the application. He cursed the deities and his mother for her horrible inclinations, to the deepest pits of hell.

The supervisor who reviewed his application took one look at the name on the file, turned a frightening shade of green, and insisted rather vehemently, on calling him Ambrose. Relieved and highly exasperated, the young Mr. Diggs palmed his forehead and wished for a quick and painless interview _or_ death, whichever came first. Interestingly enough, he joined the palace staff a week later, having impressed the same supervisor with his intellect and unique view on various subjects of interest. No one else in the palace, save the Queen herself, ever found out what his real name was; in actuality, even Lavender should not have seen it since the supervisor (immaterially called Hodgens) rushed to fix the document with a special liquid eraser. While he was frantically searching for the substance in his office supply cabinet, Lavender happened upon the application when she passed through to drop off signed paperwork for Hodgens to file. When he caught her giggling at the gods-awful sight, Hodgens swore his Monarch to secrecy before blotting it off the record forever. Ambrose Diggs was a strong, sophisticated name for a staff member employed by the Royal family; it was also a hell of a lot easier to pronounce.

Despite his rather dismal beginnings, Ambrose quickly rose to the much-coveted position of first advisor, becoming the youngest to take that position for several hundred annuals. Being Government Advisor Numero One, put him in a position of easy familiarity with the Royal family and his easy going, zany personality soon won him a place in the hearts of both the Queen and her Consort. They gave him free reign of the palace, allowing him a suite of rooms in the family quarters and his own spacious lab when they discovered his passion for inventing and experiments. He became almost like an elder brother for the two young princesses; DG especially adored the quirky advisor who taught her to dance and let her play in his lab.

Five annuals after his appointment to the palace staff, he found himself tinkering around with a new design in his lab while DG perused his chemical bottles and watched a bubbling experiment in fascinated silence. It was a dreary winter day and the rest of the palace was preparing for Azkadellia's fourteenth birthday celebration two weeks hence. Ambrose was especially fond of the eldest princess and had immersed himself in the party planning on top of his other responsibilities. The royal couple had finally forced him to take a day off work after he had humorously fallen asleep in his bowl of muglug on the previous night.

Usually, Az would have been in the lab with DG, asking him questions and assisting him with more complicated procedures which often required two pairs of hands. It had been quite some time since the Crowned Princess had _not_ graced him with her presence and he found himself missing her dreadfully. He was only seven annuals older than she, and having missed out on a good portion of his childhood –due to the bullies and his father's iron fist – he loved the childlike innocence he felt when they were together. She was graceful, elegant, and sweet with no trace of false pride or arrogance over her elevated station in life. He was never her subordinate and he liked that sense of equality. While they tinkered together or spent time in the library, it was just Ambrose and Azkadellia.

A shriek followed by a considerable crash in the corner of the lab caused Ambrose to glance up from his work in surprise. This emotion quickly turned to horror as he realized DG was surrounded by dozens of broken bottles, many of which hissed menacingly as steam or acidic contents escaped. Panic filled him as he rushed to check her for injuries or burns.

"I am sorry, Ambrose," She exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes at the destruction she had caused. "I think I can fix it."

"They are just chemicals, Deej," He had adopted the moniker Az used for her little sister. "Most of them are easily replaced. I am just thankful you are unharmed. I would have had to fire myself for gross neglect had the situation been otherwise. Gods, I can be such a head case sometimes. I should have paid more attention to you instead of daydreaming over my invention."

"I am _fine_, Ambrose," DG reasserted, giving the advisor a watery smile. In the next instant, light filled her and the myriads of glass shards amongst the mess of liquids and powders suddenly disappeared. With a startled cry, Ambrose realized that the many bottles she had dropped were once more sitting in their proper places on the shelf. Overwhelmed, he failed to notice the newcomer entering the doorway of the lab until she spoke.

"Deej, how did you do that?" Az's awed tone. "It took me two annuals to learn how to restore broken articles to their original shape. You just performed extremely advanced magic for one so young."

"Not _everything_ Toto teaches me is boring," Was the sarcastic reply. Ambrose laughed as the youngest princess of seven annuals continued. "And you are not the only one who reads ahead in her lessons, Az."

"I can see that, little sister. I am so proud of you," Az replied with a giggle and she approached her sister with outstretched arms to embrace her. The sisters held one another for a few moments while Ambrose looked on uncomfortably. He loved watching the two girls interact, but displays of affection were still quite foreign to him. Az noticed him finally and stepped back. "Good afternoon Ambrose."

"Good afternoon, Azkadellia," He answered, smiling in welcome. "How are the party plans going?"

"Ambrose, I have told you to call me Az, a million times already," She grimaced at the formal sound her name made when he addressed her. "The plans are going well; I was just coming to fetch Deej for her dress fitting."

"Do I have to?" DG's small voice piped up in complaint. "Drusilla is just going to sew me a frilly dress with too many petticoats and a horrid bow on my back. Why does mother not tell Dru that I am sick of looking like a ball of spun sugar?"

"Deej, I am certain that mother and I can convince Dru to tone it down a little bit," The eldest princess comforted her sister. "She seems to think that every little girl should look like a china doll. We will set her straight though; I promise."

"Alright," DG's dejected sigh caused Ambrose to cover his laughter with a cough. The merry twinkle in Az's eyes told him that she found it just as funny.

"Will we expect you at dinner tonight, Ambrose?" Az turned her brown eyes on him with a sudden intensity that left him breathless. He nodded wordlessly before the princess turned and led her younger sister out of the lab. Right before she disappeared through the doorway, Ambrose stopped her with his newly rediscovered vocal chords.

"Azkadee…" He stuttered to a halt, blushing with embarrassment. The elder princess turned and smiled at him.

"Yes Ambrose?"

"I missed having you in my lab today," He rushed through the words, terrified to find out what her response would be to his admission.

"I missed you too, Ambrose," She responded shyly, ignoring the eye rolls her sister gave her. Flushing prettily, she stopped once more before reaching the door. "Oh and Ambrose?"

"Yes?"

"I like my new nickname."

It took him a moment to realize what she meant, and when it finally hit, his face lit up like a bright red tomato.

"I will see you at dinner, Azka-dee," He smiled bashfully.

"That will be wonderful, Ambrose," She finally left him as DG dragged her through the doorway.

Ambrose smiled a secret smile as he returned to his designs. He suddenly realized that he loved his name.

**A/N: On reviewing the installment, I realized that there are actually several little puzzles interspersed in the story. See how many you can figure out... (Hint: they could be quotes, acronyms, or other references to the original stories of OZ - either the books or the miniseries)**


	8. A Secret Weapon for Unwanted Suitors

**A/N: Can I own it now? How about now? What about if I just claim to own Wyatt Cain? Pretty please? Aw, monkey bats…STILL do not own Tin Man.**

In the OZ, turning fourteen was a momentous occasion.

At fourteen annuals, an Ozian child is considered an Ozian adult; and is forthwith granted all rights and privileges that come with the prestigious title.

At fourteen annuals, every Ozian from the poorest turkey child of the Eastern Guild, to the Crowned Princess of the OZ celebrates their birthday with as much ceremony and spectacle as their parent's respective budgets allow.

At fourteen annuals, formal schooling is complete, and the individual launches into their specialty training of choice. With the exception of the Royal family, of course.

Specialty training for the Royal family depended more on where one ranked in the birth order. Even still, Crowned and Second Princess training really would not be all that different in the end. Even DG would have to eventually learn about the responsibilities of being Heir to the Throne – just in case, Az would ever be unable to take the crown. Personally, DG felt exceptionally relieved to be born second.

At fourteen annuals, Princess Lavender had watched her older sister take her last breath, knowing that she would be stepping into Lurline's shoes as Crown Princess. She cried every day for fourteen days before squaring her shoulders and setting her chin. Lavender would never let her dearest sister and friend down.

At fourteen annuals (Ozian time), the man who would be eventually known as Ahamo, ran away from home to join the traveling carnival. At nineteen annuals, he became a Slipper and met the love of his life.

At fourteen annuals, Wyatt Cain was accepted into the Tin Man Academy, graduating five years later with high honors and a prestigious job with the Mystic Man.

At fourteen annuals, Ambrose Diggs was accepted into the Royal College of Art and Athletic Perfection to pursue a career in business management. At sixteen annuals, he was accepted onto the Royal family's staff and at seventeen annuals, he became an informal part of the Royal family.

At fourteen annuals, Raw of the Viewer race in the Quadling country to the south of Central City, apprenticed to his Uncle Lylo, the finest Healer in the clans.

At fourteen annuals, Adora Elbaum apprenticed to the village midwife and fell in love with Wyatt Cain, previously known as the Bane of Her Childhood Existence. After suffering with pulled pigtails, teasing nicknames, and numerous other pranks, she realized she could never resist a blue-eyed man in the Tin Man uniform regardless of his enemy status.

At fourteen annuals, Red Hat of the Munchkin tribe (also called the Eastern Guild by members who thought it an affront to be given the same name that a mother would nickname her infant child) joined his older brother Blue Hat in becoming Ambassadors to the Crown for their clan. It was rumored that Red Hat was the one who secretly urged the tribe to call his brother, The Rambling Rotten Rhyming Munchkin of the OZ, but Blue Hat could never prove it.

At fourteen annuals, Niles Zero, older cousin to Adora Elbaum, flunked the first of three attempts to take the admission test of the Tin Man Academy. He finally was accepted in the same annual (four annuals later) that Wyatt Cain passed the test on his first try.

At fourteen annuals, Azkadellia of the House of Gayle, Princess of the OZ and first Daughter of Light, formally accepted her title of Crown Princess Azkadellia, heir to the Ozian throne.

True to form, Second Princess DG broke with convention by cheering as loud as she could and producing a mini light show on the ceiling of the grand ballroom. Ahamo joined in rather boisterously while Lavender and Az merely smiled the indulgent smiles that belied their quiet, inner acceptance of the outward celebration. Expressions on the haughty noble's faces ranged from utter scandal to bemused concern for the youngest princess mental health. The remaining partygoers laughed loudly and called for dancing.

Az refused a young noble from the northern Gillikin country in favor of a first dance with Lord Ambrose. DG proudly watched from the sidelines as her older sister and adopted brother seemed to move through the dance steps with the grace and beauty of gently flowing water. Az looked like a fairy queen in her silvery blue gown of silk and lace as it swished in undulating waves around her ankles. True to her word, she had curried favor with the Royal seamstress with Lavender's help, and DG was robed in a knee length, deep red gown bereft of excessive frills and still befitting the innocence of her youth.

Lavender graciously accepted her husband's hand as he led her out to the dance floor shortly after their oldest daughter. The Queen and her Consort observed the way Az moved and acted around their Royal Advisor, both pondering the implications with varying results. As they waltzed, they conversed about what they saw.

"Do Consorts reserve the right to shoot potential suitors when their daughters reach marriageable age?" Ahamo questioned his wife with a twinkle in his eye. "I am a pacifist at heart, my dear, but I am beginning to understand why your father disliked me so strongly the first time we met."

"This little thing between Az and Ambrose has been brewing for quite some time, my love," Lavender replied laughingly. "She helps him in his lab and will sit in his office reading for hours on end while he works. And my father did not dislike only you; he actually threatened several of my suitors with bodily harm after their wandering hands were soundly slapped by me on numerous formal occasions. You and Ambrose are both gentlemen."

"You are right," He chuckled ruefully, lost in memories. "I actually think your father's reaction to my suit was mild compared to the stories you told me. Slippers and advisors must carry more weight around the OZ than I originally thought. Your father only refused me the first time for propriety's sake; I mean, I did ask him on my second day in the OZ. That must have been quite a shock for his poor father heart. I keep that part of the story out when I retell it to DG."

"He could not argue too strongly; after all, he actually staged a kidnapping to wed my mother. And that is probably wise; DG would be incensed if her fairy tales were anything less than perfect."

"I remember that story," Ahamo could not contain the snort of laughter that echoed above the lively music of the Royal orchestra. "Your mother was rather like DG if I recall; spunky and constantly getting into trouble. If I remember correctly, Glinda was a willing accomplice to her own kidnapping."

They paused in their conversation for a moment as they both watched Az reluctantly take the hand of the same Gillikin noble she had earlier refused. Propriety dictated that Ambrose allow the young man to cut in, but neither he nor the Crown princess looked happy about the arrangement. Ambrose grudgingly left the ballroom floor, only to be accosted by DG demanding a dance in her shrill, commanding tone. The advisor perked up slightly and swung the youngest princess back into the waltzing crowd.

A few moments later, the Royal couple watched in bemused surprise as DG subtly maneuvered Ambrose close to Az again, switching partners so rapidly, the Gillikin noble took several turns with the youngest princess before noticing the change. The puzzled downturn of his face was a sight to see as the young girl of only seven annuals commandeered him for the remainder of the waltz. Az nestled close to Ambrose in satisfied contentment while throwing grateful glances in DG's direction every so often. Lavender suspected that her youngest daughter was going to be subjected to an enthusiastic embrace in the privacy of their rooms later that evening.

"That does it," Ahamo laughed again, kissing his wife soundly in the middle of an intricate turn. "If I do not like my oldest daughter's suitors, I am sending them to DG. Her way of handling them is much more effective and will more than likely not start a war with the Gillikin country."

"I agree, my love," Lavender caught her breath as she tried to compose herself after her husband's affectionate display. If any of the partygoers noticed their exchange, they only smiled indulgently, secretly grateful to have such loving, benevolent rulers on the throne. "But what happens when DG starts receiving suitors?"

"We might actually have to protect the suitors in her case," Ahamo gravely replied. "She is a force to be reckoned with and I cannot see her taking their pitiful attempts at wooing with anything less than her usual hurricane like reactions to disagreeable situations. Besides, she might solve our dilemma by just proposing to her choice rather than the other way around."

"Oh dear," Lavender stated worriedly, the twinkling mischief in her eyes belying her true emotion, "You do not think she will stage a kidnapping to get her husband do you? Should I warn Adora Cain that Wyatt is in potential danger?"

"Wyatt Cain will never willingly submit to a kidnapping regardless of who attempts it. He is a happily married man and not easily bent to another's will," Ahamo retorted with a grin as his eyes instantly picked out the man in question.

Officer Cain was on security detail that evening instead of joining the revelers and his sharp eyes constantly roamed the ballroom as he wandered the perimeter in search of threats. Ahamo's grin widened as he realized that the young Tin Man had received his gift after the Papay incident during the autumn harvest, several cycles prior to Azkadellia's birthday celebration. DG had insisted that Cain could not go without it and Ahamo laughingly agreed to help.

The brand new fedora partially shadowed Wyatt Cain's face and was, thankfully, paint free.

**A/N: (Sorry, it is a long one) Props to anyone who can give me the reference for the Royal College of Art and Athletic Perfection in the original Oz series. Double points for those who can tell me the name of the University's original founder. There is one other reference to the original stories if you can find it!**

**As promised to animegus farmus, I am also outlining a sketchy timeline for your convenience.**

**DG is seven annuals (nearly eight) when she releases the witch. Az is fourteen, Cain is twenty-five, Ambrose is twenty-one, Jeb is four. The witch kills DG at age eight making Az fifteen, DG is sent to the other side that same year, Az is nineteen when the witch finally takes over (I cannot say more on this subject because it plays into my story later) making her thirty when DG releases her from the witch's possession and DG twenty-three. Cain was captured two years into the Sorceress' reign (in my story) making him thirty-two when he is locked in the tin suit. Jeb would be eleven, DG fourteen, and Az twenty-one. In all, DG is on the Other Side for fifteen years. I am going to assume that the tin suit leaves an individual in a kind of stasis, so while Cain's chronological age at the time of his release would be forty, he biologically remained at the age of thirty-two. Just because I like details, Raw is ten years older than Cain, Lylo is thirty years older than Cain and Adora is two years younger than Cain...(I am beginning to see a pattern in how I focus all my other characters on Cain - can we say obsessed?) The Mystic Man is age unknown...Any Questions? Review… **

**On another note, did anyone notice the reference to the Munchkins in Tin Man? They were said to be resistance fighters of the Eastern Guild…in the original map of Oz, the Munchkins came from the west while the Winkies came from the east...Oh well, I stuck with the miniseries plot line and will continue that for the rest of the story. It is a small detail after all.**

**Props to Penulis, Shahrezad1, nightdrive23, and animegus farmus for their correct guess of Ambrose's name. It came from the original Wizard of Oz when he was revealed to Dorothy and Co. in the first book.**

**I also want to thank Penulis for the idea that sparked this chapter…hope it is what you were looking for! **


	9. Digging up Gold Or a Tunnel to China

**A/N: Curse the producers of Tin Man for thinking up this story first! I cannot own what has already been invented by another…**

**Another little Adora and Cain drabble for my loyal readers. It makes me sad to write, knowing that she is sacrificed later in the series, but for the sake of those who love DG, it had to be done. I am a heartless monster!**

Four annuals old and Jebidiah Cain was already giving his father heart attacks while simultaneously making him proud as hell. The little tyke had managed to dig a small hole under the foundation of the house to look for buried treasure. He had also managed to get himself impossibly stuck in said hole and was, at the present time, bravely struggling to pull himself out without crying. Wyatt had been frantically searching for him for quite some time before he finally found the silent child.

Torn between a strong desire to laugh and the panicked urges of his pounding heart to give up the ghost, he gently eased the toddler out of the cramped space and brought him straight to Adora. Her mothering instincts kicked in as soon as she saw her younger boy in the arms of her older boy, and she raced towards them from her place on the front steps of their small Central City bungalow.

The miniature Wyatt look-alike gratefully fell into her arms as she alternated between scolding and kissing the now embarrassed child. Wyatt finally urged his little family into the house for the neglected dinner meal where Jeb resiliently bounced back and insisted that he had planned the whole escapade. After the meal, Adora went to bathe him and put him to bed while Wyatt started a fire and set the pot of water on for Adora's customary cup of cocoa. It was a simple tradition on colder nights beginning in late autumn and ending on the first warm day of spring every annual since they had gotten married. She would cuddle up to his side on their ratty couch in front of the fire, cupping her mug with both hands and sipping it slowly as they talked.

Wyatt felt a catch in his throat as he watched Adora glide into the sitting room after tucking their son into bed. The firelight made her light brown hair gleam with auburn highlights and her laughing dark eyes sparkled in its flickering glow. He wished, not for the first time, that he could give her the world instead of a dumpy shack in the middle of a bustling city. A Tin Man was a prestigious position, but unfortunately, the pay did not match. Adora smiled knowingly, at the expression in her husband's eyes.

"Wyatt Cain, our home is comfortable, I have a handsome, growing son, and the best husband any woman could ever ask for," It still amazed him that Adora could read his expressions like an open book. "Do not start getting moody on me just because you cannot afford to give me the entire OZ. I would not want the whole world anyway."

"You never regret me moving you to the city?" He asked as she took the proffered mug of cocoa in one hand and gently led him to the couch with her other hand. "Taking the Mystic Man's job offer and taking you away from your childhood home?"

Adora was silent for several heartbeats as she settled herself comfortably in the crook of Wyatt's arm. Her eyes turned thoughtful while she sipped the steaming liquid and a sigh of utter content escaped her full, red lips. Wyatt resisted the urge to pull her closer and kiss her senseless; she would not appreciate burning cocoa all over her clean, cotton nightdress and matching robe. It had been a gift from him on their third anniversary and she wore it only on rare occasions, loving the way his eyes lit up in appreciation. Her expression was tinted with a little sadness and Wyatt knew that she had one sorrow haunting her.

They had been trying for nearly two annuals to have another child with no results. Many cycles ended in tears when proof of another missed opportunity returned. Adora quietly mourned her repeated failure to provide Wyatt with the little blue-eyed daughter from her dreams. She did not realize that Wyatt also suffered with the feeling that he was failing his beloved wife by not giving Adora her heart's desire. A healer in the city clinic had insisted that there was nothing to prevent either of them from conceiving a child, but could not explain away the fruitlessness of each attempt. Painful though it was, Adora and Wyatt threw themselves into loving the only child they _did_ have, knowing that he might also be their last.

"I will never regret following you, even if it to the ends of the world," Her whispered answer was so soft, he had to strain his ears to hear it. "Who can regret being with the love of their life?"

"I promise you that someday, we will build a nice cabin in a quiet corner of the country where our children can run and play freely. Somewhere right next to a creek, on the edge of a forest. I will build you a porch swing and you can rock our grandbabies while I whittle away right next to you," His voice was low and husky, bringing tears to her eyes at the sincere promise. Adora placed one hand on his cheek as she leaned forward to gently kiss his mouth.

"When that happens, I will be the most appreciative wife you will ever have," She teased him mischievously as she watched his eyes darken with desire. "For now, I am content where we are. Besides, if we move out to the country, how will I be able to team up with the Mystic Man against you?"

Wyatt groaned in protest, chuckling darkly at his wife's spunky behavior. He supposed he deserved it after all their growing up annuals in which _he_ was the prankster in the relationship. She was paying him back in spades with his superior's full support and hearty approval.

"I should never have introduced the two of you," He ground out between clenched teeth, but the sparkle in his eyes betrayed his enjoyment of their banter. "You two scalawags egg one another on scandalously."

"Any more news on the marriage contract with Princess DG?" The adorable grin on Adora's laughing face made Wyatt's heart skip several beats. "We should probably start looking into our own annulment before the deal is sealed. I am pretty certain bigamy is still illegal even if I was willing to share you."

"Adora Lillian Cain, if you continue down this road, I will not be responsible for my actions," He growled playfully and Adora stupidly (or maybe it was a rather brilliant move) put her cocoa down on the end table.

"I am not frightened of a big, bad Tin Man, Wyatt Cain," She mocked him tenderly. "Especially if said Tin Man is completely wrapped around a certain little princess' finger. Do your worst!"

Her challenge was dutifully accepted as the big, bad Tin Man carried his beautiful princess to their bed, a half-finished cup of cocoa sitting forgotten on the table in front of a dying fire.

**A/N: I know that I will probably eventually get bored with writing these author's notes, but right now, they are one of the highlights of my life – silly, I know…I am kind of kooky that way.**

**This one goes out to ****KLCtheBookWorm,**** animegus farmer, and CinephileSandra who seemed to want more of the Adora/Cain story. It is a little shorter than the other vignettes, but more meaningful in many ways. Did I do a good job? Also, I just really love the name Lillian for a middle name…I thought it suited Adora.**

**Also, to Queen Isabella, I dedicate Jeb's little adventure. He definitely DOES need guard duty.  
**

**Reviews are requested - not demanded, but they are definitely highly appreciated.**


	10. Being of Two Minds: Part One

**A/N: I am hoping that my construct of the events surrounding that fateful day in Finaqua will not be a gross misinterpretation. This chapter will be quite dark and if anyone thinks I should up the maturity rating, please do inform me. One note I will make: I am not usually one to use violent language or gory details, but in some cases, I fear that it is almost necessary to gain a full perspective on the scene. Forgive me if I offend any of my readers. It will hopefully not happen often.**

**I feel like I am in mourning…**

**I own nothing but my own perspective.**

It was a warm, sun-filled day in the OZ as the Royal family relaxed at their summer retreat.

DG had just released the evil hag, let go of Az in paralyzing fear, and watched in horrified agony as her beloved sister was overcome by its evil presence. After the older princess collapsed, DG could no longer see her and feared the worst.

She was only seven annuals old when the first of her many nightmares became a disturbing reality. The Mystic Man's words came back to her in haunting flashbacks as tears of tortured pain flooded her vision.

"_You may not have that power, DG."_

Consumed with guilt and fearing her sister was dead, she fled the oppressive darkness of the cave, racing to collapse in the comforting warmth of her mother's arms. Her explanation for her tears was garbled and the poor Queen could make neither heads nor tales of her inconsolable daughter's words.

"_Az, she fell and I let go," DG cried and her mother tsked softly._

Looking around, Lavender's eyes settled on the taller figure of her eldest daughter as she emerged from the forest and walked calmly towards the gazebo where her mother and younger sister sat.

"_Oh, what are you talking about? There is Az, right there," _Lavender consoled her youngest while observing her eldest for injuries or distress. She felt DG's head turn so that she could see where her mother had indicated Az walked.

Azkadellia's face was an impenetrable mask as she moved close enough for Lavender to search her features. A dreadful chill settled around the Queen's heart as she instantly sensed a change in her eldest daughter's magical presence. Something oppressive blocked Az's Light and Lavender asked a question to which she feared, she already knew the answer.

"_Azkadellia, are you alright?"_

At the robotic answer from the Crown Princess, she clung to DG protectively setting up an invisible shield of light around their huddled bodies. The cold, knowing smile that formed on Azkadellia's face made an icy shard of fear rip through Lavender's broken heart. Whatever had happened in the forest between DG and Az, the creature bearing her eldest child's face was not her daughter.

* * *

Several hours later, after settling her youngest in bed and posting a guard, Lavender waited on a reply to her hurried message to the Mystic Man. She had teleported the SOS magically in order that he receive it in the very same instant. She and Ahamo were quietly pacing the floors of their private chambers, and Lavender had explained the disturbing events as best as she could. They were unsure where Az was. After she had reassured her mother that she was well, she had walked off and disappeared back into the forest with no indication of her plans. A guard had been sent to look for her but since Lavender could not be entirely sure that her daughter was not a threat, she had called them back again. As it was, the whole palace was on high alert waiting for Az to make her appearance once more.

"What do we do, Ahamo?" Lavender now asked her husband, tears threatening to blind her as she fell into his waiting arms in the middle of their bedchamber. "Something happened to my beautiful Az and I cannot see a way out of this. Her Light was blocked from me! That has never happened in her entire life."

"The only thing we can do is wait for the Mystic Man and pray hard that our fears turn out to be false," Ahamo knew instantly that his words were empty platitudes.

There was no way in the entire OZ that they could escape whatever horrible destiny was set before them. He opened his mouth to continue and snapped it shut as a piece of folded parchment popped into being in his wife's hand. At the same moment, a quiet knock on the door sounded. He went to answer it as Lavender quickly perused the contents.

Lavender read the six words, her heart clenching painfully in her chest. _Will come immediately. Do nothing yet._ A gasp from the doorway caused her head to snap up and she clutched the paper in her fisted hand to hide the evidence. Ahamo was holding a tearful Az in his arms.

"Az my darling," The Queen cried out and hurried to enfold the weeping girl into her own arms. She still felt the oppressive force covering her daughter in darkness but she could also see glimmers of Azkadellia's light fighting to get through the curtain.

"Mother," Az was frightened and the robotic movements from earlier in the day had disappeared. "Help me please!"

* * *

The fourteen annual old Crown Princess trembled like a leaf in the wind. Every once in a while, she jerked as if some invisible puppeteer were seizing the strings and fighting to regain control. The eldest Daughter of Light was strong, but against an ancient evil Az could feel her tentative hold slip. She felt like a stranger in her own skin and a rasping, malevolent voice filled her head with bitter hatred and burning curses. Her disappearance into the forest had been a desperate gamble to force the evil entity into a magically sealed box in her mind until her mother could find a way to exorcise the being and destroy it. She had barely managed to do so as the constant struggle to hold the shield was draining her power quickly. Az did not know how long she could hold off the witch's power, but every second that passed left her feeling weaker. It was imperative that she warn her family.

"Daddy, please tell DG it was not her fault! Promise me you will tell her," She begged, breathing a sigh of relief when her father nodded fearfully. "My poor sister; she will be so scared. Mother do not allow me near her. This is one time when our combined strength is not going to work. I will not be responsible for destroying her Light if I can help it."

Lavender protested weakly, realizing that Az was trying desperately to protect the younger princess from being drawn into the same nightmarish darkness. She stopped when the look in her daughter's eyes changed to a foreign expression of hateful loathing. A rasping voice spat out in garbled curses and Lavender instinctively threw up a shield around herself and Ahamo.

"So I have snagged a Gayle bitch, eh? What an ironic twist of fate," The voice managed to grate out before Az grimaced and shut her eyes in intense concentration. When she spoke up again it was her own innocent, childlike voice gasping out the words she needed her parents to hear.

"I cannot control her much longer; I feel the darkness that lies ahead until we can find out how to destroy the witch. Mother, you have to banish me into a magical prison until you find a solution," She raised a hand when Lavender and Ahamo both made to protest again. "Please listen; I do not have much time!"

At their teary-eyed acquiescence, she smiled weakly.

"I love you both so much and I am sorry for anything that happens from here on out," Salty tears dripped down her nose making Az look even more young and terribly vulnerable. An awareness of her fate filled her as she struggled to hold onto her sense of self. "I promise you I will be fighting until I have no life left in me. DG is the strongest Light I have ever seen; she will have her part in saving me - but not yet."

She paused and her parents could see the strain as her dark eyes flickered between childlike innocence and hateful malevolence. Once more they were proud of her as she forced back the darkness and continued in a halting, blushing voice.

"Tell Ambrose I love him, and I am sorry. I should have been stronger," She steadied herself with a heavy sigh and her grip on the grieving couple tightened for one moment longer. "Banish me mother before I cannot hold back the darkness. I am ready."

* * *

Lavender sobbed as her Light pulsed around Azkadellia before flashing brilliantly and blinking out. Ahamo's eyes were wide and panicked when he realized his daughter no longer stood in the room with them.

"Where did she go?" He questioned, panic making his voice change octaves. In the next instant two events occurred simultaneously pushing his question to the back of his mind.

Lavender swayed on her feet, the release of such a massive amount of magic making her weak and defenseless. As she fell into an ungraceful swoon, Ahamo caught her in his arms. In the same instant, the Mystic Man swept into the room as a harassed guard chased him down. On observing the state of things the ageless wizard hurriedly knelt on the floor next to the distraught monarchs and with a commanding glare he sent the guard back out of the room. Making certain the door closed behind the fleeing man, the Mystic Man turned around to face Ahamo as Lavender held onto consciousness by a minuscule thread.

"What happened?" He demanded, propriety all but forgotten as he approached the Royal couple as the old friends they were.

Ahamo explained what he knew while Lavender struggled to fill in the blanks. She insisted that Az would be comfortable in her prison until they could find a way to get rid of the witch that possessed her young daughter's body. When the Mystic Man asked if DG knew Lavender told him she honestly could not discern what her youngest daughter was aware of in the situation. She had cried herself to sleep and was heartbroken with guilt and shame.

"We need to return to Central City as quickly as possible. We will need access to the resources in the library, Ambrose's lab, and you will need to make a statement that will keep the country calm, but on the alert. Who knows how long your shield can hold the witch back even if Az fights it as hard as she can. Eventually she will break free and we need your people ready," The Mystic Man insisted, a mysterious awareness of the circumstances lighting his eyes with manic energy and both Ahamo and Lavender agreed.

The next few hours were spent in a frantic rush to pack and gather their staff for the emergency return trip home. Lavender was too weak from her efforts to do anything more than hold the troubled DG tightly against her chest while Ahamo directed the move. The littlest princess had woken fitfully, as the nightmares, they had blocked her from a mere annual before returned with a vengeance. She clung to her mother awash in sweat and tears, her little body trembling with guilty sorrow. Ahamo and Lavender both felt robotic in their shocked states. When they were finally tucked into the back of their motorcar on the way to Central City, the remaining members of the House of Gayle finally held one another and cried.

* * *

In a far corner of the OZ, surrounded by a brilliant shield of Light magic, a fourteen annual girl convulsed on the bed her mother had magically supplied in the well-stocked cottage. Her body screamed in pain as the darkness fought to consume her spirit and the Light that had sustained every Gayle woman for hundreds of years. The witch was enjoying the tortured affliction her possession caused on the spawn of her mortal enemy.

"_You will not last forever Gayle bitch, and soon I will consume you from the inside out," She spat vindictively as the eldest princess fought to shield her mind and spirit._

"I will live to see you destroyed if it is the last thing I do before I draw my final breath," Az spat back, anger filling her and temporarily strengthening her shield.

"_I wonder if you will feel so confident when you watch everyone you love die at your hands," The hag cackled mercilessly as tears coursed down Azkadellia's face. "It will be YOUR face they see girl, right before they die. What do you think of that?"_

"You will not destroy us," Az calmly stated, a lull of activity from the magical battering ram causing her to breathe a little easier. "My family's Light defeated you once before and we are stronger together than you will ever be."

"_Then why did you leave them while you banished yourself to a place where I have an advantage over your weak, pitiful spirit?" The witch's voice burned at Az's self-assurance, causing her to falter but only for a moment._

"My sister is not ready yet," She replied, confident in her mother's magic to keep the sister's apart until the right time. "It is for DG's sake that I will bear your presence a little while longer. She may be drawn to darkness, but her Light is strong and she will banish you back to the pits of hell from whence you came."

"_You keep thinking that my little pretty," The witch cackled before falling blessedly silent to Az's great relief._

Until she realized that the witch was merely gathering strength, resting quietly behind the shield Az had erected in her mind. Dread filled the young princess as she too attempted to rest, her inner sense on high alert for future attacks.

"Hurry DG, my strong, beautiful sister," She whispered into the stillness of her requested prison. "I cannot hold on forever."

**A/N: I cried while writing this montage and it is not even finished. That is all I have to say on this matter. Please review!**

**On a reviewers encouragement, I have edited my excessive comma usage! Thank you for the suggestion. My grammar can always use the extra work.  
**


	11. Being of Two Minds: Part Two

**A/N: I give you Part Two of chapter 10. As much as I have invested into the stories of Tin Man, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and the movie of the same name, I sadly cannot claim an ownership over the masterpieces from which I draw…**

**On with the show…**

"_Hurry my little sister," Azkadellia's soft voice pleaded while dark brown eyes reddened with unshed tears. DG screamed as a grimacing hag transformed her beautiful sister's face into a monstrosity and began to steadily grow larger, blocking her vision in darkness._

DG screamed again and woke up, gasping for breath. An annual had passed since she let go and Az fell. The nightmares increased again as images flashed through her mind in brilliant bursts of light. She could make neither heads nor tails of the pictures, not knowing the difference between future events and her own mind's haunted imagination. Even her parents were confused by her recollections and if the Mystic Man knew what they meant, he was not talking.

On their return to Central City an annual past, her parents had immediately thrown themselves into research as they frantically tried to discover any salvation for their eldest daughter while protecting DG and preserving Az's life. Lavender had issued a statement explaining that a great evil had been unleashed, subsequently contained by the Queen's Light, and the Royal family was doing everything it possibly could to keep their people safe. She apologized in advance for the disappearing act the members of the House of Gayle were going to pull as they immersed themselves in their research. Assuring the people that they would still be involved in the kingdom's welfare, Lavender begged for patience and trust before finishing her speech.

DG's days consisted of harrowing magic lessons with Tutor, guilt driving her to the point of exhaustion long after her teacher had dismissed her for the day. Bruised circles formed under her eyes, matching the ones her parents exhibited as the Royal family's waking hours extended further into the dark watches of the night. They took their meals quietly, necessity driving them to perform life-giving activities when inside they were slowly dying a little more every passing day. The loss of a daughter and sister from their close circle felt like a gaping wound that was gradually bleeding out.

Azkadellia _still_ remained locked in her magical prison, no word on the fate of the eldest princess being able to reach her family's ears. It had been one annual and hope was fading every day a solution failed to appear. DG was strong in her Light, but the prophecy in her dreams and scattered fragments of history all pointed to one fact every involved individual tried to deny.

Only at the Double Eclipse could the Daughters of Light combine their magic to destroy the evil witch that inhabited Azkadellia's body.

Through sketchy almanacs and fading history books, the five researchers (Ambrose, Ahamo, Lavender, Tutor, and the Mystic Man) estimated that it would be another fifteen annuals before the Double Eclipse made its debut.

Time was running out as the Crown Princess struggled against the binding force of the witch on her body and mind. Fifteen annuals were too long to wait but in despair, they finally conceded that there was no other option. Instead, they turned to fortifying the magic in the remaining Gayle women to shield the OZ from attacks by the witch. Lavender had discovered the location of the Emerald mentioned in DG's prophecy, and plans had been made to retrieve it before the end of the cycle.

The Queen knew that with DG's help and the assistance of the Emerald, she would more than likely be able to stem the witch's onslaught should the evil entity attempt to overthrow the OZ. She greatly feared the consequences such a battle would have on her eldest daughter. Her youngest daughter as well for that matter.

In the meantime, the Royal family and a few trusted friends had secretly relocated once again to the Northern Palace. Lavender and the Mystic Man agreed that the wintery fortress was more strongly protected by the Gayle magic. Its magical reinforcement would keep DG safe until she needed to confront the witch. They had forgone the usual guard detail in order to remain as anonymous as they possibly could. The only people inhabiting the Palace surrounded by a sea of ice were the remaining three of the Royal family, Ambrose, Tutor, the Mystic Man, and Lylo, their palace healer. The Mystic Man assisted them in cloaking their absence from Central City, using the Tin Men to keep order and maintain privacy as they prepared to wait out the long annuals.

Lavender was examining the brilliant green stone she had retrieved from the Gayle Mausoleum just before they journeyed to the Northern Palace. She had gone alone, in accordance with the vows of secrecy set down by generations of Gayle women. No one else was ever to know of its secret location. She _had_ told Ahamo stories of the brilliant tomb cloaked in magic and someday, her daughters were destined to receive the secret from her.

When she heard DG's terrified screams she dropped the emerald in its secret box and rushed to her daughter's rooms, fearful of what she might find there. The poor girl lay on her bed, thrashing around on top of the bed sheets. DG looked as if she had been too exhausted to even get undressed, only managing to slip off her shoes and lay down before sleep overtook her. Lavender quickly ran to the bed and enfolded DG in her arms as the princess sobbed brokenheartedly.

She quieted slowly as her mother's soothing voice in her ear sung a familiar lullaby with a substitute line DG had never heard her sing before. Despite the tremble in her voice as she struggled to keep the tears at bay, her smile was beautiful and calming. It seemed to be her mother's way of reminding her that hope still lived and her eyes closed in sleep, comforted.

_"Two little princesses dancing in a row.  
Spinning fast and freely on their little toes.  
Where the light will take you there is only one way to know.  
Two little princesses dancing in a row."_

Lavender pressed a kiss to her daughter's pale cheek and whispered in her ear. "My angel, my Light. Sleep well."

Every word she spoke to her youngest child was laced with magical protection that Lavender knew her daughter would need in the coming annuals. She soothed away the effects of the nightmares, but could not take them completely. Knowing that she had done all she could, she walked out of the room and headed back to her bedchamber where Ahamo waited to sooth _her_ fears away. He clasped her in his arms and whispered soothing words that comforted and sustained, kissing away the tears that trailed down her face.

Several moments later, a disturbance was felt in the magical barrier surrounding the palace. She startled, jumping out of her husband's arms and searching for the source of the oppressive disruption. With a panicked cry, she rushed out of the room and back in the direction of DG's. Slowing to a walk as she neared her daughter's bedroom, she struggled against the darkness she felt in the air. It constricted her lungs, making it nearly impossible to breathe deeply. Eyes wide in shocked confusion, she realized that the dark form exiting DG's room was none other than Azkadellia. Frozen for a moment in the shadows near the doorway, she watched as the eldest princess disappeared as soon as she turned down the hallway in the other direction.

Filled with morbid dread, Lavender began walking again; her eyes found the still figure of DG lying in the same position in which she had left her. With a startled cry of recognition, she realized that DG's form was too still and no breaths moved her chest up and down. She rushed to the bed just as Ahamo and the Mystic Man stopped in the doorway, watching the unfolding scene in horror.

The Consort and Wizard could not hear the Queen's whispered words, but neither of them could pay attention regardless. Ahamo had observed Lavender's beautiful chocolate locks turn silver as she used her magic to bring DG back to life. He had never understood the full concept behind the realm of magic. Instinctively he knew that whatever his wife had done, she had taxed her magic to the ultimate limits, sacrificing her own life force for her daughter. She sank back onto the bed weakly while DG's wide eyes gazed at her mother in horrified comprehension. When DG finally slept again, Lavender rose from the bed. She stood for a moment facing her husband before speaking in a breathy whisper.

"The Plans have changed. I have to return the Emerald to its hiding place and DG has to die again."

Lavender made it across the room just in time to faint in her husband's arms.

* * *

Azkadellia screamed silently in the trapped places of her mind. The only outward indication that she was present in her own body during her sister's cold-blooded murder was the three tears that quietly slid down her face as she walked away. She had been caught unawares by the witch who had used Az's mental exhaustion to break the barriers of her mother's prison. The witch had then cloaked Az in a glamour and teleported to Central City where, with a few well-placed questions she had discovered the hiding place of the Royal family. Breaking the magic around the Ice Palace had not been as easy, but she finally managed it.

As DG took her final breath, Az had felt the last of her shield fade away into the hopeless darkness. With its loss she also sensed her loss of control over the actions her body took. Without her little sister, there would be no chance of gaining the freedom she had longed for since the darkness first came. Still, her spirit was not yet completely broken if for no other reason than that she was a Daughter of Light. Somehow, she knew that by a cruel twist of fate she would always feel that glimmer of hope just out of her reach. As long as her body drew breath, she would bear the curse of unfulfilled expectation. Another morbid thought crossed her mind as she contemplated the dilemma and she heard the witch cackle.

"_Do not even think about killing yourself my dear," The evil hag read her thoughts easily now that the shield was down. "Your body is too precious to me and an attempt at death will only bring you excruciating pain. On the other hand, by all means. Just try it. My spirit is sustaining yours but I will not feel the agonizing effects."_

"You evil monster," Az ground out bitterly. Her hatred of the being that controlled her body increased as she realized a punishing advantage to the loss of her shield. She was able to sense the witch's schemes and came to a snap decision. "If I cannot have hope of ever being free from you, I will at least have the satisfaction of minimizing the damage and sabotaging your plans every step of the way. You made a grave mistake when you decided to possess a Daughter of Light. I swear on my Light that I will be a thorn in your side from this moment on you slimy, wallowing _bitch_ scum."

For the first time in the annual of her possession, she felt a tremor of fear pass through the witch's mind. A small glimmer of satisfaction filled Azkadellia's spirit, blowing warm air on the ember of hope that her Light kept burning.

**A/N: This is the final installment for the evening folks. There is definitely still more to come but I am afraid that in the rush to get each one out, I am overwhelming my poor readers**. **Expect several more tomorrow, barring any emergencies in my home! I should tell you that it is thanks to my lovely daughter that I have been able to get so many chapters out each day. She has taken hour long naps in the morning and afternoon every day like clockwork. (If you knew her, you would understand my shock at this amazing occurrence) Because of her naps and the speed at which I type, you are able to enjoy timely updates.**


	12. A Theory Unproven Or Not

**A/N: If only, if only the sad author did cry, the Tin Man I owned but since not, I will die…**

**The first part of this chapter actually came to me when I watched the Mystic Man as Lylo was forced to read him. All the poor viewer could see was an endless cosmos of light and darkness and it got me thinking…I was going to post it earlier in the story, but am very glad I held off until now…it seems to fit better in my convoluted logic.**

**Just kidding on the dying part. I actually think that the story will not be quite so dark anymore…I do have more planned between Az and the witch, but there will also be lighthearted moments to balance out the darkness. Please enjoy this new installment and review, review, review…  
**

The Mystic Man watched in forced silence as the latest generations of the Royal House of Gayle fell to pieces, glued themselves back together, and fell to pieces all over again. And it killed him that he could not have prevented it from happening. Because he _knew_ it was happening and he _knew_ what would happen if he had put a stop to it. The Fates were nasty little vixens if their grand scheme was tampered with on any level. Not for the last time did he wish that his penance would finally be served so he would not have to watch the endless cycle of pain one more time.

History repeats itself.

He just hoped that _this_ time, he could finally lay his own history to rest.

It was no use hoping for an end to the nightmare; he _knew_ that would happen anyway. The Fates did not care if their grand scheme destroyed innocent lives and changed the course of smooth journeys into twisted landscapes of barren deserts and burning pits of fire and brimstone. In the _Grand Scheme_ of things, the good of one individual mattered not when compared to the good of the many.

Then again, no one ever said life was fair. Of course, those who said it usually had no basis for comparison. For most, it was a theory, which could not be unproven.

And those who claimed that life was _not_ fair usually could not see every twisted pathway in the _Grand Scheme_ of the Fates.

Such was the curse of agelessness. The Mystic Man had not actually _asked_ for immortality in so many words. But the cruel Fates had decided that his life choices spoke louder for the silence. And since he had chosen the coward's way out one too many times in his first past life, Fate decided that he would have to relive those choices over and over again until they were satisfied with his penance. No one save for his own memories could say how many lives he had lived. Moreover, he cursed his first life with every breath in his un-ageing body.

In the Grand Scheme of things, all he could do was wait and watch.

Or not.

After uncounted lifetimes, the Mystic Man had learned that a loophole – or several – could always be found if one knew where and how to look. His enigmatic look at time had come about from eons of studying the way of Fate and learning all he could about the entity that had made Death look like his best friend – elusive friend notwithstanding.

He had honed his talents to a razor-edged weapon, learning to twist just so in Fate's back so as not to cause any pain or suspicion. By tampering with his own Fate, the grand schemer had given the Mystic Man a powerful tool that he took great pleasure in using repeatedly each time he was _reborn_. He _used_ this tool when Lavender and Ahamo came to him for help in planning after the Queen decided that DG would stay dead.

* * *

Central City was clothed for mourning. The Shining City on a Hill no longer shone through the billowing black banners created from a multitude of material scraps found in every home, shop, and business within its walls. The funeral procession for the youngest daughter of Queen Lavender and Consort Ahamo was due to begin when the two suns were at their zenith. As Fate would have it, the angry storm clouds blocked out the two suns and sent torrential curtains of rain pouring down on the masses gathered along the winding main road where the procession would take place. No one seemed to care about the drenching. And timepieces took the place of the suns anyway.

The important thing was that the whole of the OZ was grieving the loss of their beloved princess.

As DG's open coffin filed along the streets carried honorably on the shoulders of the Mystic Man's four best Tin Men, tears were shed, and sweet-smelling blooms of many colors were thrown into their princess' final bed.

It was _important_ to note that she was dead. Her pale little body had been washed carefully by her silver-haired mother. The cold form was dressed by her favorite ladies-in-waiting whose salty tears forever stained the beautiful red gown Az had helped her acquire for the eldest princess' fourteenth birthday celebration. Never would the littlest princess of the OZ dance around the ballroom with the Lord Advisor, or cuddle with the Papay cubs in a little grove on the edge of the Papay fields, or splatter a Tin Man's fedora with paint while demanding that he kiss her awake.

Officer Wyatt Cain stood on the forward-left side of the casket as he and his three comrades bent to lift the insignificant weight onto their shoulders. Ironically, the forward-left position was also the official place where the Consort stood at all formal occasions in the OZ.

As they prepared to march, Wyatt knew that the real burden lay not in the physical mass of the box they carried but in their hearts as heavy sorrow filled them. The uncertainty of life had never struck him so physically before, even when his father had passed on shortly after he and Adora had wed. Wyatt Cain senior had lived a long, full life and though the younger Wyatt mourned his passing, he never contemplated mortality to the extent he did at the funeral of Princess DG. It was in the natural order of things for parents to die before their children. It was _not_ natural to gaze at the cold, dead face of a girl only three annuals older than his own son, remembering that only two annuals previously, she had insisted on marrying him.

Upon the Mystic Man's return to Central City, bearing the news of DG's death, Wyatt had held Jeb a little more tightly each night before he went to bed. Adora wept for Lavender, her heart spanning the distance and social status to feel deeply the agonizing grief only a mother's heart could ever know. She felt it even more acutely due to the unexpected loss of her own unborn infant shortly before they received the devastating word from the Royal family. Adora had not even known she was pregnant when cramping pains wracked her body one afternoon. Wyatt rushed his wife to a healer who confirmed that she had miscarried a little girl. The distraught woman had wept for three days while Jeb stayed with his grandmother and Wyatt took a leave of absence. Afterwards, Adora held onto her son every time the five annual old boy would allow it –which surprisingly, was very often. Jeb seemed to have inherited his father's sensitivity to the emotions and feelings of others. He knew instinctively that his mother needed her little man's comforting presence.

Wyatt called a halt as soon as they reached the platform where DG's casket would lay, magically protected for three days while her people came to pay their respects one last time. After the mourning period, the Queen was breaking with tradition and having her daughter buried in the graveyard on the outskirts of Central City right next to the Fields of the Papay. Usually, the deceased in the Royal family were brought to the hidden mausoleum that reportedly housed the tombs of generations of Gayle family members. Still the Queen insisted that her youngest daughter would never have wanted to sleep forever entombed in the cold emerald marble depths of her ancestor's' resting place.

In another shocking turn of events, only the Queen showed her face during the three day memorial service. It had been rumored that she and her beloved Consort had fought loudly and bitterly over the loss of something precious connected to their daughter. In a fit of rage, she had publically labeled Ahamo a thief and banished him and his name from the lands forevermore. Her sorrow over the loss of her entire family in the course of a year made her collapse at the graveside in tears. She was helped back to her motorcar by the Mystic Man while the service continued, the coffin was shut, and the honor guard gently lowered DG into the ground.

* * *

The Queen retired to her summer estate in Finaqua, presumably to mourn in peace while her advisors ruled in her stead.

It seemed to most of the OZ that the House of Gayle had just collapsed overnight, after hundreds of annuals of peace and prosperity. Fate was a cruel mistress.

That was the end of that.

Or not.

* * *

"The glamour worked, my love," Ahamo sadly declared, although he was thankful to be once more in his own skin. "No one suspected the truth as the Mystic Man assured us."

It had been disconcerting to play his wife's part for three days while Lavender traversed the countryside in the guise of her husband so she could return the Emerald to its secret resting place. It had taken both the Queen and the Wizard all of their collective magical power to pull off the stunt with the assistance of a very public argument between the Queen and Consort. If the witch was watching, as they suspected she was, they hoped the ruse lulled her into a false sense of security.

Lavender's Light had dimmed to nearly nothing after she had given DG her life force at the Ice Palace. The hardest part of the ruse had been sustaining a corporeal manifestation of DG in the open casket for three days. The Queen's hair had gone completely silver with no trace of the beautiful brunette locks that Ahamo loved so dearly as she used the last of her magic to complete the elaborate plan. The body had been magically timed to disappear when the last shod of dirt had been shoveled over the coffin.

Now, hidden away in the palace at Finaqua, the Royal couple prepared to say goodbye as the next phase in the Mystic Man's plan would separate their family indefinitely. Ahamo held his trembling wife in his arms, feeling the strange absence of her Light in a peculiar way. Both felt the emptiness and tried desperately to ignore the fact that they might not ever see one another again if their plan did not succeed.

Ahamo was to take on a new identity and slip into the realm of the unwanted, where he would wait patiently for the day DG returned to search for him. Lavender entrusted her husband with a key element to give to their daughter – a tool she would use on her journey to find the Emerald and learn of the past so she could change the future. In the meantime, Ahamo would make contacts and work to form a band of resistance fighters with the Mystic Man publicly leading them. It broke his wife's heart to ask that he be banished from the OZ in every way. Being non-magical, he was under the greatest threat for he had no barriers to shield himself from the witch should she ever get her hands on him. Even without her life force, Lavender would still be less of a threat to the witch, though only marginally. DG would be made to believe that her father had abandoned their family to protect his identity.

In the next room, the very much alive DG slept as she waited for her mother to bring her to their rendezvous point with the Mystic Man in Milltown. There, DG's final memories of the OZ would be erased and she would be placed in the care of two nurture units especially programmed by Ambrose. He had taken great pride in encoding Hank and Emily Gale to match the historical counterparts who had raised the first Dorothy Gale from childhood. The Mystic Man had enlisted the help of Father Vue, Milltown's resident clergyman and respected leader to provide the means to cross to the Other Side, where DG would be kept safely hidden from the witch's long reach. At a designated time before the Eclipse, her memories would begin to slip into her dreams along with the warnings and instructions her mother had placed in her mind when she raised her from the dead. Hank and Emily were programmed to reveal her true identity and purpose once DG indicated that the dreams had begun. Once that happened, they would be transported back to Milltown where DG would be reintroduced to the OZ and sent on her mission. Father Vue had been specifically programmed for _that_ special task. Lavender had the final component to give to him once she and DG arrived.

Lavender would remain at Finaqua until the witch sought her out, then journey to the Northern Palace alone where she would wait for DG follow Hank and Emily's clues to the place where she died. The citizens of the OZ believed that the palace had been magically sealed off when Lavender refused to return to a place that held so much sorrow and pain. Until that time, she would communicate with her advisors using Ambrose as her go between. From the background, the Queen would work with her First Advisor and the Mystic Man to stave off the witch's advances as long as possible.

* * *

In theory, the Mystic Man was tempting fate with this convoluted plan of his.

Or not.

**A/N: I waited until midnight to post this, so I kept my word. Is it great? Is it terrible? Is it Great and Terrible???**

**Next up: More Az/Witch stuff, possibly a little Zero, and a definite Ambrose…**


	13. Rapscallions and Sun Seeders

**A/N: Cannot say that I own Tin Man, although my dreams tend to say differently. :)  
**

**This chapter has a twofold purpose…Firstly, it is to bring my readers and my own sorry self out of the depression caused by the last few chapters. Secondly, it will hopefully bridge a gap between the plot points in the last chapter and the next one. I had intended to post this as the fourteenth chapter, but realized that even the most depressing story must have a little light to break up the darkness. I cannot afford to have plot-induced suicides on my conscience.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

The Mystic Man had taken a night off from witch-hunts, war games, and resistance meetings.

To work guard duty for Wyatt Cain and his lovely wife.

He was not quite sure how it happened, but he strongly suspected that Adora Cain had finally defected and was now working for the enemy – namely a certain Tin Man.

It was not that he disliked the idea; on the contrary, the ageless wizard had developed a deep love for the innocence and faith of the wee ones. Children were his one chance to believe that the future could never be completely without hope no matter how many twisted games the Fates played with their unsuspecting mortal lives.

The thought of a night of playing and observing a child actually brought a rush of joy to his cynical heart.

_A_ child.

Just _not_ young Jeb Cain.

He could not really blame the Fates for this one. Adora's pleading eyes were the real culprit. Anyone who could resist the beautiful eyes of a woman was either a cold-hearted monster, or the wicked witch herself.

* * *

Since her husband had joined the resistance faction led by the Mystic Man, Adora rarely had the chance to escape the confines of their home for a night out with said husband. Wyatt often left early in the morning before she awoke. He would come home late at night, too exhausted to do more than kiss her and tuck her securely into his aching body after he collapsed into their bed.

For all the support and encouragement she gave Wyatt to fight against the coming war, she was sick and tired of their forced separation and needed a break.

The rational part of her brain insisted that there was no one to blame for the necessity brought about by the threat of war. The irrational portion of her brain screamed at her to find a scapegoat and use them to her advantage. After various suggestions by Irrational Adora that were vehemently opposed by Rational Adora, Irrational Adora managed to hit on a suggestion to which Rational Adora found no objections for her vindictive agreement.

The Mystic Man, once a sworn ally, would do very nicely as a scapegoat. He would also make a superb bodyguard for Jeb as Wyatt had taken to calling anyone willing to watch over their little rapscallion. Her loving husband had once complained that watching Jeb was nearly as bad as chasing after the youngest princess in the Papay grove. She laughed when he mused that at least his beloved fedora did not seem to suffer when his son was around.

The venerable, old wizard never knew what hit him once Adora's eyes did the talking. He had agreed to the night off and guard duty before coming back to his senses.

Wyatt watched the proceedings with awe and a little amusement until Adora grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out the door.

* * *

The Mystic Man swore he would never again be caught unawares by a pair of beautiful eyes. Upon the relaxed couple's late return, the harassed wizard insisted – quite vehemently actually – that he did not need another night off in the near future when Adora begged for a repeat performance.

Wyatt woke the sleeping rapscallion up with his genuine roar of laughter.

The Mystic Man hightailed it out of the bungalow as Adora went to settle her young troublemaker back into bed.

* * *

Ambrose felt rather disgruntled that his normally intelligent brain was refusing to cooperate. He could not seem to find anything in his lab anymore without spending copious amounts of time retracing his every step. Mumbling about misfiring synapses, the First Advisor to Queen Lavender shifted documents, paperweights, and writing utensils around in an effort to discover where in the OZ he had misplaced his blueprints for the sun seeder. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally stumbled upon them in the first drawer on the right hand side of his massive desk.

Not for the first – or last – time did he wish for Azkadee's capable help in his mess of a lab. She always seemed to see right through the mess to the tool or document he needed.

His heart ached in the knowledge that his beloved princess might never again be the brilliant, laughing presence by his side.

His latest invention had evolved due to a mysterious illness that had seemed to settle on the agricultural elements in the realm. At first, the changes had been so subtle that most speculated on easily controlled parasites or disease. When it began affecting the people and creatures that tended the diseased plants – twisting their motives and actions to a more evil bent, they knew that dark magic was at work.

The Papay fields had been the first to suffer along with the four-legged farmers whose gradual starvation was transforming them into hunters. Ambrose and the Queen speculated that only a curse could be behind the fact that the once gentle Papay did not merely hunt animals, as necessity would dictate. The once thriving trade route through the fields was marked with dire warnings and no one – of any race or species – dared enter the deadly grounds.

In order to counteract the effects of the witch's power, Ambrose had been tinkering with an idea to enhance and extend the growing season. The sun seeder would extend the power of the suns, keeping the growing season alive for a while longer. Hopefully it would give the Ozian farmers time to gather more crops before the winter set in. If not, starvation would not only affect the Papay farmers.

Even the Queen graced him with one of her increasingly rare smiles when he excitedly explained the design and asked for her approval.

The other advisors holed up in Central City had practically begged him to bring the fading monarch back to the palace when he returned. They insisted that the Ozian people needed her regardless of her state of health.

* * *

The Queen gently refused the pleas with a tortured expression that made the abnormally optimistic First Advisor want to crawl into a hole and die. Lavender could sense the witch's power growing and knew that it would soon be time to go into hiding once more. It was not in her nature to hide, but it was necessary for the success of the Mystic Man's plan. She could not tell Ambrose this.

The look of despair in her Advisor's eyes nearly broke her heart once again. Her daughter had loved this man for his humor, intelligence, and unwavering confidence in the good of others. It seemed that the witch was unknowingly discovering all the best ways to destroy that love.

Lavender prayed for the heart of her eldest daughter. Somehow, Az _had_ to still be alive and fighting the witch's darkness.

**A/N: So I promised Ambrose and did not quite expect his part in this section to go quite so dismally. I am hoping that the beginnings of this chapter will elicit your forgiveness. He was not all doom and gloom; there is a little brightness if you squint really hard.**


	14. Such a Fine Line

**A/N: Please! Do not make me say it…alright, fine. I do not own Tin Man. Never have and never will, at least not in this lifetime!**

**I realized a discrepancy in the movie. Ahamo states that he brought DG over to the Other Side, but earlier when she talks to Father Vue, he shows her mother bringing her alone to Milltown, where I assume they sent her with Hank and Emily…I am just assuming in my story that Ahamo said "we" instead of "I brought you over…"**

**On another note, there is mention made in this chapter of a key person brought up in a key conversation between Ambrose and Lavender Eyes in the miniseries…Props given to the first five readers who spot and name the person.**

**Questions? Comments? Reviews? Alright, enjoy the next installment. Enjoy being an operative term. The darkness is back for this one, unfortunately.**

Four annuals.

Four annuals of waiting in the darkness of one's own mind while another entity speaks through your mouth and does horrifying things with your hands, mouth, and body.

Four annuals of forced hiding in the darkest corners of the OZ while the other voice in your head whispers evil into your ear and gathers strength by sucking the life force out of growing things. The Papay fields were the first to go, leaving a curse behind on the creatures who had once carefully tended its trees.

Four annuals of making contact with the discontented rabble in various places around the country, hearing the complaints against the House of Gayle – your _family_ – and listening as your voice offers a seductive promise to free you from a dying monarchy if they rally to your side. Of spurring on seditious thoughts with carefully placed compulsions laced in dark magic. Of garnering support from the Queen's closest friends in the Ozian army, whose disillusionment regarding House Gayle is the perfect opening for your compulsions. Of knowing that you cannot stop the fact that it is _your_ face they see, but it is _never_ your will they hear from poisoned lips.

Four annuals of clinging to a dying hope, mourning for your little sister whose life _your_ hands snuffed out. Wondering where your father was banished; wondering if your mother will ever forgive you for the atrocities that another being plots to perform in _your_ name. Wondering if Ambrose will ever see _you _again when he looks into your eyes. Wondering if anyone who claimed to love you was still fighting somewhere in the pits of hell.

Four annuals of conversing with the other voice in your head. Out loud too, because Ozma alone knew that you would go absolutely insane if you never heard another voice speak without malice lacing every word. Of course, your sanity was already called into question anyway by sheer virtue of the fact that you conversed with yourself. At least that was what some of the witch's more blockheaded minions whispered behind your back when they thought you could not hear. You tended to agree with them even after said blockheads were _demoted_. The first time the witch sucked out the life force of another human being, she used that word and you screamed at her for hours in agonizing grief.

Four annuals of keeping your promise to be a veritable thorn in the witch's side. It was taxing on your waning strength to continuously defy the witch, who had taken to calling herself the _Sorceress Azkadellia_ in grim retribution. Now, not only your face but also your name became something to be feared – a wicked monster in a fairytale that parents told their children to make them behave. Still somehow, the promise you made seems to have preserved your own spirit inside the small spark of Light that remained cloistered in the hidden recesses of your heart.

Four annuals. Then the witch struck.

* * *

The Sorceress Azkadellia descended on Central City with a gleam of triumph in her dark eyes. Her minions, called Longcoats for their particular fashion sense rampaged in the streets as they celebrated their rousing victory by raping and pillaging many of the good people residing there. She reveled in their vulgar cruelties, enjoying the pain they inflicted on the unsuspecting Ozians.

As she took the throne, one of her favorite generals (favored for his shocking betrayal of the pitiful Gayle Queen) knelt to report on the search she had instigated as soon as they entered the city.

"Sorceress Azkadellia," He began respectfully, waiting until she acknowledged his greeting. When she nodded her head, he continued. "The plans for the sun seeder that intelligence claimed was in the former advisor's lab are no longer there. We have searched every available room in the hopes of finding a secret location, but one of the staff members claimed they saw the former advisor burning reams of parchment before he left the palace."

"Do you know where the _advisor_ is?" She grated out coldly, wondering why she had ever thought this general her favorite.

"Our source says that he headed south, Sorceress," He quietly replied, keeping his head bowed in deference or fear – she did not really care. "We can assume he was on his way to Finaqua, but cannot prove it yet."

"That is something, I suppose," The Sorceress was displeased but decided to be patient. The general had _just_ defected to her side after all. He had yet to learn what pleased her. "Do you happen to know when he left?"

"Our source revealed information rather unwillingly I am afraid. However, just before we _took care_ of him, the old butler claimed that the advisor had been gone for at least an hour when we took the city."

"Very well General," The Sorceress smiled tightly. "Can I trust you to hold the city while I take a contingent of men and run him down? On the chance that he has gone to join my mother, I want the element of surprise on my side when I take her."

"I hear and obey Sorceress," The General fisted a hand over his chest in salute before standing to let her pass.

If she were lucky, the Gayle Queen would be in her hands before the day was over and her pitiful advisor too. The little bitch queen would not receive the same comforts that had been _her_ prison four annuals prior. Moreover, the Sorceress Azkadellia had a special torture designed for the eldest princess' former lover. Surprisingly, it had been Az's suggestion that the witch was going to use – a way to forcefully remove the information from the advisor's skull while still preserving the man's life.

The self-proclaimed Sorceress Azkadellia cackled gleefully that there was hope yet for the young princess. The sadistic plan was genius, and would leave the man an empty shell of his former self. The witch was going to relish this cruel victory.

* * *

Az was suspiciously silent after the witch accepted her plan. However, the evil being was so preoccupied with her wicked plans that she merely took her silence as resignation and surrender. If only she knew the deepest thoughts that Az somehow managed to shield from her after all the annuals of possession, she would have just had the advisor killed after the operation instead of setting him loose to roam the OZ.

As it was, the heartless witch pushed Az's consciousness into the front row seat to watch her beloved Ambrose as the alchemist removed his brain. Once a procedure used only on the worst of criminals, Az had to watch as the most intelligent, loving man she knew was reduced to a confused, glitching headcase.

The worst part about the whole operation was that he was awake. His pleading eyes sought hers as she stood next to the sterile operating table while the alchemist made the first cut and slowly removed the intact brain.

The Sorceress cackled gleefully as she touched the glistening lobes right before sending it to be preserved in a tank for her next phase.

Az's heart bled out on the operating table while Ambrose pleaded with her to stop the procedure. He kept calling her name – the one he had given her so many annuals ago. The name that was uniquely his gift to her. The name that the witch now knew and would use against her every day for the remainder of her life. Az had heard the bitterness in his voice when the Sorceress had captured him and her mother.

She wondered if he even knew she was still alive and trapped within her own body. All traces of that earlier bitterness had disappeared in the operating room. He was calling _her_ and not the Sorceress Azkadellia.

She _had_ to believe that he would someday understand why she gave the witch the idea and be able to forgive her. She _had_ to hold onto the hope that someday, she would be able to find a way to give him back what the witch had stolen.

That was the only reason she had to justify keeping him alive, knowing he was begging to die.

That reason and the love that was bleeding out on the operating table along with her heart.

**A/N: Tin Man Vignettes has made 50 reviews people! Want so badly to hug all of you for your support and present you with shared rights to the miniseries…unfortunately, all I have to give are more installments. Hope the trade is worthwhile! **

**Zero did not get in like I thought, but he will make an appearance soon. I have to state rather emphatically that he is my most hated character in the miniseries...Cannot stand the guy at all! Guy has the morals of the devil - which is to say, none at all...  
**


	15. Another Dimension Not What I Had In Mind

**A/N: If I owned Tin Man, Raw would definitely talk more and behave less like a Neanderthal. I get that he is somewhat not human, but come on. The guy has healing powers, can read the deepest darkest secrets of the heart, and he zapped the Alchemist. He is brilliant.**

**Sadly, I do not even own Raw. And this disclaimer has absolutely nothing to do with the present installment.**

**On with the show…

* * *

**

Henry Gale adored everything about his dark haired, blue-eyed daughter. The sun only shone so brightly because of her as far as he was concerned. She could do no wrong. Her spunky personality, he claimed she got from his side of the family while her looks came from her mother. He and Emily Gale encouraged her to follow her dreams and use her talents to the best of her abilities. Hank always told her that she needed to find what she was good at and train herself to be better. He said that she was born for great things.

She called him Popsicle and loved working right beside him on their Kansas farm. He taught her how to till the earth, readying it for planting. He taught her how to fix the farm equipment and make sure the gears stayed well oiled. He taught her how to drive a tractor and when that became too slow for her speed-demon tastes, he bought her a motorcycle that nearly gave her mother a heart attack. Emily was only satisfied with their daughter driving it when Hank bought her a helmet and made her take a motorcycle safety class. Her mother also forced her to wait until she was sixteen before driving the darn thing.

The first time she got a ticket for speeding, was right after her thirteenth birthday. She had just finished her last motorcycle safety class and wanted to see how long it would take to break a safety law _without_ getting caught.

Apparently, it did not take long at all to break a safety law, but the not getting caught thing was definitely something she was going to have to work on.

Her first ticket also introduced her to Officer Elmer Gulch of the Wamego, Kansas Police Force. Actually, he was sheriff and deputy all rolled into one in the tiny little town. In the coming years, he would rapidly decline into the status of DG's number one enemy on her top ten enemy's list. The Number One slot had previously been filled by Lenny Gulch, Officer Gulch's nephew who pulled her pigtails and just happened to be in her grade. Lenny moved into slot Number Two after the elder Gulch gave her the third speeding ticket along with a citation for resisting a police officer. That story is bizarre enough for its own telling at a much later date.

Emily grounded her and Hank laughed for a very long time when she got her first ticket.

DG was an indomitable force to be reckoned with however, and she was soon back to discovering new ways of staying under Officer Gulch's radar. After the fifth grounding, Emily gave up and acknowledged rather reluctantly that DG's escapades were some of the most creative adventures she had ever seen. She still did her duty as a mother and scolded her daughter when she crossed the line, but Emily had lightened up considerably by the time the first dreams came.

Emily normally respected her daughter's privacy but ever since DG's twentieth birthday, the precocious girl had gotten more and more restless. It worried her parents who had not really been prepared for DG to want to fly out of their nurturing arms. Three years later, she was scrimping and saving every penny from her waitressing job to leave their protection for new and exciting destinations. She had been taking art and engineering classes at the community college for the past two years. All of the travel brochures Emily had found indicated that DG wanted to tour picturesque locations for the chance to further her education.

* * *

When Hank told her about DG's dreams, she knew that her daughter was never going to get a chance to see the world.

Hank and Emily were getting restless as well for several reasons. Firstly, the time was drawing near to reveal all of their carefully programmed secrets to the young princess. A countdown clock had been programmed into their systems to coincide with the timeline leading up to the Eclipse. As their beloved charge struggled to make sense of her dreams while trying to find herself in a world where she could not fit, the nurture units decided they were finally going to fulfill the purpose for which they had been created. Anxiety and trepidation mixed with awareness and hope. DG would finally be able to take her place in the world where she belonged. They only hoped that she would be able to accept the circumstances and remember.

The night they were ready to tell DG about her past, the Longcoats came.

Suddenly, Officer Gulch was no longer Number One on her Top Ten Most Wanted Enemies List.

Trouble was, DG was not quite sure who was supposed to take his place.

When she finally figured it out though, there would be hell to pay.

**A/N: Okay, I know this is a weird spot for the travel storm back to the OZ to be stuck, because I still have more of the OZ's 15 annuals to go over yet. But the way the rest of my story is going, there really is NO good place for this blurb. I might eventually do some one shots on more of her time on the Other Side, but for now, this was about all my brain would give me…Besides, the OZ is far more fascinating and story worthy anyway.**

**If you disagree, please let me know. Like I said, there might be more fleshing out of the OS story – just not yet.**

**Review? Like it, hate it? Enjoy.**


	16. Fates' Cruelly Twisted Knife

**A/N: I know that the last installment was probably kind of disappointing considering the lack of content and to be honest, I will admit it was not my best work ever. That being said, we are now back to our regularly scheduled program and I have yet to hear back from the studio about my bid for the copyrights. Until then, consider this work of fiction the only thing I own relating to Tin Man. (Well, that and the DVD of course)**

**Onward…

* * *

**

No one really knew where he came from or where he went. In hindsight, people might have been able to put together the pieces if they looked closely enough, but the Realm of the Unwanted was notorious for being quite detached from the realities taking place in the rest of the OZ.

This was not to say that the Unwanted were unaware. Ask any of them and they would insist that they were _very_ aware. They just would claim to be aware of far more _important_ things than what took place in the world of the Royal yuckity-yucks.

The underground citizens were largely untouched by the Sorceress' reign. Their lifestyles were wretched enough to actually cause the evil witch some amusement and she left them to their own devices. Being the rejects and outcasts of a large country had its definite advantages. Only the few resistance fighters who accidentally stumbled into the realm when Azkadellia threatened their homes and families could truly say they _knew_ loss and grief. The _longtime_ residents mostly spent their days and nights lying, cheating, drinking, working the streets, and sleeping off the effects. Consequence was not even a word in their vocabulary, and every last one of them kept secrets.

So when the Seeker appeared there several annuals past, no one really cared to find out about his enigmatic past. He kept to himself most of the time, appearing, and disappearing at will. Since he never made waves, every one let him be – their own version of welcoming a newcomer into the fold.

The entire realm knew _of_ him, select groups of people interacted _with_ him as the need arose, and no one actually claimed to _know_ him. They _did_ know that the Seeker was for some unknown reason, fielding any and all inquiries relating to the banished Consort – or 'He Who Was Unnamed' as most Ozian citizens now called him the Queen's once beloved husband. It was suspected that he had taken something of great value to the Royal House of Gayle when he disappeared, but as it so often happens in the natural process of time, the reasons behind his banishment were long forgotten. Only whispers and legends existed, the tiny grains of truth that hinted at the original story so far grafted into the false trails that it was impossible to flesh them out anymore.

Once again, no one really cared.

* * *

Ahamo ached to hold his wife and children in his arms once more. After nearly fifteen long annuals of waiting and separation, the ex-Consort (for all intents and purposes) had grown weary of the monotony in the underground. He had made himself just enough of a public figure with the Unwanted to gain their tentative respect for his purposes, but not enough attention to call the Sorceress down on him.

He had to admit; the Realm of the Unwanted gave him one more _definite_ reason for never returning to his carnival days on the Other Side. Even counting the dire days of his more recent annuals in the OZ, if he never saw another carnival of sin, it would be far too soon for his tastes. He had slid easily enough into the part, but the thrills he once got from that lifestyle had disappeared the moment Lavender appeared in his life.

Thoughts of the Other Side sent him into a spiraling wave of despair. Somewhere, in a tiny little farmhouse in the middle of miles of corn and wheat, his Spitfire was being raised by others. She was free and unhindered by nightmares or threats of another death. She was also growing up with _no_ knowledge of whom she really was. Ahamo did not know what the Other Side had become in the many years he had been away. He did know that she would be forever affected by the life that should never have been hers. How that would translate on her return to the OZ, only time could tell and Ahamo dreaded that with every beat of his father heart. He did not despise Hank and Emily for their role; he did despise the witch for making their roles necessary.

This led him to thoughts on his eldest daughter. DG would definitely suffer from the effects of her unlife; Az would _never_ have a chance to return from the horrifying nightmares she was forced to be a part of every day of her life. Somewhere in his daughter's body, his Azkadellia was being held captive by a sadistic monster that used her for cruelty and hate. Would the Crown Princess ever be released from that prison even after the witch was gone? It saddened Ahamo to realize that the once joyful, gentle soul of his oldest child was forever scarred by a darkness that no healer would ever fully touch. Her people would never accept the face of the Sorceress as their Queen of Light. Her voice and hands that worked such evil cruelty. He wondered if he would ever see his beautiful daughter alive and well again in this life.

* * *

He wondered again just how much the Mystic Man knew about the ending of this story. In their last meeting five annuals ago in Ahamo's dwelling place, right before the witch had finally captured the elusive man, flashes of awareness had lit his eyes at odd moments in the conversation. His enigmatic answers to Ahamo's pointed questions said more in the absence of words than if the Mystic Man had just come out with the unriddled truth.

Still, he could not find it in his heart to hate the man. Somehow, he knew that the Mystic Man suffered with nightmarish demons of his own. He fought back in the only way he could and Ahamo could never fault a man with both hands shackled by Fate.

* * *

The submerged tepee he had built for Lavender in the early days of their marriage had always been their best-kept secret. Being close enough to the Unwanted, most civilized Ozian citizens would never stumble across it. It was still far enough away, that it made for a wonderful romantic getaway whenever the pressures of State got to be too much. Not even his daughters had ever found out about their parent's secret trysting place even though they had both been more than likely conceived there. Now, he was grateful they had never known. It would have been the first place the Sorceress would have looked for him.

It had surprised Ahamo that his beautiful, gentle bride had enjoyed 'roughing it' with him on occasion. Sure, the underground dwelling was nothing to sneer at in its early days, but it was still primitive by Royal standards. He had kept it well stocked for their rendezvous and tastefully decorated to his wife's sensitivities. Lavender had even added her own feminine touch with soft, silky blankets and fluffy pillows in delicate shades to match the eyes he so loved.

Her hand was almost invisible in the fifteen annuals he had resided alone. It no longer welcomed him with its precious memories; those good times now haunted his dreams. Even the clay figurines he had taken with him – made by his daughters' hands – were a horrible reminder that even when they were all together again, his family would never be the same.

* * *

It was hard to hold onto hope when Fate kept despair cruelly twisted like a knife in your back.

**A/N: Just a note of the timing of these next few installments. They will more than likely be quite intertwined with one another as I flesh out different characters roles before the events in the miniseries. I need to get all the pawns into position for my readers so there will be some overlap in the chapters. Definitely more Ambrose/Glitch stuff especially regarding his capture by the turkey men, Zero/Az stuff, Mystic Man, Cain family, and possibly Tutor…**

**Okay, I just intimidated myself with the long list, but do not worry. I at least have outlines of each chapter and the general story is all in my head! It WILL happen my pretties; just wait and see.**


	17. Heart of Darkness & Light

**A/N: No funny business this time but even with the witch's presence it is not quite so dark – just plot moving…I refuse to own the copyright for a story that was not fully told. Thus, Tin Man is not mine! At least until I finish filling in the details…muhahahahahaha…

* * *

**

Being a sorceress was taxing work, what with the absolute nincompoops running around who dared to call themselves her loyal followers. Was it really so difficult to find the most garishly dressed man in the OZ? The Mystic Man continually eluded the clutches of the Longcoats she sent whenever a fresh trail was discovered. By the time they had gotten to X marks the spot, the slippery, insignificant wizard had once more disappeared.

Honestly, must she do everything by herself? When her precious Xora finally led the incompetent Longcoats to the wizard, her cry of victory was heard throughout the imposing tower she had forced her prisoners of war to build in honor of her victory over the OZ. Now the Mystic Man, her second thorn-in-the-side, was so high on the Vapors created by using the memories of the princess' time in the Chief Advisor's lab, he had become a sideshow freak in Central City. Xora had been richly rewarded and her incompetent General Lonot was reassigned for a short time to a desk job as punishment.

The first time she had released the Mobat horde from their magically tattooed seals, the Gayle girl whose body she inhabited threw up a magical battering ram hard enough to give her a headache of massive proportions. As if releasing pets from their shared mortal prison was not taxing enough, the bitch princess had to increase the workload with her surprising bursts of magic energy.

The ancient witch could not believe that the waning Daughter of Light was still holding on so many annuals later. The past mortals she inhabited broke in the first days after the initial possession took place. She tried to tell herself that it just had to do with the fact that she had possessed a much older magical being than the previous ones. The more established the life force is, the harder it is to destroy a spirit's resilient hold on the mind and heart of the possessed individual.

She feared the consequences too much if she were wrong.

The witch knew that the Gayle descendant knew her fears; it was difficult to hide anything when you shared one consciousness – even being the powerful retainer of darkness that she was.

She was gambling on the fact that the eldest princess was a lost cause with the youngest princess dead and rotting in the grave. Even if it took hundreds of annuals after the eclipse, the remaining Gayle spirit would eventually be dead as well.

The witch tried to forget the last time she had gambled against a _lost_ cause. The results of that battle were tattooed on the walls of the prison she had escaped from. (Only because a Second Daughter of Light had let go as the First Daughter of Light acidly reminded her) The witch had heard the elder sister attempting to read the picture language of the Ancients. In the beginning of the Sorceress' possession, when the Gayle bitch still had some control over her own actions, she had returned to the cave to make use of the witch's knowledge of the ancient writing on the wall.

The visit had left the princess' spirit depressed for days afterward. She railed on and on in the echoing chambers of the cave that if only she had a better grasp on the words before, she would have taken her sister by force and run right back to the palace by the lake. The witch knew the words by heart for her old nemesis had chanted them repeatedly as she sealed up the entrance to the prison.

'_At the Dawn of Time, good battled evil and the Light conquered over the Darkness._

_The Light encapsulated the Darkness in the empty husk of a once-mortal,_

_And imprisoned it in the bowels of the earth for all time._

_Beware the ground on which you tread;_

_For you walk in the Heart of Darkness.'_

The fortunate advantage to the witch's forced walk down memory lane was that it had helped her gain back ground in her fight against the princess' shields. While her nemesis' descendant still continued to fight against her possession, the lengthy _tantrum_ had left her permanently weakened. The witch could sense that only one tenuous shield blocked the princess from being fully consumed by her own spirit. Somehow, she still managed to hang on to that thread of control.

* * *

The Eclipse weighed heavily on their shared minds. The witch was frantically scouring the countryside for the lost Emerald of the prophecy while Az continually insisted she had never been told its location. The witch nearly blew a gasket at her sarcastic reply to the repeat interrogation that, "if the witch had more forethought she could have waited to possess her until she reached an age where her mother had deemed the timing right to reveal such pertinent information."

Ozma, how she had paid for that. For a cycle, Az had been battered with darkly enhanced images of Ambrose as he lay in a bloody mess on the operating table and DG as the life was suffocated out of her tiny body. The witch had taken vindictive pleasure in torturing her mother as well, in the island prison where the former Queen dwelt. The only reason she had for holding strong against the onslaught was her mother's words directed to her on a particularly bad day of persecution.

"_My Azkadellia is stronger than you will ever be, possession or not," She had said through the tears and pain. "Even possessed, her light is growing stronger and will one day be used to destroy you. Beware, lest your pride be your downfall."_

Azkadellia was unable convey her gratitude to her mother while the witch raged. She only hoped that the tears in her eyes said everything she could not. The loving smile that cracked through her mother's pained façade assured her that she had gotten the message across.

* * *

The Sorceress Azkadellia really liked the new Captain of her Longcoat patrol. Niles Zero had introduced himself by way of dragging the Mystic Man's second-in-command (and family) through the streets of Central City. She sensed the beginnings of a long and rewarding relationship between herself and the sadistic man standing in front of her even as the princess gave a start of recognition at her little sister's first crush. Gleefully, the witch packed that little tidbit away for future reference to hold against the Gayle whelp she possessed. Turning to her newest recruit, she regarded him thoughtfully, plans already forming in her mind for how to use him to her advantage.

Still, having an unknown factor in the theoretical position of her Queen in the unfolding game of chess would not help her situation. She placed Zero in a high enough post so that he would feel the honor bestowed upon him while giving her a chance to observe for a time. Just to make certain he would fit the space she wanted him to fill on the board.

He very happily dragged Wyatt Cain and his family back to their _safe house_ where her newest torture device was put into use. That Adora Cain and her son managed to escape from the moritanium mines Zero had sent his cousin and her whelp did not really phase the witch all that much.

Until the remaining Cains followed Wyatt's example to become the third thorn in her flesh as they led the resistance against her armies. Even with the head of the family safely locked away in an iron maiden for an indefinite amount of time, the witch could not seem to curb the indomitable spirit of those who remained.

She sent Zero out to dispatch Jeb and Adora when Xora found the location of their second _safe_ house.

* * *

Really, these pitiful mortals needed to work on staying away from telling landmarks. A white elm? Seriously? What did they expect would happen? They may as well have waved a white flag of surrender when the first moved in.

**A/N: What do you think? Am I keeping with the spirit of Tin Man?**

**animegus farmus: I lied. It actually took me an hour to finish this one instead of the fifteen minutes I promised…**

**Shahrezad1: Awkwardly placed summaries are my specialty. **** :) It probably will not be the last one. Oh well, we cannot always bat a thousand right? You are right though; if you had no choice in the matter what choice would you choose? I love the Or Not theory by the way.**

**wonderwoman56: I have a sneaking suspicion it is going to be a long Tin Man story too… **** :) You should see my notebook full of outlines. There are at least sixteen more chapters to go…not counting a million little sidetrip oneshots to flesh out more details. What was I thinking getting into this project?**

**Valach: There will be a little more regarding the Mystic Man's penance later on in the story. I am still fleshing out the back-story stuff right now, so it might be a while. Thank you for your patience. And true to my word, I fleshed out the cave incident for you...let me know what you think.  
**


	18. Heart of Flesh, Heart of Tin

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little different timeline wise. I mean, who am I kidding? There is only so much angst you can squeeze out of eight monotonous years in an iron box. Unless you ask me to, I am not going through every moment of Wyatt's captivity. Read this first and then tell me if I did not summarize well enough. If so, I promise, you will see a one shot on my profile before the week is out! I will title it: Reviewers Revenge for a Job Done Poorly…**

**Read on my pretties…Before those who own Tin Man cart me away in an Iron Maiden for writing without their permission…

* * *

**

Wyatt Cain had always been a praying man. Faith came naturally as breathing to him. He did not flaunt it in the faces of others; neither did he take it for granted.

That fact had increased exponentially when he got married and had a child. Raising Jeb was a vivid reminder that life was short and prayer became compulsory (if for nothing else than to have the opportunity to vent to a higher being that your frequent heart attacks and newly acquired gray hairs over your son's latest escapade were hardly necessary)

It increased even more when the Sorceress Azkadellia took the throne and began hunting down the Resistance fighters and their families. Suddenly, gray hairs seemed like waste of prayer time. Supplication to the Higher Power took on a desperate edge.

The, 'Keep my family safe from harm' became 'I beg you to shield my wife and son from the witch's grasp.'

The 'Do not let me die every time my rambunctious son gives me a heart attack' became 'Oh gods, spare the life of my wife and son; take me instead.'

* * *

In the tin suit that became his prison for eight annuals, his only prayer was,

"Let me stay alive long enough to have my revenge on the bastard who killed my family."

He was not really sure if his prayers were heard anymore. The walls of his prison were thick and no one _else_ could hear his cries.

* * *

With the Queen's proclamation the summer after Azkadellia's fourteenth birthday, Wyatt Cain had immediately agreed to continue working with the Mystic Man even after his job description changed. It was actually – in a roundabout way – Adora's fault that he stayed on the wizard's detail to fight in the resistance. He would have said yes in a heartbeat if he were a young, single man. Having a family made him second-guess his decision.

Adora nearly flayed him alive when he told her he was considering taking her and Jeb out of the OZ to protect them.

"Wyatt Jebidiah Cain," She yelled at him with a scorching look that he was sure could have killed him had his wife possessed any magical talent. "Our family's safety is not more important than fighting that witch and you know it. If you do not stay and fight, I _will_! The Wyatt Cain I know and love would never even consider cutting and running at the first sign of trouble. Do not disappoint me now."

It would have been better if he had told her his doubts in the privacy of his own home instead of the Mystic Man's office. His face turned red as the once thriving Papay fruit and he fought the urge to crawl under the desk to hide.

The Great and Powerful blah, blah, blah had the gall to side with Adora – again. Wyatt's once favorite mentor also made his life a living hell for weeks after their confrontation. Every time he turned around, the Mystic Man's twinkling eyes and snide comments grated on his nerves.

Adora had never called him a coward before and the one time she did, his superior was in earshot. Even though she apologized later on for her harsh reaction, the damage had been done. He could not stay angry with her for long though – damn her beautiful brown eyes. Besides, she had not really used _those_ words per say. It _had_ stung though.

* * *

Two annuals after the Sorceress took over in Azkadellia's nineteenth annual, all of the preliminary resistance work they had done seemed completely futile, and Wyatt was wishing he had taken the coward's way out. They had been fighting for six annuals only to be found out by Niles Zero.

The Mystic Man had arranged before his own capture to send Wyatt and his family into hiding should their work in the resistance ever be found out. Wyatt was pretty sure it was to make up for the ribbing he had gotten during the first weeks after he agreed to stay and fight. The safe house was everything that Wyatt had once promised his wife he would give her. They had been there for only three cycles when Adora's older cousin – and Wyatt's arch nemesis during the academy days – swooped in with a contingent of Longcoats. Zero was eager to prove himself to the witch and dragged the whole family back to Central City where she had been searching once more for some green rock.

* * *

If that humiliation was not enough, Zero then obeyed the hag's command to take them back to their _safe_ house for the final punishment. It was a message to whoever stumbled upon the ruins that no place in the whole of the OZ would ever be safe from the witch's long arm of vengeance.

Message noted.

* * *

Watching his wife and child beaten repeatedly for the first four annuals shattered him into millions of pieces. Watching the same scene in the last four annuals of his confinement did something completely different. His shattered pieces put themselves back together in a slow and agonizing process. Even mourning his loss came to an eventual end, as all grief must with time.

What rose from the fire and ashes was an entirely new creature – a product of Zero's monstrous experiments. The Tin Man finally lived up to his hardened name, as his heart became a solid chunk of cold metal bent on only one thing.

Crushing the life out of the still beating heart of the sadistic monster that created him.

The pair of brilliant blue eyes that met his in the first moments after his release stopped him cold for a moment before he decided to ignore his long-dormant urge to protect and defend. Revenge was a far sweeter goal and there was no such thing as _defending the innocent_ anymore. It was every man (or woman) for himself (or herself).

Why the hell were those blue eyes so familiar anyway? And when had _blue_ eyes ever had any effect on his stubborn will?

What was with the constant sensations of Déjà vu he had been having since the Tin Suit opened?

* * *

He was just falling back on old Tin Man instincts. At least that is what he kept telling himself after he agreed to let the kid and the headcase _follow_ him through the Papay fields.

And Milltown.

And Central City.

And…Oh who was he kidding?

The Mystic Man's words beat a steady rhythm in his cold metal heart along with the promise Wyatt had given – twice if he remembered right. If he could not even protect his family, what made the crazy fool think he would be able to protect a princess?

Wait a minute. Since when did a cold, metal heart beat any rhythm? And where did those damn cracks come from?

Oh no! Revenge he could do. Hate he could do. Feel? Absolutely not!

* * *

Wyatt had always been a praying man even in the eight annuals of his Tin Suit Stasis.

* * *

What he could not figure out though was when his bitter prayer from the annuals of imprisonment changed once more to 'Oh gods, I beg you to shield my _family_ from the witch's grasp.'

It seemed he had come full circle. He only hoped the Mystic Man's other ominous words were just the ramblings of a man high on vapors. Because if history repeated itself once again, he swore very colorfully that this time he _would_ be dying with the ones he failed to protect.

* * *

Wyatt Cain's softening heart would not survive another transformation. Warm flesh could only become cold tin and change back once in a lifetime.

* * *

At least that is what he kept telling himself.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Do not worry. There will definitely be more of Cain during this time period after the suit. It will probably be mostly from DG's perspective though with little snatches of Cain perspective thrown in…And I intentionally shied away from any romantic notions for a reason…probably not the reason you are all panicking about.**

**Hey, I did say that it would be a DG/Cain pairing did I not? Hold your horses and keep reading…**


	19. Wondering What I Forgot

**A/N: Have I mentioned I love writing author's notes? Have I also mentioned that I love Tin Man?**

**Does not mean I own anything involving a Fedora, Tight Pants, or Ice Blue Eyes…or anything else in the show for that matter…**

**Sigh…

* * *

**

Lavender held onto hope with a strength that astounded the witch who finally understood why the eldest princess; spirit was so resistant to her attacks.

Even with her life force gone, she was still clinging to the only thing she had left in the gods-forsaken confines of the Sorceress' magical prison. Husband gone, children trapped, and her beloved kingdom in the hands of an ancient evil.

The Daughters of Light were always renowned for their indomitable spirit in the face of utter hopelessness. Sometimes Lavender wondered if this was a side effect of having a more subtle version of the Mystic Man's far-seeing gaze.

She could not see into the future for certain, as she suspected her old friend could. However, the once Majestic Queen of the OZ had an inward quietness of spirit that seemed to know intuitively when hope still lived.

* * *

Between the attacks and interrogations of the witch, Lavender had a lot of time to think. Such were the hazards of being completely isolated from any human contact.

She wondered about her youngest daughter, thankful that the witch could not read her mind in that regard.

She wondered how her husband was and if their secret trysting place would ever hold warm memories again instead of the cold loneliness of isolation.

She wondered how much of an influence her Az was still having over the evil hag. The fact that most times her quiet prison stayed mild and temperate indicated that her daughter was not fully gone. Even if she could not die in her prison, Lavender had imagined the witch would have made her life far more of a living hell than she did. The gift of stasis did not extend to physical sensations; as her torture sessions indicated quite painfully. Still, her misery lay more in the fact that she was unable to help her people from her confinement rather than any physical discomfort between visits with the witch.

Az must still be fighting. Lavender was so proud of her oldest daughter.

She wondered how much the Mystic Man was still aware of even after the witch gleefully related his capture and subsequent druggings. Would he still be able to play his final part in this chess game? Or had the drugs completely destroyed his vibrant mind?

She wondered if the Cains were safe until the witch laughingly described their demise. Both times…

She wondered if Ambrose would ever be restored to the man, her eldest daughter knew and loved. For that matter, would Ambrose and Azkadellia ever be able to make one another whole again? Both of them were so shattered and she worried that Ambrose would never remember that Azkadellia was not to blame for his present state.

She wondered often why the witch kept her alive...that had to be her Az, no matter what the witch said.

She wondered if there were enough of the original players alive to help her youngest on her journey. When the witch informed her of DG's return to the OZ and subsequent collaboration with a Tin Man, a Headcase, and a Viewer, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Even in the Darkness, _Hope_ still lived.

* * *

He knew he had forgotten something…the question was, what had he forgotten?

Oh hi! Do I know you?

I have a name; and when I think of it, I will tell you. In the meantime, most people call me Glitch on account of sometimes my synapses do not fire right.

Sometimes my synapses do not fire right…

Sometimes my…(Ouch) Thanks…I told you so – right?

* * *

Was he supposed to be wandering around in the middle of a forest? The last place he had stayed told him something about the Brick Route and sent him on his way. They looked a little leery at the zipper in his head, but directed him to find Central City.

What was a Brick Route?

And how was a Central City supposed to have all the answers?

What answers?

What answers?

What…(Ouch)

* * *

It was disconcerting as memories and thoughts flashed in rapid succession through Glitch's…non-brain. The convoluted images confused him and he was never quite sure what they all meant, although he was certain he had known their meanings at one time.

He had been Government Advisor Numero One…the Top Dog's (left,right,left) right-hand man. He was sure of it. Or at least he thought he was sure of it.

People called him a headcase; he insisted it was a bogus charge.

What was a headcase again?

* * *

The best time for getting his convoluted memories in order was in that moment right before waking, when he was still stuck in the last dredges of his dreams. In that one moment between waking and sleep, he knew everything.

Azkadee…the beautiful, laughing woman-child who had stolen his heart and taken the breath from his lungs. She was everything he ever needed to remember and he had never even kissed her. He was supposed to find her, save her from the evil dragon, and carry her back to her magical palace in his arms. That was the way the fairy tales went right?

* * *

And then the moment passed.

So why did his heart clench and his synapses fire a warning every time he called the Sorceress – Azkadee?

He was supposed to hate the evil witch right? Why did her name bring emotions that his heart had never felt before?

_Had_ he felt them before?

_Had_ he felt them before?

_Had_ he…(Ouch) Thanks…

* * *

Oh hi! Do I know you?

Why are you dressed up like turkeys?

What is a spy?

The Sorceress Azkadee? (wince) Never heard of her.

Wait. Yes I heard of her. No I did not. Yes I did?

What was the question again?

* * *

Hey, where are you taking me? Let me go! Do I _know_ you? How dare you – unhand me you little ankle biters! Put me DOWN.

* * *

Did I mention I was afraid of heights?

Did I mention I was afraid of heights?

Did I mention…(OUCH) No need to throw stones, you stupid turkey people!

* * *

Hi, my name is Glitch, what is yours?

DG? (now why does that sound so familiar) Oh that is a pretty name. Mind helping me down, doll?

**A/N: Okay, due to a comment by one reviewer, felt I should clarify. The Page breaks are purposeful even if they do not seem to make sense to you. They are meant to make you feel a little disoriented and confused… After all, I am pretty much throwing fifteen annuals of information into a tiny chapter. Even I am kind of disoriented while I write it! **

**Thank you so much for your continued reviews and encouragement! It definitely helps me continue…**


	20. Sanity is a Matter of Perspective

**A/N: I might be jinxing myself by saying this, but based on my sketchy outlines for the storyline, I am only two or three more chapters away from bringing everything up-to-date with the Movie timeline (Which I do NOT own by the way – is that an okay disclaimer?)**

**After these last two chapters, the plan is to explore and flesh out some scenes from the actual movie before moving on to the aftermath and any post one-shots that tickle my fancy. (So far there are at least four one shots planned that did not fit into the main storyline but are still related – including a humorous look at the Qualifications for being a Sorceress' favorite Mobat) Do not ask…actually; by all means, go right ahead. You will still have to wait for the actual publication before getting me to talk…

* * *

**

The Mystic Man held onto his sanity with everything he had. It was difficult to do when one watched the destruction of the piece of heaven one had called home for so many eons.

He was disgusted by the Longcoat attacks that hounded him and his resistance fighters on all sides. He hated watching the men who served under him, get captured or brutally killed in a systematic removal of the OZ's Tin Men. The witch despised anything that connected her to Princess Azkadellia's past, and the Tin Men were one of her greatest threats to her future plans.

It was getting harder and harder to meet with the Seeker in the Realm of the Unwanted without bringing attention to the Consort's continued existence. In his last meeting, he had reminded the Consort of the plan and told him to never lose hope.

He had been too late to warn the Queen when the Sorceress took over Central City and went after her. She had intended to wait for DG's return in the Northern Palace, but had never reached her destination. Her rapidly failing strength was taking its toll and she could not escape the magical prison the witch had thrown her into.

He had heard of Ambrose's capture and subsequent debraining, after the fact. He hated that he had already known it would happen and remained powerless to stop it. The most imaginative tortures were saved for Azkadellia's toughest resistors. The Mystic Man had seen many of Ambrose's brilliant inventions get twisted into an evil device meant to inflict pain in its worst forms. One of the worst cases involved a specially designed suit that would sustain a person's life long enough for the body to heal in the event of a mortal wound. It had been used in the hospitals of Central City for the worst emergency circumstances for several annuals before the witch found it and sadistically changed its purpose.

That had not been the only invention the witch had used either. The sun seeder, the tri-dimensional energy stored projected holographic time loop (TDESPHTL), and others...all bent to the witch's will.

Perhaps losing the brain that devised the means would save the poor man from the guilt he would have suffered otherwise.

When his last Tin Man had been found out by the Longcoat spies, he had already made provisions for Wyatt and his family to flee from Central City. The son he never had would finally get to keep his promise to the daughter he always wanted. The Mystic Man had even made sure that there was a beautiful stream trickling its way through the backyard.

Sanity was a gift he could not take for granted, because it was the only thing he had left when the witch finally caught up with him.

He had never been clearer in his life when he _slipped_ up and allowed his steps to be traced by the nasty little bugger of a Mobat. The witch never questioned why, after the nearly five annuals he had successfully eluded her grasp, he was calmly waiting for the soldiers she sent to his latest hideout.

For the sake of the OZ and everything he held dear, the Mystic Man accepted his defeat graciously, knowing that there were capable men and women who could carry on the work he had started. His capture would eventually put him in the right place for his part in the master plan. All in all, he rather thought he was a genius the way it had worked out. The witch would never know what hit her until it was too late, and maybe – just maybe – his penance would finally be paid. He took great satisfaction in this hope, even knowing the annuals of suffering that precluded its potential fulfillment.

Besides, being strung out on Azkadellia's vapors while he waited did not seem like such a bad deal. The whole sideshow deal was a bit insulting, but many nobler individuals had sacrificed much more for the greater good. And being so disconnected from the pain of his failures could definitely have its charms. At least he was still sane in all the ways that counted.

* * *

The Mystic Man held onto his sanity with everything he had. It was difficult to do so when one was drugged up and displayed before an audience who ridiculed him as the OZ's finest freak show.

He had never been this garishly dressed either. Flamboyance was one thing; the witch's designs were absolutely appalling. It was a good thing he was too high to care. Mind-altering substances had their advantages...

**A/N: So this is another short chapter, but I had a whole lot of fun writing it and even added a little bit of humor for good measure. Just to ensure that my readers have not completely lost whatever hope they might have had.**

**Two more pre-chapters to go…muhahahahaha**


	21. Love Letters

**A/N: Okay, one more time. I realized that I might have published this one a little too hastily in my excitement to get to the main story arc. So many great ideas and I am unable to slow down long enough to realize that there was something sadly lacking here. Thank you wonderwoman56 for reminding me that more needed to be said. Oy Vey! You can shoot me after the story is done...**

**A/N: Due to an unexpected interruption in my writing schedule, this installment was not published in a timely manner. For that my dear readers, I humbly crave your pardon.**

**Oh, who am I kidding? You are all probably grateful for a breather from reviewing a new chapter every fifteen minutes.**

**This chapter in all its sappy glory is dedicated to my husband who is also one of my dedicated reader/reviewers and really wanted to see more of Adora. (although I refuse to disclose his screen name)**

**Tin Man Not Mine**

**

* * *

**

Happiness: A state of well-being characterized by emotions ranging from contentment to intense joy

* * *

Annual One after Wyatt Cain's capture Adora wrote her first love letter to the husband whose death she mourned.

My Darling Tin Man:

Jeb turned twelve yesterday and I cried realizing it was the first birthday you would not be celebrating with us. He smiled so bravely as I brought his favorite meal to the table, but I could tell he was remembering too. Your son is just as tenderhearted and courageous as his father. I am so proud of both of my men, even the one I will never hold again in this life.

We escaped from the mines only a cycle after Zero dumped us there and since that day, the resistance is going strong in your honor. Jeb is so much like you, it scares me. I have been trying to raise him right and never let him forget the father who gave up his life for the most noble of causes. I do not do him justice. Most days, I barely hold on myself. But I refuse to give up when you fought so hard to the very end.

Do you see me on my bad days? I am sorry if you do; I do not really blame you for what happened. I just have so much anger and grief that I cannot help myself. I have to let it out or I will go mad.

Jeb wants to fight so badly but I am trying to let him be a little boy for a little while longer. He says he understands, but sometimes I wonder if he hates me for holding him too close.

I miss you so badly, my love. Zero used to bring around one of those horrid machines once in a while when we were in the mines. He would play and replay your death for us while the guards held our heads forward so we could not take our eyes off the screen. Did you feel the pain when they shot you? Did you suffer for hours or days while you bled to death in front of our home? I never got to tell you I loved you one last time or say goodbye. And when we got out of the mines, I could never make myself to go back.

You would not have been there anyway.

Love,

Your Adora

PS. I never thought you were a coward for wanting to keep us safe.

* * *

Annual Two, she wrote her second letter and decided that she would do so every year until she died.

My darling Wyatt:

Another year passes since you left us. I found out yesterday that one of the resistance fighters who had fought beside you has been teaching Jeb to shoot a revolver. My heart sank even as it welled with pride. I am tickled to note that he might just be able to outshoot you – but my memory is somewhat hazy on that point.

The witch is still in power and we seem to make no headway in dethroning her. I would not write to you of such dire things if there were more happy times to fill these pages.

Oh we have our moments of quiet joy. When a baby is born in the still watches of the night in a rough tent in the Resistance camp. Or when we celebrate an anniversary or birthday. There was even a wedding between the camp's healer and the blacksmith. We have to stay quiet, for fear the Longcoats might hear us, but there are many ways to rejoice in the silence.

The other day, Jeb woke up screaming from a nightmare. When I finally got him calm, he told me he could no longer remember what you looked like and my heart broke.

So I spent the rest of the night telling him every story I could recall from our early days of marriage. Through my tears, I recalled every vivid detail of your face and personality.

I did not realize until after he went back to sleep that I was also telling the stories so I would be able to remember you too. I fell asleep imagining that I could still see your brilliant blue eyes as you held me on our wedding night.

Love,

Your Adora

* * *

My beloved husband:

Jeb turned fourteen this year. He is now a man in his own rights and you would be so proud of him. He is now helping me lead the Resistance, and he is extremely intelligent. We have used many of his ideas in our battle strategies, although I am loath to send him out on the front lines. He tells me not to coddle him right before he winks and walks off with that cocky swagger you always pulled off whenever you got your way. I know I cannot hold onto him any more than I could hold on to you, but my mother heart is breaking the more he outgrows his dependence on me. I am actually finally understanding that it was a very good thing we did not have any more children. As much as I grieved over our loss, I would never wish another child of mine to grow up fatherless. It is hard enough watching Jeb struggle through.

I have been noticing a small change in him lately and it worries me a bit. The war has had some painful effects on both of us, but I think Jeb is suffering more. He lost a father at a very delicate time in his life and it is hurting him in ways I cannot see. There is a hard, cynical edge to our son that I never saw in you no matter what we suffered. How many other sons and daughters must suffer without their fathers guidance and love before the Sorceress has had her fill of blood?

I miss your presence,

Adora

* * *

My Dear Love:

Our son has just introduced me to his first crush. She is a pretty little thing with blue eyes and dark brown hair. Her parents are resistance fighters and have often let us stay with them when we need a safe house between battles. She is only three annuals younger than our son, and already apprenticed to the camp healer. Her name is Dorothea after the first victim of the witch's rule. Jeb calls her Dotty and pulls her pigtails. I am reminded of another Cain boy who once did the same thing to the woman he loved. Perhaps it is more than a passing crush.

How do I continue raising him without you, my love? He is fifteen annuals old and I am so frightened that I will damage him irrevocably. He reminds me that the war has damaged him more than any mistakes I will ever make, but I am still scared of the future. You will not be there when he walks his bride down the aisle after they say their I do's and you will never see your grandchildren or tell them stories like we dreamed of so long ago.

I do not cry _every_ night now. Somehow, my heart is finally starting to let go of its iron grip on your ghost. I will _never_ stop loving you, no matter what happens in this life. And I will go to my grave happily, knowing that I will see you on the Other Side.

All my love,

Adora

* * *

Wyatt:

I do not know how to write this letter. My heart accuses me of betraying your love and memory. But I cannot live in the past forever. And I miss the companionship that a husband brings.

His name is Galen. He has been my closest friend and support. Jeb really likes him a lot.

Actually, you probably remember him. He used to be one of the four Tin Men who worked for the Mystic Man's special detail. He has taken Jeb under his wing and if you remember from my previous letters, he also taught Jeb how to shoot.

I actually hated him for the first two annuals after you died. He was the only one of the four Tin Men who survived the witch's attack. The first time I met him, I punched him and told him to go to hell. He did not get angry with me. Instead, he rubbed his jaw and told me that the fact that he survived when you did not was his own personal hell. Then he cried and said it should have been he who died.

I do not think I love him yet. I like him and he is a good man. We have been drawn together because of you in some strange way and I respect him for that. He told me he loves me and understands that I will never stop loving you.

Oh Wyatt, what do I do? If I had died, I would want you to find love again. I could not begrudge you the chance at happiness for a second time in your life.

My heart aches. I love you. And I do not want to say goodbye.

Adora

* * *

Dear Father:

I found these letters after I got out of the tin suit and buried mother. The last one was written a couple annuals ago, and I should probably write one last letter to give all of us closure. At first I was just going to burn them, but I could not bring myself to do it in the end. Still, it took me an annual and a half before I actually decided to finish what she started. She could never get up the courage to write to you after...

Mother did marry Galen about an annual after her last letter to you and they were happy for almost six cycles until Zero caught up with us for a second time. Galen was killed instantly in the crossfire, but mother and I escaped again.

Two cycles ago, Zero came again. This time mother did not make it. I am not sure exactly what happened to her, but what I do know, I will not relate to you. I still have nightmares from the little I was forced to witness.

I was imprisoned in the tin suit just like you had been before Zero shot you. The bastard had the gall to smile at me before he closed the lid. He _will_ die by my hand as restitution for his crimes. I promise on both of your graves that you will be avenged.

I am now leading the Resistance on my own. One cycle after mother's death, some members of the resistance found me and let me out. They look to me for guidance now because I am the son of Wyatt Cain, and I fear that I will never match up to your memory. You are quite a legend in the OZ.

I pray that you and mother are well and once more in one another's arms. She loved you to her last breath and made sure that I would never forget whom my father was. Gods willing I will see you both again someday.

Your Son,

Jebidiah Cain

PS. How long were you in the suit? A few cycles was enough to give me a fear of closed, dark spaces for the rest of my life.

* * *

Jeb pushed back his chair and threw the pen down. Picking up the letter, he re-read every line he had written before perusing his mother's letters. Words on paper - that was all they were. There was no life or breath in the last words of Adora Cain. Only pained memories that slowly dimmed each passing day. His mother and father were dead and he had revenge to exact on the bastard who did it.

So why was he pouring over sappy sentiments on parchment paper in the privacy of his tent? The first time he saw the letters, he had wanted to burn them. Yet still, he held onto them for no possible reason he could see. Like his mother had said, he could not live in the past and he had a job to do. He just was not ready to say his final goodbyes. Maybe after Zero was dead, he would finally be able to bury the past and move on for good.

When that happened the letters would burn. For now, he tucked them back into the leather pouch on his belt where he had also stashed his mother's wedding ring. She had given it to him the night she and Galen were wed.

"For the future," She told him sadly, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Your father would have wanted it."

How did she know what his father would have wanted? The man was dead and buried along with Jeb's childhood hopes and dreams.

He did not know whether he wanted to alternately curse his father or beg him to come back. Since the latter option would not work, he chose the former.

When the last tears had subsided and his last curse fell from his lips, he squared his shoulders and stood up. Just as he walked to the opening, a pair of laughing blue eyes caught his brooding ones as the tent flap was pushed aside.

"Brooding again, Cain?" The bell-like voice teased him into smiling. "What have I told you about isolating yourself when you are depressed?"

"The healthiest thing to do during a depressive phase is to avoid situations of isolation," He intoned, raising his voice to mimic her higher pitch. She smacked his arm and scowled in disgust.

"You are incorrigible, Jebidiah Cain! I will never forgive you for mocking me when I was just trying to help," She insisted while trying to keep the sparkle of mischief out of her eyes.

"You will. You always do Dotty," He insisted right back. She smiled and smacked him again before her eyes saddened and she grimaced. "Besides, you are good therapy for me."

"It will get better, Jeb," Her voice softened in understanding. "I promise you, it will get better. The witch cannot rule forever, and someday we will be able to pick up the pieces and move on. Your mother did, and she found happiness again. She also had you to live for."

"And I have you," Jeb leaned down to plant a kiss on her full, red lips. "For as long as that may be."

"What would you do without me?" Dotty asked again, the teasing back in her voice.

"I would probably curl up in a ball and _isolate_ my self, being unable to resist my depressive tendencies."

"You have more heart than anyone I know, Jeb Cain. That is why you feel so deeply. And that is why I love you," His love pressed herself to him in a tight embrace. Pulling back, she smirked and grabbed his hand to drag him out of the tent. "Now get out there General Cain and lead us to victory."

Fingering the letters and his mother's ring once more, Jeb strolled back into the center of the Resistance camp to meet with his sergeants for the next plan of attack.

He thought he might know just why it was not time to burn the letters.

**A/N: One more pre-chapter down; one more to go…**

**I wanted to do something new for Adora's final chapter, because she is such a unique character and could not be approached the same way all the other characters were written. So, I hope this satisfies you while not dragging out her suffering or making her die without one last happiness in life. She did not necessarily **_**move on**_**, but she allowed herself to find companionship with one who shared her sorrow.**

**My Apologies for the timeline discrepancy! I fixed it, but for those who already read the story, I hope it did not ruin your opinion. I had to change a little bit around to make it work.  
**

**Do Not Hate Me Please.**


	22. Raw Emotions

**A/N: I do not own Tin Man, Tin Man I do not own. For if I owned the Tin Man, Tin Man would not be done.**

**Read and Review…

* * *

**

Lylo was a courageous Viewer, ashamed of his cowardly nephew. Raw had always been a timid child, afraid of the spiders and the dark. When he began to show exceptional talent for healing and the Heart's Eye, his mother begged Lylo to take him on as an apprentice. Lylo agreed on one condition. That Raw's mother not interfere with his methods. If he was going to have an apprentice, Raw was going to toughen up.

"Cannot have a cowardly healer," Lylo insisted gruffly. "Raw will never reach full potential if he constantly runs."

She agreed and tearfully kissed her son goodbye.

He taught Raw everything he knew and tried to curb his fearful tendencies, but Raw was a hopeless case. In the end, Lylo gave up. It was not that he hated Raw. He just could not bear to watch his nephew cower in fear. It was a shame to the viewer clans who were a renowned race of brave people.

When he was called to be the Palace healer, he did not take Raw with him. Instead, he insisted that the younger viewer remain with the tribe and work amongst his own people until he cured his tendency to run.

After the Sorceress killed DG, the Mystic Man made Lylo return to his clan. Someday, when the witch was destroyed, he would be needed again but until then, the viewer was forced to run. It galled him that he was _forced_ to be the coward that his nephew _chose_ to be.

* * *

Ten annuals into the witch's reign, the viewer clans had been scattered. The witch loved using their gifts to interrogate her prisoners. If the methods she used also tortured the viewers, all the better. She took great pride in the suffering of others.

Raw's mother had died leaving him to care for his own nephew Kalm. The younger viewer showed just as much promise as Raw without the debilitating cowardice. He was fiercely protective of his family and grieved when they were brutally destroyed or captured. He also believed in the inherent goodness of the Ozian people. Kalm brought them to where Lylo worked in the resistance camps to the south of the Crack in the OZ. He was still young, but he would make a wonderful healer.

Lylo once more took Raw under his wing, if rather unwillingly. Kalm insisted that if he did not allow Raw to stay, he would also leave the camps and find work elsewhere. Wanting to keep Kalm happy, he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

In a surprise attack on the Resistance camp several cycles before the Eclipse was supposed to occur, Lylo, Raw, and Kalm were taken hostage. They had been in the Tower for three cycles before Raw broke free of the viewing machine and escaped, leaving Lylo and Kalm behind. Ashamed, but too afraid to return, Raw wandered aimlessly around the OZ. He fought back the depression over his failures until despair led him on a suicidal stroll through the fields of the Papay. Waiting for death in the digestive sac of the Papay runners, he felt a strange sense of relief that he would never have to see the shamed expression on Lylo's face again. However, as he felt the claustrophobic effects of suffocation begin he felt the irrational fear take hold, and he fought to escape his shroud.

* * *

Lylo had lived for cycles with Kalm in the dark, dank dungeons beneath the Sorceress' tower. He finally understood the rationale behind Raw's fears. This understanding did not prevent him from being angry over the fact that Raw had abandoned him and Kalm in their time of need. Instead of hiding in the tower after his escape to try to free his family, Raw had left them to rot. He had never even looked back. Lylo would be glad if he never saw the younger viewer again.

Kalm insisted that Raw was going to find help and would return for them bringing reinforcements. The once brave cub shivered in the corner of the cell, trying to stay invisible every time the soldiers passed by in formation. He was beginning to realize that being a viewer in Azkadellia's realm was a curse rather than a blessing. Watching over Lylo after his torturous readings made him aware of the fact that not _everyone_ was inherently good. He did the best he could to heal Lylo's wounds, but his fears often hindered the healing abilities. And he had not yet learned how to bring mental or emotional healing to an individual. Lylo was too weak to instruct him and Raw was long gone.

**A/N: Now we have come full circle…my heart is jumping out of my throat right now in anticipation and dread. What if I cannot fulfill your expectations of the story and you hate it? What if I flesh out the wrong scenes and leave the right ones untouched? What if…Hi my name is Raw…and I need courage.**

**Please review…Let me know what you want to see. I have definite ideas, but I am also aware that my readers are the ones to please. So if you have a scene or incident in the series that you would especially like fleshed out, please indicate it for me now or forever hold your piece…okay, I was joking about the holding your piece thing (and yes, that was the right word not a typo)**

**Forgive my rambling panic. I am just that – panicking. This part snuck up on me fast is all…I will get over it and be good as new tomorrow.**


	23. The Bad Days Just Keep Coming

**A/N: Well, here we are at the beginning of the halfway point…sort of. It all depends on the muse's abilities to tell the story, and how much of the after story the muse will want me to write. This is the moment I have been waiting for, and I am excited to see how it turns out. Sometimes, it sounds way better in my head so bear with me if there are parts that just do not turn out. One shots and revisions are always pending. I aim to please.**

**This chapter is dedicated to animegus farmus whose own story is often put on hold so mine can be read and reviewed. When we are both done with our respective tales – probably in the very distant future – the root beers are on me. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: The Tin Man and Company are not owned by me, disregarding the voices in my head that sound a lot like Cain and DG fighting at the moment.**

**One more side note: I wonder if I should be worried that this chapter was easier to write than the last several. My evil side must be much stronger than my Light... :)

* * *

**Az had definitely had better days. Probably around fifteen annuals ago and they were the pre-witch days as she had taken to calling her pre-possession. She never called the witch anything else unless it was even more derogatory. And the witch was not giving out names.

The Witch was in a bitchy mood – more so than usual which was not saying much. The ever-elusive Emerald of the Eclipse kept slipping through her fingers and she was not a happy camper. She had already sucked out two souls when the poor saps in the science lab screwed up an entire batch of what Az affectionately termed _Happy Juice_. The princess had challenged herself to find the silver lining in every cloud, regardless of the circumstances. If she was going to be forever possessed by an evil entity, she might as well make the most of what convoluted joy she could find. It pissed the witch off to no end, which in turn made Az very happy. Until the witch turned the tables on her.

The domino effect they had played for the last fifteen annuals –sixteen if Az counted the year before DG died – continued to cycle. First Az would do something to tick the witch off. When the witch retaliated, she would normally be in pain for a while and very weak-willed which would allow for a mass rampage on individuals or groups of hapless victims. The last victim had been her mother; the witch had given Lavender a splitting headache while screaming obscenities in her ear and explaining in gory detail how Az's body had been used for the last fifteen annuals. Az had held off on the witch-pissing for a while. The look on her mother's face had shocked her into a grim realization.

Not always was the evil hag's retaliation against Az only affecting her. Even if most of it had been a lie, her mother was left to endure the agony of knowing that her eldest daughter was no longer a fresh-faced innocent, unspoiled by the baseness of the world.

It actually surprised Az at first that the witch was so intent on keeping her body pure. Her mind could rot and so could her soul. But it took a while to discover why the witch made it clear that the princess' body was completely off-limits to the grasping hands of men. Especially since everything about her – from the way she dressed to her seductive expressions – was meant to tempt and tease.

Az had seen Zero and even the disgusting Lonot leering at her when they thought she was not looking. And the witch did more than enough leering back. Not to mention the stream of verbal imaging used to horrify and disgust the princess who still felt fourteen most of the time. She had the awareness of an experienced woman from the back alleys of the Realm of the Unwanted. The small corner of her spirit that was still – somehow – exclusively hers was miraculously preserved as her child self. She hated to think what would happen to that convoluted mess if she ever was released from the witch's power.

When she finally discovered the witch's reasoning for keeping her in a virginal state – at least reproductively – she wanted to weep in relief. Apparently, her mortal ability to produce a child had stayed intact when the witch had possessed her. This fact had not been taken into consideration – the witch would not have had any problems being as promiscuous as she possibly could be especially given that Az's haunting beauty would have helped her along. But the fear of conceiving a mortal brat combined with her powers was too overwhelming and she decided to abstain. Said brat was too great a security threat for an evil entity who intended to rule forever. She could not have children who would rise up and betray her.

Since her possession of Az would forever trap the princess in a youthful – and fertile – state, abstinence was now added to her evil agenda. Unfortunately, this left her lustful, uninhibited mind (the witch's side of the shared coin) in a perpetual state of sexual frustration, which amounted to little more than being forever at the peak of the worst hormonally induced mood in the universe.

Az was definitely okay with that as long as it kept her from being used as a sex toy.

* * *

The second reason the witch was pissy had to do with her incompetent Longcoats. Well, that was true all the time, and probably closely related to the first reason. The witch had grown steadily more exasperated by the stupid mortals who led her mortal army. Zero aside, since he still showed a lot of promise and had not done anything yet that would make her believe he was like all the others. Lonot, however, was on borrowed time and one more wrong move would leave the stupid man soulless. This was one of the few times where Az agreed with the witch's assessment. Her reasoning for killing off the General had more to do with his betrayal of her mother and subsequent defection costing the OZ thousands of innocent lives. The blood on his hands was enough to warrant a murderous rage in the young princess who would have absolutely no problem with sucking out his soul.

* * *

Back to Az's bad day.

The witch could not care less which viewer she used in her desperate search for the emerald among other things. It was _Az_ who made a point to find out their names. She wanted to be able to bring the point home that every life the witch used and destroyed had a face and a name. If for no other reason than that, she could give herself another reason to keep fighting. She tried not to think about the fact that even if she did get free, those names and faces would forever fear hers.

How could you explain to someone – who saw _your_ face and watched _your _hands commit atrocities against them – that it was not really you?

Lylo was trembling in his chains as the suctions were attached and the witch began interrogating him. The alchemist held his Taser stick at the ready in case he needed a little _prodding_. Az felt like vomiting and wondered if she could manage to convey that image in such a way that the witch would be forced to end the interrogation early to find a garbage pail. She watched the viewer struggle to give enough information to the witch to stave off her anger. The brave man/beast had once stood tall and courageous. Now he was reduced to a furry mass of visible terror.

Az found it ironic that the further they went into the interrogation, the witch resorted to yelling and electrocution. This started a cycle of Lylo's panic, which in turn led to his hindered ability to View. If she only remained calm throughout the session, she might actually get more out of his talent. Of course, she would not be the witch if kindness were a personality trait.

It seemed stupidity was another. The OZ could have been completely under her control annuals ago; but evil was not always smart. If it were, the Light might actually have a lot more competition for supremacy.

As it was, brute force still worked for temporary measures. And no matter how many annuals she stayed trapped in her body, Az was sure that the battle would always turn in the Light's favor. That was her silver lining she clung to the hardest.

* * *

"Lylo, see nothing. But…"

What? Az perked up when the witch turned from drooling over the viewer's emerald vision.

"Lylo feels…a presence," The viewer perked up and Az could see he was struggling to contain his hope. "A glimmer…of Light in the darkness. Light from the Other Side."

As the witch snapped out instructions to General Lonot to extinguish the Light, Az felt a vague stirring of suspicion which she rapidly shut down. It would do no good to give herself false hope, and it would be detrimental if the witch discovered her suspicion. Especially if it turned out to be true.

* * *

Az was most _definitely_ having a bad day.

**A/N: Okay, I was being a bit irreverent with my sarcastic take on the Sorceress and Az. They will always be separate entities in my mind, and I am in a weird mood. This accounts for the morbid humor laced throughout the chapter. I hope it does not detract from the seriousness of the story, because that is not my intention. I just wanted to make sure that I was not keeping my readers in a state of depression and for some reason, I had this picture of Az still fighting but growing more and more jaded, leading to a twisted sort of humor in the midst of the macabre life she led.**

**Long run-on sentences aside, please read and let me know what you think?**


	24. Last Moments on This Side of the Rainbow

**A/N: I have decided to quit writing and become a movie critic.**

**Just kidding. But I **_**am**_** writing this story while painstakingly dissecting every last scene of the movie over and over again. And it is surprisingly really fun. I am pretty sure by the time Tin Man Vignettes is finally complete, I will have a chance at the Guinness Book of World Records for how many times I watched the movie.**

**Even with the poring over of said movie with a fine-toothed comb, numerous times, I can still _not_ claim ownership.**

**Getting paid for my time would be nice though. (Just a thought)**

**Last chapter from this side of the Rainbow**

**

* * *

**

It was just not DG Gale's day.

She was twenty-three years old, and still stuck in her hometown at a dead end job making minimum wage while she took art and engineering classes at the community college.

Not really what she imagined her life was supposed to look like.

To top it all off, Carter had threatened to fire her again, she had just received her fifteenth ticket for a traffic violation from her arch nemesis Officer Gulch, her dreams were taking an interesting turn, and her mother had snooped into her room and found the hidden travel brochures.

It was not the fact that her mother had snooped, so much as that she kept insisting that DG's life was right where it was supposed to be in the here and now. Her parents seemed to be of the same mindset as all of the other parents in Wamego, Kansas, that if it was good enough for them, it was good enough for their progeny. Why _chase_ pipe dreams when you could _have_ your parent's unimaginative realities for the taking? DG knew they were concerned about her seeming discontentment, but she was sure that it was not discontent that spurred her onto feeling utterly trapped in monotony.

"But this is not my life! This town, that job taking other people's orders? That is just passing time. There has to be more to life than this," DG had never spoken truer words. She had never felt at home in the rolling wheat fields and burning sun of the Midwestern small town. Somewhere in the depths of her heart, a voice whispered that she was made for greater things. She loved mom and Popsicle dearly, but sometimes she wished that she had been adopted. A quest to find her imaginary birth parents had to be a better adventure than the one she was on right?

Later on, Popsicle had waxed poetic about all of his well-worn tales of Milltown, the Old Road, and the Daughter of Light who searches for her Frozen home on a Sea of Ice. Sometimes DG wondered how such an imaginative man could have fallen into the comfortable rut where his prairie life dwelling had stuck him. What possessed him to become a farmer in the middle of nowhere when he could have done anything else? For goodness sakes, the man could not fix a combine to save his life. What would he do when she finally _did_ escape?

For one moment in their conversation, she thought she saw a glimmer of _something_ in his eyes. Something that looked like her salvation. But it was gone so fast that she figured the craziness from her nightmares was slipping over into her daydreams. What did he mean though about a place and a time for learning where you were supposed to be? If she was almost there, why did she still feel so far removed from knowing what her life purpose was?

On the off chance that her life was not already disquieting enough, a beautiful woman with lavender eyes was whispering in her crazy dreams that a storm was coming.

It occurred to long afterward that Popsicle had asked her _What storm_ and not _When_. Kind of a strange question to ask, when she thought about it.

* * *

She should have gone to school to be a meteorologist. Because the massive tornado racing towards the farmhouse played in really nicely with Lavender Eyes' dire prediction. If her dreams kept it up, she could make a killing on predicting storms before they happened. The money would have gone to fund her getaway.

Under the usual circumstances, a tornado would warrant hiding out in their root cellar until the storm passed and they could get started on fixing the damage left in its wake. 'There was a life-changing experience for you' DG sarcastically quipped to herself.

Unfortunately, she had not really figured sub-machine-gun toting soldiers (who appeared out of nowhere) into her visions of life changing adventures. That could be interesting. Therefore, when her parents screamed something about long coats wanting her and it being the wrong time right before shoving her into aforementioned raging tornado, her verbal protests and questions were half-hearted at best. After all, the tornado _might_ kill her. The soldier's guns _definitely would._

It was definitely _not_ DG's day.

**A/N: So as I told one of my reviewers, it seems that my muse has outlined a story arc that will address every freaking scene of the movie until further notice. Not that I am really complaining. With the muse cranking out the story in my head faster than I can type, it seems I will not run out of material to use any time soon.**

**You all can scream excitedly now, while I figure out how to work the unforeseen writing hours into my schedule somewhere between needy toddler, and a husband who definitely does not want to quit his job to become mister mom while I finish the project.**

**Hmmm…I wonder if Glitch would be able to invent a machine that just rips (as in burns like a CD-ROM although burning sounds just as unpleasant) the information straight from my brain and lays it out in a nice, neat format ready for publishing. *wince* when I realize that my choice of words probably just lost me that chance.**

***peeks around corner nervously wondering if Glitch is in ninja mode today***

**Review quickly before he catches up to me. Witness Protection is sounding pretty good right now. At least until I can finish the story. Then I was planning on dying happy anyway.**


	25. Could It Possibly Be?

**A/N: You know, sleep is definitely a good thing, but it takes away so many hours that I could have spent writing. Especially since the nighttime is the only uninterrupted ME time I ever get. Alas, all-nighters stopped happening as soon as I graduated from University. So like any normal person, I must continue to take eight hour breaks in my writing. Hope you do not mind the expected delays.**

**Disclaimer: If Tin Man were mine, Wyatt Cain would have kissed DG senseless after their pep-talk scene in the last episode. He probably would have kissed her senseless in a few other places as well…**

**Since that did NOT happen, I am sure you can deduce what that means for my disclaimer.

* * *

**

The empty coffin elicited two reactions from the woman standing over it.

The Az side of the woman felt hope awaken with a blinding flash of Light and wondered anxiously if she could do _anything_ at all to keep the witch from getting anywhere near her newly resurrected sister. The Eclipse was rapidly approaching and if DG could get to her, there just might be a chance that her fifteen annuals of hell would finally be over.

Unfortunately, no one else could see that side of the woman because it was locked away in a tiny prison in her mind – a prison that was rapidly shrinking the closer they got to the Eclipse. The witch was not taking any chances and had been even more intent on battering Azkadellia's defenses as the smell of victory strengthened her resolve.

The witch side that everyone could see showed exactly what she thought of the very interesting conundrum that the empty coffin caused.

She was angry. No, it was definitely more than that. The witch was raging tornado of violent fury. Someone was going to pay and Azkadellia had a sinking feeling she knew exactly who that someone was.

* * *

"_YOU_! You _LIED_ to me!" The witch was getting pretty predictable. Every time something went wrong with her plans, she found a scapegoat. Usually it was the queen. "She is _ALIVE._ Well, it will not work you know. She is still a child."

"_Says you," Az growled out in frustration at her lack of participation in the conversation. She wanted so badly to ask her mother what the plan was, but knew that the witch needed to remain blissfully in the dark. "Anyone is a child compared to your advanced age, old hag. How old are you again? Don't you think retirement would be a nice change from dealing with us petty mortals?"_

_The answering growl in her mind was mind numbing._

"She is here, isn't she?" Lavender asked in barely controlled hope. "In the OZ? Oh thank the stars!"

"What else do you have planned?" The witch wanted to strangle the woman standing in smug silence. Az could tell her mother was lying, but was too busy waltzing around in pure joy to notice – an emotion she had not felt for so long. She sobered up as soon as the witch exacted her revenge on the hapless Lavender, who shivered in the wet, icy rain while the witch blinked out of the prison.

* * *

Az did find some comfort in knowing that even Zero was starting to get under the witch's skin. Lonot had been dispatched when he failed to destroy the Other Side Light – instead bringing what she now knew was DG back to the very place that would cause the greatest security threat for the witch's plan. She had taken morbid satisfaction in the vile man's demise. Now that Zero was rapidly making his bumbling way onto the witch's _List_ – a place one did not want to be if they valued their life – Az finally realized that she had reason to fight even harder.

The details surrounding her possession had gotten hazy over the long annuals. She knew the witch was tampering with her memories in an attempt to keep her cowed and resentful. The witch seemed to think that if she modified her memories of the events enough, Az would decide that possession was the preferred choice over returning to a life of abandonment and living in the shadow of the favored sister.

In her weakest moments, those fears and doubts were strong enough to be disconcertingly believable. To the convoluted mind unaware of outside forces at work, Azkadellia would be a charity case for psychiatrists everywhere. The poor, eldest sister enshrouded in the dark shadow her younger, beloved sister cast while her parents abandoned her to the evil workings of a witch who turned her into a murdering psychopath bent on total darkness and annihilation. Her story was screaming to be a textbook example of the breakdown in the family life of the Royal House of Gayle. Given that information, why would she ever consider leaving her comfortable prison to bring her Light back to the OZ? No one would appreciate the gesture anyway and DG would be the hero everyone could worship.

The witch tortured her mind with these despairing thoughts, adding in the fact that DG was saved when her mother could have used her Light to rid Azkadellia of the witch instead. Favoritism at its best.

That could not be right. Could it? Az could no longer remember.


	26. Meeting a Headcase and a Tin Man

**A/N: Woot…Woot! I am really getting into this now and boy is it fun!**

**My family took a short break from writing and being cooped up in the house to visit Hat Rock State Park. Absolutely beautiful and I can tell you about it because it does not give away my current place of residence at all! **** Privacy issues and all you understand…**

**Still, the drive made it possible for me to write two more chapters ready for submission when I get home…**

**Posting the last chapter without and author's note on the end kind of made me feel naked and incomplete. But I do not want to run out of A/N ideas anytime soon.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are Blue; I don't own Tin Man, and I sure don't know who do…

* * *

**

DG was confused. As far as she knew, there was only one sun in the Kansas sky and she had been pretty damn sure that Kansas did not have any trees.

For that matter, the familiar scraps of wood scattered into jagged pieces of kindling around the forest floor looked remarkably like they should have formed the cozy farmhouse that had been her lifelong home.

And where were her parents?

Where was _She_?

Just when she had gotten to a state of acceptance that she was no longer in Kansas anymore, crazy lawn gnomes dressed like garishly painted Thanksgiving turkeys began to accuse her of consorting with a Sorceress –whoever _she_ was. They had the insane notion that she knew from which direction said Sorceress would be attacking. It might have made sense to DG if she had any sense of direction herself.

Even so, she might have been a little more inclined to civility if the feathered Blue Man wanna-be had not accused her repeatedly in poorly spoken, rhyming verse. Her resulting descent into belligerent threats probably served only to prove her supposed guilt and place her in her current position.

She _did_ take perverse pleasure in yelling at the tiny-minded turkeys from her precarious perch in the wooden birdcage suspended several dizzying meters from the forest floor. If they were a little hairier, the creepy tree dwellers would have reminded her of Ewoks – just less adorable and not given to cuddling.

It was the lingering shock of the situation that allowed her to calmly take stock of the zipper-headed fellow – who reminded her of a nutcracker reject in tattered garb from a ballet she had seen in her childhood. She was sure that explanation would suffice when she got her head examined later – after she got out of her current predicament.

Shock was causing her to see impossible things.

This somewhat believable explanation also gave her rationale for accepting the man's assistance when he offered to guide her to Central City to search for her parents. A little nudging voice in the back of her head whispered something about _taking candy from strangers_ but she ignored it. Besides, he had introduced himself. That meant he was not technically a stranger anymore – was a five minute acquaintance acceptable for disregarding the childhood rule?

When it became quite plain that he was not going to remember his own statements after two seconds, DG concluded that the marble-less man would more than likely not have the ability to follow through if he had planned to attack her.

Besides, he _was_ rather entertaining even if they had been traveling in circles for the last several hours. Her glitching companion was amiable and sweet, not at all like a psychopathic serial killer all strangers were supposed to be. And she had already been lost anyway. What was a few more hours of wandering?

Oh well; all movement is progress right?

* * *

Glitch could not believe his luck. A cute little doll of a girl had finally freed him from the pesky ankle-biters whose sole form of amusement involved pelting him with rocks and anything else they could find. The brief captivity had been enjoyable and all, but he really could not stand heights.

Couldn't he?

The Longcoats offered a providential distraction while he led the girl who called herself DG (Hey that is an interesting name) away into the forest.

Conversation with the woman was rather pleasant – when he could remember what had been said. Which surprisingly was more than he usually remembered. DG had an interesting effect on his synapses. Though they seemed to fire more often with her around, there also was the sensation that the misfires were more purposeful. Strange, but it was almost as if he were starting to remember things that had once been long forgotten.

Where were they going again? Oh brick route to Central City. Got it. He tripped up on a familiar looking log and DG snarked that he had definitely done it before. He grimaced in embarrassment before a wayward thought took him again.

She was a cute little thing really despite his first impressions. He might have been interested if he was not already taken.

Now where did _that_ thought come from?

DG shushed him as he tried to reconfigure his synapses once again.

* * *

DG observed in horror as the Longcoats beat the man senseless while his wife and child were forced to watch. It did not take a fool to realize that she would be vastly outnumbered in an attempt to free the helpless family, but she really could care less.

Ignoring Glitch's insistence that they stay out of someone else's fight, she picked up the first weapon she spotted and charged into the fray. As the scene faded the moment she took her first swing, a strange whirring sound filled the air.

Glitch's explanation for the machine sort of made sense, but she was still trying to figure out what she had just jumped into. Looking around for a reason to explain the need for the instant replay she froze in bewilderment when she spotted it.

What kind of sick, twisted world had she landed herself in that would force a man into an iron suit so he could watch over and over again while his family suffered?

* * *

DG watched him as he moved like a zombie through the wreckage of his home. His answers to their questions were short and straight to the point. He did not at first seem to be aware of much around him and his murderous words as he yanked the movie thingy out of the wooden post kind of scared her. At the same time something about his demeanor when he said it made her contemplate that as long as one were not his target, they would be in very safe, capable hands. This got her to thinking…

Glitch kept them to a respectful distance while the man – known as Wyatt Cain – bathed and found a surprising stash of clean clothes still folded in an old armoire. The usually peppy man was somber as he explained the reason for the silvery tint of Mr. Cain's skin. She could not really understand the explanation since not even Glitch could articulate it in an intelligible summary. It had something to do with the process of keeping the body in stasis and the minerals used – or something.

Observing him as a clean-shaven individual had a devastating effect on DG's senses. Although he looked older than her – due in large part to the lines of grief and exhaustion on his face – he was still young by her standards. His ice blue eyes caught every movement and detail that went on around him and he was not a weakly built man by any means – tin suit stasis or not. She inwardly scolded herself for thinking in terms of attractiveness, but it really could not be helped. Even the gold band prominently circling his left ring finger did not stop the sensitive thought process.

Of course, the hardness in his tone as he accused Glitch of being a criminal and mocked her offer of assistance - in exchange for a guide - definitely lowered his attraction score considerably. Even giving him the benefit of grief for his family and the lesser score on the desirability of a deep, base voice. Something about the way he said he would see them down the road tugged on her subconscious.

And he definitely did not win points by insinuating that she was still a kid with a tendency towards retreat.

_Nothing personal? I will give you nothing personal. Saving your life was a waste of my time._

_.  
_

The change of heart was definitely a surprise though, no matter what he claimed.

**A/N: Second part coming up…Wyatt Cain's inner thoughts introduction has not taken place yet. Hold your horses, the muse is frantically working to keep up…**


	27. Trouble with a Capital DG

**A/N And after that short nap – my husband did a good job and woke me up when I asked him to – the interlude is over…I **_**am**_** speechless at the overwhelming response from my reviewers.**

**Thoughtful offer of Cyber Cheesecake accepted, animegus farmus. **

**It is time for Wyatt Cain – who I cannot claim to own… *sigh* Nor do I own the rest of the cast and miniseries…

* * *

**

He blinked at the sudden freedom granted by a pair of wide blue eyes. If he were more coherent after so many annuals in the tin suit, he might have thanked her then. But he had been in the middle of another daydream involving all the bloody ways he could make Zero suffer and gratitude was not on the top of his to do list.

"Where are they?" His voice was raspy from annuals of being unused.

He saw her flinch and grab more tightly onto the zipper-headed man standing next to her, before she pulled away and knelt down by his side in the mud.

"I do not know where they are. What is your name?" Her soft voice was inquisitive and gentle, pity coloring her tone. The girl was either really brave or really stupid to try comforting a strange man. He flinched away from her hand on his shoulder and spoke, resisting the urge to grab her and push her away from the danger – him. Probably an old instinct left over from Tin Man days.

"Wyatt Cain."

* * *

It was disorienting to observe the landscape and know that he had been there the whole time it had shifted and changed. He just had not actually seen it happen. Newly washed, shaved, and sporting a fresh set of clothing he had managed to find in the ruins of his once safe home, he absently tapped his razor against his chin while he reacquainted himself with this whole new world.

Strangely enough, a foreign sense of relief infused his body as he relaxed aching muscles and breathed. He heard the whispered conversation behind him and realized that it was time to go. When he finally stood and turned back to the cabin, the girl and the headcase were standing there waiting with more questions.

He answered as shortly as possible and walked past them. Social calls were really not on his agenda either.

Oh right, he had almost forgotten.

"Much obliged for the help."

The girl had shocked him from the moment she had interrupted the holograph by charging recklessly into the midst of the Longcoats. The pitiful stick she brandished in one upraised hand confirmed it for the ex-Tin Man that she probably did not have the gift of forethought – or intelligence. A pretty face and lack of caution was only going to get her killed; he tried to tell himself that he really did not care.

Her introduction and subsequent request for a guide was no exception to the surprise rule. The only difference being that somewhere in the recesses of his mind, her name struck a familiar chord. Sorrow over his memories was a good enough excuse to ignore the twinge – familiarity would only lead him down a road filled with despair and grief. And he had already grieved enough in the last eight annuals – or so he estimated with his deductive powers that were also still intact after the tin suit. When DG offered to help him in return, he snapped.

"Maybe you can what? Find what? My wife; my boy? Their gone, probably just like your folks are," Had he really meant to be so harsh?

It angered him that the only person alive in the entire OZ who probably needed his protection was also his savior. He could tell she was not from the realm and her innocence and naiveté were dangerous traits to have in a war-torn country. If he did not help her, she would not last another night here. As he walked away, a twinge of guilt pierced through the hard metal that shielded his heart.

"Look, nothin' personal kid, but look at you. First sign of trouble, you are just gonna cut and run," She really did not need a washed-up ex-Tin Man anyway. Better to pretend he believed that instead of getting soft at the tears sparkling in her eyes. Since when were blue eyes so darn compelling?

"Nothing _personal_? But when we found you, you were in a tin box," He had to admit that he admired her spunk. And the fact that she was able to call his bluff. "You do _not_ know me!"

"_I am not a kid." She had said._

He almost felt like laughing when she threw her nose in the air and stomped past him heading the wrong direction. Not a kid maybe, but she could definitely pull off a good imitation.

He tried to convince himself that he was only helping them because he owed a debt for releasing him from the tin suit and he was an honorable man. Moreover, not even the coldest of hearts could knowingly allow innocents to walk through the Papay Fields without a gun. (This was not counting Zero, who _had_ no heart)

Besides, heart had nothing to do with it anyway.

Wyatt _was_ curious about the lawn gnome comment though, but he did not ask.

* * *

How did this happen to him? What god had he pissed off in his forty annuals of life? Knowing his record, probably all of them.

Why did he have to be saved by a woman whose one goal in life – besides finding her parents – seemed to be the salvation of every hapless victim in the OZ? Did she not hear him when he insisted that they leave the Papay meal alone?

Her knowing smirk when she asked for his razor had him feeling as if he had just been set up for failure right from the start. And the way she reached out to cling to him when the fuzz ball growled ungratefully at his rescuers reminded him of how absolutely trusting she was when she should not be. Besides, it did make him feel rather good about himself for a brief moment.

Unfortunately, his sudden penchant for surrendering to the overwhelming power of azure eyes did not make him feel better about the overwhelming pain in his right leg. That particular Papay welcome gift was definitely contributing to his increasingly belligerent mood. The jump off the cliff was definitely a buzz kill, and watching DG converse with the clinically depressed fuzz ball as if they were best friends made him want to hit something. Even the headcase was disgusted by the turn of events. He tried to ignore the pain as he went around collecting kindling for the fire, but eventually his leg gave out and he was wincing on the ground.

Well, didn't this just make his day?

Then the viewer was touching him, healing energy tingling in the wound making him wince as he clenched his jaw and forced himself not to cry out. The fuzz ball's reading was completely unnecessary, but no one asked him.

"Brave man; good man; Tin Man," Maybe once a long time ago fuzz ball. Not anymore. Glitch's snarky assessment had him rolling his eyes. Attitude had nothing to do with the badge. It took every bit of his effort to grate out his thanks to Raw.

Next morning, he informed his collection of rag-tag misfits that he had picked up her parent's trail heading west.

* * *

"Is she always like this Zipperhead? Charging off without any sense?" Cain exasperatedly addressed the glitch headcase as they chased after her down the brick route heading towards Milltown.

"Sadly, yes I am afraid. Sadly, yes I am afraid. Sadly…ouch. Do you _have_ to hit so hard Cain?" He chuckled as Glitch rubbed his aching shoulder.

He was still reeling from her knowledge of the local's historical reference to the OZ's main thoroughfare. Her answer to his query did not sound very confident and he was once again struck with a twinge of some distant memory. It irritated him that he could not quite grasp the connection this girl had to his past. But the nagging feelings were getting stronger and he could not deny them anymore.

They finally slowed behind her as she stared at the ruins of a once thriving robot community. Raw panted a few yards behind as he struggled to keep up.

It was touch and go for a few tense moments as the vindictive crowd of Milltown residents crowded around them, thirsting for blood.

Until DG spoke and her _parents_ rushed out to greet her. If those nurture units were her parents, Cain was a Mobat's uncle.

* * *

Yep, there was no doubt about it. That girl was trouble from the start – Cain could only suspect how much trouble her return to the OZ would cause him. And what he suspected did not cause him a whole lot of comfort.

**A/N: Tell me what you think my pretties…I am eagerly awaiting your reviews!**


	28. Life of Lies and Her Tin Man

**A/N: The chapters throughout the movie are going to overlap a bit I am positive due in large part because one scene has more perspectives than just one person. And I love fleshing out thoughts from multiple points of view. That being said, we will still be **_**moving**_** forward through the storyline, albeit more slowly than I had planned originally. What can I say? My muse is detail oriented.**

**Now, I will not always be writing EVERYONE's point of view, but there might be more than one take on a scene.**

**Disclaimer: I thought I owned the copyrights once, but then I realized that was my alter ego talking. She does not like to live in a plane of existence I like to call reality.

* * *

**

"_Trust no one!"_ Ha! Who did the cantankerous old man think he was kidding?

Old being an irrelevant and completely false term when describing Wyatt Cain. Okay, so he was technically forty, but being stuck in stasis for eight years (annuals actually) left him more along the lines of an early, thirty-something. That only made him about ten years older than her and…why was she thinking about this now?

If she had listened to that brilliantly imbecilic warning, she would not have gotten _this_ far and he would still be trapped in a tin box. Yeah, the man was insanely paranoid – although she could not really fault him if the Sorceress' dictatorship was really as bad as everyone kept telling her. Hitler was a kitten compared to this freaky witch and he never had magic to back him up either.

Trust no one. Yeah right.

.

Then again, it was rapidly becoming clear to DG that Mr. Cain might have a valid point as she walked into the boarded up building with her parents – aka nurture units whatever that meant – to stand in front of a mechanical man who hovered eerily above the floor and somehow knew who she was.

It occurred to her, belatedly that Raw might not have been speaking of _just_ her nurture units in their camp the night before. If what her Popsicle had said was true, then home truly was where you heart is, and her heart apparently belonged here in the OZ. Her _parents_ – the Ozian ones – were looking for her and they missed her dreadfully.

If only Father Vue would stop being so cryptic and would tell her who she was. He showed her his video clippings of the Lavender-eyed woman from her dream, but could not say who she was. The sadness and fear in the woman's eyes made DG's heart ache with something akin to longing. Her mother was afraid for _her_ safety. From what though? Why was she weak and barely able to go on?

Did she have a father too?

All he said was that her mother – the real one – had given him something to give to her to _guide her on her journey_. When he proceeded to grab her arm in a vice-like pincer that served as his right hand, DG froze in shock. The newly tattooed brand on her palm was not her first choice of design, but beggars cannot be choosers. And it hurt a hell of a lot less than the one she had gotten in an undisclosed location on her body in high school behind her parent's – dammit, nurture units – back. The slightly uncomfortable heat caused her to tremble, but it faded as soon as the Father was finished.

"Let it connect you to the Light – connect you to _her_," Was his final cryptic instruction before Wyatt Cain burst in with the news that the Longcoats had tracked them to Milltown. She embraced her nurture units tightly, realizing that no matter what they would always be her parents. Biology was not the only thing that made a family.

.

Cain jumped rather quickly at the chance to meet up with his former boss for someone who did not trust anyone. She had not thought his eyes could get any bluer, but when they sparked at the new information, she changed her mind. As he dragged her out of the building and led their group of misfits through the back way out of Milltown, she realized that she wanted to see more of that spark again. It took years of grief and sorrow off his face and she liked it.

.

Later as she was contemplating her abandonment issues, Raw brought up a valid point. Nothing was what it seemed up to this point in her life; why would her mother's abandonment be any different? It did not take the pain away as she realized that she had never known who she and her family really were for nearly twenty-three years. Well, less than twenty-three years if she really was the little girl in the video. At one point in her life, she must have known herself.

It occurred to her belatedly, that her nurture unit parents had been telling her all along who she was and who they were not. She just had not been hearing the right things.

She realized one other thing as Glitch began to ramble in his optimistically endearing way. Okay, she just liked the fact that Glitch could get under the indomitable Wyatt Cain's skin so easily. It gave her hope that the ex-Tin Man still had the heart he so desperately denied.

And she was never going to try a warm cup of muglug. Unless someone dared her.

.

The wanted posters were a bit unnerving, but DeMilo was a laugh and a half. Until he started leering at her in a decidedly unfriendly way. DG deeply appreciated Cain's methods of brute force in regards to the slimy sleaze ball. She also filed the interesting information on Zero's wife and bed sheet bingo for future reference. Overall, it amused her to note that the noble Cain man seemed to have a soft spot for DeMilo – disregarding his ability to play rough with the flamboyant man.

Being suffocated under perfumed pillows and the Siamese twins could not compare to being forced into the slinky cocktail dress and mentally undressed by DeMilo. DG had walked the wild side in high school but only just and only in certain, easily redeemable ways. And she was definitely inexperienced with the lusting gazes of gutter rats twice her age. The closest she had come to losing her virtue was her senior prom date; he had received a roundhouse kick to the groin and a black eye for his troubles. The kid's parents tried to sue for wrongful injury with intent to maim. DG calmly explained that they were completely correct in their assumptions regarding her_ intent_ and if the asshole ever came near her again, she would change intent to actuality. They dropped the suit.

So why was she feeling so vulnerable and weak when Cain left them to their devices to pursue his original goal of revenge?

Why did she also know beyond any doubt that Wyatt Cain was not the raging killer he seemed to think he was? She did not really know the enigma that was Cain, but something deep inside of her instinctively sensed that _her_ Tin Man had changed in the years he was in that Iron Maiden.

.

Wait – rewind that last thought. What???

**A/N: I hope that this got out before your eight hour mark animegus farmus...my apologies if I was too late.**


	29. The Face in the Mirror

**A/N: Little break from Cain/DGness for a remembrance…very short, but important...this chapter goes out to Shahrezad1  
**

**I do not own Tin Man, but I love improving it!**

**.  
**

Lavender was weary.

Fifteen annuals of waiting and hoping for her youngest daughter's safe return.

Fifteen annuals of being imprisoned by a jailer who wore her eldest daughter's face.

Fifteen annuals of wondering if her two daughters would ever forgive her for abandoning them to save the other.

The witch took perverse pleasure in flaunting her daughter's assets and mocking their familial bond. Almost no trace of her precious Azkadellia remained in the hard, cold, seductive lines of her beautiful face. The only glimpses she ever got of Az's continued existence were in the genuine tears her brown eyes shed over the pain and torture she was forced to participate in and the fact that Az knew her victim's names – the witch never cried tears over her victims or bothered to learn who they were. She had made that _crystal_ clear.

"We could all be friends... Learn to love me mother…and I will give you back your throne…"Ahamo had told her of an Other Side story involving a devil and a savior. The words sounded hauntingly familiar with one glaring difference.

Lavender would _never_ be a savior. She had failed to protect those she loved the most.

The witch had been reporting regularly on DG's progress from her grand entrance into the OZ to her visit to the Mystic Man and beyond. She kept searching the cruel face of her daughter for any hint that she was there and rooting for her sister to win. Aside from the tears which came fewer and further between, she had no way of knowing whether her daughter heard her whispered I love you's or the snatches of lullaby she hummed once in a while.

.

After fifteen annuals of searching, the mask of the witch had completely hidden her daughter's Light.

Would there be any light left in Az if DG succeeded?


	30. Revelations and Guarding a Princess

**A/N: After checking out the nifty tool called story traffic I am beginning to appreciate all the more the readers who leave reviews! My friends, you are the few, the proud, the driving force behind my continued desire to give you the unedited version of Tin Man. I commend you for your brave service and ask that you continue to encourage me in my quest for the completion of this beautiful love story!**

**I do not own the grossly edited version of Tin Man that we probably all have a copy of in widescreen format! (Hey, is there a version that gives us any deleted scenes?)

* * *

**

Cain had to get away from DG and fast before the damn girl made him forget exactly what purpose he was still living to accomplish. DeMilo's offer to give her the tickets to see the Mystic Man's show (strongly enforced by Wyatt's impressive compulsory skills) was the perfect opportunity. After she got his former mentor's instructions, she would not need him anyway.

Come on. How dangerous could it be to find one's birth parents even in the OZ?

Then again, knowing DG, it would more than likely be fraught with peril. The girl was a walking bundle of contradictions. Her sweet vulnerability mixed with her fiercely courageous personality scared him to death. She gave him a heart attack every time he turned around for two seconds and she made that same heart want to do everything in its power to protect and defend her from all the pain and suffering in the world. The fact that his heart was painfully beating again made him want to cut and run, just as he had accused DG of doing not three days previously.

And _that_ was precisely why he needed to forget about her and take care of his own quest. After eight annuals locked up and turned to iron, he did not deserve to have a heartbeat again. Especially if the heart beat was for a very young pair of cornflower blue eyes.

She was right though. Deep down, he was not a killer. But for those he cared about, he would not hesitate to kill. Even for the ones who no longer lived.

* * *

Zero was after DG and he had left her in the hands of a headcase and a cowardly viewer. That was the only thought that beat out a staccato rhythm in his head as he retraced his steps back to the Mystic Man's palace.

He was an idiot. He should never have left her alone.

He managed the Longcoat guards easily, slipping into the tiny little office with the intention of grabbing DG and her misfits and running before more guards were alerted. He forgot to take into account DG's stubbornness. Standing guard at the door with Glitch, he had to chuckle at her attempts to get the drugged man to talk. Even with the heartbreaking realization that the Mystic Man was no longer the strong, confident leader he had once called a second father, her frustration reached humorous proportions as he heard the resounding slap. The next words of the Mystic Man stopped him cold.

"You have the most beautiful, blue eyes," The venerable wizard sounded like he was crying, "But your mother…your mother had lavender."

The only woman in the entire OZ who had that attention-grabbing shade of purple in her eyes was the former Queen. Which would mean that DG was…

Oh, shit.

"You do remember!" Wyatt heard her say before he crossed the room in three long strides and tried to pull her away.

"Okay, kiddo we need to get out of here, right _now_!" He did not even want to contemplate the fact that the last time he had seen the youngest princess, she had been lying cold and dead in a coffin he helped to carry. All Cain knew was that the now sober Mystic Man had recognized her and that there was some explanation for the monumental ruse the ex-Tin Man had been forced to walk into with blinders on. The fact that Zero was after her made it even more imperative that he take the Mystic Man at his word. For now.

He would get explanations later.

Once again, he had not counted on the princess' stubbornness, a fault he intended to remedy when he finally got her out of harm's way. When she said his name, the Mystic Man's eyes lit with recognition and hope as half-mad, he gripped the lapels of Wyatt's duster.

"You were one of _mine_ weren't you?" Wyatt's heart was beating fast with the rush of adrenalin and fear as he gave the affirmative answer. He broke the Mystic Man's grip as Glitch gave the alarm from the doorway.

There was no panic in Wyatt's methodical issuing of hurried orders. He had missed the rest of DG's conversation with the wizard, but figured he would get directions from her later. Pushing DG, Glitch, and Raw ahead of him towards the window, he doubled back to hold off the Longcoats and hopefully put a bullet in Zero's head. The Mystic Man stopped him.

"No, no, no," He said pushing Cain back towards the window with surprising strength. "You stay with _her_ at all costs."

"I have to take care of Zero," Cain insisted, determined to prevent the man from ever harming another being. Guarding DG did not mean he had to go with her if he could protect her from detection by taking down those who followed.

"You know who she _is_ now. She is the Key," The sudden memory of another conversation from long ago washed over Wyatt and he turned his head to hide his despair. He knew what was coming and did not know if he could give an answer. "_Promise me_. I want your word as a Tin Man that you will not leave her side at _any_ cost."

He had made that promise to Adora and Jeb too. How well _that_ turned out. Honor and duty won out in the end though even at the thought of his last abysmal failure.

"You have my word."

The pride on the Mystic Man's face nearly made Cain come undone. He did not deserve such confident approval of his abilities to protect anyone, least of all the OZ's remaining princess. The wizard jauntily slapped him on the arm and turned to make his last stand, while Wyatt closed his eyes and resolved to make his _first_ stand for the princess.

He heard the beginnings of the corridor battle as he slipped out of the window and hurried to catch up with the princess and her other companions.

* * *

Getting DeMilo to give up his van was the easiest part in the whole escapade. Looking DG in the eye after finding out who she was?

That was not so easy.

**A/N: More Wyatt and DG thoughts surrounding the revelations in this chapter on the journey to the Northern Palace...in the meantime, the next chapters will focus on the Mystic Man, Raw and Glitch and even a couple characters you have not heard from in some time...**

**What do you think?  
**


	31. An Unwavering Faith

**A/N: It is a very good thing my wrist are strong and my fingers stronger…Otherwise, getting these chapters out would be a nightmare – what with carpal tunnel and arthritics from all the repetition…**

**Here's to writing until my fingers fall off… **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tin Man, the series would have been a whole heck of a lot longer…case in point.**

**Just so you know, I have never taken mind-altering substances before – barring caffeine and chocolate – and the only experience I have with other drugs is what I learned in a textbook in nursing school. So if I get it wrong, pardon the unbelievability.

* * *

**

This time, he was not going to run. The choices of his youthful ignorance would no longer have their tenuous hold on him. He had a task to do; a penance to fulfill. And he would go out in a blaze of glory while fulfilling that destiny.

Fate could hardly find fault with him now.

.

**Minutes earlier:**

The vapors clouded his mind and made it difficult to focus on anything of consequence. The effects of the drugs wearing off made him irritable and confused as sensations returned and his mind reverted to a semi-functioning capacity. He was not insane – just so high he could barely tell up from down.

It was a pity that his tongue would not connect to said mind in a coherent manner. He had something to say to this woman in front of him and nothing was coming to him. It was strange how he _knew_ that his words were garbled and repetitive and yet his brain could not connect properly enough to fix the problem. He wondered if that was what being a headcase felt like.

And what was this beautiful woman doing here again? Something about someone's mother and something else.

_CRACK_

His jaw worked to pop back into place after the force of her palm connecting to his face. It was amazing what pain could do for clearing up the senses. When he turned to thank her for the sudden clarity, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

_That_ was a _very familiar_ glowing sigil on her upraised hand. He knew that symbol and everything it stood for, even as he knew the face of the young woman who had haunted his dreams for annuals.

Those beautiful blue eyes that he had helped to hide away until the time was right. Her mother's eyes were Lavender; he remembered that as if he had just peered into their unique, sorrowful depths yesterday.

"Not now Mr. Cain, he has not told me where my mother is," He knew that familiar voice and face that urged the young princess to get out of there. Wyatt Cain was alive and he had a job to do. The Tin Man was one of _his_ men. He was a _good_ man and he would protect the princess at any cost. Honor and duty dictated that he would.

He did not have to remind Cain about his earlier promise over fifteen annuals ago. He did have to remind him that her protection meant that Cain had to stay by her side instead of chasing after Zero.

Stalling Zero would be _his_ job. He stared Cain down until the man relented.

He was proud of the man Cain had become; the man he would eventually be. He would have wished for the erasure of the last fifteen annuals of pain his Tin Man had suffered; but then, that would have erased everything good as well. He knew his own eyes shone with pride as Cain turned away. He would offer no apology for the faith he had in the man who had been a son to him. Even if the same man did not believe in himself. That was not his job – that job belonged to another.

DG would do a good job. He had unwavering faith in the youngest Daughter of Light.

.

He laughed in maddening jubilation as he pushed the Longcoat horde back, succumbing only when his spirit reassured him that the ones he protected had gotten away.

Fate had better appreciate the efforts he was making to give restitution. Retirement was a long-awaited dream and he was more than ready.

.

The Mystic Man had never been clearer in his life.

**A/N: I am definitely seeing a pattern in my writing of the Mystic Man's chapters. They are shorter, but I feel like they carry as much weight and substance as the longer chapters on other characters. Maybe it is just me. The enigma of the Mystic Man leaves things short, sweet, and to the point in my mind. His chapters are some of my favorites.**

**Hopefully my readers like my view of him as well.**


	32. Some Things Better Left Unsaid

**A/N: I went to bed last night and could not stop thinking about the story. So I got up to write and this is what spilled out. I tried to picture what both of them were feeling and why Cain did not actually tell her who she was on the way to the Northern Palace.**

**This is the result. And it is the first scene I have written about the actual miniseries that did not have a counterpart in the movie. (this does not count my pre-series stuff)**

**And no, I still do not own Tin Man. The Producers laughed at me when I called to ask for the copyright. I told them I had backup saying that I am doing a better job of writing the whole story.**

**Needless to say, I might be going into a witness protection program soon enough. They did not really like that threat to their talents. Oh dear.**

**I hope there is internet where they hide me.

* * *

**

"Are you sure you do not need me to drive, Mr. Cain," Her soft voice broke into the torrent of thoughts he could not shake from his mind. "I mean, no offense, but you have not driven in at least eight years – sorry, annuals – and I _do _have my license."

His answering glare was directed at the windshield as he kept a firm eye on the road and steady hands on the wheel. Being in stasis did not mean he forgot how to drive. Like riding a bicycle. Just because he did not know how to turn the truck on…

"I know how to drive kid," He snapped irritably trying to peer through the heavy, falling snow to see the winding mountain road. The jangling of DeMilo's bells and baubles was definitely not helping his mood either. "Stop pestering me."

No way in hell was she driving in this slushy nightmare of a storm. That would rather defeat the whole princess protection program he had promised the Mystic Man.

"I was _just_ offering Mr. Cain. No need to snap at me!" She retorted sharply, and he glanced over just in time to see the hurt fill her eyes mixed with a spark of fiery ire. "And how many times do I have to tell you? I am _not_ a kid."

Cain sighed heavily and passed a hand over his eyes before returning it to the steering wheel. DG riled him up with her impulsiveness and spirited energy. No other woman in his life had known how to get under his skin so irritatingly often. Besides, this time his irritation was not her fault – not directly anyway.

"Look, I am sorry kid," He resignedly admitted, wincing when the now familiar nickname passed his lips. He spoke up before she could protest again. "I just learned a lot of information tonight and now I am really not sure what is true and what is false. It is making me defensive; I did not mean to take it out on you."

"I forgive you Mr. Cain," Just like that. His heart ached with guilt at her easy acceptance as her voice softened and she reached over to pat his hand. He clenched his fists at her touch until they were white-knuckled around the steering wheel. This woman-child sitting next to him was unnerving and far too intuitive for her own good. She was also very innocent and _very_ young.

"Did you know my mother, Mr. Cain?" He nodded sharply, eager for something else to focus on besides his own feelings.

"I knew you too, kiddo."

"You did?" It seemed that she had decided to ignore his constant emphasis on her youth. Her voice changed octaves as excitement over potential connections to her past were opened up. "Who is my mother? When did you last see me? Who am I, Mr. Cain? Why do I not remember any of this? Why do I not remember you?"

Having a beating heart again was extremely painful. He was not really sure he liked the sensation after so many annuals of blessed numbness.

How was he to answer her burning questions? How can he tell her that the last time he saw her, she was stone-cold dead and lying in a casket that _he_ helped to carry? How did he explain that he had saved her and her family's life from an assassin, only to fail in saving their lives and his family's life from an evil sorceress? How could he explain his promise to the Mystic Man without bringing up a whole slew of other questions he refused to answer even if she begged him? Was he supposed to regale her with _his_ memories so she could fill in the gaping holes in her own?

That would go over really well.

_Yeah princess, I knew you. You were the precocious kid who painted my hat and proposed to me after I saved your life. You forced me out on the dance floor at a ball while my wife laughed at the fact that a five annual old princess had a crush on a man old enough to be your father."_

_That_ was a can of worms he did _not_ want to open up. Besides making his job of protecting her incredibly awkward, he could imagine the embarrassment on her face at the revelation that all of his memories of her involved her youthful infatuation with him.

And the other questions. He was unsure of whether he even should or could answer them to her satisfaction. Some inner impulse told him that those answers were not really his to give.

"You are probably not going to like this answer, kiddo," Like it or not, she was going to accept his intentional emphasis on her youth. "I have a feeling you are going to need to find out these answers on your own. I cannot help you with this quest of yours. But I will promise to protect you while you find your answers."

He was not sure what had possessed him to say that last bit. When he finally met her gaze for a moment, the overwhelming gratitude in her vulnerable blue eyes made him warm with a foreign sensation akin to satisfaction. It also made him want to crawl into a hole and lose his last meal.

How dare he get her hopes up with a stupid promise like that? He could not be sure he would be able to keep that promise especially if her sorceress sister was out to get her.

He mentally kicked himself right before an ominous grinding noise started in the direction of the truck's engine. A loud popping sound and the engine stuttered to a halt in the middle of the road.

Well, that was the end of the warm and fuzzy conversation for a while. Cain could not help but feel relieved even as he stepped out into the freezing elements to investigate.

"You stay here," He was surprised when she obeyed his order.

A quick peek under the truck – and a grossly understated analysis by Raw – later, and he grabbed an axe off the side of the vehicle for additional protection before opening DG's door.

"Come on, it looks like we are walking."

* * *

Even though he was the one breaking the path in front of the frozen party and providing a semi-barrier against the biting snow, it was DG who led them on some sort of hidden instinct that drove him insane. After having been absent from the OZ for nearly fifteen annuals, was a glowing new tattoo really going to have a good sense of direction? She had only been eight annuals old when she last resided at the Ice Palace and Cain had never been there in his life.

Still, he did not have any better ideas and maybe she was leading them somewhere out of the cold.

**A/N: This chapter goes out to CinephileSandra, animegus farmus, and nightdrive23…they each expressed an interest in more DG/Cain stuff especially regarding what happened after Cain found out who she was. If the outcry is enough, I might write a one shot of DG's point of view here, but for now this is what I got!  
**


	33. What Was Once Hidden

**A/N: Good afternoon my pretties…Here is a little update on some characters you have not seen for a while. Just wanted to make sure they were still alive. And to answer a perplexing question…**

**If Jeb's spies could get information on the very secret password that controlled the anti-sun seeder, why the heck did he not know the very unsecretive news that DG was traveling the realm of the OZ with his father? I mean, come on, they were on wanted posters for goodness sakes…**

**I owneth the Tin Man not…**

Jeb had always detested Airofday and her seductive personality, but he had finally found a reason to like the woman. Or at least like the humor she provided him when Dotty's possessive streak kicked in during their reconnaissance mission to the Realm of the Unwanted. He had never seen the psychic intimidated before and Dotty's calculating glare as the idiot woman checked him out in front of her was mind-blowingly sexy. What his woman did to him with just her smiles was far more satisfying than any potential tryst with the skanky mystic in front of them.

Dotty had no reason to worry about unfaithfulness. Cain men were well known for their fidelity and honor and the latest generation was no exception.

It was a pity that Airofday was the only contact who could bring them to the Seeker. Why the stupid man had ever decided that the fickle woman was trustworthy was beyond him, but Jeb did not really have the luxury of finding another go-between at the moment. And he might as well enjoy the fantasies he had about his girl decking the grotesquely painted call girl while he was there. He grabbed Dotty's hand, rubbing soothing circles in her palm, when it seemed that she just might fulfill one of his violent daydreams right then. Airofday seemed to have no sense of self-preservation.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she finally left the room and the Seeker entered.

"Really, Seeker, You have got to get a new contact," He started cockily while the enigmatic man searched the room for listening devices. "She is creeping me out and I really do not want my fiancée to start a barroom brawl in the Realm of the Unwanted."

The Seeker chuckled darkly before taking a seat on the other side of the table where Jeb and Dotty sat.

"Unfortunately, she is the best contact in the whole Realm. Being a woman of –shall we say – less reputable means, she is literally the eyes and ears of the Realm. I despise the necessity of her part in this game, but cannot change that now. What do you have for me?" He got straight to the point, absently fingering a plain silvery band hung on a leather thong around his neck.

Interesting – a man grieving his dead wife perhaps? Jeb tried not to grimace at that morbid thought.

"Shouldn't that be a question I ask you?" He smirked in partial jest. The leader of a band of Resistance fighters having to spy for others grated on him, but he knew it was a two way street. The Seeker grinned amiably while waiting in silence until his question was answered. Jeb cleared his throat awkwardly. "Right then, I will go first."

"Word is that the Sorceress is still hell-bent on finding the elusive emerald for whatever reason, we cannot find out. We have also been noticing increased Mobat activity around various locations following the Old Road. They seem to be looking for something or someone, but we have been unable to get close enough to tell what that is. DeMilo came back to camp from his Central City run in a horse-drawn wagon claiming to have lost his Sleaze mobile to an ex-tin man, a girl, a viewer, and a headcase. He was pretty reticent about that information. I am intrigued, but he said the cop scared him more than any punishment I could dole out and he preferred not to be haunted in the afterlife. I cannot get close enough to the City myself to investigate further because I am too well-known."

A discrete coughing could be heard in the direction of his fiancée.

"And my woman refuses to let me leave her behind," He wryly added dodging her swinging arm with an innocent smile. The Seeker laughed at the exchange. "That is about the gist of the situation. Your turn."

* * *

"Fair enough," The Seeker nodded in deference to the young General's request. He wondered absently what the fledgling Resistance fighter would think if he knew that, his enigmatic contact in the Realm of the Unwanted was the former Consort of the OZ. Shaking his head bemusedly at the thought, Ahamo gave Jeb and his fiancee the regular update.

"Based on some of the Longcoat pillow-talk in the bordellos it sounds like a large majority of the Sorceress' army is being recalled to the tower for the Eclipse. They will be doubling and tripling their security around the perimeter so the Sorceress can do whatever she is planning without interruption. The machine – she calls it an anti-sun seeder apparently – is powered by the removed brain of the First Advisor to Queen Lavender. The password to access it is Ambrose if my sources are correct."

"Those bordello girls are good at getting trade secrets," Jeb sounded impressed. "Either that or the Longcoats are idiot drunks."

"I prefer to go with the latter," Ahamo chuckled dryly. "But the girls are good at listening."

He hated getting so intimately involved in the seedy lifestyles of the Realm's inhabitants, but knew that he had a part to play in the salvation of the OZ. If he and Lavender ever _were_ reunited, he would insist on a community program for the betterment of the OZ's outcasts. He never wanted another bordello opened in their kingdom while he had a chance to change that particular blemish on their historical record. All that _after_ he took her to the tepee for a month long second honeymoon. He had to find _some _way to purge his mind and body of all the sordid memories from fifteen annuals of living in the midst of the basest sins.

As they wrapped up their meeting, Ahamo fell into the inner reverie that Jeb's information had elicited. If what he said was correct, it could very well mean that DG had finally returned to the OZ and would be seeking him out in the very near future. The man everyone knew as The Seeker felt a strange sense of detachment at the thought of his daughter's return. It felt surreal to know that after fifteen annuals of waiting, he would finally be face to face with the youngest member of his family. It was disconcerting and he did not want to get his hopes up too soon. The Sorceress was getting stronger and if the Mystic Man's plan did not work out, he did not want to have to have his hopes dashed to the ground twice.

If it was DG, it seemed his intrepid daughter had already gathered a collection of bodyguards on her trip through the OZ. Maybe something of his precocious, sociable little spitfire still existed. It would be nice if they were not total strangers when they met again but if there were no trace of the energetic, impulsive daughter he knew and loved, he would be heart broken.

The Seeker left the sleazy bar to return to his house of memories.

**A/N: We now return to our regularly scheduled DG/Cain program...after another commercial break...**


	34. He Who Lives by the Sword Dies

**A/N: This was supposed to be another chapter for our favorite couple, but alas my muse is a sneaky little devil. This one fits in as a nice interlude before we rejoin DG and Cain. And Raw and Glitch of course)

* * *

**

"How is it that a young, unarmed _girl_ in a party dress eludes the toughest division in my army?" Zero was getting flashbacks of Lonot's untimely demise and it was making him sweat.

He was not about to let the Sorceress know that and to tell the truth, her insinuations concerning his leadership were frankly insulting. Beautiful or not, Zero despised the woman who had at one – naïve – time in his life been his means to a powerful end. She used him for her own purposes and was unhappy when the results were not perfectly according to plan.

Unlike some people he knew, not everyone had the gift of being an immortal witch with unlimited resources on their hands and Mobat spies who could escape detection on the sheer fact of their smaller size. Zero could not always count every possible obstacle that might or might not stand in his way. What right did she have to insinuate that his sources were inferior to a batty primate?

"She was not alone," He closed his eyes in an attempt to compose himself. Damn, this was a difficult fact to swallow. "She was helped by Wyatt Cain…one of the Mystic Man's Tin Men."

"Bring him in," Her condescending reply set him smoldering and he snapped his fingers for the alchemist to wheel the idiot wizard into the room.

The Sorceress' interrogation talents were a definite source of enjoyment –when she was using them on others – and it took the heat off Zero as she pushed Lylo to move past the pain to read the Mystic Man's secrets. The crafty little pill-roller had to be jolted with a massive amount of electricity before the viewer could get through his shields.

If he had not been on the wrong side of the lines, Zero would have been ridiculously impressed by the Mystic Man's strength of will. Especially when he noticed the complacent smirk on the old man's face as he slipped into oblivion. As it was, his stunt with the tour of the cosmos only angered the witch more; and an angry witch was not a good thing for Agent Zero.

Mobats, how he hated the Mystic Man and his little Tin Man too.

* * *

Oh, how he loved the resigned look on Wyatt Cain's face as the Sorceress had their weapons confiscated in the Ice Palace. He gripped the handle of the Tin Man's revolver and held it aloft while giving what he hoped was the haughtiest grin he could muster. The Tin Man had failed to protect again. How it must haunt him that he was good for nothing except dying. Cain tried to put up a fight to give the girl and her other companion's time, even trying to insult him by accusing Zero of being unable to fight. It was amusing really.

Besides, what is the use of getting one's hands dirty when he had minions to do the work while he stood back and gloated.

The best part was when he told Cain that his family was alive. It was a pity the man would die thinking that he had a small chance of being reunited with them and had not been able to take it.

Then again, Zero was lying anyway. It probably did not matter all that much. The important thing was that the Sorceress had lain off him for a while. She had her sister; he finally killed Wyatt Cain with his own gun.

He who lives by the sword...or something like that.

**A/N: So I finally caved and wrote a Zero-centric story...ick...that is all I have to say about that... :)**


	35. Frozen in a Sea of Ice

**A/N: And now we return to our regularly scheduled broadcast…**

**I do not own a thing, save for one lousy copy of the DVD… *sniff*

* * *

**

"DIG!" She yelled to the three men who watched her anxiously as if she had gone absolutely bonkers.

Wyatt Cain was so surprised by her request that he did not realize she had the axe out of his hands until she had already wrested it away. DG was almost positive that he would not have ever let her near the weapon otherwise.

The words that flowed from her tongue smooth as honey and just as sweet, were familiar a familiar rhythm from her childhood stories with Popsicle. She did not know why, but everything about this icy wasteland called to her in a cacophony of voices that refused to be silent.

"Daughter of Light came upon a glistening white mountain. Frozen in time, in a sea of ice. Above all else she knew that this mountain was more than it appeared. It was _Home_!" Each word was punctuated by the axe as she broke away the ice that covered a set of elegant double doors.

Moving on instinct, she turned her tattooed palm to the door and was surprised to see it open when the sigil glowed like fire. She felt the warmth flow through her body as the now familiar light infused her in a protective shield. The looks on the faces of her companions was priceless. Even the not easily surprised Tin Man was noticeably in awe.

As they walked through the empty grand hallway, little flashes of memories flitted through her mind. There was nothing concrete for her to hold onto; just blips on a screen that moved to quickly for her to truly understand. She stopped in front of a portrait and froze.

"My mother was the Queen," It felt like a statement of fact, but DG did not know how she _knew_ it was true.

The picture obviously indicated the truth along with shocking evidence that her first Ozian friend was not lying when he had told her he was the Government Advisor Numero One. She nearly laughed when Raw bowed to her and Glitch glared spitefully in Cain's direction. Not a convict indeed. She _knew_ this man in some long concealed memories just as she _knew_ the mother who had brought her into the world. It was more than just memories, but she still could not _see_.

"The Queen sat gazing hopefully out upon her frozen realm," The words kept flowing and DG was drawn away by impressions of where she should go. "Longing for her daughter to return."

She took off up the stairs searching for what, she did not know. But there was a definite sense of pervading grief in the final room she came to that Raw gently confirmed as DG fingered a familiar ermine robe. As the others wandered around the room, examining the furniture and decorations, DG sat down heavily on a cloth-covered stool in disappointment. Her mother had waited for her, but something had taken her away before DG could get there. Her heart felt like lead as her search proved to be fruitless.

Or not.

Despite Raw's protests that they leave the place of 'bad things' DG had to know. When he turned to Cain for support, she saw the resigned expression in Cain's eyes. Somehow, her Tin Man knew whatever it was and had kept it from her only to agree now that she needed the information. She hated seeing Raw in pain as he read her memories in the mirror, but she could not take her eyes away from the macabre scene.

"Azkadellia's my sister. She tried to kill me."

"No," Cain's voice cut through the fog of her disbelief. "She_ did_ kill you."

"But that can't be," As if expected to see herself suddenly wink out of existence, she examined her body for signs of death. Cain's heavy assurance gave her pause to consider what else he knew. What was she supposed to do with this new information?

She watched in horror as her mother cried over her body, apologizing for not protecting her. In the following silence, the flow of magic she saw escaping from her mother into her younger body made her wonder what exactly the Queen had given up to bring her back to life. She saw the whispered words, but could not hear them. The Emerald of the Eclipse? Why could she not remember?

"You're my _sister_!" It was an accusation, not a question. She still felt the haze of memories teasing just out of reach, and she was not going to mess around with her murder.

"DG, the little sister I thought I no longer had. I have always wondered what you would look like," Azkadellia mocked her as she pushed for information she insisted DG had. How many times could one person say they did not know something before they were finally believed?

DG had a feeling that Azkadellia – the Sorceress of Darkness, Village Raider, Brain Thief, and now apparently Sister Murderer – was not all that inclined to ever give up the notion. She could comfort herself knowing that she probably would not be killed a second time by her crazy older sister. At least not right away. Information she supposedly had was too priceless a commodity for a _double_ homicide.

Even after the group's failed attempt to escape, DG remained stubbornly determined not to crack. Although, she was getting the feeling that Glitch's brain removal process might be in her own future if the witch could not get what she wanted using less invasive means.

Knowing the witch even as little as she did, invasive methods were her favorite.

"Welcome back, little sister. There is no place like the OZ."

If this was the welcoming committee, it was no wonder her mother sent her away.

* * *

Cain wanted to wipe that mocking smile right off Zero's face. Having no weapons obviously made that impossible at the moment, but he was working on a plan. He did not do spur of the moment attacks like DG was so fond of, but he could think on his feet. And while there was a breath in his body, his princess was not going to be taken captive by Azkadellia or any other bastard who decided to try.

He had not been shocked by what he saw in Raw's reading – not really. Even though the Royal family had concealed the exact cause of DG's death, he had at least known that she had died. It seemed that tragedy had struck the Royal family very close to home and the grief he felt on DG's behalf at her sister's betrayal was overwhelming. She had lost just as much if not more than he ever had. At least his family had been spared any more pain and suffering. DG still had to live with the fact that her sister was alive and the _cause_ of her family's suffering. Her mother was in a place she could not reach, and she did not know if her father even survived Azkadellia's purge.

At least for Cain, he had a degree of closure and a chance to make peace with his ghosts. Eight annuals in a tin suit can do that even if it also hardens you. The only thing left for him was to kill Zero.

A goal that did not look like it was going to happen anymore.

The chase, the distraction, a hurried battle, an inevitable capture. Even a talented Tin Man was no match for three against one and Zero was enjoying his victory a little too much. Even getting in a low shot Zero's ego was not really helping him, but it did temporarily make him feel better.

Just as he was preparing to say his goodbyes and hoping that DG had gotten away, Zero dropped the dynamite.

"No iron suit this time. No wife and child crying for years to free you from it."

What? "My family is alive?"

"Hardly matters now."

Cain could not feel anything beyond the shock of knowing that he was getting the tables turned on him. This time, it was his family who would mourn _his_ passing – if they ever found out he had survived the tin suit only to die at Zero's hands in a frozen wasteland. That was probably a big if.

There was nothing but cold, darkness, and pain before he lost consciousness and sank into the oblivion of the obscure, icy depths.

**A/N: Okay, this is disjointed, because I am assuming in a crisis situation, there is not a lot of time to really flesh out whole thoughts. Everything is going to be flashing in quick succession and no one is going to have paragraphs running through their heads in any sort of logical order...it is called autopilot for a reason...everything in your body resorts to base instincts...**

**Now that the explanation is done, let me know what you think?  
**


	36. It Comes Directly From The Soul

**A/N: For my Ambrose/Glitch lovers out there. He is not getting nearly enough screen time in my story and for that I beg your pardon…I DO have more of him planned out, but this is still a DG/Cain centric story… (one shots are all the rage I heard, so there will be some of those later on down the line)**

**I do not own Tin Man

* * *

**

The last thing Glitch remembered was…

The last thing Glitch remembered was…

The last thing…ouch, my head. Think Glitch think.

Okay, mobats, Azkadee, capture, Zipperhead, Longcoats…name – I need a name.

"Raw?" Stumbling around, Glitch tried to piece things together which kind of helped. His synapses seemed to be organizing themselves a little more coherently than ever before, but the headache and freezing air was definitely making things fuzzy.

Wait a minute – Cain? There is his hat and gun; by the size of the hole in the ice below, he will not be coming back for them. That is a pity – I was just getting to like the sourpuss.

Where is DG? Oh, right. Sorceress got her. Evil witch – Azkadellia's evil was unforgettable, marbles or not. What do I do now?

Cain? Monkey bats, he is still alive? But just barely. I have to find DeMilo's wagon and get him warm. He can help me get DG back.

* * *

Glitch smirked when the cocking hammer sounded. Even in his sleep, the Tin Man could aim a gun. He gently pushed the revolver out of the way and pulled the truck door shut behind him. Making his way to the little wood stove with his bundle of kindling, he carried on a one-sided conversation as Cain slowly came to full consciousness.

"I thought you were dead," Glitch was surprised to hear a note of concern in the gruff Tin Man's voice. He had grown to care for his new family and it was nice to know the sentiment was returned.

"Ditto," Glitch explained what he could of Cain's miraculous survival as he handed over the bullet stopping equine figurine the man carried in his breast pocket. He really had no idea how Cain had managed to crawl out of the water and up the embankment though. Given Cain's state when he had found him, the ex-cop probably could not tell him either. Although he was sure it would be a story for the record books.

"DG?" Oh crap, this was not good. Cain was going to kill him when he regained his strength.

"Azkadellia," And he had no clue where Raw was, so do not…ask.

"Maybe he ran away," Now there was positive thinking at its finest. Just when I think we are getting to a healthy place, you pull an asinine stunt again. Glitch bit out a sharp reply, kind of liking the fact that Cain was back to normal again.

"Why? Someone's got to keep your wide-eyed optimism in check."

Cain translation: I cannot handle too much of the peppy headcase before I want to shoot something, but I still like you so…

"I owe you one," I bet that hurt your pride to admit huh? Glitch smirked before launching into a diatribe on Boy Scout Syndrome and therapeutic treatments for macho cynics with a penchant for paranoia.

Somewhere in the course of the lecture, Cain pulled the gun on him again and threatened to shoot him if he did not figure out a way to get out of the frozen tundra.

"Oh I did not tell you? While you were sleeping like a baby, I found DeMilo's spare parts and tinkered under the hood. Raw was wrong for once. It was just a busted alternator cap. Fortunately for us DeMilo is his own mechanic and I used to tinker a lot in my heyday."

The murderous glare in Cain's eyes did not bode well for Glitch. He watched in relief as the Tin Man softened and struggled out of the warm blankets.

"Probably a good thing you did not drive, anyway," Cain muttered grumpily. "You might have glitched halfway through a turn and ran us off the road. Get in your seat and buckle up Zipperhead. We have to go save a princess."

* * *

"I am not saying they call me Twinkle Toes or anything, but I cut quite a rug." Glitch chuckled as the Tin Man heaved a huge sigh.

The First Advisor knew this story had a point, but for some reason it was not quite coming to him. He was pretty sure it was important too, so he disregarded Cain's griping and continued on knowing that if he lost the train, he would not get it back in order to help their situation. Now where was he?

"…It comes directly from the soul," Okay, he could feel himself getting a bit closer. "You know Cain, sometimes you make me feel just like those ladies at the dance. Like I blend right into the wallpaper."

"That's a good idea," Geez Cain, thanks for the vote of confidence.

Glitch looked between the Longcoats and Cain. Ah, right. He knew there was a purpose to the story.

"Wanna dance?" Yep, there it was.

"I'll lead. You follow!" Oh, this was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

Instinct takes over and the next thing he knew, there were four Longcoats on the ground – out cold. Cain's look of awe made it all worth it though.

"You are a deep well, Glitch," He smiled at Cain's assessment. So the guy did have a heart after all. And a good eye for talent.

"It is all about the rhythm."

* * *

Okay, Raw definitely could definitely pack a mighty punch for furry pacifist.

And there it was. His glitching was back again.

His glitching was back again…his glitching was back again…His glitching was…ouch…

Monkey Bats.

**A/N: Okay Glitch showing Cain up? Best scene in the movie! **


	37. Reality Versus Speculation

**A/N: Welcome to the land of explanations and expounding of highly suspicious discrepancies.**

**Tin Man is only mine in my wildest dreams. And I really do not need the Witness Protection Program for threatening the producers. They accepted my fruit baskets and written apologies and are not pressing charges.**

**Maybe if I give it enough time, I can get into a discussion about making a newly updated movie using my added materials…Think they will bite?

* * *

**

"Wyatt Cain, you get your ass out of the water!" A very familiar voice he had not heard in _that_ particular tone for annuals. "You have a princess to save and I will not allow you to accept defeat so easily. It is not like my Tin Man to cut and run."

"Adora? Zero _told_ me you were alive," Why was it so dark and where was his wife?

"That is hardly relevant when you are drowning in an icy lake, my love. Can we get to the point," He loved that voice even in its most sarcastic form. "It is time for you to wake up Tin Man. Your princess needs you."

And the little minx threw a bucket of ice cold water on him.

* * *

Bloody hell that water was cold.

Probably a fortunate thing if he thought about it for any length of time while struggling to the surface and crawling up the snow bank. He would still be sinking into oblivion if it had not been so damn cold. It woke him right up.

Of course, using up all of his remaining energy to get out of the water just meant he was probably going to die face down in the cold snow. Not much of a trade-off, but at least he would be dry when they buried him. And an icicle, but that was beside the point.

Oh blessed oblivion again.

* * *

Click. In the depths of his subconscious, he knew he had pulled his gun on some threat or another. He was just too tired to see who or what it was.

Shoot first; ask later. Best policy in most cases. Except, the _threat_ sounded remarkably like Glitch and Wyatt was suddenly very aware that he was bundled into a bunch of disgustingly perfumed blankets while a stove fire crackled merrily in the background.

He was alive? He contemplated the possibility of having a feline relative somewhere in his genes because he was pretty sure that he had died.

Twice.

He carefully grasped the bullet stopping pony belonging to his son and clutched it tightly to his chest. Somewhere in the world, his wife and son were still alive and he was going to find them. Just as soon as…oh gods...

"DG?" His heart stopped again and stuttered to a start. He had failed her – and Raw – miserably again. Why was it always the ones he cared about who suffered from his failures?

He nearly strangled the Headcase after Glitch informed him belatedly that the truck was up and running. It would have been nice to be informed of that little tidbit as soon as he had woken up. Time was wasting. Here he had been thinking they would have to walk all the way to the Witch's tower on foot through the snow.

If he never stepped foot in a snowdrift again, it would be too soon.

After Glitch's awe-inspiring performance with the Longcoats, he was inclined to be a little more forgiving.

* * *

"Hey there Princess," Wyatt smiled widely, trying to puzzle out how in the OZ she had escaped and why his heart was beating a mile a minute when she threw herself into his arms.

Finding DG again had awakened such a strong emotion in him and he froze in fear. He had expected to be relieved when he found her again. He expected to have a fiercely protective instinct because – like it or not – he had felt that from the moment he stepped out of the tin suit. Hell, he even expected to have a certain attraction to her. Because after all, he was still a man even after being locked up in a tin suit and it had been eight annuals since he had seen a beautiful woman besides the the constant repeat of a bloody, bruised Adora.

Moreover, as much as he kept trying to tell himself otherwise, DG was definitely a woman – soft, warm, and vulnerable. A woman that he felt a very fierce inclination to protect and defend. She was not_ just_ his charge and she was not _just_ the princess he had sworn to protect.

He did not expect to feel like more than just her bodyguard, dogging her steps until she finished her quest and he could finish his. He did not expect to feel like he never wanted to let her go again.

It scared him half to death. He saw her discomfort as she pulled away from him and flinched at the awkwardness. Fortunately, she refused to meet his eyes so he had a good cover for any emotions he had not yet shut down on his expression.

Dammit, he had no time for inner reflections on an emotion he could not afford to explore. Not now, and hopefully not ever.

He was just dealing with the Boy Scout Syndrome like Glitch said. She had saved him; he saved her back. No need to analyze it any deeper than that.

* * *

It occurred to him belatedly while they were following the pup out of the Tower that there was another good reason why he did not ever need to track his previous terrifying train of thought.

His family was alive and hopefully well. His wife – Adora. He fingered the gold wedding ring on his left hand. His love was still alive somewhere and thinking he was dead.

As soon as he finished guarding the princess, he was leaving to find them. And he was never going to look back.

Why did that thought fill him with overwhelming grief and a little guilt? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

**A/N: Okay, this is MY favorite chapter so far. I am really hoping it meets your expectations. And I am hoping I did not ruin the whole go slowly concept for DG/Cain...**

**Reminder...this stuff is all in his head, and he has not made any declarations of love or anything like that. He feels something strong for DG...something that is more than bodyguard/charge stuff and that is what scares him. Because he should not be feeling anything more than bodyguard/charge at least in his perspective.  
**

**Okay... there is my rant for the day. I AM hoping that someone noticed the shift in perspective though...I was trying to make it obvious that while he knows his family is still alive, DG has become the most important thing to him at this point...giving his family an unfortunate back seat...I mean hey, he thought they were dead for annuals and ZERO was the one who told him they were alive. He is not the most trustworthy guy and Cain's reality is DG while his speculation is his family...  
**


	38. Courage is Not the Absence of Fear

**A/N: I woke up contemplating another enigma in the movie and this was the result…**

**This goes out to Shahrezad1 who saw what I could not...(chapter 22)  
**

**I Do Not Own the Tin Man

* * *

**

There are two kinds of cowards in the world.

The first kind is the coward whose fears are so overwhelmingly paralyzing that nothing else is on the same plane of reality – so they run. It is based on instinct and the very basic workings of the brain stem where instinct is the most prevalent reaction. It is a choice, but it is not a conscious choice. It is primal need to escape ones fears. It can be overcome by another primal need – protection of another defenseless being. It is difficult to move past the paralysis of fear, but not impossible.

The second kind of coward is the one who chooses self-preservation born of an underdeveloped conscience. Through a lack of principle, this kind of coward _chooses_ very rationally to take the path of least resistance regardless of other moral, familial, or even legal responsibilities. This kind of coward is the very worst kind because he does not even choose to run with paralyzing fear. He remains to be hidden in the depths of a dark, dank prison where he is forgotten until his other talents are needed. To betray an innocent. And he chooses very rationally – based on self-preservation – to do so.

Because the promise of freedom from dark, dank prisons is far more appealing than death or torture if he refuses. And since hiding in a sad sort of anonymity is no longer possible, he might as well get some exercise.

It is not to say that the second kind of coward cannot be redeemed. It just means that the road is very long and hard to redemption. Moreover, you might get a revolver to the face before redemption occurs, if you are found out in your cowardice.

Tutor struggled with his choice to lead DG into a trap every step of the way. His conscience _did_ exist under all the trappings of selfish desire, but it was grossly undeveloped. Therefore, self-preservation was still on the top of his list.

Even now, as they moved from one memory to another in DG's quest to stop the Sorceress from ultimately destroying the OZ, his long-forgotten conscience was awakened by the sheer contact with others who chose to stand and fight. Cain – with his fierce need to protect and defend the helpless even at the cost of his own life. Glitch - who knew right from wrong even with only half a brain. Even Raw was slowly overcoming his own paralyzing cowardice to fight for what he believed in – slowly but surely.

And Raw, fearful as he was, could never betray a friend. That concept was foreign to him even as he struggled with his fears.

Tutor was the worst kind of coward.

And he knew it. That was not to say that his remorse did not drive him to contemplate his choices and decide against continuation of said choices. It would be his penance while he fought back the desire to return to the safe, comforting presence of his chains. For he did not realize that he had always been free to choose life. He did not need Azkadellia's offer to do so. The chains of bondage that held him were of his _own_ making.

It was his choice to accept the freedom he already had.

Faced once again with the choice to hide or help he chose to take a third option that had been handed to him.

Stay in your canine form or you get shot.

It was better than death even if it was humiliating. And in case of emergency, he could run faster this way.

Except that increasingly nagging conscience of his did not let him get very far.

It was either that or the Rebels he stumbled upon and warned of the Longcoats who had taken prisoners in the Realm of the Unwanted.

Now if only he could find DG and bring her a rescuer, his redemption would be complete.

* * *

Raw could not seem to overcome his paralyzing fears. It hurt when Lylo yanked Kalm away and refused to acknowledge their familial bonds.

"He is not one of us anymore."

He _was_ a coward and he should have died that day in the Papay fields.

But he also knew that DG's presence in his life was changing him and even in the face of his paralyzing fears, he knew that he was redeemable. The princess with the penchant for saving others and fighting – long before her more rational side caught up with the plan (or lack of plan) – had shown him that courage was not the absence of fear. It was merely the acknowledgment that there was something worth fighting for that was greater than those fears. DG had shown him that in every choice she made. He sensed her fears and knew that she often felt like running away. But she did not.

For she had realized the very difficult concept that she did not need the encouragement of another to face her fears and stand against them. She had the courage already in her heart and she was brave enough to admit it and break the chains of fear that could have bound her. The chains of fear that still bound Raw because he had yet acknowledged his own power over his fears.

His prison of paralyzing fear was of his own making.

Looking at Lylo as he was dragged away, it seemed as if he was not the only one who was afraid.

"Raw sorry he ran away. Raw scared…" His apology brought him forgiveness as Lylo died. And he _tried_ to keep Kalm safe, but the chains were still so strong.

His anguished cries resounded through the Tower as Raw finally faced his greatest fear.

Himself.

**A/N: An interesting note I wanted to point out…the paraphrase that I used on courage is actually from a quote by a man named Ambrose Redmoon – "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear."**

**I thought that it was quite appropriate given the name of one of our favorite Tin Man characters… **


	39. Humor as Defense

**A/N: DG is a hard nut for me to crack, but I trust if I do a horrible enough job my amazing reviewers will definitely let me know! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: It is NOT FAIR! I want to own the Tin Man but I do not…although some might question my basis for comparison on the subject of fairness…*cough-blueeyedbookie –cough* :P  


* * *

**

DG had just about had it with her Technicolor nightmares. Reality was a pretty difficult concept to hold onto when she was sucked into the dream world even in her waking hours. Her older sister – the sorceress of darkness, village raider, brain thief, sibling murder, and now nurture unit hacker – was a twisted person.

DG was not sure who needed more therapeutic intervention after all was said and done. The witchy older sibling who seemed to be suffering from abandonment issues and a deep-rooted sadism involving seduction and pain. Or the increasingly confused younger sibling who had robots for parents, waltzed around an alternate dimension with three _male_ companions, suffered incredible Technicolor delusions, and apparently had died at one point in her childhood.

Dr. Phil would get a kick out of this breaking story. She wondered absently if Judge Judy did divorce cases involving a woman who wanted an annulment from Reality.

She was not really trying to be funny or anything. Her mind was shielded with a magic that could kill a viewer who got too close and she had been divided from the only people who could help her separate truth from lies.

It was reasonable to deduce that she was using humor as an effective defense mechanism against the encroaching fears and confusion that overwhelmed her.

Especially when she woke up from yet another vision to the cold reality of a witch's sadistic use of her childhood memories. Was nothing of hers private anymore? Her robot parents were now reprogrammed for the witch's twisted enjoyment and DG still had no idea where her biological parents were. Or if they even cared.

No, her sister had definitely not made this a family reunion she ever wanted to be a part of – then again, DG was not expecting rainbows and flowers. Still, the Sorceress kept bringing up things that nudged her memories and made her question reality all over again. Nothing felt right about Azkadellia's stories though, and her inability to remember the truth only earned her a dank prison cell. Yeah, _that _was family bonding at its best.

What was she missing?

* * *

Glitch was either captured or lost in a blinding world of snow and ice. She heard the agonized cries of a viewer and somehow knew it had to be Raw. And Cain…

She did not know how to handle the news that Cain was dead. Zero had gloated about it on the way back to the Sorceress' tower right before the vinyl-covered alchemist injected her with the sleeping drug.

The man she had saved from a Tin Suit had become something special to her in the few whirlwind days they had traveled together. He was the one who kept watch in the dark hours of night as the rest of them slept around the campfire. He knew her somehow from her mystery childhood even if he would not share the memories with her. He gave up his chances to go after Zero when he could have just walked away and never looked back. He chose to put up with a headcase, a cowardly viewer, and an impulsive girl who apparently had royalty in her blood and familial connections to the Sorceress who destroyed his life.

He promised to protect her no matter what while she searched for her past.

And she loved him for that.

Oh not in the I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you way, although she could not deny her attraction to him as a woman to a man. He was strong, good-looking, and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. What was not to like? She was infatuated with him of course. If she were in any other situation other than the one she found herself in – for that matter, if _he_ were anything other than a man grieving for his family and protecting her out of duty - she was sure that she could definitely explore _all of_ _those_ feelings in glorious detail.

She loved him as only a girl could love her savior and protector. She loved him for his devotion and sacrifice. She loved him for his grief and the eight annuals he suffered with thoughts of revenge, only to give up those thoughts to fight for _her_.

She loved him a little more than Glitch and Raw and a little less than the missing mother she saw only in her dreams. He was more than a friend, but less than any romantic school-girl notion of a fairy tale. He was a huge part of her life that had now become just a gaping hole.

He was _her_ Tin Man and now he was dead. Because of her and her quest for truth. That was definitely a hard fact to swallow.

She wondered if the witch would allow her to have a last Confession before she killed her so she could make penance for the blood on her hands. Then she wondered if they even had Confession in the OZ.

Then she wondered why she wanted Confession...she was not even Catholic.

**A/N: Okay before anyone gets offended. I am not making a slight on Catholic Church. My parents were raised Catholic and I have even attended a Catholic church several times myself. This was just a humorous little train of thought that my muse insisted we add to the story and then threatened me with writer's block when I refused to comply. I was continuing on the humor as defense mechanism line...**

**Read and review - pretty please... :)  
**


	40. When Two Become One

**A/N: It just hit me that I am on the second part of the three-part miniseries…This is so exciting! **

**Coming up after this chapter…more DG concerning her escape, another DG/Cain moment, Last moments of a Mystic Man, More Cain of course…all that and more! Stay tuned.**

**I do not own the Tin Man, but I would most definitely not mind having the body of the Sorceress as my own…Oh to look that good in skin-tight clothes…

* * *

**

Azkadellia was so shocked, she could not contain the tiny burst of magic that erupted from her magic prison in the back of her mind. Her sister was alive. And the witch was definitely having a massive coronary over that one as well as a splitting headache from Az's sudden, unexpected magic surge. Az did not have the strength enough to even enjoy that bonus.

"_DG. The little sister I no longer thought I had," The witch was really good at playing the sweet little innocent. She had gotten really good over the annuals at picking out the child Azkadellia's nuances and voice patterns._

It still sounded wrong every time she tried it out. In Az's mind, the witch was pure evil – evil could not sound sweet and innocent.

However after more than fifteen annuals, it was really difficult to tell where the witch ended and Az began. In all reality, it _could_ have been her own thoughts and voice playing with DG. She tried to force herself to deny that, but Az could not escape the doubts that plagued her. If everything else had been a lie what was to say that she had not become the very evil that she so despised in her mind.

Even when she visited her mother on that gods-forsaken island prison, she could not decipher the differences between herself and the witch anymore. She was so afraid that all of the doubts and fears the witch had capitalized on in her subconscious over the annuals were truly speaking for her.

She _was_ the witch.

She _was _angry and bitter that her mother had not saved her magic to get rid of the witch, instead breathing life back into the younger daughter and sending her to safety. She _was _resentful of the father she could not remember. The witch insisted he had abandoned them for his own selfish desires and had stolen what was rightfully hers. To the normal person, an emerald that size would bring a pretty penny. Her father was probably living it up on the Other Side, far away from the troubles of his family.

She _hated_ DG for getting the safe, comfortable life – free from magic and witches and possession. Her little sister had grown up blissfully unaware of the fact that it was _her_ impulsive desire for adventure that had gotten Az into trouble in the first place. DG had the innocent, carefree childhood that Az had never gotten due to the possession of the OZ's most evil entity.

She wanted DG to suffer just a little bit for everything that she had lost. She wanted DG to know what it was like to feel your mother's disgust and pain every time she saw your face when the witch tortured her. She wanted DG to experience life without a loving father and the protection that he offered against the leering gazes of men filled with lust for her body and her power. She wanted DG to feel what she felt when she watched the man she loved be destroyed, all because a witch wanted what he knew.

She was so afraid, because a big part of her actually _wanted_ DG to die.

And that was not supposed to have happened.

* * *

**A/N: Now we get to the crux of Azkadellia's dilemma. For fifteen annuals or more, you can only fight possession for so long. She could not share the witch's consciousness without somehow being consumed by that evil. Especially with as weak as she was.**

**Fear not, all hope is not lost! **** Review and you will find out the rest of the story…**

**Okay, you will find out anyway whether you review or not, but you know how this goes – My muse appreciates the input!**


	41. There is No Place Like Home

**A/N: A sad farewell is due for the Mystic Man…as we contemplate a life well-lived, we would like to honor his memory with his final thoughts and words and…Oh what the heck…I am getting teary-eyed...

* * *

**

The Mystic Man had never been clearer in his life.

He smiled tenderly at the youngest Daughter of Light, as she tried to match his enigmatic statements in an attempt to discover her next checkpoint. He enjoyed her sense of humor and matched it with a colorful discourse of his own; loving the way she smiled softly in a manner suggesting her continued disbelief that he was free of the vapors.

DG was going to make a very strong monarch when this fiasco was all said and done. The young woman had the grit and fire needed to keep a firm, yet benevolent hand on her people. The Second Princess was just like her mother; and just like the brave woman, he had failed hundreds of years prior. A healer and a bright light. She had _already_ healed the heart of the one who mattered most.

"There is so much I would like to tell you," He sighed realizing that his life was finally coming to a bittersweet end and he had so many regrets. He also had many joys, he mused to himself – the memories of the young woman in front of him being one of his greatest. "But Azkadellia's eyes and ears are all over us now."

"What I can tell you is that your mother cloaked your memories in magic, so that Azkadellia could not get to them," He understood her doubts about her abilities to be the unfortunate side effect of living life in an alternate reality. It was a pity that her premature death had made that a necessary evil.

"Yes you can," _You have the power to reach into yourself, and you know it DG. You are so much stronger then you know. Your light WILL brighten a place that is dark, dear girl. _He gave her the last piece of his part of the puzzle, satisfied that she had all the tools she needed to accomplish the rest.

.

Cue Fate. The Mystic Man was definitely hoping that his penance had been paid. He was getting too old for this stuff.

"Azkadellia, as I live and breathe…so far," He chuckled ominously. She really had no idea what she was getting herself into, the witch. She was messing with Daughters of Light and they did not let go of their Light easily. He jabbed at her worst fears – would it be Azkadellia speaking or the witch when she rose to his insult?

"She will _never_ be as powerful as me!" Ozma, Az _had_ to be still alive in spirit. The darkness in her eyes as she spoke was purely the witch. It had to be.

"Then why are you so scared?" Taunt her. It is time to end this farce once and for all. He can see the darkness in her eyes and he laughs at what is to come.

"I _know_ you…witch," _And you will NEVER win._

_.  
_

_DG, unlock your memories…_

The Mystic Man smiled as he finally journeyed to meet Fate. Like slipping through water – There is no place like _HOME_.

.

**A/N: Well, what did you think??? Good, bad, Ugly?**

**Be warned…a chapter devoted entirely to DG/Cain fluffiness is coming up soon…keep a watchful eye on the sky…er…story alerts! **


	42. Tutors, Papay, and Fruit Trees

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH...There is just SO much information I want to include…and one-shots later down the road are not going to cut it…Oy vey…**

**Please keep reading…and reviewing

* * *

**

**While Cain and Glitch are Dancing:**

DG was numb. She _had_ to get out of this prison cell and she had to get out now. The Mystic Man lay dead on the ground, his soul sucked into the witch's open mouth like some creepy horror movie. The witch had left just a few moments ago with her minions, but DG's mind was whirring quickly with the Mystic Man's final words.

_Unlock my memories? Maybe it would be good to start on instincts. The tattooed hand thing worked well before._

She wondered absently if the magic only worked when her feelings were high instead of the numbness she was experiencing at the moment. She had never seen someone die before and it left her feeling cold. When the helpful rat failed to open the right gate with her bribes– Pavlov's dogs must have been more intelligent – she got the attention of a very familiar looking mutt who just so happened to pass by her cell.

Coincidence? DG really did not care so long as she could escape and find Raw. It looked like they might have a replacement guide for Cain when they finally got out.

While Glitch rubbed his head in pain, DG threw herself into Cain's arms without thought. She had been so focused on her own excitement that he was alive and well; it never occurred to her that he was probably not going to like getting attacked with (touchy-feely) hugs. When he stiffened up, she pulled back in embarrassment. What was she thinking? Just because they had been traveling companions for a few days did not make Cain suddenly all cuddly and emotional. There went her vow of caution.

Only Cain would question why she was following a dog's guidance through the Tower, but it occurred to her he had a point. Still, they were not going to get out any other way. Beggars cannot really be choosers. Especially with Longcoats right on their trail. And weren't dogs supposed to be really good at directions?

* * *

DG was still feeling rather numb as the dog morphed into the man she soon remembered to be her childhood tutor. A small portion of her brain gleefully noted Cain's hand automatically pulling her back to stand behind him.

Deciding to return to her vow of caution for Cain's sake, she interrogated the poor man until even the Tin Man could not have any objections to a new traveling companion.

Okay, she actually pretty much just gave him puppy eyes until Cain relented – no pun intended. And he _was_ kind of outnumbered anyway – Glitch jumped on his suspicions pretty readily too. The doll thing she did was cool enough for her and she had enjoyed the flash of memories Toto's presence had given her. His dream explanation made sense to – her mother had been communicating with her on the Other Side that way.

Cain was reticent after DG explained the Mystic Man's death. Could the man never catch a break? He sacrificed his family for the OZ's salvation, he lost his onetime mentor and friend, and he had to play babysitter to her impulsive dash across the OZ.

DG felt a slight sense of Déjà vu as they stashed the Longcoat jackets and took off into the fields of the Papay, heading south. She could have sworn she had seen a movie on the other side involving a journey like this.

* * *

The numbness was finally gone, now replaced by paralyzing fear. Toto's whispered words to _'Focus DG' _were a load of hogwash. How the heck do you focus when Papay runners are surrounding you ready to gnaw you in half in thirty seconds flat? Raw was insane to think they had ever been peaceful creatures. These walking pine cones were definitely out for blood.

She was going to die.

As if by instinct, she backed up slowly until she was pressed against a tree. A wave of warm energy flowed over her, and she turned to look at the product of her instincts. The Papay fruit covered the branches while light filtered in a soft glow through the blossoms and leaves.

She had seen that before somewhere in her dreams. Something to do with Papay fruit and multicolored paint splatters on a hat. Was it a dream?

"That is one heck of a defense kid," Cain's voice was tinged with pride and she felt a small sense of satisfaction at having impressed the unimpressible Tin Man.

She grinned at him weakly before they all turned to wave goodbye to the prostrate Papay runners. The runners might be nice at the moment, but they were not going to take any chances.

DG for one kind of liked the life she had - barring wicked sisters and the impending _Destruction of the OZ_.

**A/N: Next up…DG/Cain moments…sigh**


	43. Definitely Something There

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to animegus farmus…you will know why as soon as you read it! **

**I wrote this piece a little differently. Because I did not want to write the conversation twice to get both perspectives, I am writing it once and switching perspectives as I go…sorry if it makes it confusing, but I could not see how to do it any other way without a whole lot of unnecessary repetition…**

**WARNING: Massive FLUFF with just hints of depth…That is all I have to say about that…**

**And it is insanely long given my recent updates...  
**

**Tin Man ownership remains an unreachable goal for me!

* * *

**

"Can't sleep kiddo?" Cain's voice cut through the night from the other side of the campfire, calming her instantly. He had the uncanny ability to sense when she was distressed or troubled.

He had finally settled them into a well-protected hollow glade hours after the Papay incident earlier that day. DG was struggling to get comfortable on the bed of pine boughs Raw and Glitch had made for her. She was uneasy and restless after the magical healing episode with the tree, and even with the exhaustion left behind by the energy drain she could not get to sleep.

"Just too wired I guess," She chuckled at his puzzled expression she could see through the glow of the fire over her Other Side remark. "It means I am tired, but my mind is racing too fast for me to feel the need for rest."

"I see," He smiled a little while she forced back a yawn. "Would it help to talk about it?"

"The man of few words wants to have a conversation with me?" DG stifled her grin after he glared at her reprovingly. "I am honored Oh, Silent One."

"Keep it up, princess, and I will retract the offer," He still got up and moved a little closer so they could converse without waking up their companions.

"No need to get your pants in a bunch, Mr. Cain," She retorted knowing that he would definitely _not_ get that colloquialism. "I was just surprised that is all. It is still a whole lot to take in, and I am reeling from the shock of seeing you…and Glitch alive. Add to that my old teacher steps in to help and I am supposed to find another piece to a puzzle with no picture on the box so I can follow the directions. My mother gave me a to-do list. She just did not fill in the how-to-do part."

"I only understood about half of that kiddo, but it makes sense in some strange way," He sighed heavily, but his eyes betrayed a slight twinkle of humor when he continued. "I _am_ surprised you were so quick to suspect the pup anyway. I mean given your history of absolute trust nearly anything that moves."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She tried to act affronted by his teasing.

"Well, let me put it this way. A guy you just meet hanging out in a big birdcage with a zipper in his head and no memory – no problem. A furry Papay meal that growls at you and threatens you with his claws – why not? A man in a tin suit whose first words – if I recall correctly – are a threat to kill someone – he can be your new bodyguard. But suspecting a shape shifting childhood Tutor who helped you escape from the Tower? What is the deal, kiddo?" Cain's puzzlement clearly showed on his face as he tried to discern her logic behind the choices.

"Honestly, Cain?" DG smiled in bemused appreciation over how adorable his face was when he was not all growly and silent. "I was trying to impress you with my newfound caution."

His eyes widened in shock and she could not help the laughing snort that escaped as she buried her head in her pine bed to stifle the noise. Her shoulders shook with the effort it took not to wake the others. After her laughter had settled into quieter gasping breaths, she returned her gaze to his.

"Is it so surprising that I want your approval Mr. Cain?" She asked quietly fearing she had offended him. "You are constantly commenting on my penchant for running into disastrous situations. I figured I would try to take a page from your book."

"It is not a bad thing to be impulsive, kiddo," He finally stated after rooting around for something to say. "Just dangerous. It makes it more difficult for me to protect you when I spend most of the time just trying to keep up. I thought I had lost you there, back at the Northern Palace. It was…not a good feeling."

"I am glad you are alive, Cain," She whispered, afraid that one wrong move would get him to clam up again. She knew he did not do feelings and heart well. It was nice to see the tender side of him for once. DG had really liked the sound of his voice when he had greeted her in the Tower. "I am not really sure what I would have done if I had to continue on without you."

_Hey there, princess!_ He was not really the hardened stoic he pretended to be.

"I am glad you are alive too DG," There was a comfortable pause after both admissions while they contemplated the depth of the conversation. Then, "You still would have had Zipperhead and Raw even if I was gone."

"But not my _Tin Man_," She whispered it so low, he had to strain to hear it. She flushed and turned her head as his eyes widened again, but was glad when he did not reply. DG was afraid he would take it the wrong way and run for cover. Crap – and here they were just starting to be friends. It had just felt so natural to call him that. Like some distant memory from her past had reached out and pushed the words out of her mouth. She was getting a lot of that lately and it was unnerving.

Cain shifted uncomfortably after DG's whispered words. He was not really sure what to make of the possessiveness behind them, and he was not necessarily upset by them either. She was young and an inexperienced girl who probably had not been in the company of any man for this length of time, let alone four grown men – well, sort of. He was not really sure Raw counted under that title in any way that mattered to DG.

In his younger days, he had been a hit with the ladies. He was not prideful about his looks – just not stupid enough to miss their coy gazes every time he walked in the room. Adora had been the only woman who ever got _his_ attention though. It had been so long since any other woman had shown any interest in the fact that he was a semi-desirable man.

DG's statement reminded him again of his Adora. She had called him _her_ Tin Man when she was teasing him and also during their intimate times. It was the same soft possessiveness and yet it was not. He was not sure if DG had even realized what she said until after she said it. It could have just been a friendly reminder that her other friends did not make up for his absence. And he was probably reading way too much into the embarrassment.

He was actually more nervous about the fact that DG was the first one since Adora to say those words, and he really liked the sound of them coming from the princess' mouth.

Adora…

"I forgot to tell you earlier that I found out my family might be alive still," He wanted to kick himself for shooting that little tidbit out, but it helped to get rid of his more uncomfortable train of thought. DG glanced up in surprise, the answering smile she gave him making him shudder with emotion.

"Really?" She was surprised at the turn of conversation, but almost grateful for the wedge it drove between them again. Having a personal conversation about one's feelings with the Tin Man was an uncomfortable experience and she was not ready to explore just why that was. "Mr. Cain, that is _wonderful_! When did you find that out?"

"Zero told me right before he…shot me," He winced at the remembrance but then smiled when he saw her genuine joy over his news. Yeah, he had definitely been reading into her words. He had really been out of the loop socially for too long. "I am trying not to get my hopes up. Zero is not the type of person who should be winning any _Most Honest Person of the Year_ awards. He could have just been saying that to give me one final torment right before I…died. Then again, _he_ would gain nothing by it, so I have this tiny little compulsion to believe it."

"If it is true, I am _so_ happy for you," Her eyes were dancing in the firelight in joyful contemplation. He grinned at her restrained enthusiasm and wondered a little at the barest twinge of disappointment he felt when she did not seem to be negatively affected by the news that his wife was alive.

They paused again, each one lost in another round of contemplation until DG interrupted the silence once more.

"You know that you do not have to stick around now that your family might be out there. Right?" Her voice was small and DG tried to keep it from cracking. He had to know that he was not obligated to continue protecting her. Family came first in her book and it always had. "I would understand completely if you left to find your family. You should be with _them_ – not traipsing around the countryside helping a lost princess find her parents."

"I gave my word to protect you until you find your family, DG. I do not break my promises, especially to search for _my_ family that may or may not be alive. I have spent eight annuals thinking that they were gone. One statement from an unreliable source is not going to make me break my word to you," His voice carried a hint of stern rebuke, and DG hung her head.

Cain wanted to strangle himself at his easy knack for hurting DG. He was not her father by any means; why did he insist on treating her like a recalcitrant child? He softened and reached out to lift her chin so she could see his expression.

"I did not mean to scold you or insinuate that you thought me dishonorable, princess. I am sorry," His heart clenched as a few tears trembled in her eyes. Where was the fiery girl he had left in the Northern Palace? She had been more subdued and cautious since they left the Tower and it hurt that her whole nature was being altered by the horrors of her past.

"I appreciate your offer kiddo, honestly I do," He continued with a heavy sigh. "My place at this point is beside you, and I do not resent you for that fact."

"Thank you Mr. Cain," He noticed she turned to formalities anytime the conversation turned personal. Still searching for signs of hurt in her eyes, he quickly noticed the sudden sparkle of mischief in her eyes. "I could make it an order Tin Man. Since I am a princess that would make you my subordinate you know."

"Do not even start with me, DG," He chuckled at her change of emotion, glad to have the spitfire personality back even in its subdued form. "Until we find your parents, I answer to no one but myself. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," She saluted resolutely before dropping her grin and adding a somber note. "Who knows? Maybe we will run into your family on the way to find mine."

"We will cross that bridge _if_ we come to it, princess. For now, just get some sleep," He ruffled her hair playfully and she leaned into his hand. "We have a long way to go still, and you need some rest."

"Goodnight, Mr. Cain."

"Night, kiddo. I will be on guard duty tonight. Nothing's gonna get past me to get you, okay?" This protective vibe was getting stronger each passing day. Cain stood up to return to his post, hearing DG's final whispered words.

"As long as you are with us, Tin Man, I am not afraid."


	44. In My Arms

**A/N: My Muse took a short break from writing after that last chapter, a fact I am grateful for in a way. I am definitely ecstatic over the reviews I got last chapter! I was definitely scared that my readers might cry foul at too much too soon. It is a delicate balance, but I am glad I seemed to have gotten it right.**

**I was listening to one of my daughter's lullabies this morning and this is the result.

* * *

**

Lavender wanted her daughters. When she slept on that isolated island prison – and sleep she did, for her energy and life was waning each day that passed – she dreamed of DG and Azkadellia in her arms.

It always stormed in her dreams. The rains poured down in crashing torrents and the winds raged around her and her daughters. In the dream, nothing could harm her precious Daughters of Light – they were always wrapped safely in her arms. She wept each time she awoke to find them gone.

Sometimes, they were both infants – soft, warm, and completely dependent on her loving care.

At times, they were at the age when the witch's possession occurred – terrified, weeping, and eyes shut tightly against the impending darkness. They clung to her tightly and she never let them go, soothing them with the sound of her voice until they fell into peaceful slumber.

Still other times, they were adults in their present state – struggling with the nightmares surrounding them and trying to steal their innocence. She shielded them in her arms, pushing back the darkness with the sheer force of her love.

At first, she believed the witch to be tampering with her dreams. It was the ultimate cruelty to dream over and over again about keeping her daughter's safe, only to wake and know that she had failed to protect them.

After a time, she decided that it did not matter what the witch might have done to her mind. Either way, it was her own penance for failing them when it mattered most.

She should have known; should have sensed the dark magic in hidden in Finaqua. She should never have let them play in the forest with the threat of wild animals and dangerous evil. She should have never left DG's side after the witch possessed Azkadellia. She should have given her light to save Az the moment she knew what had occurred in that forest.

She should never have let them go.

* * *

Azkadellia was dreaming and as hard as the witch tried, she could not prevent the remembrances. At first the dreams seemed innocuous enough so the witch ignored them. She dreamt of being in her mother's arms, safe from harm and warmly protected by her mother's love. It was agonizing to wake up and realize that her mother's arms were no longer protecting her. The witch actually liked the despair after those dreams. It kept Azkadellia weak and compliant.

Due to her gleeful enjoyment of the girl's pain, she did not realize when the dreams began to change. Snatches of remembrances first filled the princess' dreams the moment her sister set foot in the OZ. Vivid dreams that awakened Az to both wild hope and heavy dread. She would break free from the dreams to pace in troubled agitation over the revelations.

She had been possessed of the witch for so long, her mind and spirit had begun to merge with the witch's until she had trouble distinguishing between the two presences within her. Over time, her ability to remain a thorn in the witch's side diminished as her will weakened and hope faded.

Now that hope had arisen again, she was frightened of the implications. If – and that was a huge if – her sister succeeded in reaching her through the witch's evil shielding, she would be a shell of the innocent girl she once was so long ago. The fear of being released from her prison to a whole new existence paralyzed her even as it gave her comfort. It was a twisted conundrum as she struggled to reconcile who she once was with what she had become.

After each of those dreams, the witch very painfully reminded her of what she would always see in the mirror. She had become the witch and was unable to see what it would be like to be free.

As the witch's face leaped out at her, she screamed in agony.

* * *

DG dreamt of Finaqua – the magical waters of her childhood. She was safely wrapped in her mother's arms as a familiar lullaby filled her senses. All was peaceful and still, and nothing could harm her as long as her mother's arms were around her.

The peace was shattered and the magic left, vanishing before a dark evil that threatened to cover everything in its path. DG saw her sister as she was in the present time, tossing in a troubled sleep. She struggled to reach Az through the darkness, knowing that if they were together, nothing would ever hurt them again. Before she could make it to her sister's side, the eldest princess woke up and she was no longer Az. In her place, a hideous creature of darkness stood large and imposing. DG threw up her hands to block the evil magic that coursed in her direction and was surprised to feel the glow of light warming her and shielding her from the dark power.

Flashes of her childhood came in rapid succession, so quickly that she could not be sure what she saw. It _did_ make her wonder what vital piece of the puzzle she was missing. She struggled to escape the dizzying images latching onto one she had seen before when Tutor had joined their party. Az was holding her hand and whispering in her ear.

_Concentrate Deej, just concentrate._

Then cackling laughter sounded in her ear and she faced a mirror where a hideous face filled the frame.

She screamed and woke up.


	45. Memories, Musings, and Mutts

**A/N: The first part of this chapter is directly from the campsite scene. It will just continue on to the time between when DG woke up to right before they reached the Resistance cabin.**

**For my fellow Cain lovers, you might enjoy the last part in all its angsty glory. We cannot have a Tin Man story without Cain's inner demons…

* * *

**

"You okay?" Cain's voice broke through the last hazy remnants of sleep and DG turned to glance in his direction. A brief flash of their nighttime conversation returned to her, but quickly vanished in the lingering presence of her dreams.

"Yeah," She said while some small part of her brain noted the creepiness factor of waking to the intense stares of four – still semi-strange – men.

It was disconcerting to be under such close scrutiny while asleep, but she also felt strangely safe. Knowing that she had four sentinels to guard her from the darkness brought a sense of rightness even while she inwardly laughed at the comedic value. She wondered what the Other Side psychiatrists would have to say about her relationships with her odd companions.

As these thoughts flashed through her head, she realized that her dreams were fast disappearing into the fog still blocking her mind. She stood up and started trying to recall as much as possible, knowing that it would show her the next steps in her search. At her companions' promptings, she fought back the mist to discover the long-forgotten location. A magical lake, a beautiful palace in the warm glow of the suns, a gazebo where her mother rocked her on a wooden swing. There was more, but it faded so quickly that the few snatches she managed to salvage served only to confuse her.

She realized one thing that seemed to be extremely important, no matter what else had been forgotten.

Her sister was definitely _not_ what she seemed; there was something more to the witch's story and DG was determined to find out what vital fact she was missing.

"Well, to get to lake country, we are gonna have to cut across the Crack in the OZ," Cain stood and threw his duster back on while the other three men waited for his lead. "This ain't gonna be easy."

"And the last few days have been a walk in the park?" DG smirked at the rather large understatement.

Leave it to the Tin Man to brighten her day with dire words of warning. As the last vestiges of troubled sleep left her body, she decided that someday soon, she was going to do something about his constant pessimism. Looking at his glowering face as the others laughed with her, she decided that it would be better to hold off on the pessimism cure until a later date. Gulping nervously, she shut up and followed meekly behind her grumpy bodyguard.

Hmmm…if she had three more companions who were just a little shorter than she was, she could almost picture a childhood fairytale that her Popsicle had thrown into the mix of his stories. Glitch looked at her with an air of one who realized that their friend might have just snapped as DG laughed over the image of Wyatt Cain as a dwarf named Grumpy. When the Tin Man in question growled irritably at her cheery mood, her smirk only grew wider.

Yep, she was definitely going to fix that attitude on her bodyguard. Maybe a little mischief with his beloved hat would do the trick.

But not yet; not yet.

Hours later, even she was getting grumpy as they traipsed through the never-ending forest. It had to be at least high noon or whatever they called it in the OZ and she was tired, hungry, and more than a little irritated with a belligerent forest guide who insisted that they keep up a fast pace.

Added to that, Toto kept insisting that they had no time for breaks and Glitch wandered off on random occasions to _enjoy the scenery_. Raw was the only one who had not yet gotten on her nerves. And that was purely for the fact that the viewer said nothing to anyone the entire time they walked. It seemed he preferred contemplative silence to lively conversation.

After another side-trip with Glitch, she was strongly contemplating just leaving the headcase behind when the sight of rotten apples triggered another flashback. Reeling from the memory of her elder sister holding her tightly while the angry wild beast roared before ambling away at the sight of the sister's Light, DG froze in shocked remembrance.

"Azkadellia, what happened to you?" There had been no darkness in her sister in the memory and DG suddenly wondered if her mother had set her on this journey to discover Azkadellia's past as well. Her sister was most definitely _not_ what she seemed.

Cain's voice urged her out of her reverie and she dropped the rotting apple with a shudder of apprehension.

* * *

Wyatt Cain was just about ready to shoot the mutt. Glitch too if he thought about it, but definitely the Tutor. He was already irritable as a result of the midnight conversation with DG the night before and Tutor's constant urging was only increasing his ire. Regardless of DG's trusting impulses, the old _friend of the family_ bit did not really strike the right chord in Cain's mind. Something was off about the mangy pup and he was keeping a very careful eye on him.

He had not liked what he had discovered in himself the night before, even if he kept telling himself it was nothing to be concerned about. DG was his charge for the moment, but when her journey was over he was searching for his family and that was final. Even as his heart insisted that he would be disappointed in what he found on his own quest, he tamped down those warnings stubbornly. Anything to stop thinking about the princess and her growing connection to him.

Ozma's slippers, she got under his skin in so many ways. Constantly running into danger with a blind faith that everything was going to be okay. Even as the urge to protect her grew stronger each day, he also realized that one day in the near future he would no longer be needed. That understanding hurt more than he had first realized. Her innocence and vulnerability after she had saved him from the suit had awakened his deeply ingrained need to protect and defend. He fought it at first, trying not to get attached to another human being again – especially the fiery, spirited woman-child with stunning blue eyes.

It was probably inevitable really and that was what made Cain want to hit something – Glitch was a good candidate at the moment as was the mangy mutt.

He felt like he was watching the animals on his father's farm all over again. Vulnerable infant chicks instinctively bond with the first face they see after hatching. If the mother hen is not around, they will latch onto the next creature that comes along even to their detriment at times.

Cain angrily shook his head at the unwelcome realization his musings had brought him. Even if DG had been the one to cling to him for protection in the first few days, she was not the baby chick in the scenario.

The washed-up ex-Tin Man was realizing that _he_ was the vulnerable one, clinging to DG's fiery force like a lifeline. He had the bodyguard bit down pat - sure - though the spirited girl made it extremely difficult to keep her safe. His protector status had not changed one iota.

What he had _not_ understood until the previous night's conversation, was that she was the one protecting _him_ as well – the healing force that opened his heart again and shielded him from the darkness of despair that he knew was still waiting for him in the black memories of his tin prison.

Wyatt Cain needed her as he had never needed another human being – not even Adora. He winced at that very painful insight.

He was terrified of what that meant.


	46. She Needs to Know

**A/N: A brief interlude where we turn to other players surrounding DG and Cain. The Second part of the series really speeds up the plot line, making it necessary to break with their story for clarification on others.**

**I hope this works for you lovely readers of mine! Looking forward to more Cain/DG moments as the chapters progress…**

**No ownership of Tin Man claimed by me…

* * *

**

The Mystic Man had seen her double mind. He knew the bitch princess still lived.

The witch felt a slight tremble of fear even as she took his life. It seemed she had vastly underestimated more than just the Daughters of Light. And now with the eldest princess' dreams becoming more and more separated from hers, the witch felt a stirring of apprehension that her plan might have been detected from the beginning. It was disconcerting that these mortals could hold such power. She had forgotten that her original jailer had only been a mortal when she had sealed the witch in her dark prison.

"I suppose some things thought dead are not always so."

The former queen of the OZ was not discussing Papay trees. Of that, the witch had no doubt. Was she to be hampered at every turn? The Gayle woman knew as well. She was subdued but not defeated and the witch would greatly enjoy watching Lavender Eyes die when her hope had finally perished.

* * *

"What about you Azkadellia? Perhaps DG is not the only one who needs to unlock her memories."

Az felt a stirring of hope even as the witch spat out her preference for the future. She knew the witch was doing a poor job of concealing her troubled state. Her mother's eyes as she questioned why the witch continued to let her live in hope. She was desperately crying out for Az and Az wanted so badly to fall into her mother's arms, never letting go.

It mattered not that her mother had abandoned her for so many annuals; that she had given her life for DG was irrelevant. In the end, Az was still a frightened child, desperately wanting to feel the comforting warmth of her mother's arms. _IF_ she ever escaped her possessor, she knew that these fears and doubts would not just go away.

For now however, she just wanted the comfort and safety that only her mother could give.

* * *

"You have sent her into the Heart of Darkness, _mother_," The witch angrily queried, her voice dark with bitter loathing. "Why Finaqua?"

"She needs to know what she is up against," When the former queen turned to smile bravely at her jailer, the witch had a sinking feeling that she was not talking about DG.

It still did not stop her from journeying there herself. Azkadellia was already remembering herself anyway – it could not hurt to return to her prison. She needed answers as well...

**A/N: Short but sweet and we are all caught up with Lavender/Witch for now…Until Episode 3…**


	47. Cabins, Cains, and Caves: Part 1

**A/N: Another DG/Cain montage…sigh…**

**As if anyone of you would be disappointed to hear that.**

**I do not own Tin Man – I sure would like to…

* * *

**

Blue smoke.

The times could not have changed that much even if he had been in a tin suit for eight annuals. That was a resistance fighter cabin or his name was Ozma. Ignoring Glitch's snarky remarks with a casual grin, he led the rag-tag band to the front porch where he greeted the gun-toting couple with the traditional Resistance code.

As it turned out, he did not need to get a name change. Although the resistance family was definitely suspicious even with the offer of friendship, they still opened their home and traded information. Ralph definitely seemed more inclined to trust than his wife, but Cain watched with surprise and a glimmer of appreciation as DG slowly got the children to warm up to her. Her smile lit up her face when the young ones came out of hiding.

_We have lived in fear for too long._ Cain's heart broke at the truth of those words.

As they ate, Cain perked up at the mention of a lowlander captain. If one of his fellow Tin Men was still alive, he might have the opportunity to see if he knew the whereabouts of his wife and son.

The news about the mine and weapon of mass destruction was disturbing, but Cain was more concerned about how he was going to protect DG once she had the witch's most desired object in her hands. Then Glitch shocked everyone with his confession.

It surprised Wyatt at the ferocity in DG's voice when she addressed Glitch about his lack of memory. She insisted that Raw do a reading right then and there to access whatever Glitch knew about the machine he had invented. She was usually very gentle when it came to the Zipperhead's condition, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She gentled a bit when she saw Glitch's fear, but Cain was thrown by the level of authority her voice contained. This journey had changed her drastically yet she still behaved in a manner that almost reminded him of her younger self – without the fear that drove her in the present.

When she had first been brought back to the OZ, she seemed almost frail, frightened, vulnerable. She still did to an extent. But his original angry assessment had been completely false. She was no coward, no matter what else he thought of her.

* * *

DG was blown away by the scenes playing out in the mirror. Glitch had sacrificed so much to keep Azkadellia's hands off his inventions, knowing that the good they could have done would not compensate for the devastation caused by her twisted uses. Glitch shook himself at the end of the reading, synapses misfiring for a few moments before he worriedly glanced at all the faces watching him.

DG could not stop the tears from filling her eyes when he asked her if she was all right. Cain's voice was husky with emotion as he commended Glitch for his sacrifices.

He was definitely _not_ a headcase in any sense of the word. She held her mother's advisor tightly as if her arms alone could erase the memories and ease his pain. Inside she was breaking apart.

* * *

Wyatt moved to leave the cabin when he noticed DG's silent tears. He did not know what to do with the information and he would be damned if he did not admit that there was anger involved. He was still processing to whom the anger was directed, but it did not seem to matter so much. It would not change the past and it certainly would not help him protect DG. Especially when her guilt was what he needed to protect her against – he could deal with his own emotions later.

"You know kiddo, there are some things in life that are just out of our control. But we _need_ you," _I need you_ was his unspoken thought as he placed both hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. He wanted her to see his sincerity; his words were not just comforting platitudes. "You gotta let it go."

She met his eyes for just a moment before he pulled away and urged her out the door.

That was when he saw it.

There was no way another horse figurine like this existed unless...he had taken great pride in whittling and painting the horses so that Jeb would have a cavalry for his tin soldiers. He had even taught Jeb how to do the same shortly before Zero had come. Ralph was reticent to give information, but eventually told him of the man and woman who had passed by only a few cycles back. All other thoughts fled as Cain held the nearly identical horses in his hands, fingering the bullet in the one on his right.

"Jeb and Adora…They really are alive."

Hope erased every other emotion.

* * *

DG listened excitedly as Glitch actually put together a mostly coherent explanation regarding her mother. Small as it was, she welcomed the chance to acquaint herself with the woman who had sacrificed everything to save her and give her a chance to save the kingdom. She did not know why she was the one who had been assigned the task but knowing now that others had sacrificed so much to save her, she was more determined than ever not to disappoint.

It was flattering to know that she was just like her mother – at least from what Glitch said. Except for Azkadellia, she had heard only good things from the Ozian people regarding their former Queen. If she had no other connection to this stranger, she would want to know that they were alike in temperament and character. Perhaps if it ever came down to a necessary sacrifice on her part, DG would be able to draw courage from knowing that her mother had done no less.

If only she knew her name. Her real mother had simply become Lavender Eyes in her mind – a testament to exactly how striking that beautiful feature was. The small snatches of memory told her that Glitch's words were true. Her mother's presence felt warm, inviting, and full of affection.

"She was happy to make the sacrifices she thought were right," Glitch said softly. "We should all love someone so much."

* * *

Ralph led them through the forest to a carefully concealed platform that held a zip line to the other side of the gorge. Cain latched onto the Resistance man's instructions on where to find his family, noticing DG perk up in his periphery. When he turned to help her up to the platform, her smile was wide and hopeful.

"I told you we might bump into them, Tin Man," DG whispered soft and subtly to prevent the others from hearing the exchange. Her joy was evident on her face; she wished him well. "Go get 'em, cowboy."

His answering smile was tight. It suddenly occurred to him that the ache in his chest at her excitement was actually painful. He was torn between the hope that he would soon be reunited with those he had loved and lost eight annuals ago, and the desire to remain by DG's side for far longer than he cared to admit.

This was going to make his family reunion a bit awkward. A twinge of guilt filled Cain as he wondered at his inability to be completely jubilant with anticipation.

It was probably just the stress of the unknown and the fact that he had already said his goodbyes before. When he saw them, it would be different. He was sure of it.

* * *

It was definitely different all right. Seeing the open tin suit and the makeshift grave with his wife's name on it was not the jubilant celebration he had hoped for when he caught sight of the white elm tree. The gut-wrenching pain warred with sorrow warred with relief.

The stab to the gut was instantaneous and over before he could really lose his breath over it. The sorrow came simultaneously with the relief, both overwhelming enough to finally bring tears to his eyes. He had not cried since they put him in the suit and dragged Adora and Jeb away, screaming.

Sorrow over the time he had lost, the death of his wife and presumably his son – all over again, and his failure to protect them. Relief because he finally _knew_ and could put to rest the ghosts of his past. Relief because Adora no longer suffered and he could finally say goodbye.

He felt more than heard DG's soft approach. She was not supposed to see him cry, that much he was sure of – so he turned his head away. The touch of her hand on his shoulder was surprisingly welcome even if he did not want to show weakness. It was a hopeful, comforting feeling to have the princess standing beside him as he bent to kiss the wooden headstone and leave his Tin Man badge – the symbol of his past – behind.

Raw kept pushing until Cain snapped. He was not ready to hope again, even as he somehow felt the truth in the viewer's words. He had gotten his hopes up once though and he refused to fall into that painful trap again.

"You feel too much, Raw," He felt the viewer flinch back. Anger at this point was a safe and hard enough emotion. Besides, he had a job to do and he could not lose focus again. Not while the potential for a second failure was so high.

* * *

"Cain has always made time for us," DG gently rebuked the impatient Tutor before taking off after her Tin Man while maintaining a respectable distance behind him. She heard him shouting his wife's name as he crashed through the trees and then silence.

As she and the rest of the group broke through into the clearing, her heart sank. He was kneeling over the grave marker, tears and rain mingled together on his face. A man could only lose so much in life – Cain was strong, but DG was worried that the continued pain would eventually break him.

There was only one grave marker and she wondered whom he was mourning and who had escaped. It never occurred to her that there might be another grave marker somewhere else in the OZ with the last Cain member etched in the wood. She was curious enough to creep a little closer, but when she saw the name all thoughts of remaining at a distance disappeared. Wyatt needed comfort and that was all that mattered. She did not have much to offer, but she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

It was a simple message. She hoped he did not misunderstand.

_I am here if you need me.

* * *

_

Later as he kept his distance while the freshened up in the river, DG watched his interaction with Raw. Grief and pain she could understand. The anger might have been explained if she had stood a little closer and heard the conversation, but from a distance, all she could see was her Tin Man turning to cold, hard metal again.

She could do nothing about it but watch, and it hurt like hell.

**A/N: This is a two-parter…more on the way and then a little bit of a Glitch interlude.**


	48. Cabins, Cains, and Caves: Part 2

**A/N: One of the most devastating scenes in the movie is being played out…right now. Hopefully, I have also made it beautiful without pushing too much... :)  
**

**Well even though I cannot leave this story well-enough alone, I still cannot claim ownership…

* * *

**

The group had turned to somber silence as they continued past Adora's final resting place. Even Glitch had respectfully abstained from conversation unless it was to answer a curious, whispered question for DG about her history. Most of the time he could not answer, so she was silent after a while. Each step they took, DG felt familiarity grow. It was still distant, as if a heavy veil divided a sacred place in her mind from everything else she knew.

Another part of her watched Wyatt carefully. The part that cared more deeply than she would ever admit. She feared an explosion or worse, complete apathy. She could handle grumpy Cain, silent Cain, heck she could even handle angry Cain. Apathetic Cain was a side of him she hoped never to see. So far, he was maintaining the Silent Cain persona, but she watched just in case.

The fork in the road proved to be the most exciting part of the trip after finding the cabin and it was not in a positive way. DG was disgusted by the ugly, scarred creature that Cain's bullet had dispatched. She shivered, remembering the last time she had encountered the little vermin. They were a menace and if she never saw one again, it would not be long enough to escape the cold revulsion that filled her.

A flashing memory from her childhood took her by surprise. She had seen the creatures in a dark place once when she was very young.

Cain was suspicious of Toto; she listened to his interrogation curiously. The old teacher had been an enigma from the beginning but at the moment, she really did not have time to waste on mistrust and doubt. A sense of urgency had filled her the moment they had crossed the gorge and it was getting stronger each step she took.

The closer she got to whatever was pulling her the more she felt the growing darkness. In the maze, it lessened a little although the direction was still strong. She kept seeing her seven annual self, running carefree through the maze. Whispering laughter and song played on a mysterious breeze. When she broke through, she automatically looked for the magical waters of the lake where she and Az had played as children.

It was not there. A familiar swing hung from the trees but the last time she had seen it, the ropes had been connected to a beautifully painted Gazebo overlooking the lake and her summer home. She could see the visions dancing in her head, but when she opened her eyes it was replaced with a burned out forest.

She heard her seven annual old voice asking Az a question and begging her older sister for an adventure. Following the voices, DG heard her sister's reply.

"Your adventures have a way of getting me into trouble," She sounded fed up but definitely not evil.

How horrifyingly true that statement turned out to be. The dark, blackness of the cave was flooded with DG's memories. She gasped at the scenes that awakened in her mind, watching them play out as if she were right there.

_Her fault._

Her precious sister fell because she let go. The cowardly child she was had let go and run when her sister needed her most. Daughters of Light were always stronger together, and she had let go.

The last fifteen annuals of pain and suffering - she had been completely to blame.

Az, her parents, Cain and his family, Glitch, the Mystic Man, even Raw and Tutor. Imprisonment, torture, death, destruction.

The blood of thousands was on her hands. Because _her_ hand had let go.

* * *

"You still back in that cave?" Cain walked up behind DG who had been sitting for hours in contemplative silence.

He had been off on his own contemplative journey a few paces away, still within earshot but far enough to be undisturbed while he wrestled with the burning emotions in his gut. He almost wished for the blissful numbness of the tin suit once more, but quickly chased that thought away.

The ex-Tin Man had been running from his feelings for too long and it was going to catch up with him. He finally realized that if he did not deal with what was going on inside of him then he might as well throw in the towel now – DG needed his protection and he would be useless to her all bottled up with rage and grief and fear.

DG.

He had not seen what she had experienced in the cave. He had heard her weeping and the staggering guilt in her voice though and that was enough. Somehow, she had left Az vulnerable to the witch's possession. She had explained it through wracking sobs as the four men stood guard behind her. Cain caught enough to get the gist.

Her fault.

His mind reeled with the overwhelming anger that completely and irrationally punched him in the region of his heart.

If she had not run, his family would still be alive. He would be a Tin Man in the service of a Wizard, enjoying his wife and child as they grew together and loved together. He would not have missed out on his son's life; Adora could be in his arms right now as they discussed their life over a cup of hot cocoa and a warm fire. He could be feeling her warm body next to his in their bed as the basked in the glow of their love. Adora could have had more children, his children – with her beautiful brown hair and his eyes. He would not lost eight annuals of his life to an Iron Maiden, watching his family ripped apart over and over and over again.

Glitch would still have his brain.

The Queen and her Consort could be happily dancing a waltz while their girls danced around them in the ballroom at the Northern Palace during a Yuletide celebration.

DG and Azkadellia would have driven their bodyguards mad with their sisterly antics as they chased away suitors and escaped through windows using bed sheets.

Az would be the gentle Crown Princess that he had remembered from long ago and DG would still be painting Papay cubs in the lush orchards while the rest of the OZ frantically searched for her.

The blinding rage gave way to more rational grief and sorrow. She had only been seven annuals old. Just a precocious child with a penchant for getting her sister into trouble.

He remembered the year before the possession had occurred. She was still mischievous and lively, but he had seen her subdued and driven by fear as nightmares plagued her vulnerable mind. Even then, he had felt such an overwhelming desire to protect her from the evils of the world.

Could he truly fault her for curiosity and a desire to help a crying child? On top of that, could he really blame her for running away? The witch was a nightmare of massive proportions. To tell a young child that they must stay put while a dark evil comes closer and closer. That was a ridiculous notion to even contemplate.

He had spent annuals blaming himself for everything that had happened to his family. Their deaths were his failures and he allowed that despair to fester and grow. He had told DG to let it go when she was holding onto her guilt at the resistance cabin. It seemed that he had something to learn from his own words. It was much harder than it looked.

Like DG, he was human. He could not prevent every bad thing from happening. He fought for what he believed in and he did the best he could. Adora had encouraged him to continue fighting even knowing the risks. He could have hid them away in some isolated cabin in the woods and done nothing. That was not really who he was, and he would have regretted hiding while others suffered. Cowardice was not in the books for him; fear yes, but he had faced his fears even at the cost of losing those he loved. And he had done so for them – to offer a better future to the next generation.

No one could fault that. Not even him. He could not now hold DG responsible for the evil that had destroyed so many lives. And she was fighting back this time.

"You are not running now, are you?"

She did not answer him as she decided at that moment to follow another memory, but he knew the conversation was far from over. He was going to give back a little of what she had given him even if it meant drilling it into her stubborn head.

* * *

Because dammit, as hard as he tried to shut it off and turn to stone again, he loved her. He _loved_ her. He was not sure what exactly that meant, because he had tried hard to remain blissfully unaware of the effect DG had on him. He justified his feelings with his instinctual need to protect - it was a bodyguard thing to do, ingrained in him even after eight annuals locked away from the world.

They had only traveled together for a few days, but he had the memories of her in his head from a long time ago and she was an unstoppable force of nature in his life even then. She had her spirit and impulsiveness now melded into a mature, brave, beautiful woman. A woman who had saved his life in more ways than he could count. A woman he would do anything in his power to save in return.

She irritated him, made him smile, made him want to chain her to a tree just so he could catch a breath before he had to chase her again, and she trusted him implicitly. She rejoiced when he had hope of finding his family alive, offered a silent, comforting presence when his hopes died again, and never expected him to give up any of _his_ dreams just to traipse after hers. She was selfless and vulnerable, noble and the truest of friends.

Even when he had thought of seeing his wife again, a twinge of regret filled him that he would have to say goodbye to the only other woman in his life who had ever made him feel so strongly. The guilt had set in after that and he had pushed it away, not wanting to reason out why he felt such foreign emotions.

It might have been survivor's guilt or he might have been latching onto the only bright Light in his life after he was released from the suit. The same was true for her as well in some ways, although he was positive that she felt only friendship for the washed-up old Tin Man she had saved.

And he was definitely okay with that. Just as long as he could stay by her side and protect her, he would never ask for more. She deserved much more than he had to offer and he could be content with just guarding her with his life. The rest of his life would be dedicated to keeping her safe and he would rejoice when she rejoiced even if it meant his regard for her would go unrequited.

He needed her just as she was because she needed him.

When he promised to protect her, he had meant it with every fiber of his being – even if that meant he had to protect her from herself.

**A/N: Next up is Glitch's part so there will be a little back tracking...but we will soon get right on course...  
**


	49. Remembering What Time Forgot

**A/N: So what are you all thinking so far? Have I botched everything with the last two chapters? Am I on the right page? Do you need clarification or does my grammar suck?**

**I was running out of things to say for my author notes, so I decided I could ask pointed question for you to either ignore or review…totally up to you – no pressure. **

**Also, I believe I said Glitch had his part in this chapter…I lied! Next chapter though, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tin Man there would definitely have been a duel between Cain and Zero…**

**No duel? No own…

* * *

**

DG was remembering.

.

"_Two little princesses dancing in a row;_

_Spinning fast and freely on their little toes;_

_Whither the light will take them;_

_Nobody ever knows…"_

_.  
_

DG did not want Cain near her. She jumped up from her seat as soon as she heard him walk up behind her.

That was not true though. She just did not want him to touch her or she would shatter into a thousand pieces.

She had told her companions the story, relaying it between her gasping tears. They knew now that she was responsible for their suffering of fifteen annuals. Cain insisted she was a child, but she knew what she was doing. She chose to walk into that cave – she chose to tamper with the stone face even though Az had read the ominous warnings on the cave wall.

She _knew_ that trouble followed her like the plague. Only this time, her choice released the plague onto thousands of innocent lives.

"I ran."

She was not running now because she _had_ to fix the mess she had made. She had to restore some of what the locusts had eaten even if she could never fully repay the blood debt she owed. She could not take back the lives that were lost already, but she sure as hell could save those she loved from further annihilation and despair.

Because she _loved_ them. _All_ of them.

Glitch, her first friend, and the man who had taught her to dance. She could not remember how she knew that, but she did. He had let her play with his chemicals in the lab while he and Az worked on a project together.

Raw, the fearful viewer who had – in his own quiet way – begun to ease the pain of her lost past from her mind. He may have been afraid, but he was no coward.

Her parents, even the father she still did not know. Somehow, he had been somewhere in the periphery, teaching, loving, and living. She could not see his face, but she had felt his presence quietly in the back of her memories.

Azkadellia, her older sister. Before the witch, they had been the best of friends. Az taught her loyalty, love, and how to let her light shine through her.

Even Tutor had been a friend to her, teaching her to control her magic and praising her in her successes. He had not always had the best methods or the most patience, but he cared about her welfare. She could remember that.

And Wyatt Cain. Her Tin Man. The man who held her heart even before she realized that he was a part of her former life. She could release him from an iron suit, but he had released her from her fears. He was brusque, well armored, and her protector.

She could not let him close; he had every right to despise her for what her choices cost him. It was him most of all she could not face. Seeing him grieve by his wife's grave and later finding out that _she_ had put Adora Cain in the ground.

The Mystic Man's words suddenly broke through her downward spiraling thoughts. Wake up DG, you are never going to fix things by just standing there moping.

"Your light must brighten a place that is dark. It is where you will find a message about your future _and _your past."

She had another hunch that he was talking in double entendres as he had throughout their short acquaintance. The first answer came to her rather quickly. She put the second answer on the back burner for a later time.

Her mother's message would bring her to the next phase of the salvation of the OZ. She just had to know where to look.

DG was remembering.

* * *

Azkadellia was remembering.

.

"_Flat rocks fly; and round rocks die"_

_.  
_

The witch was dragging her body all over the OZ in search of DG. Az had been saving up every last bit of energy since she found out that DG was searching through the past to find out the truth. Her mother's words gave her hope that not all was lost even as she struggled with self-loathing and doubt. The eldest princess intended to join her little sister on her path of discovery, using the witch's control to do so. In order to conserve her light – which merely sparked briefly at its best times – she remained silent and unintrusive on the witch's spirit.

Little cracks were forming in the witch's shields, and unaltered memories were slipping through. Az liked to think that after all of these annuals, the fissures in her magic were from _her_ constant niggling, but she knew that the witch's fears more than likely played the significant role.

Her dreams were painting pictures in her mind of a happier time that had nearly faded in the possession annuals. She saw herself with DG picking apples, skipping rocks, dancing at parties at the palace in Central City. Az remembered chasing after her little sister on one of DG's adventures. She had to protect the youngest princess from the trouble she got into, but Az remembered secretly loving the fact that DG trusted her enough to know that her older sister would always be there to get her out of trouble.

The witch was incensed. She could feel her hold on the princess weakening. As she traveled the OZ in search of the younger Gayle daughter, Az could sense the witch's anger grow. There was no warning when her rage lashed out in a magical backlash that left Az stunned and weak.

She watched again in her mind as Finaqua was razed to the ground by the witch's fire. The raging inferno left the lakebed bone dry and the palace disappeared into ashes and dust. The home of her magical prison had been the first victim of the witch's fury and Az had struggled hard against her bonds the day her family's summer retreat was destroyed with the intention of remaining so for the rest of eternity. Somehow, her magic had managed to mingle with the witch's and a reworking spell had settled over the land making it possible for the reconstruction that DG had performed.

"_We need to find the perfect stone."_

It seemed her mother had found that spell and used it to leave DG a message. Az remembered that stone as Finaqua was razed and it must have been touched by her magic. The former Queen was nothing if not resourceful. She had not the power to return life to the magical waters, but she had used Az's spell with a small twist of her own.

"_We will hide it for the perfect day."_

Azkadellia was remembering.


	50. Was it So Bad?

**A/N: A little backtracking for Glitch and a chance to reconnect with his memories…Just a short blurb, but important to the story...  
**

Glitch knew he had forgotten something.

The Resistance fighters and his friends listened as he explained the properties of Moritanium and its uses in magic enhancement. He was on a roll when DG asked him about the sun seeder.

And it was gone again. Blank slate, like someone had taken an eraser and completely wiped out the synapses in his brain. Only this time, the dusty powder of the chalk left illegible outlines that had not been there before. This time, he had the feeling that it had disappeared because his fight or flight synapses were warning him _not_ to remember. Protective little things – his synapses.

He was remembering in larger snatches, but it felt like reading a few pages at the beginning of a book before flipping to a completely different chapter near the end. Everything was disjointed and convoluted still, but when his synapses misfired now he could still hold onto bits and pieces.

"Was my machine so bad?" Why was DG crying? Why did Cain look like he actually _might_ cry if he were not the stoic Tin Man? He had never seen Cain actually show such respect for him before.

Glitch felt it in the back of his head, somewhere just out of reach. A flash of chocolate brown hair and dark eyes bending over the pages on his lab table. A smile as she helped him pour different ingredients into his latest experiment. Where was he and who was she? What had he given up to protect her?

"She had to go straight to the source," DG embraced him and he felt the warm wet of her tears dripping into his hair. It felt right but it also felt wrong somehow. The wrong shape was holding him, but it was not wrong at the same time.

He remembered the Queen – DG's mother. She was a lot like her youngest daughter. Feisty, loving, warm. Why could he not remember her name? It was so easy, right there on the tip of tongue.

"We should all love someone that much."

He had loved someone that much. Why could he not remember?


	51. For His Sake Most of All

**A/N: The Muse just keeps on pushing…I get into bed at night and she tickles my mind with new chapters or sentences…You all had better hope I can live off less sleep because deprivation might just be a threat to this story.**

**Not really, but it makes it very difficult to get up in the mornings anyway… **

**Disclaimer: Owning the Tin Man is on my list of Top Ten goals I must accomplish before I die…Probably not going to happen in this lifetime…

* * *

**

Cain was just about ready to make use of the _shoot-first-ask-later_ notion as he held the gun to the mangy mutt's chest.

_NO ONE_ betrays DG. And _no one _makes her cry either.

He had watched the pooch get more and more fidgety as they left behind the dead Mobat. Pretend it never happened? Did the mutt really think he was that stupid? There was nothing coincidental about the vermin's presence. Cain had been sensing a tracker ever since they escaped the Tower and now it seemed the tracker had been picking up breadcrumbs along the way.

"Tutor? But you were family?" DG's mouth trembled and Cain wanted to put a bullet in the man who made her cry.

He really could not stand the man's explanation either. Cain knew about dark prisons. He would never have betrayed someone for a chance at freedom though. The mutt was a coward of the worst kind. Cain would have welcomed death over betraying those he loved.

Logically, he could somewhat figure out the man's reasoning behind using the betrayal to help DG. It was still a dirty trick meant only to serve his purposes. If DG saved the OZ, Tutor could live blissfully free of the witch's threat on his life. He had been using her to gain a more stable freedom. Either way, the mutt won.

"We are all looking for second chances, Tutor too," DG, please. Do not look at me that way. Do you know the power you have over me every time your beautiful, blue eyes fill with tears? He looked away quickly, refocusing on Tutor. Anger was good; it did not leave him in a goopy, pliable puddle.

Against his better judgment, Cain listened to the council of the other three and promised death if Toto so much as blinked in DG's direction. He knew that Ahamo would have to be identified and his memories of the Consort were far too hazy to do him any good. Toto _was_ unfortunately, their best bet.

Damn – now that her spy was discovered, Az would be all over them if they did not put a rush on their Realm trip. He pushed the others to pick up the pace, keeping himself squarely situated between DG and the terrier.

.

Airofday had given her enigmatic instructions, so Cain found the tired group an inexpensive suite of rooms at a hotel on the outskirts of the Realm where they could wait until the first moon rising. He was thankful for the stash of money that Zero had not found in Adora and Jeb's safe house behind the white elm. It was not much, but they would have just enough to pay Airofday and stay safely hidden in the hotel rooms while they waited to connect with The Seeker. Whatever DG said, he refused to let her wander around the dirty streets of the Unwanted. Besides, he had something to say to her anyway and now was as good a time as any.

They might not get another chance after this.

He sent Raw and Glitch to order a small meal from the hotel bar while Toto remained tied to a chair in the bedroom of their suite. DG had fallen into a contemplative stupor and by the look on her face, Cain was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking. It seemed that the events of the day had been acting as a good buffer against her rising guilt over what happened in the cave. She would not even meet his eyes.

"Platinum for your thoughts kiddo," He tried to make his voice light and easy.

"You probably do not want to know, Cain," She grimaced and curled into a tighter ball in the overstuffed chaise in front of the dingy fireplace.

He sighed and crouched down in front of her so he could get at her eye level.

"I would not have asked if I did not want to know, DG. Now come on, tell me why you will not even look at me."

DG finally peeked up at him, a glare freezing her features into troubled lines. He wanted to brush those lines of pain away and hold her in his arms, but knew she was not going to like being touched at the moment. So he abstained – barely.

"Why are you even talking to me? How you must hate me for what I did," The tears filled her reddened eyes and he watched a drop tremble at the corner of one before tracing a salty path down her face.

"Now that is a completely irrational statement Deej," She flinched and he wondered why. "What purpose would it serve to be angry at a child who followed a crying voice into a cave? I am pretty sure we had this discussion earlier."

"When said child destroys the lives of thousands, Cain? I should have known better. I should have listened to Az. _'Your adventures have a way of getting me into trouble'_ she told me. Not just her though. Everything you and Glitch and Raw and Tutor and –the list goes on – everything you went through is because of me. Why would you _not_ want me dead?"

"If you do not remember, I promised to keep you _alive_, princess," He gritted his teeth and held up a hand to stop her from the probable tirade on the tip of her tongue. "Honestly though? I _was_ angry at first. It did not last long however. I told you that sometimes we just have to let go of things out of our control. I meant that. And you; you told me just this afternoon that everyone was looking for a second chance. That goes for you too."

"Tutor does not have Adora's blood on his hands," She ground out coldly and this time _Cain_ flinched back. He recovered quickly and could not stop himself from grabbing her shoulders and giving her a rough shake.

"_STOP_ that thought right _there_ DG, do you hear me?" Her eyes widened in shock as he shook her again. Grunting in exasperation, Wyatt closed his eyes and huffed out the pent up breath he was holding. This was definitely not in his original plan for the conversation. He softened again as he continued speaking, releasing her arms and sitting back on his heels. "You cannot think like that, kiddo. It is foolish and irrational and frankly, it is not a healthy place to be."

"But it _is_ true Cain," The tears fell faster and she sagged against the sofa cushions in defeat. "Not just Adora either. My sister, my parents, Glitch's brain, everyone who has lost something or someone – it is all on my hands alone. I failed the OZ; I failed my family. I failed _you_."

Her last sentence was whispered so quietly Cain strained to listen. The guilt in her voice made him want to cry, but he had to be strong. DG could not effectively continue on her quest if she gave in to her despair and Cain loved her too much to let her remain in her misery and self-loathing.

"DG, we need you kiddo," He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and shivered a little when she unconsciously leaned into his hand. "This is not over yet; you _cannot_ give up."

"You have a family who is waiting to be rescued; friends you have already saved in so many ways. You have a chance to make things right again. Not many people ever get that opportunity and I am not going to let you waste it in self-pity. Believe me, I have spent enough annuals doing the same thing. It is not worth it to struggle over the things you cannot change. You have a second chance; I suggest you take it."

"And can I make things _right_ for _you_, Wyatt Cain?" He shivered again at the way she said his name. Afraid that she would see something he was definitely not ready to show her, he stood up and paced to the fireplace. He had heard the bitter self-loathing in her voice and it made him want to turn back time just so she did not feel the agony and pain.

"You already have made things right for me, kiddo. In more ways than you will ever know."

Glitch and Raw chose that moment to reenter the room, bearing a scanty meal. DG rose to join them at an unstable wooden desk while Wyatt remained by the fireplace, his eyes subtly following her every time she moved or spoke.

Their conversation had been disrupted at the perfect time; he was just realizing the dangerous turn that it had taken when Zipperhead and the Viewer returned. He still had not figured out all of his feelings regarding his current emotional state where DG was concerned. He was not sure if he ever would and the princess did not need to be burdened with _his_ feelings of dependence - among other things - while she struggled to deal with her own shame and fear.

DG had plastered a smile on her face for the others, but the pain stayed hidden in the depths of her blue eyes. He was not sure she really believed him even after his rather forceful insistence on the truth of his words. At this point though, there was really nothing more he could do except watch and wait. She would have to come to terms with the truth on her own time – just as he had.

Her prison may not have been a physical one like his Tin Suit, but she was still trapped. He only hoped that she would be able to get free in time to do what she needed to do. For all their sakes.

For his most of all.


	52. Long Annuals of Banishment

**A/N: On that tense note, another short interlude with the Sorceress…We are getting there, slowly but surely. All of this background stuff is fun and dandy, but I will have you know that the real story for me starts after the final curtain call on the miniseries…**

**It does not make me want to sell you guys short on the miniseries expansion by any means. It just means that I am eagerly hoping to get through the miniseries to continue where **_**MY**_** idea for the story originally started.

* * *

**

The witch was still reeling from the shock of losing Xora when she walked the restored grounds at Finaqua. The pain surrounding the loss of her favorite Mobat had unsettled her for a short time, but she was bound and determined to continue. Mourning Xora was probably the closest she had ever come to feeling anything other than hate or bitter loathing, and it was not an emotion she intended to feel again. It gave the Gayle girl too much of an opening and now she was dealing with the backlash. The princess had not been quite so vocal in her fears and doubts for some time now. It was a struggle not to do more than pullout a few tormenting memories to cow her into submission again.

Now come to find out the Gayle daddy has returned. Could the nasty thief not just stay away?

"Even the most hated outcast still yearns for redemption in his heart," The Gayle princess broke through with her own sappy reverie and there was a desperate pleading in the words.

Despicable emotional girl.

"_Your parents abandoned you, remember? I never will."

* * *

_

Az felt it just at the edge of her consciousness. A warm memory of the man her mother loved. He had been banished from her memories just as her mother had banished him from the kingdom after DG's death. She could feel the witch's disgust as Azkadellia tried to break through the feelings of abandonment surrounding her spirit. Surely, there had to be more to this memory.

_Yeah, you will never leave me all right. Like I had ever gotten the choice to push you away._ Her parents had been given the opposite choice had they not? Azkadellia had pushed them away to protect them right? Sometimes you had to make sacrifices for those you loved. Did they abandon her or did she abandon them?

Nothing fit anymore and she was getting so tired of fighting.

The memories that flowed over her as the witch forced her to find the answers she needed sent her into a tailspin. She saw the artist cabin as if it were still standing directly in front of her. She saw the dolls that she and DG had made that day when he taught them how to sculpt clay. Tears trembled in her eyes as the memory flowed over her. They had been so proud of their creations and knew he would be as well.

_Come on Az, remember. Let go and remember._

Of course, the witch could not leave well enough alone. She cackled gleefully at the heart-rending scene and released her Mobats to find the magic-touched figures.

"Daddy. You loved that sappy little token of your daughters' love, didn't you?" _Yes, he did you evil hag. He loved US more though._


	53. Father, Daughter Time: Part 1

**A/N: There is a lot of information in this chapter merely due to the amount of time DG had from the Realm to the Grey Gale. She had a lot to process and there was definitely a lot more that the miniseries did not show.**

**Read, enjoy, review! **

**I am the owner only of the parts that were not shown. Tin Man itself is not mine. *sigh*

* * *

**

"_You already have made things right for me, kiddo. In more ways than you will ever know."_

DG wanted to ask what he had meant by that last comment, but Glitch and Raw interrupted right then. She hastily brushed away the remnants of tears and joined them at the rickety-looking desk/table thing in the corner of the sitting room. Keeping a smile plastered on her face when inside she wanted to curl up in a ball and weep was not an easy task, but she held it by sheer force of will.

The Tin Man she had rescued had come a long way from the reticent, belligerent man bent only on revenge. Her conversations with him had grown deeper since they found one another again in the Tower. It was difficult to stick to her resolve for distancing herself from Cain when the stubborn man refused to let her wallow. He had even shaken her hard enough to rattle her teeth. One part of her wanted to laugh at his exasperation, while another part wanted to berate him for pushing her too hard.

Cain only joined them at the table only when they had all nearly finished eating. It looked like he was going to be brooding for a while, so DG concentrated on getting some rest before they met up with Ahamo. Since waking up in the OZ, her days and nights had blended together so much that it was hard to remember when she had actually had a decent eight hours of sleep last. She had been driven on adrenaline for so long that exhaustion was finally catching up to her. Leaving the three men and the dog in the sitting room, she collapsed on the bed. Sleep arrived almost instantly and with it, more dreams.

_She watched as if from another's perspective as her five annual self boldly made her way through a blossoming orchard in search of something she could not find. She watched another scene where she was older and gazing out at a sea of faces, waltzing bodies floating past her in a hauntingly beautiful rhythm. In that ethereal ballroom, she was also looking for something just out of reach. A flash of silver and brown fled in the corner of her eye and she turned just in time to catch sight of a braided length of hair. Still another scene flashed in her mind of herself at her present age. She was still searching, only this time it was through a crowd of faces lining the main thoroughfare of Central City. This time there was definitely a flash of brown but it no longer resembled braided hair. She was certain she had seen that shape before; it was not clear enough for her to recognize what it might be._

DG felt strong hands shaking her and she mumbled a threat at whomever was stupid enough to wake her up. A deep, throaty chuckle greeted her subconscious attempt to bat the hands away and she slowly opened her eyes.

Cain stared down at her, already decked out in his duster and well-worn fedora. The crinkling around his eyes told her he was still laughing at her and she affected the strongest she could muster while still half-asleep. This only resulted in another rumbling laugh, which DG quickly decided was not a good sound for her sanity. She had not really heard the Tin Man's genuine sounds of mirth before and it was devastating to her feminine sensibilities.

_Not good, DG. Not good at all to be thinking about Wyatt Cain as anything other than a bodyguard and friend. Let it go right now before he notices that the woman who killed his wife is subconsciously rejoicing in her demise_.

Okay, maybe that was a little too harsh. Even in her wildest dreams, she would _never_ have wished for Adora's death – or anyone's for that matter. The witch – of course – was on a completely different level.

"You gonna get up any time soon, kiddo?" Cain's voice broke in once again, disturbing her thoughts – for which she was grateful.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you about the consequences of disturbing a woman during a power nap, Cain?" She grumbled but sat up from the warmth of the bed covers, stretching like a cat to get the kinks out.

"Power nap?" He asked in adorable confusion – _stop that DG_. Apparently, they did not have power naps in the OZ. Or maybe it was just Cain. He never seemed to sleep.

"Never mind. I am up now. Is it time to meet the Seeker?" She stifled a yawn and growled when Cain's amusement returned.

"I want to get there a little early to scope out the place. I trust Airofday as far as I can throw her. Let's get going before I change my mind and search for the Seeker on my own."

"For a man with the policy of not trusting people Cain, you sure settled in pretty quickly with me, Glitch, and Raw. I mean, obviously the jury is still out on Tutor but you seem to be okay with the rest of us. Why is that?" She had been curious about that little mystery since Raw had joined the party.

Cain smiled tightly and moved out the way so she could get off the bed without tripping over his feet.

"I had my reasons kid, let's just leave it at that," Oh goody, Grim Cain was back and enigmatic as ever.

"Fine for now, but do not think that this conversation is over, mister," She glared at him, surprised that her mood was so close to her usual playfulness. Sleep did wonders for her. "I am not the only one who can be pushed for answers Tin Man."

* * *

Alright, she was really having a problem with being knocked over the head and dragged around by kidnapping psychos out to get her for whatever reason or another. First with the turkey munchkins, then with Azkadellia, now this. It was getting old.

The last thing she remembered in the sleazy bar was screaming for Wyatt while fighting to get away from Muttonchops.

Being slung over a strange man's shoulder was not her idea of a good time, and could he not have watched out for low doorways? So he was really tall and the bar was dark - big deal. Good gods, the headache she had when she woke up was suicide worthy. Anything to get rid of the pounding in her skull. Of course, headaches come in second place to the return of Muttonchops man just as she sat up, even if her head was near spontaneous explosion.

"I am not a kidnapper," Oh, Muttonchops man was good. He knew all the steps for lulling someone in panic mode into a false sense of security. She was not buying it. The broom in her hands stayed in an upraised and what she hoped was a threatening position.

"Take me to my friends Seeker," She insisted, keeping away from the soft-spoken man who circled her warily. _Please, if you are going to kill me or take me to Azkadellia, just get it over with already._

"I only call myself Seeker so that others in the Realm will come to me when they want to find Ahamo."

_Wait. _ "What?"

"It was your mother's idea," The tight smile stayed on his face as he moved to a workbench where two clay dolls rested, glittering with magic light.

The memories flashed through her mind. A vision of her and Az sitting by the lake, painting the dolls in their favorite colors. Another brief flash of memory showed them infusing the dolls with their magic so their father would know who had left the gift on his workbench.

"You got your passion and your grit from her, and your artistic ability from _me_."

"_You are my father?"_ She tried her memories again and could not find the man with the muttonchops anywhere in her mind.

He was just not there. Other memories came back quickly – her mother, her sister, Tutor, even Glitch. No Muttonchops. In all actuality, it surprised her. She would have been seven or eight when she _died_ at the witch's hands; surely there was at least _one_ memory of a man she could call her father. Wracking her brain more, she felt a strange emptiness where her father should have been in her memories. It was as if he had never existed at all.

Ahamo or the Seeker or Muttonchops – whatever his name was – smiled widely, joy filling his tone. He had been dreaming of this moment for so long. Why had she not dreamed of him? She could not help the sharp retort when he refused to let her leave with her mother's puzzle piece.

"I _have_ a real father. He was a robot, but he was there for me. He was a good guy," She could not see him in her memories, but even as she stated what she believed about her screwed up history she realized that his eyes were telling her the truth.

Some instinct long hidden was niggling at her. It still did not change the fact that he had abandoned the family and kidnapped her and…well, he was just lousy with first impressions. He grabbed the broom from her as she swung it at him for the third time.

"Everything you think you know, you do not!" She winced away from the pain in his eyes.

Up close, they looked like a mirror image of hers down to the minute flecks of green that just barely showed up in the dim light. She had taken a few pages from Cain's book though; suspicion was still the highest emotion running through her at the moment. She had just recently been betrayed by another who called themselves family, and at least she had _seen_ Tutor in her memories. All she had from Ahamo was his word – the rest was completely blank.

Really there was no other choice but to trust him. She just really wanted her Tin Man by her side.


	54. Father, Daughter Time: Part 2

**A/N: Part 2 of DG's meeting with Ahamo…**

**I do not own Tin Man; not even the fedora…

* * *

**

Ahamo knew it was going to be a rough first meeting and if things had gone according to plan, he would have at least had the opportunity to break the news more gently. As it was, his youngest daughter was as skittish as a newborn lamb and her defenses were on high alert. It might have even helped if he had not knocked her out to stop her from struggling when he removed her from the Longcoat invasion. Even disguised as hoodlums, he knew their tactics well.

Seeing the mark on DG's palm had sent shock waves through him. However, Airofday's betrayal had destroyed his chances of the reunion he had hoped for so he was going to have to settle for at least getting the frightened girl to trust him enough for the task at hand. A touching reunion would have to wait.

It hurt worse than anything to know that Lavender's magic spell had done such a thorough job of erasing him from his daughter's memory. He knew it was for her own good and his safety as well, but the pain still stabbed him sharply in the gut as he tried to maintain a calming presence. He would not have been able to remain in safely in the OZ to fulfill his part in the plan had it not been done. Azkadellia would have found him instantly if Lavender had not magically banished him from the lands. It was small comfort in the face of DG's anger at his apparent abandonment.

Surprisingly, she warmed up to him on the balloon ride. She had seemed excited for the daring trip through the air – the familiar glint in her eye reminded him that DG shared his daredevil spirit even if she had been raised by others. It seemed to calm her enough that he could share some of his favorite memories with her while they hovered. Coming to the OZ, meeting her mother, having two lovely daughters. He prayed to whatever deity was listening that something would trigger her memories of him.

The last time he had told her his love story, he had prayed that it remained in her dreams. After the eclipse was over, he was going to ask his wife if she could remove the banishment on his memory. He could not bear living the rest of his life with the knowledge that his Spitfire could not remember him.

So he told her the stories once more, hoping in vain they would be familiar.

* * *

"Why is it that I remember everyone but you?" DG listened to his stories quietly, struggling to remember anything that would connect her to the man beside her. Everything about him spoke of truth and honesty; she just could not sense his presence anywhere in her past.

His explanation that her mother had added a basic spell to his banishment that would erase him from the memories of the Ozian people made sense. No one had really cared to examine his disappearance because in some ways, he had never existed. This magical protection allowed him to remain in the OZ and wait for DG's return, but it also had the nasty side effect of keeping him cloaked from her memories.

_Her fault._

"Your mother and I would have given anything to keep that memory hidden from you."

"NO. I _have_ to know," She was not going to hide behind ignorance and the excuses others made for her any longer. The fault was hers and hers alone. Guilt filled her at the continued revelations. The results of her childhood mistake had such far-reaching consequences. She had no idea how she would ever even start to fix the mess. But she was going to do everything she possibly could.

She could not blame her father for abandoning them when it had been a part of the plan to fix _her_ mistake. DG ached for the lost years – annuals – and the fact that a foster parent had taken the place of father in her heart while her father suffered with that knowledge. She could not change her feelings for her robot parents, but at least she felt something for her real mother as well. Necessity was pure evil when it broke a father's heart. It seemed like she and Ahamo would be starting from square one. As she waited for her mother's compass to signify their destination, she determined to find any way she could to unlock the memories of her real father.

His sacrifice for her and Az would not go unrewarded, and she really wanted to know the man who had given up so much for his family.

* * *

There was _one _thing that would have to change though before she would truly be able to erase the 'creepy-stalker/kidnapper' impression from her mind.

"Dad just so you know, the muttonchops are gonna have to go when this is all said and done," She said half-teasing, half-serious. She tested the name on her tongue and found it to her liking, even if a little strange. Ahamo laughed loud and long at her request, but his eyes sparkled with an inner fire when she called him Dad.

"Oh you have no idea how long I have wanted to get rid of them," He insisted, still laughing. "Your mother will have my head on a silver platter if I kept them anyway. It was necessary though, to blend in with the riff-raff in the Realm. Just in case the magic did not work, it would help to disguise my features. Believe me Spitfire, it was an unavoidable evil to wear these for fifteen annuals. I will be more than happy to acquiesce to your wishes."

"Thank goodness," She replied in relief, not really knowing why it bothered her so much and liking his nickname for her at the same time. "I may not be able to remember you, but I am pretty sure the ugly sideburns have played a huge part in that."


	55. Father, Son Time

**A/N: I have nothing funny or important or interesting to say in this note other than: I do not own Tin Man.**

**Sorry, my creative juices are completely focused on story right now…everything else is going to be boring…

* * *

**

"DG!" Cain tried desperately to break through the crush of bodies as Airofday's betrayal became evident. He heard her frightened cry as she yelled his name, struggling to get free of The Seeker's grasp.

He watched helplessly as The Seeker grabbed _his_ princess and threw her roughly over his shoulder right before the lights went out. Roaring in a feral rage, he struggled through the hoodlums to get her back, only to reach the spot he had last seen her and realize she had disappeared. His hesitation as he searched for an exit cost him time, and he was roughly yanked back into the brawl.

Fighting back panic as he lost sight of her in the crowd, he knocked a couple of Longcoat attackers back before another hoodlum grabbed him from behind. At the same time, the sleazy psychic cut the rigging that held up the netting on the ceiling, making it impossible to see anything in the mass of bodies.

This failure-to-protect-DG issue he had was getting extremely old. Cain was pissed. He had tried to get her and the other three to stay behind while he cut the deal, but DG's stubborn insistence came through again. He could not resist her especially when she pulled the 'I-would-feel-safer-with-you-guys' line. What is a bodyguard supposed to say to that?

The next thing he knew, he, Glitch, and Raw were trussed up again and a familiar sadistic face stared him down. He had sworn that the next time he saw Zero would be his last. That had not been intended as a prophecy on his own death, but Zero's. Now, it looked like the Sorceress' henchman was going to get another chance at his life – this time, he had a feeling that Zero was not going to be satisfied until he was certain Cain was dead.

With Toto running like the coward he was, and the rejects from the underground realm ignoring them in favor of keeping their own necks securely attached to their bodies, Cain had no choice but to remain compliantly attached to a log, a headcase, and a viewer. His day was just getting _so_ much better.

He felt slightly vindicated when Airofday was carted off – likely to her unplanned death. Frankly, he no longer cared what happened to him as long as DG stayed completely safe from harm. Since he was not in any position to know her status, he resigned himself to trading insults with Zero and trying to figure out a way to escape their current predicament.

A wayward thought struck him and he quickly pushed it out of his mind. Even if he got himself free, he would not be able to leave the headcase and the viewer to their fates. For one, his long-buried conscience was awakening at full force and secondly, DG would kill him if he escaped without getting the others free.

It looked to be a long walk back to the Sorceress' waiting arms – not a place he ever wanted to find himself. He grimaced wryly to himself at the thought that Zero was right. His humor had made it out of the Tin Suit intact – it just seemed to take on a little bit of a darker twist now.

The Resistance fighters came out of nowhere, and Cain commended them for their broken wagon ruse. Cain got the chain gang coordinated enough just in time to do some damage, but the battle was over before it had really begun.

And then he was staring into the eyes of his son.

"Father?"

* * *

Cain was still reeling from the sight of his grown son when they got to camp, but when his eyes caught sight of the offending Iron Maiden in the center of the rebel camp, he snapped to attention again.

"What is that doing here?"

Kind of an awkward first topic of conversation for a father/son reunion really. Then again, Cain really had not prepared a speech and he was not good at spur-of-the-moment tact especially when one of his worst nightmares was standing in the middle of a Resistance camp.

He might have saved the situation by not sounding so incredulous that his son was in a leadership position in the rebel camp. Of course, nothing was ever that easy and he realized that it definitely had been taken as degrading.

"It just worked out like that," The icy fall in the lake was warmer than Jeb's tone as he immediately pulled away from the conversation defensively.

"I am proud of you son," Cain tried desperately to repair the damage. And he really was.

Dammit, he had lost his son for eight annuals. Would it hurt to let Jeb have a little more time to adjust to the fact that he was alive? It was just so hard to see his son as anything but the twelve annual old kid he had left behind. He had been a protective father then, but not condescending or overbearing – at least he would like to think. Jeb had once idolized him; now he kept a Tin Suit in his father's memory. Not really the hero-worship idea Cain had been going for, but then again he would rather his son just want his father in his life.

_And_ if it was not already awkward enough, Cain pulled a DG and hugged Jeb. He really should not have been surprised when the kid stiffened up as if he had been electrocuted. He may no longer know his son, but he could see he had a long road ahead of him to reconciliation. And if he did not know any better, he might have some latent resentment directed towards himself.

He suddenly understood the other side of DG's coin. She suffered from feelings of abandonment; he was the one who had done the abandoning. Chosen or not, Jeb was likely to not be ready for a touchy-feely reunion with the man who left him and his mother to fend for themselves.

* * *

Wyatt could have stayed out of Jeb's way during Zero's interrogation, but the cold-hearted similarities between his son and the former General of Azkadellia's army really threw him. And when Jeb reached for the sword to behead Zero, he could no longer remain silent. No matter what else, Adora would never have wanted her son to be a cold-blooded murder. Guilt stung him hard when he realized that DG had said virtually the same thing about _him_ not even a week before.

He knew that he had just performed a serious breach in protocol and once again belittled his son in the eyes of his subordinates, but he had to stop Jeb before he lost himself to bitter revenge.

"Killing him will not bring back your mother; and it will not honor her memory either," Yep, that was just great. If he had any chance left to redeem his relationship, he might just have lost it right then and there. He had to admit rather painfully, that he would rather have his estranged son free of guilt then happy with his father's sudden return. At least for now.

It still hurt like hell to watch Jeb completely ignore him for the rest of the evening, avoiding being in the same vicinity when possible.

Later that night, when nightmares of his wife's murder kept him in that uneasy place between wake and slumber, he made a decision.

* * *

"What have you done?"

Jeb's kick the next morning to awaken him was painful, but he kept his face agony free. Cain dragged the younger man to where he had moved the Tin Suit, away from the eyes in the camp. The Iron Maiden was a living reminder of despair and cruelty, not something that spoke of hope and triumph over evil.

Surprisingly, his son seemed much more accepting of it than he had imagined. He was still angry, but he listened to Wyatt at least.

"If you don't have heart, you have nothing," DG had taught him that again, just as Adora had encouraged his _heart_ all those annuals ago. He hoped it was not too late for his son to learn. Then again, if Wyatt could accept that after eight hardened annuals in a Tin Suit, anyone could.

* * *

Cain chugged the lukewarm water in the canteen, watching the bustling campsite and trying not to worry about DG's disappearance. He did not know how he knew, but she was still alive somewhere. If he had to move heaven and earth, so help him he _would_ find her. He needed her and he refused to let her go.

Jeb walked up just then, looking much less displeased with his father. Even the hard tone of his voice was softened to a more congenial pitch. It was something to go on at least.

"Are you sure _you_ trying to find DG is the right thing?" Wyatt knew from his son's invitation to their war council a few hours ago, that his skills as a former Tin Man in the Resistance would probably be desperately needed. The rebel camp was moderately sized, but his count had also included the elderly and children who would not be fighting.

His son was doing just fine though, and Wyatt's place was still with DG first and foremost. Besides, if he found the princess, the Resistance might not be needed in any large-scale attack anyway.

"She is alive, I know she is."

Jeb's embrace and grateful thanks took him aback, but he welcomed it in heady relief. He still had hope that all was not lost. When his son smiled widely at him, he had to fight to hold back the tears that were reddening his eyes.

Tutor's surprise return to the rebel camp had him suspicious, but it was the only lead he had on DG. Raw's reading made him feel slightly better. He had no choice but to grab Glitch and Raw and borrow some horses for the long trip. The whole way there, he was sending up a desperate prayer to anyone listening.

.

Losing another woman he loved was _NOT_ an option.


	56. Daughter of Light Drawn to the Darkness

**A/N: We are getting to the end of what I like to affectionately term this part of the story as the Second Volume…The First Volume was obviously the Pre-Miniseries which will contain more one shots at a later date. The Third Volume will be Post-Miniseries moving through the lives of the survivors of the Eclipse…Mostly centered on Cain/DG of course… **

**Tin Man and all of its subsidiaries remain out of my reach on this plane of existence. On some alternate universal plane, I am positive I must have owned it!

* * *

**

DG was awed by the sheer size of the Gayle Mausoleum. If it had not been for the morbid associations connected to death and dying, she was sure it would have been extremely beautiful in its own right. The darkness leading down to untold depths in the center indicated that her family line was very long and mostly honorable. Such secrecy and respect for those that had passed on could not have happened without great honor.

Her father's explanation made sense when taken with her mother's instructions. Maybe the Queen's how-to-do list had not been as lacking as she had first assumed. She still felt the muddled confusion of not knowing her next steps, but a steady confidence had been growing in her spirit since her inner Light had worked on the compass. The situation was not completely without hope, she thought.

She recognized the tiny farmhouse of her – remembered – childhood, and turned on instinct to greet the young girl in silver slippers and pigtails coming up behind her.

"I have been waiting for you," Her namesake smiled kindly before taking on a more serious tone. "The Emerald of the Eclipse is in _your_ hands now."

The Emerald glowed briefly as Dorothea Gayle, Princess of the OZ, took it from the Grey Gale – her long ago ancestor whose company was a warm comforting glow in the region of DG's heart. A surge of energy flowed through her and she felt the Emerald's reassuring presence like a familiar security blanket just as its inner light dissipated.

"What am I to do with it?" DG asked, desperate for more instructions. The unknown loomed up suddenly in her thoughts and she felt a rising panic.

"Do you remember the prophecy from your nightmares?" Dorothy Gale asked calmly, gently placing her hand on DG's arm.

"The one about the two princesses drawn to darkness and light? Vaguely. Az recited it when she captured me earlier and then claimed it was just a nursery rhyme, but I am pretty sure that was the witch talking."

"You are drawn to Darkness DG, but it does not lure you away from the Light. You are sensitive to the evil of this world and that makes you stronger than both your mother and sister even if their Light was at full strength," Dorothy Gale smiled sadly, eons of wisdom hidden in the depths of her eyes.

"I was the one who heard the witch that day," DG replied, tears making fresh tracks down her face as her guilt exploded fiercely within her. "I freed her and then ran when Az told me to hold on. I was so scared and I let go. I am still afraid even now."

"You were but a child DG, and your fear was great. That is not a matter to be guilty or ashamed of; you must let what is out of your control go or it will destroy you," The Grey Gale let go of DG's arm and paced in thoughtful rhythm as she continued to speak. "You are grown now, and fighting bravely to redeem that which was lost. Your Light is drawn to the Darkness so that you may chase away the shadows by brightening the place that is dark."

"Hey, the Mystic Man told me that. I thought it meant the cave where I let the witch go."

"He did, but there is so much more to it than that DG," Dorothy's eyes glimmered with silvery teardrops as she turned once more to face DG. "You _are_ my descendant and I am so proud of the strong, brave woman you have become. You bring honor and dignity back to the House of Gayle. You _will_ conquer the witch as long as you do not give in to your fears. You _can_ and _will_ be the greatest monarch this world has ever known. But first, you must brighten those places of darkness within yourself, DG. There will be more Darkness to come, before the Light finally prevails."

"Wait a minute, _What_?" DG froze as her ancestor stood calmly in front of her. "You have got to be kidding me? I am no monarch and I am the _second_ daughter. Az gets first dibs on the throne."

"Azkadellia has had her time on the throne and because of the witch, she will never be able to rule with the strength and wisdom that is needed from a Daughter of Light. Your mother's Light is too greatly diminished as well, DG. The power of the House of Gayle lies in your hands alone," She smiled softly at DG's look of panic. "When the time comes dear one, you will be ready. Until then, focus on freeing your sister from the witch's bonds. You are stronger in your Light than you have ever been before."

"My magic and memories are still not fully unlocked. How do I fight the witch with so much hidden from me?" She could not deal with everything in her heart and the pent up emotions made her ache. "I do not even remember my real father. I want to remember."

"Perhaps I can assist you with some of that. It does not change anything though. The Light will work for you when you are ready. And only your heart can tell you when that will be," Dorothy's ethereal body began to fade, her task with DG complete. She touched the trembling girl once on the side of her face as she faded away. "Everything you need is within you Dorothea Gayle. You must believe that above all else. Farewell DG; we will see one another again down the road someday."

DG breathed in and out heavily as the weight of her burden fell on her. If it was with her _last_ breath, she would destroy the witch and restore the OZ. She would worry about the other part later.

* * *

She walked out to where her father waited, solemnly carrying the Emerald in the palm of her branded hand. Warmth flowed through the gem into her body and it glowed brightly when she showed Ahamo. The hope filling her father's face awakened a long lost memory within her and she softly smiled. These memories would wait for after she had conquered the witch and could truly enjoy reliving them with the man she now vaguely recalled to mind.

"DG, you are everything I had hoped you would be. I am so proud of you."

Those last words her father spoke were the unfortunate prelude to hell.

* * *

Stronger than the Sorceress? Bullshit.

If that was true, then why was the Emerald in the witch's hands while DG struggled to overcome the pressing fear that her marble coffin elicited within her. She had never been claustrophobic, but there was very little air in the coffin and the suddenness of her transfer had left her struggling to breathe anyway. Azkadellia's –_NO_, the witch's – magic had been a crushing weight on her lungs.

She called out for everyone she could think of starting with Wyatt. Knowing it was futile, but in full-blown panic mode, she sobbed in disoriented fear. She had told Dorothy that she was afraid. It was more true now than when she had spoken with the Grey Gale.

Slowly, she managed to slow her breathing down to a steady rhythm, her father's words flowing over her like a breath of wind before merging with Toto's instructions.

"_Clear your mind. Remember how it felt when you were a little girl. Let the Light flow through you… Concentrate DG; show me how she spins without touching you."_

DG worked to shut out every distraction – her paralyzing fear, the loss of her father and the Emerald, the lack of Cain's presence saving her. She envisioned the screws in the coffin and pictured them turning to loosen and fall out. With her palm facing upward, she slowly pushed her Light out of her, letting its strength open the coffin effortlessly.

Her eyes drank in the light as it touched her face. She _did_ have the power. Everything she needed was inside of her heart. All she had to do was relinquish her control and let it flow.

Only minutes had passed, but it felt like an eternity.


	57. Giving Up is Easy

**A/N: Tiny little sidebar for Az and her parents…(with a little Toto at the end) Sorry, it behooved my muse to follow this path…At the threat of losing my story's continuation to the little bugger, I must acquiesce. I know you are waiting to find out about Cain and DG's reunion and what the heck they would do with only three horses… **

**I would threaten to withhold until you reviewed, but that seems kind of pointless.**

**Tin Man is not, has not been, and never will be mine…I am just a humble storyteller.

* * *

**

Azkadellia had nearly given up. The witch now had both her father and mother safely ensconced in her Tower while she gloatingly paraded the Emerald into the newly reunited couple. She had even seen the fear in her Advisor's eyes as he presented the Sorceress with the glowing Emerald. She watched the hope die in her parent's eyes and sank into desolation.

"Do you know how long I have waited to see that look on your face?" The witch could not stop Azkadellia's tears from welling up, but she proceeded to boast, looking away to hide the truth in the princess' eyes. "Both of your daughters are gone. Your royal line ends today in darkness."

The devastation was too much and Az let go, slipping into a numbing state of despair. She felt the witch's grasp tighten, fear flashing for one moment before she slipped into dreamless darkness.

* * *

Toto was completely exhausted, racing halfway across the OZ to locate the youngest princess before returning to the rebel camp as soon as he sensed her in the Mausoleum. He was not sure how he was going to be able to find any help. Only the Gayle line could access the crypt and with one in a magical prison and the other possessed by a witch, chances of freeing her seemed dismally low.

However, he had also seen the connection between the young princess and her Tin Man. If anyone else in the OZ _could_ find a way to free her, it would be Wyatt Cain.

Tutor was exhausted with his tendency to cowardice and retreat. It was time for him to make a choice.

Stand or fall, he chose to relinquish his fears and stop running.

Which was ironic given the situation he was currently in…

**A/N: On an aside, this little clipping made me realize something. I have not explored several other characters who are important during these scenes (Jeb, Raw, and Glitch being the main ones - okay even Zero) For a very good reason, these stories are going to eventually (hopefully) be one shots that are companion pieces to the main storyline.**

**In the interest of moving the story along however, my muse saw fit to cut some information and save it for later...Hopefully that will not be too difficult a trial to bear since most of you probably are looking for the DG/Cain-ness more anyway.**

**If I am wrong, please let me know and I will aim to work out the issues. For now, enjoy the story and continue to let me know how I am doing.**

**One more note: This is now my record holding shortest chapter in the history of my FanFiction writing...  
**

**Thank you!  
**


	58. Not Without Me, You're Not

**A/N: Wyatt Cain, you are my hero – I mean, you are DG's hero! The final section is a montage between our favorite couple**

**I do not own Tin Man

* * *

**

Cain's thought were racing and his heart pounded hard, as they galloped towards DG's last known location. The pup had said she was in trouble and he knew in his heart that it was true.

_Hold on darlin' I am coming!_

He desperately wished this nightmare were over. That he could hold her in his arms and never let her go again.

Glitch and Raw followed closely behind as Toto paced himself so they could keep up. For a tiny little dog, he was exceptionally fast.

They came to a jarring stop as soon as they saw her making her way out of the forest. He knew there was a story there, but at the moment all he cared about was seeing her alive. As she walked closer, he subtly checked for injuries or bleeding. The only thing he noticed out of the ordinary, were the blue eyes that were dimmed with hopelessness and pain.

"Do you have the Emerald?" He pulled back from their hasty embrace. At her negative headshake, he asked her where it was. Dread filled his heart with the answer even before she said a word.

Raw's not so subtle pointing broke Wyatt's reverie and he urgently led DG over to the horses. She instantly noticed that there were only three.

"You are riding with me, princess. I am not letting you out of my sight or protection any time soon," At the guilty protest that rose in her eyes, he tipped her chin to make sure she saw every word. "That is an order, kiddo. I promised, remember?"

Resignedly, she allowed him to pull her up onto the saddle so that she sat in front. He was not taking chances on having her ride behind him. His arms encircled her waist as he grabbed the reins and kicked his horse into a gallop.

_We do not have much time._ Without the Emerald, it seemed kind of pointless but the battle was not over yet and DG could still reach her sister in time.

* * *

"_I have a plan and you are not going to like it Cain,"_ DG had said when they got back to where the resistance fighters were getting ready to storm the tower.

Hell yes, he was not going to like it.

"Absolutely not DG!" He bellowed from his spot at the council table in the main tent. He had stood up, his chair falling to the ground at the force of his movement. Everyone else in the tent was backing away from him, but DG stood her ground, stubborn as ever. "Not on my watch, princess. You are not going up to meet your sister by yourself. I am coming with you."

"Cain, you are needed elsewhere and will only get in the way," Was she seriously dismissing him so easily. "If I knew it would do any good, you would be right by my side, but I need you to go with Glitch and Raw to find Glitch's marbles. You cannot help in a magic battle, and I would never forgive myself if you were killed."

"I am supposed to protect you remember?" Cain shot back, gritting his teeth and running an agitated hand through his hair.

He knew fighting this issue was pointless, but he could not help himself. Where DG was concerned, he found himself becoming considerably more illogical in his thoughts and actions. It irritated the hell out of him while also making him feel more alive than he had in a very long time. He had a strange suspicion that they would always butt heads.

Jeb had finally stepped in and pulled rank while Raw and Glitch ganged up on him from the other side. The smug look of satisfaction on DG's face when she realized she had won, nearly made him forget himself in his desire to kiss her senseless.

.

Little did he realize that DG was feeling the exact same way. Hence the smirk she was struggling to hide.

.

_AGH! Definitely not the right time for this Wyatt Cain._

Sighing in defeat, he allowed DG to continue explaining her plan. She was a strong leader, he absently noticed. Even Jeb was in awe of her as she worked with the wisdom of the war generals to try to contain the bloodshed as much as possible. There would be casualties, but she was actively working to restrict as many needless deaths as possible. _IF_ her plan worked, she would have saved many lives.

Something had changed about her since they found her leaving the forest. She had briefly explained on the ride back what happened between her and the witch as well as informing him of The Seeker's real identity. Cain prayed for her sake that she would be reunited with her family again when this was all over. He was not sure if her sudden surge of inner strength would be able to handle losing those she loved all over again.

* * *

They were getting ready to move out and DG inquired about Raw's location. He had not realized the poor viewer was struggling with his fears again, but he followed DG and Glitch to where Raw paced in the forest. Watching DG give a battle speech had an intense effect on his emotions. He stayed a few paces back, listening, and knowing that she was going to come to him eventually.

"I know what you are doing, kiddo," He smirked when she stood next to him and squared her shoulders. Gods how he loved this woman-child. "I have led men through battle myself."

"And how am I doing?" DG smiled at being found out, but she had expected it. Her Tin Man was definitely not stupid.

"Well, there is less hugging when I do it," He had to keep their conversation light or he was going to scare her away. His heart ached, as it was when she tried to hide her smirk. "But you are not doin' so bad."

"We had better get going," _Oh gods, there is so much more I wish I could say to you, Cain. So much more…_

She started to turn and walk away and he grabbed her arm before he lost his nerve. He could feel the lump in his throat as fear and other strong emotions nearly choked his words but for once, he did not care.

"Look, you may not be able to save your sister," He paused for a moment to swallow hard. _For me DG – get out for my sake._ "So if our plan does not work you _will_ get out of there…right? This is the _one_ time that I am not going to be there to help."

_Gods willing it would be the last time he was not right by her side._

"You have already helped me, Mr. Cain," DG tried to distance herself from her grief, but using that formal name pierced her heart with a thousand, burning knives. He had never shown _this_ much emotion in any of their previous conversations and she could not dwell on the distracting questions that accompanied his change.

Her formality was a knife to the gut. But he could not stop.

"I am serious. Do not go up there and lose your head, and forget about what is really important," _You DG. You are important to me._ One part of him screamed to take her and get the hell out of there while another part insisted that his selfishness was only going to destroy _all_ of their lives. _And then where would you be, idiot?_

"What is really important…is family. I cannot remember who taught me that," Her eyes welled up with tears and she choked on her last, whispered words as she held up her hand for him to take. _Please do not take my hand, Wyatt. I am begging you; do not hold back on me now_. "Good luck, Mr. Cain."

Screw that. He pulled her tightly to his chest and held on. He never wanted to let her go.

DG melted into his arms, clinging tightly to him as if he were the only thing in the world holding her there in that place and time.

When he released her, he could not speak without making a fool of himself, so he just nodded brusquely for her to go on ahead of him. He remained behind for a few minutes longer.

_If you die DG Gayle, I swear I am going to come after you and kill you myself for leaving me._

_If you die today Wyatt Cain, I am coming after you myself.

* * *

_**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuuunnnnn...**

**Unless my muse says otherwise, there will be two more chapters before the end of Volume Two...**

**Then we can get to the good stuff... :)  
**


	59. Waiting For The End

**A/N: As nightdrive23 pointed out, **_**I**_** am a robot – actually, its A4300 Author Unit but that is just a technicality. It is a Friday Night so my husband invited some of his work buddies over for homemade pizza. Technically – given my history on here – that should not stop the Author Unit from updating like mad.**

**However, since there are only two or three more chapters in Volume Two, I might slow down just to make sure I get it right in Volume Three…making no promises!

* * *

**

"I want no interruptions once it begins."

The witch was preparing for the Eclipse with as much excitement and energy as a witch could. Az just felt strangely detached from everything, floating in an oblivious darkness and not really caring what happened anymore.

Her baby sister had not made it; Az had put her in the marble tomb herself and the Emerald was in the witch's hands now. A small part of her remaining consciousness insisted that it had been all the witch, but Az had stopped differentiating their actions. Her hands had sealed her sister's death for the second time and she was forever damned.

The witch cackled gleefully, her grating tones piercing through the numbness and bringing agonizing pain. So this is what it felt like to die. Az just hoped it would end quickly. She did not want to spend another moment in the witch's possession.

The Emerald glowed brilliantly, cutting a swath of green light through the sky and straight into the Eclipse. A small child-like voice in her head remarked how beautiful it was to behold, but Az just cried.

Then, in the darkness and pain and numb despair, a familiar voice called out to her – singing softly.

"_Two little princesses dancing in a row;_

_Spinning fast and freely, on their little toes._

_Where the light will take them,_

_They will never know._

_Two little princesses dancing in a row."

* * *

_

Ahamo cradled his wife in his arms, relishing her soft, warm body while he still could. To be reunited after fifteen annuals only to watch the Darkness overcome the Light was devastating. He took a small amount of comfort in knowing that at least he could hold Lavender safely to him where they would meet the Darkness together.

He wept for DG, longing to have the power to bring her back. He had yearned to see her again and he could not even protect her.

He wept for Az, knowing that she had finally lost the battle to the witch. How she must have suffered all these years with no hope of release and knowing her family had abandoned her to the Darkness.

He wept for the people of the OZ, for they had become his people and would now be destroyed for their Royal family's failure to protect them.

* * *

Lavender waited, watching the Eclipse as the Emerald burned into the Darkening sky to pierce the moon and suns. She had hoped for so long that the shock of losing that hope was feeling like a death knell in her heart.

As Ahamo held her in his arms, she prayed to whomever was listening that the nightmare would end and that her daughters would wake up safe and sound in her embrace.

.

They _all_ waited.


	60. Working to Stop the Darkness

**A/N: I believe there are only two chapters left for the Volume Two of my Three Volume series…**

**I unfortunately do not own Tin Man so credit only goes to me for my own additions to the story, not to any of the characters or already made scenes. By the time this story is finished – which might be never depending on my muse – I will need therapy for the depression that Disclaimer gives me.**

**Oh well…it is not the greatest sacrifice ever made for science fiction.

* * *

**

With the explosions on the walls of the Tower causing ample distraction for the massive army of Longcoats, the intrepid group of four was able to slip silently through the maintenance tunnels into the depths of the machine.

Cain observed in pained silence as DG headed for the top of the Tower, away from his protection. Her jaunty salute did not hide the trepidation in her eyes, but he saluted her back, knowing that she needed the encouragement. Hoping that he would have all the time in the world to keep her safe if this scheme worked, he watched her walk away.

"Good luck." _Come back to me. Please let me see you alive again. That is all I ask.  
_

He, Zipperhead, and the Furball had a job to do.

"Raw, which way? Let's do this."

.

Tutor was sick of running. He had failed the Royal family for too many, long years and he was done. His doggy form gave the terrible threesome a strong distraction and he took great satisfaction in decking the two Longcoat guards. The best part was finally seeing respect in Wyatt Cain's eyes. He could finally say that he had acted honorably.

"Go! I will watch out for you," It was time to man up and hopefully redeem himself in the process.

.

"I would recognize me anywhere," Glitch stared at his marbles floating in the preservative fluids with a feeling akin to coming home. The nerves began soon afterward, but all that really mattered was that he felt so much closer to being himself again.

"Glitch, it is time to get reacquainted with yourself. Raw, connect him to it."

Here goes nothing.

"My name is Ambrose."

.

Raw could sense Glitch's synapses connecting again through the Viewer's touch. If the First Advisor could bravely endure all those annuals of loss and disconnect, Raw _would_ prove that he was not a coward either.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, mouthing the sequence of numbers silently. Give DG time.

**A/N: I am not going to go through the entire sequencing scenes. It seems to play out pretty well on his own. Cain will have another shot at reliving some of the more intense moments, but it will probably happen in Volume Two at this point. Even Glitch might get a shout out for his bravery in the face of Wyatt's revolver...I go where my muse takes me.**

**Next up: Az and DG...  
**


	61. When the Light Prevails Over Darkness

**A/N: If I had one wish, it would be that ownership of Tin Man would transfer to me – that and a chance to live forever. Sadly, neither wish seems to be granted. But I will take what I can get.

* * *

**

"Azkadellia!" The voice of her sister shouted through the Darkness and she thought with relief that the end must be near. _Oh gods just please let DG forgive me when I see her again._

She vaguely heard the witch's voice mingling with the voice of DG and hoped that DG had not been sucked into the witch's evil as well when she died.

"No, listen to me, my _Sister_! This is not what you want. Remember who you are."

Az glanced down in shock. At the word sister, her oblivion had been shattered and she saw DG standing there begging her to remember. Surely, it could not be true. But the witch shot a bolt of energy towards DG and horrified, she watched her fly over the balcony.

_NO!_

"Your sister is dead."

.

DG never had a problem with heights before, but hanging off a balcony hundreds of feet up in the air was definitely a bit too much for even her thrill-seeking personality. She struggled to keep her tenuous grip on the ledge, painfully pulling herself back up to where she could gain a better foothold.

As she collapsed over the railing onto solid ground again, she started singing her mother's lullaby. She would try anything that could possibly reach through the witch's shields to her sister. It was amazing how her magic was able to see past the defenses and right into her sister's spirit. Az _had_ to come back or even defeating the witch would be hollow victory for DG.

"_Two little princesses dancing in a row;_

_Spinning fast and freely on their little toes._

_Where the light will bring them,_

_No one will ever know._

_Two little princesses dancing in a row."_

Do you remember that time at the cave? When you remembered what all those symbols meant?" She saw a flicker of recognition in Azkadellia's eyes and the Darkness of the witch's presence retreated a little. _Come on Az, I know you can do it._ "You were so _smart_."

She cried as she reminded Az of the painful truth that she had finally come to recognize and accept. The guilt was _all _hers.

"You said 'your adventures have a way of getting me into trouble,'" So very heartrendingly true. She recalled the first memory of Az helping her to find her Light. "You were so brave. Hold my hand; nothing can hurt us if we are together."

_I am sorry I let go Az._

_.  
_

_I am scared Deej._

Az remembered everything and she could not break the witch's grasp. She wanted so badly to grab DG's hand and never let go again, but paralyzing fear filled her and froze her into place. _Please, I want to be free._

"I am here and I will _never_ run away again; take my hand!" DG cried out as the witch broke through and tried so hard to shield her again.

Slowly, painstakingly Az pushed the witch back with every last iota of her remaining Light and extended her hand. DG reached out and grabbed it with such force that the backlash of magic nearly broke them apart again. But her sister held on.

She was free.

.

DG held tightly to Az's hand as the witch continued to magnify and batter their Light with her Dark magic.

"Hold on," Az pleaded desperately and DG's heart broke at the plaintive cry of pain.

"I am not going anywhere, Az."

She prayed that Glitch and Cain would be in time to stop the machine because even without the Emerald, the anti-sun seeder would be able to finish the nearly completed task of freezing the Eclipse.

Even against the Ancient Evil, DG felt her power grow and fill her as it joined with Az's remaining Light. She had relinquished control and the Light eagerly moved to do her bidding, pulsing brightly against the onslaught of Darkness.

After what seemed like hours, the machine finally went silent and DG breathed a prayer of thanks to her three companions. Through the Light of their shield both girls watched in morbid fascination as the witch dissolved into a disgusting pile of goopy black substance that gave off a revolting stench.

_Well THAT was not what I expected._

"She melted?" Her incredulity was met with silence as her sister stepped away and DG turned to see the paralyzing fear and a hint of guilt in Azkadellia's eyes. _OH Az, my sister._

Stretching her arms wide open, she beckoned her sister into her arms. They embraced tightly and she whispered comfort and apologies into her sister's ear as the older princess wept. DG rocked her sister and cried.

.

An eternity later, they pulled back and wiped away the salty tears. Smiles were tentative and timid, and they both started to speak first before DG gave a weak chuckle and indicated that Az go first.

"Take the Emerald, DG. It is a burden I cannot bear," Az slipped the chain from around her neck and pushed it desperately towards her younger sister. In that motion, DG felt a stirring of fear begin again within her, but she accepted the gem without protest.

"I am so sorry, Az. I have lived a free life for all the time that you have suffered. It should have been me!" The guilt weighed heavily as she clutched the Emerald and tears fell once again. Afraid to meet her sister's eyes, she bowed her head in shame. Az reached for her, still looking shell-shocked and vulnerable.

"DG, it was not your fault. I should have been stronger; I should have looked out for you. There is no one to blame in this but me."

"I was the one who let go, Az," DG cried fiercely. "Because of me, you suffered with a witch's possession and mother and dad were separated for so many annuals , and so many others died…"

"DG!" Az's panicked voice broke through her thoughts. "Mother and Father are downstairs. We have to get to them now or they will fear the worst."

Looking like DG was going to protest, Az stopped her gently.

"Later DG. We will have time later to work out who was to blame and deal with our guilt. For now, our parents need to know that we are both free. I…the witch told them we were both dead."

.

DG pocketed the Emerald with a twinge of guilt and the girls grasped hands again as they raced to find their parents.

DG ran straight into her mother's arms while her father held Az in dazed silence. She felt a surprising familiarity and huddled closer, relishing the scent and feel of a woman she had not seen in fifteen years. If she could stay wrapped up in that comforting embrace forever, it would not be long enough. Her father and sister soon joined them as the family was reunited for the first time in fifteen annuals. DG's memories flowed fast and freely, enveloping her in long-forgotten sights, scents, tastes, and touches.

The four members of the Royal family turned to watch the suns come out of hiding, bathing the OZ in pure, shining Light as DG's three companions remained at a respectful distance behind them.

The horror was gone.

They were free.

.

_Now that is the OZ I remember. I am so glad to be home.

* * *

_

**A/N: End Volume Two**

***Squeeeeeee*  
**


	62. Grimm Brothers Versus Disney

**A/N: Volume Three begins…moments after the Eclipse passes and the real work starts. Expect angst, grief, happiness, romance, humor, drama (I mean Glitch is in the picture – what more can I say?) healing, and magic. You have been warned…The adventure has not yet finished. It has JUST begun.**

**This chapter is for animegus farmus who has been sadly absent from our group. When you read this animegus, know that you are missed by us all. **

**Disclaimer: I hate to say it but I still do not own Tin Man…thinking of getting you all to sign a petition that I can take to the Producers though.

* * *

**

Happily ever after be damned.

The Grimm Brothers definitely had a better hold on reality for little princesses after the evil was defeated. But even _their_ "fairy tales" did not deal with the agony of knowing that once the witch was dead, the real work of healing began.

Frankly, DG just wanted to go to sleep for the next hundred years – annuals – and wake up only when her handsome prince kissed her senseless. Why did visions of a dusty jacket and fedora fill her mind at that thought?

She had a few blissful moments on the Tower balcony to feel her lost memories fall into a haphazard tangle in her brain while the suns brightened the OZ. Then the peace of the moment was shattered by the grim reality that the battle – while at a standstill when the Emerald's light had stopped – was still going on in small factions dotting the landscape. There would be time for reminiscing later. Not to mention that both Azkadellia and her parents looked like they were going to collapse at any moment – in fact her mother had swooned into Ahamo's arms shortly after that thought crossed DG's mind.

DG gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, allowing her ancestor's haunting words to flow through her mind again. That memory, coupled with the nagging guilt of her past mistakes and the warm light of the Emerald that seemed to glow happily in her pocket, was just the prod she needed. She might be zombie-like for the next few hours, but someone had to be in charge. Years of taking on farm responsibilities for her hapless Popsicle and refusing to take any bullshit from her more demanding customers at the diner, was enough to give her an authoritative personality perfectly suited for this role. DG was no longer going to be taking the orders – she had gotten her wish to be autonomous and was now the only one still strong enough to handle pressing details.

_Funny, it is almost as if this was planned from the beginning. _ Was the sarcastic remark that fluttered in her aching head. She eagerly awaited a future confrontation with whatever Fates had drummed up this nightmare for her, but she quietly accepted it for the moment knowing that someday soon she was going to take someone to task for not paving her life-road a little better.

"Raw, if you could please see to my sister and parents. They are going to need a little renewal of energy for a little while longer. Glitch, I need you and Kalm to stay connected to your marbles for a little while longer. I need to pick the First Advisor's brain as it were so we can get the Royal House reestablished. Cain," She paused, really looking at her three friends – now four with Raw's nephew having been introduced to her moments before – and lingering on Wyatt's tired, but proud expression. He had embraced her for the second time that day and the warmth of his arms were still a lingering sensation as she watched him straighten up at the command in her voice. "Cain, I need your help with the army. We need to get in touch with Jeb and have them round up as many Longcoats as possible. I will have my sister get the Longcoats to stand down, but I know there will probably be resistance."

She brushed a few strands of her hair back behind her ear and blinked owlishly to try to stay focused. Glitch had perked right up at the thought of remaining with his other half and she had to smile at the absolute expression of bliss on the poor man's face. Kalm was just about to lead the Zipperhead back to the brain room and Raw was already kneeling by her family, when she noticed the blood on Cain's jacket and the way he favored his right arm, grimacing in pain when he moved.

"Raw wait, I need you to check on Cain's arm. I did not realize you had been injured Mr. Cain," The formality and slight rebuke caused the Tin Man to wince a little but her concern for his health brought a smile to his face.

"I am fine, princess. Raw has already taken care of it and he is needed elsewhere," She tried to break in with a protest, but he held up his hand with a serious expression that brooked no argument. "I am needed too and my arm is healed enough for now. Are you going to be okay with Glitch while I find my son?"

The worried look in his eyes reminded DG of his promise to protect her and she shook her head to chase away the selfish desire that would make him stay if she voiced it.

"I will have my family and Tutor with me as well if we can find him in the Tower. If you do not mind returning as soon as your task is complete however, I will be grateful for the protection. You might want to bring Jeb back with you once he delegates to his under-officers. He will need to see for himself that the witch is dead so he can convince his fighters to join with us."

Without another word, Cain inclined his head respectfully in DG's direction and walked out of the Tower. DG watched him go with a pang, but turned to her exhausted family as soon as he disappeared around a corner. She knelt by Azkadellia's side, watching her sister's frightened expression as Raw touched her and began a renewal.

"Az it is okay; Raw knows it is you. Just relax because I am going to need you to help me in a little while, okay?" She grabbed the elder princess' hand and squeezed her gently to reassure her.

Az smiled weakly, laying her head back down on a cushion that her father had brought from one of the chairs in the corner of the room. Looking around briefly, she wondered if this had been the witch's sitting room. It was dark and drab, but there was a foreign air of plush comfort that confused DG.

"Deej, how is mother?" Az looked tormented by the fact that her mother had practically fainted from exhaustion just moments after they turned away from their view of the OZ. She tried to fight Raw once more in an effort to locate her parent's position, but DG pushed her firmly back onto the cushion again.

"I will check on her, but I think she is just tired out. Rest Az. Remember I need you right now. You are going to have to get the Longcoats to stand down. Raw will take care of mother in a moment," At her sister's firm reassurance, Az finally settled down enough for Raw to complete his ministrations. Tears leaked from the elder princess' eyes as she guiltily watched the Viewer work, and Raw gazed with unveiled compassion right back.

"Az fought bravely for a long time," He said in the low growling voice DG had taken comfort in many times before. "Her strength put big wedge in witch's plans; made it possible for DG to save you. Your Light still there inside your heart, princess."

DG blinked back guilty tears of her own before squeezing Az's hand once more and making her way over to where her father and mother spoke in quiet whispers. Raw joined her shortly afterward having made Az sleep for a few moments while he took care of her parents.

"Mother, how are you feeling?" She asked softly as the older woman and her father smiled proudly at her. Her mother's smile was strong even as the rest of her body trembled with fatigue. Raw got right to work on healing.

"I am very weak from my captivity, but otherwise alright DG. Oh, my angel it is so good to have you and Az here again. I have missed my beautiful daughters for so long," She reached for DG's hand and beamed when her daughter accepted. Turning to Ahamo, her smile turned intimate and tender. DG felt almost as if she were interrupting a very private moment. "I have my husband and my girls back in my arms. It is a dream come true."

Ahamo smiled and addressed DG, a pointed glance in her sister's direction.

"How is Azkadellia?"

"She was given a few moments of sleep and some healing by Raw. I am going to need her to help me stop the Longcoats from continuing to fight, but I have to allow her some time to rest before that is necessary. I sent Glitch – Ambrose I mean – back to his brain so he can help me with the technical details, and Cain is going to inform his son that the witch is dead," There had been no time for introductions, but Ahamo at least got the gist of who she was talking about.

"And you DG? You look just as exhausted and in pain as the rest of us, Spitfire."

Her father's nickname struck a familiar chord in her tangled memories and she smiled fondly in his direction. She still had a harder time of seeing him in her past than others, but when her magic had returned full strength after the Sarcophagus incident, she felt more of the shields crumbling around her locked memories.

"I will be fine for now Dad," She insisted hoping that there would be at least enough time to get a bite to eat before all hell broke loose. Her magic had taken a mighty drain as she and Az shielded themselves from the witch and while she did not feel like she was _losing_ Light energy, she still knew she would need to replenish what she lost before too long with sustenance of some kind. "We should probably find some kitchens or something and get staff in the Tower to take stock of our resources. I am going to need Az's help for that too I suppose. I am really the only one strong enough to take charge at the moment and the world is not going to stop for me to take a beauty nap."

"At least let Raw refresh you a little, my angel," Lavender insisted softly, sitting up in Ahamo's arms and breathing deeply. "You will need to conserve your strength for a while until you get used to your magic again."

"I do not think I can do this right now mother," DG finally released some of the more vulnerable emotions she was feeling as Raw checked her over and a refreshing burst of calm energy flowed through her at his touch. "I am not strong enough."

"DG stronger than she thinks," Raw interjected firmly. "Light is very powerful in you; must take own advice and use courage."

"Raw is right Spitfire," Ahamo joined in, pulling DG close and holding her as he used to when she was frightened of her childhood nightmares. "You are very strong and your mother and I are so proud of you. We will help in any way we can; you are never alone – remember that."

Taking a deep breath and wiping away her tears, DG smiled weakly at her parents before squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin. Their answering grins were heartening and added to her strength. Remembering another forgotten detail, she quickly pulled out the Emerald. She was apprehensive about the use of its power after having seen what the witch did with it, but necessity and a strong compulsion urged her to disregard that fear. As she slipped it over her head, her mother's eyes met hers gleaming with pride, understanding, and just the faintest hint of regret.

"I know that you did not ask for this, my darling. If things had been different, Az would be taking the throne. But you will do well, my daughter," DG guiltily flinched at the unintentional reminder of her past mistakes. Before her mother could continue, she interjected.

"I _will_ do what I must mother. I take full responsibility for the consequences of my choices. If that means taking the throne in Azkadellia's place, then I will. Even if I fail miserably, I will work as hard as possible to fix this mess I made."

"DG…" Her mother glanced worriedly at her face but she reigned in her emotions and stood up.

"The past is done. I can only hope that my Light is bright enough to destroy the remnants of Darkness caused by my choice."

She stoically turned to wake Az, knowing that eventually the unfinished conversation would have to resume. If her own stubbornness was any indication, she had inherited strong genes from both sides of the family. Right now there was a kingdom to save and heal. Dealing with her own Darkness would have to wait, although she flinched a little at the memory of the Grey Gale's words earlier that day.

.

_First, you must brighten those places of Darkness within yourself DG._

_.  
_

**A/N: Tada! Welcome to Volume Three in Tin Man Vignettes. More than likely, they will be longer chapters than the first Two but hopefully that will not be too great a hardship for you lovely readers.**

**The last quote in this chapter is from chapter fifty-six in case anyone was wondering.**

**What do you all think of this first part post-Eclipse? Please review!**


	63. Following the Princess

**A/N: Okay, even though I am going to eventually flesh out the rest of the Royal family's feelings surrounding the moments after the Eclipse passed, I have been informed by my muse – pushy little bugger – that seeing as it is a DG/Cain story, it would behoove me to write their points of view first. We will be backtracking later, but for now, I give you the hunky man of the hour.**

**Disclaimer: I have decided that it is fine with me that I do not own Tin Man. I have much more fun with it this way anyway. No budget to limit me, or cranky actors to satisfy – just a muse with a penchant for robotic behavior…**

**One more note: Please give SleepEnBeauty and InkNerd a warm welcome to our review board! We all know how awesome it is to receive critique and praise for our work. Thank you all for your encouragement.

* * *

**

Wyatt Cain was feeling every one of his thirty-two – forty if he counted the ones in the suit – annuals. The first day Post Eclipse was not yet finished and already, he had spent most of his time chasing after DG. The youngest princess was an unstoppable force of nature, and after the adrenaline rush of the past week, his energy was finally lagging. Nevertheless, he was determined to see to her safety and if she was moving rapidly between tasks, then so was he.

Azkadellia's declaration to the Longcoats had been given from the tower where DG magically amplified her sister's voice to project the news that the witch's followers stand down. Cain had been helping Jeb delegate responsibilities to his Resistance fighters and round up Longcoats when they heard the command. The reaction on the part of the Longcoat troops was surprisingly mixed.

Half of the Sorceress' army immediately laid down their arms and allowed themselves to be captured. Most of this group had not truly understood the implications of working for the Sorceress; most of them were young and under the impression that they were fighting to better the OZ. Jaded by the destruction and desolation they saw around them, the soldiers were more than happy to surrender. Most hope that they would receive pardons for giving up quickly.

The other half continued to fight either through fear of retribution if they surrendered, or because they were just _that_ sadistic and dedicated to the Cause of the witch. All told, after one prisoner reported that Jeb's information was correct and most of the Longcoats were at the Tower for the Eclipse, they estimated that roughly two hundred fifty men of Azkadellia's army were still in the surrounding countryside. Jeb had already worked on dispatching men to bring the remaining soldiers back for judgment.

That left around three hundred Longcoats who were seemingly ready to swear fealty to the House of Gayle again and around that same amount that refused to bow their knee to the old Monarchy. The dungeons of the tower were filled to standing room only, and several Viewers found in the cells had been circulating through the ranks to discover which ones were telling the truth and which ones had ulterior motives on the Crown.

Cain had fulfilled DG's orders as quickly as possible, bringing Jeb to the tower room where Azkadellia still rested. It had been difficult to convince his son of her innocence, when he struggled with the same concept. He had even known about DG's part in Az's possession for a few days prior to reuniting with Jeb. Nevertheless, when the face of the witch still haunted his dreams as she pronounced judgment on his family eight annuals earlier, it was difficult to remove that nagging doubt enough to reassure his son. Azkadellia's obviously weakened state and the complete lack of the witch's maniacal sadism definitely helped both father and son, but it would be some time before either would be comfortable enough in her presence.

Once he had brought Jeb up to the Tower, he had refused to leave DG's side for the rest of the evening. She was nearly fainting with hunger by the time he had found her in conference with Glitch and his marbles, so he firmly guided her into the kitchens for whatever they could find. Jeb had already started rounding up the staff and getting Raw to view them to see where their loyalties lay.

Several of the "safe" cooks had taken to preparing a makeshift celebratory dinner, ecstatic at their sudden freedom from the Sorceress' evil rule. The larders had been full to provide for the onslaught of extra Longcoats, so they managed to scrounge up enough food for whoever popped in – from the youngest Resistance fighters to the Royal family.

DG nearly fell asleep in a bowl of muglug before Cain insisted she get at least a short power nap. She had eyed the new dish with trepidation before Cain issued a challenge to get her to eat it. Apparently, DG was not one to pass up a dare. He filed that information away for later. It took some doing, but he had managed to get her to lay down on a comfortable chaise lounge in sitting room where the rest of her family slept. She only gave in after he promised to wake her no later than an hour from the time she fell asleep. Her eyes closed as he assured her that he would watch over her until that time. He kept his promise well – Cain's eyes never left her sleeping form.

* * *

From the moment he woke her up, DG had been running around the Tower like a woman on a mission – which was exactly what she was. Her energy levels were astounding even after watching her run around the OZ for nearly a week. She had stayed up all night searching for information in the Sorceress' private study, discussing strategy with Glitch, and moving among the wounded soldiers in order to lend her magic for healing. This time though, he could see a major change in her direction. Every step was measured and had a distinct purpose. She still rushed headlong into whatever she was doing, but he could tell that DG was calculating her moves with the skill of a professional investigator. Her one bent was to discover everything that she would need to know in order to run a kingdom. The rest of the Royal family remained in the sitting room to recover, but DG frequently returned to check on them or ask their advice regarding the various aspects of councils, wars, and her magic.

The full return of DG's magic left everyone - including Cain - astounded. Since nothing like her mother's magical binding had ever happened before that they knew of, her parents had expected that it would take a while for her to use it to its full potential. As it was, the only thing holding her Light back was the fact that she was completing spells based solely on a still patchy memory. Tutor had done well with her early training, but she had _'died'_ before he could complete it. Still, she had been very advanced in her magic by that point and it seemed that the return of her memory also brought back her Light. She felt the drain acutely, but for one who had gone so long without using magic, it was amazing how much she could actually handle.

Cain stayed close by her side, making sure she ate even just a few bites for each meal, advising her on the prisoners, and keeping a sharp lookout for anyone or thing who might have less than honorable motives towards his princess. The only trouble he really found on the first day was in the haunting guilt visibly channeled in her gaze. He could not get her to slow down long enough to talk and every time he tried, she would fix him with a scathing glare until he backed down. Yielding was not something he was used to doing, but the more he was with DG the more Cain found that he was helpless under the intensity of her blue eyes.

They had found Toto – still in his dog form - in their movements around the Tower, and had taken him immediately to Raw for healing. The former Tutor had been badly burned by the electrical prod used by the alchemist and his heart and lungs suffered from the shock to his system. At the moment, Tutor was recovering in the makeshift hospital wing DG had set up with the help of a young Resistance fighter healer who had apparently been named after the youngest princess.

She finally lagged enough after the dinner meal for him to take her by the shoulders and drag her off to the family sitting room for a break. Ahamo, Lavender, and Azkadellia were off getting a late meal having finally ventured forth after the last staff member was Viewed. They had not wanted to show Az's face until they knew for certain she would not be instantly killed by a zealous Resistance fighter or even one of her own jaded people. Cain found it the perfect time to make DG listen.

"Alright kiddo, I am not letting you move one more step until we have a little conversation is that clear?" Blue eyes or not, he was not caving in this instance. She glared at him for a few moments until the sheer exhaustion caused her to collapse heavily into one of the chairs by a massive fireplace that covered nearly one wall of the large room. Cain sighed in relief.

"What do you want Mr. Cain?" Her defiance showed through even as the yawn overwhelmed her last couple of words. He tried not to laugh, but something had to break the tension and he was not going to let her drive on to the point of illness or death.

"DG, I know what you are doing and you have to stop right now or you are going to kill yourself," He watched her shoulders slump in resignation, but she still tried to stare him down. "Do not give me that look princess; you know that I am telling the truth."

"I have to fix things Mr. Cain. I cannot stop until I fix everything that I have done."

"DG…" He watched the tears well up in her eyes as she angrily tried to brush them away. Her guilt weighed so heavily on her. He had tried to get her to see reason in the Realm of the Unwanted, but it was clear that her victory over the witch was only reaffirming her beliefs that it was all her fault. He softened his tone. "DG, you cannot take all the blame on yourself for this. The witch was so powerful and you were just a young girl."

"If I slow down, I am only going to get overwhelmed by everything that is still undone. Az is struggling, my parents are weak and in pain. I am the only one in my family who can make things right and if I slow down, I will give in to my nightmares," Cain brushed away a few tears and let her cry before trying again.

"You are not going to be a help to anyone if you do not slow down, DG. The witch's influence has permeated the OZ for nearly fifteen annuals. You are not going to change that overnight. Do not let your guilt consume you," He ached at the raw pain in her eyes as she held onto his offered hand as tightly as she could. "If you do, you will only be destroyed by it."

"That is what Dorothy Gale told me – well something like it anyway," She mused and he wondered if she had suddenly started referring to herself in the third person. DG must have seen his confusion because she chuckled wryly and explained. "She is the Grey Gale; my ancestor and a Slipper from a long time ago. The Other Side actually has a fanciful fairy tale about her, although most of it is probably not true. She told me I had to take care of my darkness before I could help others. I guess I was hoping that I could deal with myself later when I saw all the damage that had to be undone around me."

"Take it from someone who knows kiddo. If you are not running on full capacity, you are going to be a detriment, not a help to others. You are doing a whole lot of good things, but you cannot fix everything in one night. Take it one step at a time," He smiled at her and brushed a few wayward strands of hair out of her face.

When she closed her eyes at the contact, he pulled away. The action confused him and he did not want to scare her with a sudden penchant for touching. He had to remember that he was a rough and tough Tin Man when he was around her or he might end up creeping her out.

"I just feel so much darkness Cain; so much pain that I caused," At his warning look, she amended. "Inadvertently maybe, but that does not change the fact that I was the one to let go and everyone else suffered for it. I have lived a pampered life in relative safety for most of my life. The rest of my family, my people, they did not get that choice."

"Dwelling on the guilt and shame is not going to make you a better person DG. I told you once that there are some things out of your control. You have to let those things go so you can move on to what you can control," The troubled gaze was still in her eyes, but she smiled a little at the memory.

"I promise you I will not let the Darkness win, Cain but I am drawn to it just like the Mystic Man and the Grey Gale said. I cannot promise that I will not feel its pull and want to give in to the despair it brings. I am strong maybe, but not _that_ strong."

"Well you see," He pretended to whisper conspiratorially, leaning in and arching his eyebrows until her smile changed to a tired giggle, "that is where _we_ come in."

"We?" Her confusion showed and he instantly explained his meaning.

"You have a whole lot of people who have surrounded you and offer their support. Never forget that fact. You cannot do everything on your own, but you have friends and family who will make sure that you do not have to," His tone took on a more serious note as he decided to cross a tiny boundary he had once set for himself. You have me as well, DG. I am not going anywhere."

"Thank you Mr. Cain," Her voice dropped to a shy whisper and she lowered her gaze to her lap. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"DG," He pushed a little more firmly, but his eyes were twinkling with mischief. "I would hope that after all we have been through together, we could at _least_ be friends. No more formalities unless you want me to start calling you 'Your Highness.'

"You would not!" Her head snapped up again and her eyes grew wide as saucers. He once again had to fight the urge to kiss her.

"Try me, princess!" He teased softly, a hint of seriousness coloring his tone. "The name is Wyatt."

"Thank you…Wyatt," Tentatively, as if she were testing out how it sounded. Then she smiled.


	64. What You See In My Eyes

**A/N: Have I told you all how much fun I am having writing this story and reading your reviews? Most make me laugh, all of them encourage me to keep going on! blueeyedbookie, do you think we could get on the phone with the execs? I would love to see a sequel anyway! **

**I do not own Tin Man, but I sure love the story's potential for greatness.

* * *

**

Az sadly watched the easy camaraderie between DG and the three men who had helped her on her quest to save the OZ. She tried not to feel envious of the warm embrace that Ambrose gave her younger sister, but watching the man she had loved for so long in the arms of another – even if totally platonic – brought a sharp stab of pain to her already broken heart.

The fears and doubts crept along her spirit like wildfire, burning away all thoughts of joyful reunions and returning to normal. She was not even sure what normal had looked like before. Flashes of memories pervaded her thoughts; the happy times with her sister along the banks of Finaqua, a quiet camaraderie with Ambrose in his lab, sharing joyful meals with a father and mother as in love with one another as the day they met.

"Az, I need you."

Warmth spilled over her, letting her faded light spark a little more brightly for a moment as her sister reached out and grasped her hand tightly in her own. Raw's healing must have done something as well because a tentative peace settled on her heart, pushing the fears aside. She knew it was a temporary fix; the Viewers were talented but even _they_ could not restore what was broken in spirit. All he could offer was a temporary bandage. The rest of the healing would have to take place from within.

Her voice, amplified by DG to reach the armies below the Tower, ordered the witch's men to stand down. The battle was over, but as the sisters watched the last of the fighting die away, they both knew instinctively that the war was far from won.

* * *

By mutual consent, Az and her family decided to let DG run the operations of the kingdom for a couple of days while the Viewers checked those in the Tower for loyalty. Lavender and Ahamo stayed with Az, trying to get her to eat and sleep while they still had some privacy. Many people were still frightened and disbelieving that the witch's reign had actually ended. Those fears would probably never go away fully, but DG did not want all the hard work they went through to save Az to go to waste by having her killed by an assassin from either side of the line.

It nearly destroyed her again when DG's Tin Man brought his son in to verify the witch's destruction. DG had gone up to the tower herself to collect the leftovers of the witch in order to make certain the evil presence no longer remained. None of the Gayle women sensed any residual Dark magic and the Viewers confirmed that no trace of the Sorceress remained behind. DG still insisted on bottling the goop up and disposing of it magically, just in case. No other impressionable young girl would be able to release the Darkness from this particular source again.

DG's magic abilities had amazed Azkadellia when she heard from the older Cain man about her work in the medical wing as well as some of the technical issues around the Tower. Her sister had always had the potential to be more powerful than she was; she had remembered telling her mother that right before the Queen was forced to banish Az.

Her sister's magic did not surprise her nearly as much as another subtle nuance she happened to notice in a passing glance. This little surprise served to bring a little bit of joy into the darkness of her mind.

She watched invisibly whenever DG and her Tin Man were in the same room together – this occurrence happened regularly given that the Cain man seemed attached to DG's side as if he had sewn himself to her clothing. The easy way they moved around one another combined with subtle glances that happened when they thought the other was not looking. Az felt envious and happy for her sister at the same time. If they had not yet shared their feelings with one another, it seemed that one or the other would soon break the silence. It was immensely comforting to see, that even in the midst of destruction love could still blossom. Wyatt Cain would be good for her sister whose own guilt weighed heavily on her shoulders.

* * *

She had finally gotten out of the sitting room when DG teasingly proclaimed the Tower free of psychopathic assassins. Her sister tried so hard to remain overly cheerful whenever she was around Az, but she knew it was forced. In the almost twenty-four hours since the Eclipse, DG had slept for maybe one and she was running on very little sustenance as well. It had been on Cain's urging that the younger princess slow down enough to take regular breaks and replenish her energy. DG still fought the enforced mealtimes and naps, but she took them anyway. Stubbornness seemed to rule both DG and her Tin Man and in any other situation, Az would probably have found a great deal of humor in their head butting.

Her mother and father had accompanied her for a late night snack in the kitchens, but she had declined their company when they offered to wander around the Tower with her. Az did not want total isolation, but she needed a little time alone to acclimate herself to a completely new life. Her wanderings took her to the floor above where her family stayed and she stumbled into what her – the witch's – alchemist had called the Brain Room. Freezing at the sight in front of her, she almost did not notice a voice speaking a familiar name.

"Azkadee?" It was a question, and she took several moments to process whether she had heard correctly or not.

Ambrose stood next to the huge preservation tank that stored his meticulously removed brain. He had been staring into the tank absently as she stepped in the doorway. His eyes had turned to her as soon as she moved into the room, and the shock on his face made her turn around to leave.

"Azkadee, wait!" She froze again and slowly turned, every muscle in her body trembling and poised to flee. She had been hoping for a little more time before a one-on-one meeting with the first man whose life she had destroyed.

"Hello Ambrose," Her voice sounded weak and tentative. Heart aching, she waited to see how he would respond to her greeting.

"I remembered you," The tone in his voice was wondering and he stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Kalm connected me to my brain and I remembered you."

"What did you remember?" Curiosity and apprehension warred in her mind. Tears choked her words and she clenched her fists into the folds of her skirt. She had borrowed a servant's uniform as soon as DG gave her the okay to leave the sitting room, wanting to be rid of anything belonging to the witch as soon as possible. It was far more modest and remarkably comfortable in its simplicity and it made Az feel more like the innocent girl she had once been.

"I remembered you crying when they cut my head and removed my brain. I remembered you helping me in my lab while we tried to keep DG out of trouble," He smiled a little and for a moment, if not for the massive zipper down the middle of his head, it almost seemed like they were back in his lab chatting about nonsensical matters. She noticed that his synapses were not misfiring at all during his speech. His eyes widened when another thought charged through his head. "I remembered something your mother told me right after you disappeared."

Az felt her trembling worsen and she shut her eyes to hide the pain that she knew would show as soon as he revealed what he remembered. She remembered that day most of all, because she held onto that last memory with everything she had especially while the witch forced her to watch Ambrose on the operating room table.

A soft touch on her arm made her jump back in shock and her eyes shot open to find Ambrose standing right next to her. She moved to run, but he gripped her arm gently and firmly to prevent the escape.

"She told me something that day and I wanted so badly to believe it Azkadee. When you came back…" He paused and she choked on a sob that caught in her throat. "When you came back, I held on to what she said for as long as I could, until…"

"Until I ordered your brain removed."

"The witch ordered that, Azkadee," She gasped again as her name came from his mouth. It sounded so tender and almost like the first time he had used that name. This was the moment she had dreaded for so long and now that it was here, not a trace of bitterness was in his voice. That would soon change; she was sure of it.

"No, Ambrose," She began, backing away from him as he released her arm in surprise. He tried to touch her again and she pulled away, hating the hurt that sprang into his eyes. She buried her face in her hands, speaking stammeringly through the tears. "The witch wanted you dead as soon as your brain had been removed. I convinced her to leave you alive. It was _my_ choice to leave you in this state because…because I was selfish enough to hope that someday I would have a chance to fix you again. If the witch had gotten her way, you would not have suffered all these years believing that I was cruel and heartless and evil. Sometimes I used to wish you had died. At least then I would not see the hatred and disgust in your eyes when you looked at me."

Another soft touch on her arm and she jerked away again. This time the touch followed her and Ambrose spoke up.

"Azkadee, please look at my eyes. I may not have all of my brains but I _am remembering_ again, and I have not felt so whole in a very long time. Please look at me Az," He pleaded quietly, trying to pull her hands away from her face. When he persisted, she finally gave in and glanced up to find his eyes on her. "What do you see Az?"

"I do not know," She insisted quickly lowering her gaze again. This time, his hands cupped her face and kept her head up so she had no choice but to meet his eyes.

"Yes, you _do_ Azkadee. Come on, you made sure to tell your mother something very important to relay to me that day. You remember what it was _don't_ you?" His smile contained a tiny bit of the mischief she had fallen in love with when they were young. A sparkle of intense emotion was dancing in his dark brown depths and she swallowed heavily.

"I am afraid of what I see," She admitted when she could finally speak past the nervous lump in her throat.

"You and me both, doll," That was totally the glitching synapses talking. She could not ever remember him calling her doll before, but the droll look in his eyes when he said it made her laugh softly even as the guilt sprang up once more. "I still like it when you call me Ambrose though. DG and Cain have called me Glitch ever since she got back to the OZ. You are the first one who called me Ambrose in ten annuals who actually knew what that name meant to me."

"You have always been Ambrose to me even when the witch took your…" She trailed off guiltily and Ambrose gave her a gentle shake.

"I called the Sorceress 'Azkadee' on occasion when I wandered around in the OZ and my brain could never quite figure out why that did not sound right to me. I finally remembered why last night. That name was just for you and no one else. Now, you still have not told me what you see in my eyes, Azkadee."

"I see myself in your eyes," She marveled at how his expression seemed to be filled with adoration and joy. If not for the zipper once again, she would have imagined him to be the same exact First Advisor that she had just fallen in love with right before she turned fourteen. She blinked rapidly, but the vision did not change.

"Did you mean what you said that day?" Her favorite pair of eyes took on a teasing glint and she realized that a heated blush was rapidly creeping onto her face.

"I did, with everything in me."

"I am very glad to hear that," He paused again while a matching blush reddened his pale complexion. "I would like to answer you if I may, now that you have returned."

Az could say nothing but shiver and nod at the intensity in his eyes. Taking that as enough confirmation, Ambrose slowly bent to touch his lips to hers in what was Azkadellia's _first_ kiss.

**Okay, this was excessively cheesy I know, but I was not drawing out Azkadellia and Ambrose's reunion longer than I had too. They had been semi-established before the witch and while they will still struggle, I envisioned it being somewhat of a simple transition back into that healing process…Hate me if you want. My muse told me to do it. Seemed to think Az needed her man a lot sooner than DG was going to get hers. (Makes sense sort of I guess – technically Az is about thirty annuals old now) And in the convoluted mind of my muse, it fits in very well with Ahamo and Lavender's part in the next chapter…**

**SleepEnBeauty: I talked with DG, and she is okay with you using Wyatt's first name and is totally understanding as to what that name does to a woman. Wyatt just laughed at me and said that he liked your comments a lot. Made him feel manly and all. Hoping that they can detach you from your chair soon. That must be painful. **

**InkNerd: The looks that Glitch and Cain exchange in the movie crack me up…Neither one can seem to stand the other, but I am pretty sure it is just a man thing… **

**KLCtheBookworm: Muttonchops are gone in the next chapter… **

**blueeyedbookie: You have a good point there. But I have come to terms with it. Still really want them to do a sequel whatever else happens. **

**animegus farmus: Definitely good to hear from you. Enjoyed the cyber root beer and the laughs that went with it. When you get back, we can discuss ways to deal with the conniving muses. It was definitely a good point to bring up and it made sense in **_**my**_** head. The hatchet story sounds very intriguing though… **


	65. Together At Last

**A/N: I cannot own the Tin Man copyright because if I did, the movie would have been about twenty-four hours long…

* * *

**

Lavender was completely drained as the effects of the witch's imprisonment slowly began leaving her body. The adrenalin of the previous night had left her and she lay in her husband's arms for the first time in nearly fifteen annuals, too exhausted to move. Ahamo had carried her to a spacious couch tucked in the corner of the sitting room that the Sorceress had left them in during the Eclipse. Even being an evil witch did not seem to stop her from wanting the smallest comforts in life, although Lavender could not say the same for the way she had dressed.

She lay peacefully tucked into the sheltering curve of Ahamo's embrace, conversing with him in soft whispers as their eldest daughter slept on a chaise lounge a short distance away and DG continued to work in the medical wing as the wounded soldiers kept pouring in all day long. Their youngest daughter had finally promised her self-appointed bodyguard that she would slow down, but he allowed her to spend the night in the medical ward as long as she took breaks regularly. At first, the conversation was stilted; fifteen annuals of separation made their reunion awkward and new. But it did not take long for them to fall into a steady flow of words as they both opened up to one another again. They both had been excellent conversationalists throughout their marriage annuals before the witch came. Small reminisces turned into ponderings on how the future would play out now that their family was back together. The subject of their daughters was the main topic.

"I wonder if Mr. Cain ever sleeps," Ahamo mused thoughtfully, eliciting a laugh from Lavender that she quickly stifled as Azkadellia startled in her sleep. Her eldest daughter's resting hours were troubling enough without accidentally waking her. "I am serious though. He is constantly at DG's side during the day and when she sleeps, his eyes never stop watching her."

"He let Raw and Ambrose spell him for a bit just this afternoon when she finally took a short nap. That man is a living, breathing TicToc unit though. And he is completely devoted to our youngest daughter," Lavender smiled at the memories that statement elicited.

"You know, I was hoping that I would get a few more annuals with my daughters before I handed over the love and protection detail to other men," Ahamo smiled sadly. Lavender could see the pain in his eyes and knew that he was thinking about DG's lost memories. Her memories of him were still so hazy and disrupted. It would take a lot of time to gain them all back. "I would never have imagined she would end up catching her Tin Man though."

"It does not bother you that he is so much older than DG?" Lavender asked, surprised by the lack of argument in his voice. She had always pictured him being far more protective of his daughters than he seemed to be now. For herself, she had expected it as soon as the youngest princess embraced Mr. Cain after the Eclipse had passed. He would be good for DG.

"I did not say _that_, my love. In _my_ ideal world, neither of my daughters would _ever_ get married and if they did it would be to men in the same age bracket," He sighed heavily while Lavender stifled a giggle again. "But DG always did things her own way, and Cain seems like a good man. I liked him when we first met and DG already had it in her head that she was going to marry him someday. Besides, he kind of gained back eight annuals while he was in the Tin Suit. I guess that brings him a little closer to DG's age and further from mine."

"He _does_ love her too. I see it in his eyes whenever he looks at her," Lavender breathed out, while Ahamo placed a kiss behind her ear.

It felt so good to be in his arms again. They both had determined to get back into their working roles the next morning so that DG was not left alone any longer. She would be abdicating the throne to her youngest daughter soon enough, but she was still the Queen in name at least. For tonight however, she pretended that she and Ahamo were safely hidden in their trysting spot, far away from prying eyes and assassination attempts and witches.

"I had actually been more worried about Az and how she would fit back in without someone to care for her. Based on my sleuthing skills earlier this evening, my fears are somewhat put to rest," Ahamo sounded so smug that Lavender turned in his arms to read his expression.

"What have you not told me, darling?" She asked suspiciously. He looked about to hold out on divulging a little longer, but her pleading eyes made him melt.

"Our oldest daughter is definitely reconnecting with her past again. It will still be a long, hard road but I have a feeling she will have someone right by her side every step of the way. And it is not you or me."

"Who?" She had a slight suspicion but given the circumstances, it might now be a lost opportunity.

"The man DG calls Glitch apparently had some synapses permanently reconnected last night. Ambrose was definitely remembering something you told him shortly after Az was banished," Ahamo grinned at the shocked expression on Lavender's face. "Oh he will still need to get his brain reconnected and even then some glitches might never be fixed. But your First Advisor has a thing for our eldest daughter and I am almost positive she returns his affections. I left before I could ruin their privacy. I am actually surprised you did not notice her flushed cheeks when she returned to our room."

"You seem surprisingly complacent about this whole situation," Lavender was not a skeptic under normal circumstances, but being separated from her family for so many annuals had been bound to make changes within her personality. "And I just thought she had overexerted herself on her walk through the Tower."

"Let us just say that the shock has not worn off yet. If – and when – the honorable gentlemen come asking for my blessing, I am sure I will rally to my daughters' defense easily enough. Being The Seeker for so many annuals has also given me some very interesting interrogation techniques I would like to try."

It warmed her heart to hear Ahamo's easy humor had not been destroyed in their separation. Like everything else, their family reunification process would take time. For the moment, she was content with letting everything else go and pretending that they were all back at Finaqua for a simple summer holiday.

They fell asleep wrapped in one another's arms content to just be together again at long last.


	66. Surprising Evidence

**A/N: Still do not own Tin Man…I will let you know if that ever changes. And I will share the profits with you all as well.**

**A/N: An apology to KLCtheBookworm for my earlier misprint. The Muttonchops took a little more time to leave than I had planned…So sorry.

* * *

**

"The Tower is coming down as soon as possible."

DG's tone brooked no arguments. Not that anyone was arguing. Wyatt Cain had a slightly amused expression on his face, but everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"What are you going to do about the prisoners of war?" Ahamo asked calmly, his annuals of experience as the Consort and Chief Military Advisor calling on DG to explain her plan.

Cain absently noticed that the Consort looked a lot better without the unnatural, fuzzy growths on his face. He had seen DG forcefully shoving a razor at her father's face while yelling very loudly that if he wanted to continue embarrassing her, he could join the Longcoats in the dungeons. Ahamo's expression of amusement had caused Wyatt to chuckle as DG's father meekly submitted to the unstoppable force of her blue eyes. At least Wyatt was not the only one with a weakness for DG's eyes.

"I was thinking that we might move them to the Central City prison. It is roomier and closer to the palace where we will be holding their trials. What do you think Dad?"

She looked to her father for guidance for he was still technically the acting Consort and had a lot of wisdom regarding the justice system in the OZ. DG even pulled Wyatt and Jeb into her discussions on military justice, knowing that the three men would have more insight into what would work and what would not. The gratitude in her eyes when her father and mother joined in the reconstruction efforts nearly brought Wyatt to his knees. Her blue eyes could get so wide and vulnerable at times and it made her all the more beautiful to him.

It was a week after the Eclipse and things had finally settled into a somewhat steady routine. DG was not throwing herself as frantically into whatever project she could get her hands on which meant that Wyatt got a chance to rest once in a while. He had breathed a huge sigh of relief the first time DG listened to him and took a break, napping on the chaise lounge while he sat close by with a hand on his revolver.

They were currently ensconced in a council chamber with several representatives from different factions around the OZ who had dedicated themselves to fighting the witch. Even the two annoying leaders of the Eastern Guild were present and it amused Wyatt to see DG's reactions whenever she was around them. For that matter, the little turkey's cowered in fright if they got too near the younger princess. It seemed he had missed her entry into the OZ.

Seeing that the Royal House of Gayle was still in an obvious state of disarray, the meeting was held informally without the presence of advisors – accept Glitch of course and he was still misfiring on a regular basis, so it sometimes made his part in the meeting a little sketchy. It had tapered off slightly after the night of the Eclipse, but eventually he would have to get his brain replaced if he wanted to have a more normal existence.

There was that word again – normal. Wyatt had been feeling far from normal for the last several annuals of his life. It was an entirely new concept to him to be a part of a war council that was not carefully planned and scheduled out. Even with the Resistance working for the Mystic Man, their meetings were structured and calculated. But the OZ was a new world now; change was inevitable especially since he found out that DG would be taking the throne after her mother abdicated.

It was not _that_ unexpected, all things considered. With the way she had taken charge directly after the witch's destruction, he should have seen it coming sooner. But the revelation put a different light on what was happening in this new OZ. Suddenly, he was not as sure of himself and his feelings for a certain Heir Apparent.

Oh he definitely knew he loved her. Nothing was going to change that. But being practically the Crown Princess was different than being the Second Daughter. He had all but forgotten what the monarchy was like before Az – the Sorceress – took over. While he could not imagine Ahamo and Lavender forcing their daughters into anything just to increase their power or influence over the Ozian people, he also knew that the Crown had to set an example for the people. Protocol and expectations would be high on the list especially since the new Queen-to-be was a Slipper from the Other Side. Even being born in the OZ would not save her from the people's suspicions. She would be under a lot of pressure to win the hearts of her people. Any decision she made would be scrutinized with a fine-tooth comb.

He had not really gotten to the stage of thoughts that had seriously considered marriage with DG. At least not until he realized that she might not have that much of a choice in the matter, meaning that he would be out of the running for her hand anyway. He had spent his last brief period of _'rest-time'_ in a struggle over this new information and had drawn several conclusions.

While he would not necessarily ever be happy to watch her with another man, as long as she was happy in her chosen life he would stay out of her way. That was the gist of his conclusions anyway. He was not sure if he would be selfless enough to follow through on that decision if the time came.

Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts, he turned his attention back to the conversation at hand. There were still several factions that had not answered the Royal family's call and Jeb was sending some of his men to see if they got the message. They were waiting on the courier's return within the next two days from the Gillikin lands and the Winkies would take a few days longer.

"Wyatt, have you and Jeb decided what you would like to do with Zero?" The question made him stop short and Jeb's head whipped up from the paperwork faster than lightning. DG glanced between them as if worried she had overstepped a boundary. "I assumed you two would like to deal with his trial on your own terms. He is kind of a special case anyway, being the head of the Longcoat army and all."

"My dad talked about going back for him once the Eclipse was over," Jeb recovered first, smirking at DG's anxious query. "We never really discussed what we wanted to do with him, but how about we get back to you on that after we have talked."

His son had developed an easy camaraderie with DG within the first couple of days after meeting her. Wyatt had not liked the friendly way his son teased the princess until he found out quite by accident that his son was engaged to be married to the medic who had helped DG set up the hospital wing.

That fact had hit him like a punch in the gut and he was left breathless. When had his son grown up enough to be ready to spend his life with a woman? He still had yet to have a good heart-to-heart with Jeb about everything. It unnerved him even more when he learned that the pretty little brunette shared the same name with the woman _he_ loved. If anything ever came of his feelings for DG, he and his son would have very similar tastes in women. The age difference still hung him up though. Being nearly old enough to be her father, he certainly hoped that Ahamo had not noticed his near-obsession with the man's youngest daughter. It might make his situation as her bodyguard a little more difficult if the Consort kept him as far from DG as possible.

"Wyatt?" DG's amused voice broke in again, and he could feel his face heat up. Wyatt Cain had never been easily distracted by his wayward thoughts. It had to be the exhaustion of the last couple of weeks catching up with him.

"Mr. Cain, are you certain you do not wish to get some rest? You are looking a little bit dazed," Ahamo grinned widely at Wyatt. This was embarrassing.

"I am sorry, sir. I am a little preoccupied at the moment. It will not happen again," Ahamo had refused to let Wyatt call him by his formal title, and Wyatt was not totally comfortable calling him Ahamo so they compromised.

"So the Tin Man _IS_ human," The comical expression on Glitch's face sent both princesses into peals of laughter while Ahamo and Lavender stifled their own chuckles behind their hands. Wyatt glared daggers at the Zipperhead who remained completely oblivious to his death stare. All the others in the room, including his own son seemed to be coughing on dust particles – simultaneously. DG saw the look on his face and stopped laughing instantly.

"I am so sorry Wyatt. It has just been a while since anything was a laughing matter and we are all exhausted trying to be strong. It just struck us as really funny and unfortunately you were the object of our amusement," DG's blasted eyes were boring into him again imploringly and he softened. She made sense anyway – that is what he kept telling himself.

"We will handle Zero on our way back to Central City," He did not mean to be so gruff, but he had to admit that he was still a little miffed at their teasing. He was reluctant to make his next offer, but someone had to do it. "Jeb and I can go retrieve him since the suit is some distance out of the way."

"Dad, you are needed to protect the Royal family – DG especially. I can get Zero on my own," Jeb had taken an instant liking to DG after she insisted that they not stand on formality. Wyatt stifled a relieved sigh at being able to turn over the responsibility of retrieving Zero to Jeb, but his skeptical glance caused the younger Cain man to harden a little bit. "He will be alive and in mostly one piece when we get to Central City, if that is what you are worried about."

DG had stiffened at his offer, but settled back down without a word when Jeb counter offered. Cain inwardly winced at the frightened look that had passed over the princess' face. When Wyatt finally nodded in agreement, he could have sworn he heard an audible sigh of relief from her.

"Just make sure you take a couple extra men with you, son. Zero may be a coward, but he is likely to be fighting mad when he gets out."

"I got it covered dad," Jeb rolled his eyes, but the smile was back on his face. "You take care of the troublemaker princess while I am gone."

"Hey!" This time everyone laughed at DG's indignation. No one was in any doubt as to which princess Jeb meant.

* * *

Later on when the family was sitting down for the evening meal, Wyatt brought up the unfinished subject of the Tower demolition. The group was all gathered in the kitchen around a large counter top while the staff moved around them fluidly.

"How do you plan on pulling it down, princess?" Suddenly he wished he had not asked because the mischievous grin on her face terrified him.

"I am glad you want to know Tin Man," She paused for dramatic effect. "Have you ever heard of the Berlin Wall?"

"_Do_ I want to know?" Although he assumed it was an Other Side thing, even Ahamo looked confused.

"We are going to tear the Tower down American Ally style," She smirked again, enjoying the fact that she knew something no one else did. "I thought instead of a formal ball to celebrate the return of the House of Gayle, we could take the party to the people. Start at the Tower and end in the Papay fields where I can work my magic on the rest of the dead trees. The Ozians could have a large hand in getting rid of the symbol of the witch's rule after which the House of Gayle can show them that we mean business about this restoration thing."

"That would go a long way to restoring faith in the monarchy angel," Lavender's breathy voice held pride and approval as she processed the idea in her head. She looked pointedly in Wyatt's direction. "Security might be an issue, but maybe we can get Mr. Cain to organize that detail."

"There will still be a lot of people wanting my head and they will probably be suspicious of the Royal family on the whole as well," Az broke in softly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

DG reached across the counter and grabbed her sister's hand tightly, making the older princess smile. What surprised Cain was watching Glitch scoot closer to Az and put an arm around her waist. He nearly fell over in shock. Glancing quickly at the Royal couple, he noticed that neither of them seemed at all interested in the happenings. In fact, if he did not know any better it looked as if they were pointedly ignoring the exchange.

When had _that_ happened? It helped to see DG's shock too but when she recovered with a grin, he had a feeling the older princess was going to get some girl time as soon as a moment could be spared.

"The Royal family will be safe as long as I am around," Cain promised firmly, deciding he would talk to DG later about Az and the Headcase. "It will probably take a week to transfer all the prisoners to Central City. In that time, Jeb can retrieve Zero and we can plan a party complete with full security details for every step of the way."

Quickly finishing the meal after that, each person headed off to their respective tasks while Wyatt watched DG argue with the ankle biters over a technicality. It seemed the Eastern Guild had gotten over their fear of the Princess' wrath over her imprisonment. He really did not care what they were arguing about just as long as DG did not notice the effect her fiery temper had on his body. It was a good thing the fedora and duster he wore were so adept at concealing evidence.


	67. First Major Disagreement

**A/N: Okay, now that we have all had our chance to drool over the last chapter, I have another DG centric one for you. Try not to be jealous too much; my muse is kind of temperamental and she has a jealous streak of her own…**

**Just kidding on the jealous streak part… **

**Own the Tin Man, I do not.

* * *

**

Taking regular breaks during the day had definitely given DG a more conscious outlook on life, although she would never admit it to Wyatt. She had enough of his constant smirks every time she appeared looking well rested and refreshed. And it galled her to think that he had also been correct in her ability to get more done once rested. Tasks took half the time as they had when she was in zombie-mode. By the end of the first week, she had even managed to get Jeb and some of the other staff members in the Tower to call her by her first name. Under the influence of her previous sleepwalker state, she doubted the glaring intimidation tactic would have worked quite as well.

It especially helped when she and Az moved to a smaller bedroom that they could share, giving her parents a private room next door. While the family was still adjusting to being reunited, they realized that a little separation at night would not be too taxing on their emotional well-being. It was still fairly easy for Wyatt or any of the guards that had made it past his security radar to keep an eye on the Royal family during the sleeping hours. The rooms were adjoining and situated in a more private part of the Tower.

The night times were actually fun for DG once she got past the nagging guilt every time her sister struggled in her sleep during a particularly bad nightmare. The sisters had decided that until they both were a little more stable emotionally, sharing a bed would bring some measure of comfort since they would be within hands reach of one another. Sharing their Light definitely helped calm the nightmares for both girls.

At the same time, it also gave them a chance to talk – an opportunity that did not arise during the busy daytime hours. DG's memories were coming back slowly and Az had not ever really lost hers. They were able to fill in hazy details as well as try to work out the witch's warped reflections that sometimes shaded Az's remembrances. The present night was no exception, only this time, DG was looking for answers to a particular situation that had arisen over the dinner meal. It had resonated with a memory of her sister in Glitch's lab when they were younger.

"So you and Glitch, huh?" She casually began, right at an instant during which Az had been drifting between sleep and awake. It took a moment to register in the older princess' mind but when she did, the deepening blush was fully visible in the waning moonlight.

"We are just revisiting old memories," Az tried to be just as casual about it, but DG was not impressed.

"You are going to give me details Azkadellia Gayle or I will not hesitate to tickle them out of you," She smirked at the shocked denial in her sister's eyes. "Thought I would not remember that intriguing little detail did you? It is a pity, you do not have the same ammunition on me."

"Who says I have no ammunition, Deej? While we are on the subject, what is going on between you and the elder Mr. Cain?" It was DG's turn to blush while her eyes went wide in panic.

"What are you talking about? Wyatt is a married man and he helped me to save you from the witch; that is all," She knew it was a weak argument, but not even Wyatt knew her feelings and if Az had sensed it…she did not want to consider the implications of her Tin Man catching wind of her infatuation. Or for that matter, her parents.

"_Wyatt_ huh? He is also a widower and I have seen the way he follows you around like an extra shadow. You cannot tell me that his feelings for you are completely platonic, Deej. Did you see him when you were arguing with Red Hat and Blue Hat today? He looked like he was going to have a coronary watching you yell at the turkeys. He tried to hide his blush under his hat, but it was not difficult to tell that he likes you all fiery."

"We are friends; nothing more, nothing less Az. Besides no matter what he says, I am the one who destroyed his family. There is no way he will ever see me in any romantic light when _that_ issue is hanging over us," DG winced in pain and Az grabbed her hand in sympathy.

"I still think you are wrong, Deej but you cannot deny that _you_ at least have feelings for _him_," Az was determined; she would give her that much.

"I cannot have feelings for him, Az. It is just an infatuation for the hero who saved my life several times over. I will get over it. Besides, mother has made it clear I am in line for the throne. I am pretty sure she and Dad are not going to like the next Queen of the OZ taking a Tin Man as her Consort, even if Wyatt was amiable to the plan."

"Deej, you _do_ remember where our father came from right? And you are practically a Slipper yourself," Az winced a little but stoically continued her train of thought. "I have a feeling that mother and father would not have any objections to Mr. Cain. I heard them whispering the other night when they thought I was asleep. Do you remember proposing to him when you were about five annuals?"

"I did _not_!" DG hid her face in the pillow, mortified and wondering if Cain remembered that tidbit.

"You also commandeered him away from his wife during the New Annual Ball. Adora Cain got quite a laugh out of _that_ bold move. It is inevitable DG," Az sighed dramatically, pretending to swoon. "You and Mr. Cain are just made for one another."

"Stop it Az," DG groaned before finally giving in with a wry chuckle. "You are good at distraction techniques big sister, but I am not done interrogating you about a certain First Advisor. Glitch _never_ treated me like that in all the time we spent on the road. And I notice that his _glitching_ gets a lot less whenever you are around."

Az blushed again and sighed heavily. A trace of guilt showed in her eyes at the reminder of what he had lost because of her. DG squeezed her hand again, a warm glow beginning in their entwined fingers as the sisters both calmed down.

"I told mother that I loved him right before she had to imprison me…" She trailed off for a few moments. "Somehow, he remembered that and he forgives me for what I did. We are something I think, but I still cannot stop remembering the look on his face when the alchemist was removing his brain. He wanted to _die_, Deej. And I selfishly kept him alive on the very random chance that I could save him someday. He spent annuals knowing that I had ordered his operation but not knowing that I kept him alive because I was selfish."

"The witch would have killed him Az," DG watched her sister's tears and felt wetness on her own cheeks. "You did what you had to; he does not fault you for that."

"It is not going to be easy for me to see the difference between myself and the witch Deej," Az brokenly stated. "In my dreams, I _am_ her and a lot of what she badgered me with made sense for fifteen whole annuals. I had to force myself not to resent you and our parents, for what the witch said was your abandonment. I _knew_ that _I_ had abandoned _you_ for a reason, but the witch kept telling me it was the other way around."

"Oh Az," DG cried softly at her sister's pain and the wracking sobs that shook the elder princess. Her sister had been so strong and smart in all of her memories, but this weakened, trembling woman was just a shell of her former Light. It brought a fresh wave of guilt to her heart. "Az, I am _SO_ sorry. I can never fix what I did to you."

"No Deej," Her sister suddenly stopped crying, the stern tone sounding like a long lost memory of a scolding DG got when she got Az in trouble for another one of her _adventures_. "Don't you _dare_ think like that. I will not say it again; you were a little kid. I was the big sister who knew better than to let you wander off when mother and father told us to stay close. They could probably blame themselves too and it would go on and on. I am definitely not free of my own guilt and despair over the last fifteen annuals and I might never fully recover from everything that happened. But if we keep blaming ourselves and feeling guilty, we are never going to survive or do any good for our people. We have to let it go, Deej. _You_ have to let it go."

"I will need you to help me Az. I do not have the strength to fight it alone," DG had never heard her sister so impassioned and yet so tender. She had a flicker of hope that Az would come out of her trials stronger than ever.

"I promise you, I will not let go Deej," Az smiled tenderly and reached to embrace her as their tears turned to healing water. "Never again little sister."

"Same here."

The girls finally drifted off to sleep, their dreams untroubled for the first night in many annuals.

* * *

Planning got underway swiftly for Operation Berlin Tower Demolition as DG had taken to calling her party scheme. While Jeb was overseeing the prisoner transfer and preparing to retrieve Zero from his Tin Suit, DG along with her family, Glitch, and Tutor worked on getting invitations sent out to all the surrounding cities, clans, and guilds for the following week's festivities. Lavender and Ahamo set to work on finding out where all the members of their former advisory board had gone and if they still supported the House of Gayle. Raw assisted the medics with final healings on the wounded soldiers during the day and helped DG and Az in the evenings as they decided what if anything they would take from the Tower before it was destroyed.

Most of the witch's records and books they were going to burn, but they salvaged tools, food, and several magical items that the witch had stolen from the palace at Finaqua. Glitch was ecstatic when he found a large cabinet in the Sorceress' study full of his plans and invention blueprints that he had not destroyed. He spent several hours poring over every last sheaf of parchment until Az managed to pry him away for the dinner meal. Even then, the meal conversation was completely taken up with the First Advisor's exciting ideas for improvements that would help the OZ's restoration along more quickly. It was hard not to be drawn into his infectious – almost child-like – joy. Even Az could not help the adoring glances she sent his way.

Wyatt on the other hand, spent the first two days interviewing candidates for the Royal family protection detail, which meant that he had to relinquish his bodyguard duties to another. DG walked out of the bedroom the day after her midnight chat with Az and blinked owlishly at the massive, ugly man who stood in the hallway where her Tin Man normally waited for her every morning.

"Who are you?" Coherency and good manners were nonexistent in the early morning hours DG had been keeping, but the big guy did not look offended by the abrupt question.

"My name is Quentin Your Majesty. Mr. Cain says I got to watch you for the day," He beamed importantly, puffing out his chest as she raised her eyebrows in surprise. Okay, so he did not seem stupid like she had first imagined – just really big and ugly. The man probably would scare away any would-be assassin just by standing there.

"Call me DG, Quentin. It is nice to meet you. Did _Mr. Cain_ say how long you had to watch me?" DG was concerned that she had not been informed of her bodyguard switch and intended to find the man responsible as quickly as she could.

"He said he had to take a couple days off for planning security for the Royal family, but told me to tell you that he would see you for meals."

"Thank you Quentin. Do you happen to know where he is now?" That man was going to get a good talking to as soon as she saw him. Apparently Quentin noticed the tense line of her jaw because he shuffled around awkwardly for a few moments until she glared him down.

"He said he would be in the Sorceress' conference room conducting interviews all day, Majesty," The audible gulp DG heard would have made her chuckle proudly at having intimidated 'Andre the Giant' but she was too ticked off at her Tin Man to care.

"It looks like you will be following me to the conference room first, Quentin. Let's go."

The poor bodyguard had a hard time keeping up with DG's quick march, but he did not seem out of shape when they finally reached the conference room doors. She paused to catch her breath before going in and heard voices coming from inside the room. Recognizing Cain's instantly, she squared her shoulders and opened the doors a little more forcefully than she had intended, marching in to stand right in front of the amused Wyatt Cain.

"May I ask why I was not informed of my security change, Mr. Cain," Reverting to his formal name, DG had the satisfaction of seeing him wince slightly. She noticed a young, wide-eyed man out of the corner of her eye on the other side of the conference table, but her focus was completely on her Tin Man. "I do not appreciate waking up to the _Green Giant_ this morning when you promised me that you would not leave. Like it or not, Cain, I am the princess and I demand that you let me know your plans before they happen."

"You were sleeping DG, and I did not want to wake you up. This interview process has to be done and I gave Quentin instructions for telling you my whereabouts if you needed me," It infuriated DG that the Tin Man did not seem at all bothered by the fact that he had abandoned her. Only the slightest clench of his jaw informed her that he was affected. "It should only take me a couple days to work out a strong security team for the party and your family's trip back to Central City. Then I promise you I will be right back on duty as your bodyguard."

"I do not care if I was dying, Wyatt Cain!" DG flared up, her hands on her hips and icy daggers shooting out of her eyes. "Next time you _will_ wake me up and let me know any changes before they happen. Do I make myself clear?"

A frightened _'eep'_ sounded from the young man across the table while Quentin tried hard to bite back the snort of laughter that escaped. Wyatt stared DG down, unflinching during the entire tirade before turning quickly to the interviewee.

"Daniels, will you excuse us please. I have to speak to the princess and your interview was nearly over anyway. Report back to me at five tonight and we will go over your duties then," Wyatt then turned calmly to address Quentin. "Quentin, if you please remain outside until I send her Highness out to you. That would be good."

As soon as the two men left the room, Wyatt crossed to the door and locked it before turning back to DG. A small part of DG's brain cackled gleefully at being locked in a room with her Tin Man while the rest of her brain screamed at her that the lock was a very _bad_ idea. Especially when the Tin Man stalked back to her with thunderclouds rolling over his face. His ice blue eyes had never looked more frozen and they shot electric sparks in DG's direction.

"Let's get one thing straight princess. If you insist on talking down to me ever again, I will immediately ask for a reassignment from your mother and father, is that clear?" He stood just inches away from her and the incensed expression on his face never softened. "I was under the impression that you wanted me as a friend and not just a bodyguard Your Highness. If I was mistaken, please let me know. But if you meant it, then I would ask you to treat me as such. I understand you were upset, but all you had to do was ask me and I would've been more than happy to reassure you of my plans."

"I am sorry Wyatt," Remorse filled her as she started trembling with emotion and unshed tears. "You are right. I made a fool of you in front of others, and that was completely uncalled for. I was just so scared that you had decided to leave and I reacted badly."

DG hid her face behind shaking hands, embarrassed by the irrational fear and anger that had driven her to yell at Cain. His disappearance had affected her more than she thought even if she should have known that he would have another job to do to prepare for the Tower Demolition. Tears leaked out through her fingers as she concentrated on breathing. The lightest of touches on her shoulder caused her to flinch away and she heard Wyatt sigh heavily.

"DG, I didn't mean to snap at you either. It just took me by surprise and I didn't realize how much my not being there this mornin' would affect you," He pried her hands away from her face and gently forced her to look at him. "I didn't think about the fact that you might not trust me when I promised I was staying right here. I just knew that if you wanted your big Tower razing party, I wasn't goin' to let you traverse the OZ without a security detail I trust. Your safety is hugely important to me kiddo."

"I _do_ trust you Tin Man," She stated miserably, appreciating the effort he had gone to in order that she and her family could have their party. "I reacted out of fear and I promise it will not happen again. Forgive me?"

Wyatt smiled softly before pulling her into his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head for a few moments before speaking but even then, he did not pull away.

"You never have to ask DG. Just trust me to do what is best for you, alright?" At her nod, he released her and offered her his handkerchief to wipe away the tears. "Now, is it alright with you princess if I continue the interviews? Quentin will take care of you just fine for a couple days until I am done."

She agreed with a small smile and he shooed her out the door to find breakfast before going over to another door in the side of the conference room wall to call for another candidate for her family's guard. It occurred to her after she left that he had never asked for the handkerchief back.


	68. No Pressure or Anything

**A/N: Okay, as you have probably realized, these chapters are getting longer. This puts a bit of a damper on my ability to get as many out per day as before, but I am still actively working on keeping up a good pace. Hopefully this does not inconvenience you all too much. **

**I do not own Tin Man. It is **_**NOT**_** fair.

* * *

**

Wyatt waited anxiously for Jeb's return with Zero in tow. His son had left the day before with two men from the Resistance and they were due back at any time. He knew DG could tell he was agitated because occasionally, she would smile and place a glowing hand on his clenched fist until he relaxed again.

Her magic was getting stronger now especially since the recovered Tutor had been giving her lessons in the afternoons during the lunch meal. It seemed she could remember a lot more of her childhood instruction when they were not constantly running from the next danger. Az and Lavender even joined in, both to support the youngest princess and to learn how to refocus what little Light they had left. From what he understood of their conversation, Az would regain most of her Light but Lavender had permanently lost the majority of hers to DG.

He had been hurt by DG's tirade the other day, but seeing her eyes flash fire had made him angry for another reason as well. Wyatt had to put a stop to any further '_discussions' _like that because the next time it happened, he would not be held responsible for pushing her against the nearest wall and shutting her up with a searing kiss. It was getting worse being near her for so many hours of the day now that he had admitted to himself that he cared about her – loved her.

After seeing Glitch and Az together, hope had flared up that it might not be as dire a situation for him as he first thought. Lavender and Ahamo were perfectly at ease, even subtly encouraging the budding romance between Zipperhead and their firstborn in the midst of the reconstruction plans. He was not going to hold his breath, and he most certainly would bide his time until the OZ was more stable before even attempting to approach DG or her parents. In the meantime, he was finding that cold showers worked well to calm the fire inside.

Cold showers _twice_ a day. He would take more but unfortunately, DG would definitely notice if he disappeared during her waking hours.

Cain paced again with clenched fists and DG rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue in his direction. Az was sitting with DG on the chaise lounge and her bemused smile was following him around the room. A tiny hint of awareness filled the older princess' eyes, and Wyatt jerked to a stop.

"Wyatt, if you keep pacing like that I will never be able to concentrate on my lesson with Tutor when he gets here. Jeb is a big boy. If it will make you feel better though, I can release you from bodyguard duties so you can pace at the front door until he gets here."

"Nonsense, I am staying right here," He huffed, while trying to read Azkadellia's expression. Something about the way her eyes glinted, scared him and not in the 'Oh damn, she's a witch and she's going to kill me' way. The expression in her brown eyes reminded him suddenly of Adora when she was plotting something mischievous behind his back. He started pacing again for an entirely different reason.

DG mumbled something about bodyguards being seen and not heard before a shout from the Tower lookout caused them all to freeze in expectation. The next instant Quentin entered the room to inform everyone that the contingent from the old Resistance camp had returned. DG nearly matched Wyatt's stride as they raced toward the front door.

Jeb was home.

* * *

It was a bit of a shock to see Zero trussed up and completely subdued. The first thing Cain noticed about the ex-commander of the Sorceress' army, was the massive shiner over his left eye. A questioning look sent Jeb's way had his son blushing and muttering.

"Bastard deserved it; refused to come willingly. I only promised to deliver him in _mostly_ one piece."

DG laughed heartily and embraced the younger Cain, stopping to check for any obvious injuries. Envy struck Wyatt hard before he berated himself with a reminder that she had done the same thing for _him_ the night of the Eclipse. _Your son is engaged and very happily, idiot_. He pulled himself together and awkwardly moved to hug Jeb. The family affection thing was still a bit uncomfortable, but DG seemed to be purposefully tearing down walls between father and son. Every chance she got, she shoved them together for _manly time_ as she called it. Usually it was only for a few minutes here or there between Demolition planning and other tasks, but she was not so subtly encouraging them to bond.

"Jeb, why don't you and your father go get something to eat in the kitchens while I have your men haul Zero's ass down to the dungeons. We moved some of the prisoners around so he has a cell _all_ to himself. And before you say anything Wyatt, I am going to be in lessons with Tutor for lunch so Quentin can guard me just fine. Right Quentin?" At the giant man's nod, she turned back to Wyatt and held up a hand to stop his expected protest. "Family is important Tin Man and you were driving me crazy with your pacing. I need a break."

Jeb was still laughing at his father's dumbfounded expression when they got into the kitchens. Wyatt absently took a plate of food from one of the kitchen staff and followed his son over to the counter where several stools had been placed after the Royal family and their friends made it a regular occurrence to take meals there.

"Never been so promptly dismissed by DG, Dad?" Jeb chuckled when he finally focused on his son's face. "And here I thought that she could not stand to be away from you for more than a few minutes every day."

"You hush, young man!" Wyatt finally growled, but Jeb just laughed harder. "I may not have been there for the last eight annuals, but I am still your father and I deserve some respect."

"So when are you going to tell DG that you are head over heels in love with her?" The innocent expression on Jeb's face did not hide the mischievous twinkle in his eyes as Wyatt choked on the hot coffee he had just swallowed.

"Excuse me?" He asked as soon as he could speak again.

"Dad, I am twenty annuals old. If you treat me like I am stupid I may never speak to you again," The younger man grinned and continued speaking between bites. "It was completely obvious when I asked you if it was wise for _you_ to search for DG before the attack on the Tower. Your eyes are open books even if I have not seen you for eight annuals. That and the fact that when you rode up with her on the saddle in front of you, your ears were redder than Papay fruit."

"And you do not have a problem with this?" Wyatt asked incredulously resigned to admitting the truth to his son. Jeb's face turned serious and his shoulders sagged a bit, but he spoke with no hint of hesitation.

"I have had eight annuals to grieve over you and another half an annual to accept that mom is gone. Now that I have found you again, I realize that our relationship will never be the same again. That does not mean that I did not struggle with the concept of my father loving a woman closer to my age than his," Wyatt winced at the comparison. "But I also have something I really need to give you that might help you see why it is not going to be a problem for me that you have moved on from mom. She would never have wanted you to give up a second chance at happiness just so you could wallow in her memories."

Jeb pulled out a packet of what looked like letters from a leather pouch at his belt. Handing them over to Wyatt, he continued with an explanation.

"Mom started writing to you on every anniversary of your _'death'_ and continued for five or six annuals – I forgot how many are in there. I will not tell you what is written in there, but I wanted you to know something," He looked his dad straight in the eye with tears shining in his own. "She loved you 'til the day she died, but she also was able to find a little bit of happiness with someone else. Read those letters and see."

"That does not really tell me how you feel about my loving another woman besides your mother," Wyatt was not sure how he felt about Adora moving on when she thought he had died, but he figured the letters could wait until he finished speaking to Jeb.

"If DG makes you happy Dad, I am not going to stand in the way. She is a great woman and probably the only one in the OZ besides mom who can handle you," Wyatt protested softly, but Jeb just grinned again. "Just don't wait too long to tell her alright? DG deserves to know that you care about her before she is shoved into the full time duties of a Queen. She will need you to support her more than ever. Besides, it will be nice to know that she will not need to fight off greedy suitors only interested in her Crown."

"I was not going to say anything until we at least got the prisoner trials out of the way. I figured she and her parents had too much to worry about right now for me to throw _that_ idea out there. I am not ever sure she cares about me in the same way. She has requested my friendship, but…" Cain trailed off uncertainly, still fingering Adora's letters.

"That might be a wise move for now. But I am also positive that DG shares your feelings. The looks she gives you when you are not looking is nauseating at times. I just have one request for you before you make her my step-mom."

"What is that?" Wyatt ignored the 'nauseating' comment.

"Please do not make me call her mother. DG _marrying_ you I can handle. It does not change the fact that you are a creepy old man going after a girl who could be my _slightly_ older sister," Jeb deftly avoided his father's fist as Wyatt attempted to knock his son off the stool. The younger Cain man laughed wickedly as he left Wyatt to Adora's letters.

* * *

_If I had died, I would want you to find love again. I could not begrudge you the chance at happiness for a second time in your life._

Wyatt reread his wife's words several times over until he was sure he could recite them backwards. Tears fell hard and fast from his eyes and he had a hard time seeing through the blur. The kitchen staff had discreetly taken their work to the far side of the room, giving him as much privacy as possible.

It surprised him that she ended up married to his old friend from the Tin Man days. Galen had been Jeb's godfather and an honorary uncle from the beginning. His best man at their wedding and he had apparently ended up as Adora's second husband. It felt strange to say that.

Surprisingly, it was Azkadellia and Glitch who came looking for him an hour after Jeb had given him the letters. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Wyatt finally acknowledged their presence with a nod.

"Where is DG?" He nearly chuckled at himself. Here he was reading and crying over _Adora's_ letters and the first thing he can think of is to check on the welfare of the _new_ woman in his life.

"She is still in lessons with Toto," Az rolled her eyes while Glitch shivered in sympathy. "Apparently, her Light was not _'flowing'_ enough for him and she exploded. Now she is enlisting mother's help to undo the damage."

"Damage?" Cain quirked an eyebrow and Glitch chuckled nervously. DG and exploding in the same sentence filled him with a foreboding sense of dread.

"Let's just say, I hope we never get on DG's bad side now that she has recovered full use of her magic," Az giggled at Glitch's words and waved a hand nonchalantly before continuing with the drawn out explanation.

"Oh, Toto will be fine; no permanent damage done. He deserved it really and DG did warn him not to push her too hard."

"Would one of you just tell me what happened already?" The Tin Man was getting a headache and knew that he would explode if he did not find out the information he requested.

"So uptight Cain. And here I thought you were finally showing some humanity," Glitch quailed under the dark glare he received for his jest. "Okay fine. DG turned Toto into a rock. Said something about getting more peace and quiet when he was not able to speak."

Az was laughing loudly now that Cain knew the story. His eyes widened and he did not know whether to laugh or inquire after the mutt's health.

"No worries, Mr. Cain. Your princess is fixing him as we speak," She said between giggles and Cain did not miss the possessive description she used when she spoke of DG. "Mother and Father actually had to leave the room for a few moments before they could compose themselves enough to help calm DG down. I do not think she actually believed her spell would work that way, and she kind of panicked. I am certain Toto will be just fine other than a little knock to his pride."

"DG might need your comforting presence though, Cain. She _was_ pretty distraught when we left the room," Wyatt glanced suspiciously between the pair as Az nodded in agreement with Glitch's statement.

"Ambrose is right Mr. Cain," Az added. "I turned Tutor into a Papay fruit during one of my more frustrating lessons as a child. Ambrose cheered me right up with a cup of tea and a sympathetic shoulder to cry on after my instructor got fixed."

Not liking where the insinuation led, Wyatt fixed Az with what he hoped was an intimidating expression. Instead of wilting as he hoped, she merely shook her head disapprovingly and laughed.

"Now Mr. Cain, I will have you know that intimidation techniques have never worked on me," She clucked in mock sympathy. "We may look it, but none of us are blind to what is going on between you and my sister. If my father does not hear about your intentions soon, I believe he threatened to give you some – shall we say – _encouragement_."

Glitch patted the Tin Man on the back none too gently.

"It is not all that bad, Cain. Ahamo is more threatening than he looks…I mean," He realized the misfire just as Az grinned mischievously. "Ahamo is _less _threatening than he looks."

"Oh, and Mr. Cain?" Az stood up to lead Glitch out of the kitchen while Wyatt was still reeling from the overload of information. When he barely acknowledged her question with a weak nod, she continued with the troubling glint in her eyes.

"If you ever break my sister's heart, I _will_ kill you. And I can assure you that I have the means and tools to fulfill that promise."

**A/N: SO what did you all think? This is one of my favorites so far...Another DG coming up next and then it will be Glitch, Raw and a possible Az...Not completely sure as my Muse gives them to me one at a time...**

**Still going strong...  
**


	69. A Perplexing Question

**A/N: I lied. Actually, my muse lied. She informed me that Glitch is getting his turn one chapter early…Sorry for the confusion…**

**I wrote this while listening to distractingly loud music so I could properly grasp the disorientation that is Glitch's synapses…hopefully it worked.**

**This is for blueeyedbookie…you will see why :)  
**

**Quentin – the Green Andre the Giant – is definitely mine…all other characters are not.

* * *

**

Glitch was nervous. So he locked the door to the brain room and conversed with himself.

"You know Ambrose, you would be able to take on the Consort if you needed to defend yourself."

"Yes, but he is Azkadellia's father. Do you really want to start out a relationship with the Princess hating you for putting her father in a healing chamber or _worse_?" His marbles were more convoluted than they had ever been and he could not imagine ever leaving that room again. He might turn out to be a menace to society. They would lock him up in a tin suit for sure. He could just imagine Cain smirking at his misfortune and telling him that it served him right for being too insanely optimistic.

"I do not know what you are complaining about, Glitch. You are the idiot who kissed the princess. Do you not think it will be better to talk to Ahamo first _before_ word gets around that you have compromised her honor? He might just be a little more understanding if he hears it from you instead of some random chambermaid caught gossiping."

"Hey now mister...Hey now mister…Hey now…OUCH. Did you have to fire _that_ synapse? And you are just as much to blame as me…and I did not compromise her honor," The last line was definitely said in a miffed tone of voice.

"I am not the Headcase…with the questionable past. I happen to be the Government Advisor Numero One."

"That was a low blow Ambrose. Hey, wait a minute! You _are_ me, so that makes you just as much of a nutjob."

"Now, now, let us not get so defensive Glitch. You know I am smarter than you are. Just accept that I might be right."

"I have _HALF_ a brain, you pompous windbag! Of course you are smarter than me."

.

_Knock, knock_

_.  
_

"Glitch, you okay in there?" That sounded like DG.

"Yeah Zipperhead. We heard you yellin' in there. Do I need to break down the door?" And _that _would be Wyatt the-Tin-Man Cain. Were those two ever apart?

"I am just fine," Glitch – er, Ambrose – answered sheepishly before hurrying to unlock the door. DG and Cain walked in with twin smiles on their faces.

"Hey there Glitch, what is the deal?"

"Really, it was nothing doll. Just conversing with me and we got carried away," Nervous chuckle while Ambrose – er, Glitch – tried to remember if he had said anything they could hold up in a case for insanity hearing.

"Are you sure there is nothing you want to talk about?" DG looked concerned, but there was no way he could talk to her about his problem. Whatever it was. He shook his head.

"As long as you are alright," DG sounded uncertain, but he nodded again and they left him alone. As soon as the door closed, Ambrose started in again.

"So are you going to ask him?"

"ARGH!"

* * *

"Your Majesties? Might I have a word with you in private?" Ambrose was definitely nervous. The Glitch portion of his brain quietly snickered that it served Ambrose right for giving _him_ a hard time, but the Ambrose part of his brain just glared until Glitch backed down with a murderous growl.

"What is it Ambrose?" The Queen asked softly, a knowing smile gracing her delicate features. She and Ahamo sat side by side on a chaise lounge in the sitting room of their suite. _Wait a minute, what did she know?_

"Ah, well you see…" Ambrose _never_ stuttered so he surmised that Glitch must have taken over the conversation and mentally threw his hands up in the air. _Well there goes nothing. They are sure to lock us up NOW._

_Shut up you moron, that was definitely you talking, not me._

_Monkeybats…I stuttered. We are doomed._

_You are a headcase. I now know why Cain does not like me…do you mind continuing before the Queen and Consort decide to throw you out without a hearing?_

"Ambrose?"

"I am sorry, your majesties. The semi-reconnection to my brain cortex has made me disoriented." _You already were._

_Stop it. I do not need the distraction. This is hard enough as it is._

_Ambrose never used to talk so fuddy-duddyish. I liked us better when we were Glitch._

_I liked us better when we were connected. That is why we never used to talk so…what was that non-word again?_

"If we just tell him he can court our daughter, can we send him away Lavender, my darling?" Ahamo stated dryly as he and his wife watched Ambrose concentrate on his inner argument with Glitch. "Although I am not sure having a double-minded man as my future son-in-law is a good thing anymore."

"Be kind to the poor man, my love," Lavender replied, trying to hide her smile while they continued to observe the First Advisor who had not yet noticed that they were ignoring him. "He will have his brain reconnected before he and Az marry. Actually, DG and Az have been talking to one of the healers about doing it as soon as we get back to Central City. Give him time to adjust."

"Glitch…_Glitch_…_AMBROSE_!" The poor headcase finally looked up and turned red with embarrassment at being caught, while the Consort looked merely exasperated.

"Yes, your highness?"

"You have our permission to court Azkadellia on one condition," Lavender stated kindly.

"I do?" He asked incredulously before catching himself. "I mean, what condition would that be, Highness?"

"Ask her to marry first and _then_ tell us about it," Ahamo muttered grumpily. "I do not think I could handle this again."

"Ahamo," The Queen's voice was gently reproving while Ambrose – Glitch – stared in shock. "Do not listen to my husband, Ambrose. He is having a bad day. My condition is that you call us Lavender and Ahamo. You have always been a part of our family, Ambrose. We welcome you back wholeheartedly."

"Thank you, your majesties," Ambrose replied and for once Glitch was speechless.

Until they walked out the door.

_Told you they would accept you just fine._

_You DID not! I told YOU!_

_Now, now Ambrose. Don't get touchy. Brains aren't everything you know._

_GAH!_

**A/N: I give you…The Headcase! Poor Glitch. But seriously, I really cannot wait until he gets his brain put back in…if you had not guessed by now, his conversation with Azkadellia earlier was kind of a miraculous fluke (I had to give the poor man a break people)…This chapter took everything out of me! Expect the next chapter as soon as I reconnect my synapses – in roughly one hundred years.**

**Just kidding! :)  
**


	70. Questions, Queens, and Qualms

**A/N: Told you I was kidding about the hundred years comment…you guys did not actually believe me did you?**

**Oh I wish I owned the hot and hunky Tin Man,**

**He is what I truly want to own.**

**And if I owned the hot and hunky Tin Man,**

**I would always be with him alone…**

**~sung to the tune of "I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Wiener"**

**My deepest apologies to my husband as he reads this AN. I pray my fidelity is not called into question…**

**I also do not own Forever – Chris Brown (although that is also my cousin's name)

* * *

**

"Tutor, I already said I was sorry," DG whined plaintively as her magic instructor glared at her from behind a glass wall. "You were just provoking me and I snapped. I promise it will not happen again."

Since her explosion earlier in the week and his subsequent transformation into an inanimate object, he had conducted magic lessons from behind the semi-safety of the two-way mirror in the interrogation room of the upper level of the dungeons. As much as Tutor enjoyed the sunlight and freedom, he would trade it all for the chance to avoid being a rock again. Of course, DG could always just melt the glass if she wanted to, but he felt slightly better anyway.

She might have convinced him of her sincerity if not for the mischievous grin that she could not seem to erase from her features. Even Cain was having a hard time not laughing and Tutor looked decidedly put out. It _was_ too bad really; she was busy imagining what the rotund instructor would look like as a Papay fruit. She could not remember that particular incident when Az told her about it and had since been trying to figure out a way to try it out without Tutor noticing.

"DG, just focus on the spell I told you to practice. I refuse to budge from this room until your lesson is complete," Tutor sighed heavily as he passed a weary hand over his face. Princess or not, it would take a while before the poor man trusted DG again. DG felt it was a slight vindication for his betrayal of her to the witch. He did not really see it that way.

Sticking out her tongue in an effort to focus, she concentrated on creating the ball of light on her palm before expanding it outward and hardening it into a shield around her and Wyatt. With a glad cry, she tied off the spell and watched as it stayed solidly in its shield form. Wyatt examined the shield with an expression of awe as his hand encountered it and did not pass through.

"That is good DG," Tutor's muffled voice came through the shield. "Now see if you can make it sound-proof and invisible to the naked eye."

Concentrating once again, she focused on mentally thickening the shield walls so that sound waves could no longer penetrate the barrier. Then she worked with her light until it had turned the shield into a crystal clear bubble – no trace of it left unless she reached out to touch it. She saw Toto's mouth moving, but could hear nothing.

"Cool."

"Cool?" Cain asked in perplexed interest. "It actually feels kind of warm in here. You did remember to imagine your shield being able to allow air flow right?"

"Oops. Quick fix; just give me a second." She closed her eyes while Cain chuckled a bit. Relief from the rapidly heating orb was instant as a cool gush of fresh air blew in. She still could not hear Toto talking which was a great relief. Ignoring his hand signs to release the spell, she turned to face Wyatt. "This thing is like a game show I once saw on TV. Someone would step into a soundproof room and another person answered questions related to that person. Then they would switch places and see who got more answers right."

"What is a game show?" DG laughed at the puzzled expression on his face. She was still adjusting to the fact that the OZ was definitely _not_ Kansas.

Most of the time everyone but Ahamo would stare at her like she had grown three extra heads when an Other Side phrase or word slipped in – which happened a lot. Even her father sometimes got confused by things she said or songs that popped in her head at random times. When she had started singing Forever by Chris Brown while dancing around the Sorceress' office in her dressing gown, Cain had turned bright red and excused himself from the room for a while. The next time she saw her Tin Man, he had avoided her eyes for a few more hours, a fact that confused her immensely.

"It is probably better that you do not ask. Ignorance is bliss and all that," She replied airily with a wave of her hand. "So do you want to play twenty questions?"

"Twenty questions?" Again with the perplexed look. Why did he have to be so adorable and utterly devastating to her poor heart?

"Just like it sounds, Wyatt," She stated sarcastically before starting the game with no further thought. "What is your full name?"

"Wyatt Jebidiah Cain…the second," He wryly added the last part and she giggled while he glared at her.

"It is your turn to ask me a question now."

"Okay…what is your favorite color?" That was a cop out but she let it slide.

"Up until the emerald incident and the stupid sarcophagus, it was green. Now it is light blue," She hoped he did not see her blush in the dimly lit interrogation room. Quickly, just in case he had, she asked her next question. "Did you always want to be a Tin Man?"

"Yes I did. My dad was a Tin Man and his dad was before him. I idolized them both and decided early on that their chosen profession would also be mine," He seemed to still be comfortable with the questioning, but every once in a while he would check to see Tutor looking decidedly grumpy but still unaware of their conversation. "Do you really want to be queen? And do not give me the 'it is my duty' line, DG. Be honest with me."

Crap, he picked up on the point of the game really fast.

"Yes…and no," Wyatt glanced skeptically in her direction. "I am like every normal, red-blooded girl who dreamed of being a princess when she was growing up. Of course, I was told that princesses went to grand parties and played dress-up with pretty crowns, and married handsome princes. You know – the happily ever after package deal. You _do_ have fairy tales here right?"

"Of course we do," He looked a bit miffed by her questions. "What does that have to do with my question?"

"Well the reality is a lot less happily-ever-after-bliss and more of the crown-is-a-heavy-responsibility deal. I do in some sense want to wear the crown and be a part of my family again. I just wish that the Eclipse and a massive war had not been my introduction. If I had grown up all my life with the knowledge of my responsibility, I might have been more prepared," DG sighed wistfully.

"But do you want to be Queen?" His voice was soft and sympathetic.

"I _need_ to be Queen," She answered firmly. "Whether I want to or not is irrelevant."

"That is not true DG."

"Yes it is," She repeated, her gaze hard but not angry. "My mother and Az are no longer able to take the throne; they are weakened by their years of imprisonment. If I do _not_, the OZ is going to be destroyed even though the witch is dead. I cannot do that to my people just because I _feel_ a certain way. Believe me, some days I am sure I will love being queen. Other days, I will want to rip my hair out and hitch a ride on a travel storm. Until the OZ is healed, the negative days will probably be more numerous."

"I think I understand now," DG smiled when he visibly relaxed.

"Do I get to ask another question, or is our game done?" She teased. He nodded at her to continue. "Do _you_ want to be a bodyguard for the rest of your life?"

"As long as I get to guard you, princess" He answered with no hesitation and DG was so shocked that her shield dropped instantly. They both reeled back a little bit from the magical recoil.

"Are you two finished with your little tête à tête?" Tutor's voice finally registered in DG's ears as she stared at Cain. "DG, your mother is looking for you."

Shaking herself, DG finally tore her gaze away from Wyatt's piercing eyes. Something unreadable had flashed in his expression and she was not sure she was ready to figure out what it meant. Tutor's interruption was perfect timing as she made her way out of the dungeon and up to the study that Lavender had commandeered for party planning. Wyatt followed behind a few paces, a silent but strong presence that she could sense whether he spoke or not.

* * *

"DG darling, you seem a bit distracted. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Lavender had been trying to get her daughter's attention for several minutes and DG had vaguely noticed. Her mind was too focused on the game of twenty questions she had played with Cain. She shook off her contemplations and turned to address her mother.

"I am sorry. I slept marginally better than normal; probably still making up for the energy drains from magic lessons," If Lavender suspected she was lying, she said nothing. Cain had stepped out for a few minutes to consult with Ahamo and Jeb on security measures. Glitch and Raw were in the brain room again. It was just Az and her mother with her in the study. "What did you ask me?"

"Do not believe a word of it mother," Az spoke up mischievously. "She is pining for her Tin Man."

"_Az!" _DG exclaimed in a tone of voice just below a shriek. Lavender's eyes grew wide and then she smiled softly as her gaze took on a knowing expression.

"I thought it might be that, angel. Care to talk about it, since we will not be getting any party planning done now."

"There is nothing to talk about," She glared pointedly in Az's direction but her sister deliberately ignored her.

"Oh come on, Deej," Az complained. "I told you all about me and Ambrose the other night. What are you afraid of? Mother will not tell Mr. Cain."

"DG darling, do not be afraid of retribution for your feelings. Your father and I already know about what is going on between you and your Tin Man," Lavender soothed her fears and DG's eyes widened. "We are not angry DG; Wyatt Cain is a good man and he would make a good Consort as well."

"WHAT?" She could not help the shriek as it left her mouth. "Mother, Wyatt does not feel that way about me, and I am not going to trap him into the life of a Royal. He would never forgive me if I took him out of one prison only to place him in another – no matter how gilded it was."

"Do you truly feel that the life of a Royal is a trap DG?" Her mother's eyes were pained and remorseful. "I am so sorry if that is the truth. Your father and I knew that bringing you to the Other Side would forever alter you, but if you truly do not want to rule, we cannot force the decision on your shoulders."

"That is not it at all," DG cried despairingly. "I would not have my life any other way; I promise. It is not a trap for me. However, it _would_ be for Wyatt. I cannot ask him to and even now, I feel like I am selfishly holding onto him as my bodyguard. It is not the kind of job I had imagined a man used to freedom would accept."

"He gives us no indication that he wants to leave your side, DG. Wyatt is an honest man above all else and he would tell you if he did not want to be here," Az broke in quietly, regret in her voice. DG _almost_ forgave her for blurting out her feelings for Cain. "I told you before that he cares about you more than you know. Why not let _him_ decide whether he is being _trapped_ or not?"

"I will not ask him Az. He deserves better than the woman who inadvertently killed his wife."

"DG…" This time her sister's voice was a stern warning.

"I am not dwelling on it, but I cannot forget Az. It is part of what drives me to restore the OZ and take the crown now that you and mother cannot. It gives me a reason to go on when I get tired or want to give up," DG smiled weakly at the other two women. She realized that even without the full-fledged memories in her addled mind, she loved them both immensely. They were beautiful and courageous to her and she hoped that she could make them both proud of her. "I _do_ care for Wyatt, but unless he actually comes out with feelings for me, I am not holding my breath that he returns _mine_."

"I am sorry my darling. We should not have pushed this subject with you."

"It's fine. No harm done," She managed another weak smile before shaking out the wayward teardrops that had somehow welled up in her eyes. "Now what about the party?"

**A/N: Please welcome Nienna Tinehtele to the Illustrious ReViewer Board... **

**Oh come on people…you really did not think I was going to let Cain off that easy did you? It is a classic case of saying SOMETHING while revealing NOTHING. Do not worry, I have his and DG's moment all planned out and the best part written up…not for a few more chapters though…other housekeeping stuff you know and of course the author's license to torture her readers while keeping the information they want just out of reach… **


	71. For Now

**A/N: My muse has struck again and it actually kind of hurts… **** But seriously, she tells me one thing and then changes her mind. Instead of Raw and Az, it is Cain and DG this time. Just a little fluff piece for the interim period, but the Muse insisted it had to be written.**

**I still do not own the Tin Man…**

"DG, I still don't think it is a good idea to heal the entire field in _one_ shot. You are strong, but you are also _just_ relearning a lot of this stuff for the first time in fifteen annuals. I am not going to have you leaving yourself weak and vulnerable to attack with _that_ many people around," Wyatt gritted his teeth as he watched the stubborn set of DG's jaw tighten a fraction more. This woman was going to kill him soon and he had _just_ started living again. "Come on kiddo. Even your mother is worried about you attempting it."

The party was taking place in two days and Wyatt had just been informed of DG's part in the festivities. He had known of her intentions when she first brought it up, but had not actually thought she was being serious about healing the whole field all at once. They had received answers to most of the invitations and the turnout looked pretty good. This also meant that security would be a nightmare for Wyatt when it came to keeping the Royal family safe from partygoers who had come for a different kind of justice. He had a good team of guards set up already, but the ex-Tin Man could not help being a bit paranoid especially where DG was concerned. Her trusting nature was a potential detriment during unbalanced times like these.

"Wyatt, don't be ridiculous. I will not be doing it all by myself," DG explained patiently as if to a young child and Cain was tempted to walk away. "Az is helping me with her magic. She has been getting stronger every day and even though she will not ever fully recover, she is willing to lend her strength…"

"Which is still very unstable, DG," He interjected quickly. "At this point, Az would literally kill herself to help you make amends and I am not having _either_ princess dead on my watch. You are not the only one who has used their magic unintentionally in the last couple of weeks. She caught Ahamo's paperwork on fire the other day when your father accidentally ran into an embarrassing scene with the Headcase."

DG giggled at the remembrance. She had happened upon them not two minutes earlier, but being the discrete little sister she was, she had managed to escape undetected. Ahamo was not quite as willing to let his oldest daughter continue in such a tangled up fashion with the First Advisor – at least not where he could catch them. His indignant cry made Az panic and he had lost half of his reports on the Longcoat prisoners before she could put out the blaze. Needless to say, Azkadellia had gotten smarter about where she and Glitch locked lips.

"Look, just stick with a small segment of the field on the day of the party, and we can bring you back later to fix the rest – in the same way," He qualified his intentions, knowing that DG would find loopholes in everything he said. "As long as the Papay have the promise that you will heal the fields, no one would expect you to kill yourself to do so all at once."

"I know you are all about protecting me, Wyatt and I appreciate that," DG softened a little bit as she continued arguing. "But _I_ am the best judge of what my magic can and cannot do. Fixing that one tree before did not even make me stumble and I have since gained my full Light. I have learned how to siphon it slowly so that the drain is not as bad. With Az helping and the Emerald to catch any serious recoil, it will not be that taxing on my abilities."

"Why even test that theory?" Cain was definitely feeling his headache now and he rubbed a hand over his eyes in frustration and anger. _Why could she not see that he worried about her safety?_ "Is this some big scheme to make a bang, DG? Impressing the Ozian people is one thing; but killing yourself to do it is too much."

"You think I am trying to _impress_ people?" The sudden flare of angry fire in her eyes made him swallow a little harder. Maybe he had pushed that one a little too hard. "You think this is just a circus act for me? That I am only out for glory and fame? What the hell is your problem Wyatt Cain? I am trying to fix a mess I made and you are convinced that it is for my own recognition!"

"DG that is not what I meant. Please just calm down and I can explain," Wyatt backtracked trying to minimize the damage, but DG was not having it.

"Do _NOT_ tell me to calm down Tin Man. The Papay farmers are still starving and one or two trees is not going to fix the problem. I will not allow them or any of the Ozian people to go hungry if I am absolutely sure I can fix the problem as swiftly as possible. We need to get the trade routes restored before winter sets in and the growing season is nearly finished as it is. The Papay need a miracle and I _am_ capable of giving them that miracle!" Her voice had risen in volume and octaves. Several curious onlookers had stopped at the open door of the study to listen, drawn to the elevated voices. With a look of disgust, she waved her hand sharply, slamming the door shut in the shocked faces of her parents, Az, Glitch, Raw, and a few other interested observers.

"DG, please," He was begging but at this point, he really did not care. Wyatt could not stand knowing that his princess thought he doubted her abilities and motives.

"No…I am not going to take this from _anyone_. Least of all you!" Furious tears dripped down her chin and he longed to take back his words and comfort her. "Get OUT Mr. Cain."

Feeling chastened and extremely guilty, Wyatt struggled with his warring desires. DG was his charge and he could not just walk out leaving her unprotected. But she was angry and a woman; in his limited experience with the opposite sex, he knew she would probably need some space before they could rationally work things out. Her next words pierced his heart and made his decision easy.

"I said _Get Out_ Mr. Cain. I do not want you here right now."

With one last stricken glance towards where she had sunk down onto the floor, he turned and walked out of the room. The crowd of people around the door had grown and the looks they gave him ranged between sympathy and disgust. The disgust was mostly from Az and Glitch, but that hurt a whole lot worse.

* * *

"DG, can I come in?" Az's soft voice filtered through her sobs and she made a noise that she hoped would be taken for an invitation. When the doorknob turned, she assumed it had to have worked. "Oh Deej…"

Az quickly scooped her up into a tight embrace as she continued to soak her sister's shirt with her tears. Wyatt out of all people should know that she was not out for recognition. Every step she had taken in the OZ had been to make sure others were safe and the witch could not win. That he thought her selfish enough to put on a magic show for _her_ benefit just confirmed what she had always believed. The Tin Man still thought she was childish and cowardly.

A very tiny voice in her head tried to argue, but she stifled it with an angry shake of her head.

"Az, I told you he does not care about me that way. He pretty much just proved it," She cried out. "I am _not_ trying to heal the Papay fields just to put on a light show. _You_ believe me right?"

"Of course you aren't Deej. You have the best heart of anyone I know," Az comforted her softly, one hand running fingers through DG's hair in soothing caresses. "DG, he _does_ care. That is why he reacts so badly when you do things that he feels will endanger you. He may not have the best ways of getting his point across…"

DG looked up to glare at her sister, but Az pulled back and lifted up a hand to stop her tirade.

"Hear me out, DG. He is not the most eloquent man in the world and when he is afraid, he tends to lose even more coherency. Your choices kind of make him panic sometimes and he says the first thing that comes to mind. You cannot fault him for caring about you," The small voice DG had stifled earlier spoke up just then complaining that Az had stolen the words right out of its mouth. "I am not saying he was right in what he said, little sister. I actually wanted to kick him myself for hurting you. But give him a chance to try again. Whether you believe me or not, he loves you and hurting you probably broke his heart."

"I feel like I just lost my best friend Az," She said, wincing in pain. Seeing Az's grimace, she amended. "_One _of my best friends. He has been with me nearly every step of the way since I returned to the OZ and I cannot lose him. Even more, I cannot bear to know that he thinks so little of me."

"Please DG, just hear him out. I am sure he will have a huge apology and a hug for you as soon as you let him back in. And if he does not kiss you senseless after you forgive him, I will have words with the stupid man."

"Az!" She could not help laughing at her sister's look of righteous indignation.

"I am serious DG. You two are so infuriatingly dense. Everyone else has seen it already, but no. You are stubbornly going to drag out your shared misery just because neither of you can admit your feelings," Az looked like she was going to keep ranting but DG cut her off.

"_IF_ – and I mean that is a big _IF_ – we both have feelings for one another, there is too much going on right now that I have to deal with first. We are still stuck in a tower that should have crumbled the day after the witch was disposed of and I am just starting to learn the ropes on being a queen. There is a lot up in the air right now Az and I want to have a little more solid ground under my feet before I consider a relationship with _anyone_ – especially Wyatt Cain."

"I will not push you anymore then, little sister. Just know that when things are somewhat back to normal, if you do not work this unresolved tension out with Mr. Cain, I will work it out for you," DG's eyes widened at the implications of Az's threat.

"What did you have in mind for working it out?" She had never been more afraid of her sister than now.

"Well locked closets are out since both of you are petrified of close spaces, but Ambrose and I have some ideas we are discussing. And I am pretty sure mother and father would be more than supportive."

"You are positively evil Azkadellia," DG was slightly awed and impressed by her sister's forethought. She caught the possible intent from her words and flinched, but Az just cackled.

"And _you_ thought it was all the witch!" She was still laughing as she walked back out of the study. DG stared after her in fascination and a slight tinge of horror.

* * *

Wyatt was staring morosely at several new reports on his desk, but he could not recall a single word out of any of them. He had been moping around for a couple hours wondering when DG would most likely be ready to accept an apology. The conference room where he had set up his temporary office was not large, but it was surprisingly hollow and lonely at the moment. Usually, DG would join him several times a day for a chat or a meal. They often shared workspace just so that he could multitask while he was guarding her.

He missed her terribly.

The door swung open, revealing his son with an arm around Glitch and matching smiles on their faces. This was not looking good.

"Can I help you?" His tone was acerbic and gave subtle warning to any would-be attempts to _comfort_ him. Jeb and Glitch of course ignored it.

"For a man head over heels in love, you have a strange way of showing her Dad," Jeb's overly cheerful voice grated on Wyatt's frayed nerves. He clenched his fists at his sides to keep from decking his son.

"Yeah, Tin Man. Have a heart," Didn't _that_ sound vaguely familiar? "DG is not a child and you should not treat her like one."

"I do not need advice from the comedy duo, thank you very much," Wishing they would go away, he turned his attention back to the paperwork and pointedly ignored when they sat down on either side of him.

"Dad, come on. Why did you say that to DG? You know she _never_ thinks about herself if she can help it and she already feels incredibly guilty about her part in the witch's reign. She probably does not have a selfish bone in her body. So what is really going on because I _know_ you do not even believe what you told her."

"Since when did private discussions become public knowledge?" He was belligerent and he really did not care.

"Since your voices carried through an _OPEN_ door out into the entire Tower. This building has great acoustics Cain," Glitch was definitely in Ambrose mode at the moment. "You two really need to work out your sexual frustrations in a healthier manner Tin Man. You both are going to spontaneously combust soon if you do not."

"I…What?" Wyatt could feel his face heating up and Jeb laughed at his mortified expression.

"What Glitch is saying Dad, is that you really need to kiss that woman senseless before the rest of us are caught in the aftermath of your explosion. The tension between you two is thick enough to cut."

"Even Ahamo is taking bets on who caves first," That was definitely Glitch's smirk. "I started the pool right after your first disagreement. The chance that you caving first is up twenty to one."

"How many people are in on this?" Cain gritted his teeth and growled menacingly. Both Jeb and Glitch stood up quickly and made a run for the door.

"Oh look at the time Jeb," Glitch snarked as they beat a hasty retreat, calling a parting shot over his shoulder. "Make sure you at least bring the poor girl flowers when you apologize Cain."

Wyatt only roared his displeasure.

* * *

"Princess, can I please come in and talk?" DG sighed heavily before getting up and opening the door to her bedroom. Instead of letting him in, she pushed him out of the way as she breezed into the sitting room and plopped down dramatically onto one of the oversized sofas.

"What do you want Mr. Cain?" She was not letting him off easily. Then she saw what was in his hands. Her jaw dropped in astonishment and she glanced back into his eyes as a sheepish expression crossed his face. "What are those?"

"I can't really take credit for them because there is not really a whole lot in the way of flowers around the Tower. Az made it with her magic, but I told her what I wanted," She had never seen her Tin Man so discomfited and wanted to laugh when he shuffled his feet and offered her the small bouquet of bright blue cornflowers the exact same shade as her eyes. If she could have melted into the floor, she would already be a puddled mess. Still, she kept her expression firm. "I have never been good at apologies, but a wiser man than I said I should at least bring you flowers when I say I am sorry."

"The flowers are beautiful Mr. Cain, but what are you apologizing for?" She took the offered bouquet and subtly inhaled their fresh fragrance. She noticed that he had winced every time his formal name was used. Damn, why did she have to be so stubborn?

"I never meant what I said DG. I was just…scared that you would end up seriously hurt and I lashed out at you," His eyes pleaded with her, but there was still a defiant flash of fire when he spoke again. She realized she could never want him any other way. "I will not apologize for my worry though. You are stubborn as a mule and your impulsiveness has gotten you into trouble before. I know that you are driven to fix things as quickly as you can. I just am worried that you still do not know your limits. You need me to keep your feet at least partially on the ground, kiddo."

"That does not really sound much like an apology Wyatt," He perked up when she called him by name and his tense stance relaxed marginally in spite of her comment. Cain smiled tentatively.

"I told you I was not good at apologies. It may not be what you were lookin' for, but it is the best I got. I will promise one thing more," He paused and she quirked an eyebrow.

"What is that?"

"I promise you I will not treat you like a china doll anymore. You are more than capable of judging your own limits. Just please help to relieve some of my fears by at least taking my suggestions into _consideration_. Know that they are only because I care about you…r health and safety."

DG wondered at his hesitation, but put it out of her head quickly. No need to start seeing alternative motives in everything he said. Still, after the flowers he deserved forgiveness. She had never had _one_ platonic male friend of hers offer an apology _AND_ _flowers_ when they hurt her. Other Side boys were just plain rude.

"I cannot promise I will actually _take_ your advice, but I will respect your wisdom and consider it in the future. Does that satisfy you Wyatt?" He swallowed deeply and his eyes blazed with her challenge.

"I can accept the terms you've set, princess," He turned to walk out of the room again and she heard his last whispered words as almost an afterthought.

"For now."


	72. Vignettes within the Vignette

**A/N: This Chapter is set up a little differently…hope you like it, because it is kind of a bunch of one shots within a chapter…**

**SleepEnBeauty: I am going out of my mind with the baby steps as well…wish I could just jump ahead to the "good part" but I have to remind myself to keep a good storyline… **** Melting into my chair is a continuing habit for me as well…Cain is just THAT good!

* * *

**

Raw was enjoying the relative quiet in the emotional levels of those around him. The witch's rule had left him constantly sensing the elevated pain, despair, and grief of others, meaning that he was in a constant state of depression himself. He could not heal or view as well when he was emotionally overwhelmed and it felt good to be back at full capacity.

He had been working with several medics in the hospital wing since the Eclipse and the joy he gained from the hope-filled soldiers far outweighed the pain of those they lost. It still grieved him, but knowing that their deaths were no longer in vain eased some of the worst pain.

DG had been making regular visits to the healing ward to lend her magic abilities. Raw could sense the growing power of her Light and told her so on numerous occasions while they worked. He also secretly laughed at the newest friendship the young princess had formed with her medic namesake. The two Dorothea's were constantly giggling over their Cain men when no one else was around. It interested him to note that DG discussed her feelings more openly with the young woman who had engaged herself to the younger Cain man, than her own sister. However, he did not press for answers.

He had even seen Azkadellia timidly working with the unconscious patients. Her magic was not as strong as DG's but with the witch's presence gone, she seemed to be blossoming with Light and hope. There was still a good deal of darkness in her thoughts and emotions, but Raw was pleased to See that her heart had opened up to Glitch. The First Advisor's love would help to chase away much of the darkness.

Even Kalm was thriving more as Raw took the young cub under his wing. He had been teaching his nephew some of the healing techniques that Lylo had not gotten to yet. It gave him peace to know that he was fulfilling the promise he had made to his uncle before the older man had passed on. Perhaps his uncle was now looking down proudly on the courageous Viewer he had become.

* * *

Tutor enjoyed the return to his teaching position along with the forgiveness of the Royal family. His actions in the Tower on the night of the Eclipse had apparently earned him the redemption for which he had been hoping. The two princesses often shared lessons as they relearned the nuances of their Light together, but Az would never be able to reach the levels of potential that she had in the past. For the more difficult parts of magic training, she would more often than not observe the techniques her sister used for spells and assist Tutor in correcting any deficits.

It amazed him to see the two sisters return so easily into the respective roles they had taken when they were young. Az the teacher and encourager – DG the eager pupil with a penchant for trouble. He still grumbled about the rock incident, but felt secretly pleased even by DG's unconscious skills. It meant that she would be less likely to be taken by surprise if her magic was so instinctive under what her Light deemed a dangerous situation. Not that he thought himself a danger to her or anything.

* * *

Glitch had been enjoying the reconnection to his marbles but not for the reasons he had originally imagined. The remembrances of his inventions and talents had paled when he first recalled the Queen's words to him after Azkadee had been banished. Finding the love of the princess all over again had helped with his misfiring brain more than anything else. Even if he never got the surgical procedure done, he was content in his newfound knowledge.

Their relationship was progressing far more swiftly than he had first thought it would. Although Az spent a lot of her time reconnecting with her family – DG especially – she still managed to spirit him away to different corners of the Tower at various times of the day. Having Ahamo catch them behind the drapes of a window seat had been utterly mortifying to the staid Ambrose side of his brain, but the Glitch side thought it rather daring and risqué. It was interesting that his personality when split made him seem so polar opposite all the time.

* * *

Azkadellia had really enjoyed relearning the fact that her first and only love had soul rhythm. One day when she was in a particularly dark mood after a nightmare-filled sleep, he had surprised her with a trip to what looked like an unused ballroom. With the help of Ambrose, he had fixed up an old gramophone and played some waltzing records he had found in a dusty storage closet near his rooms. The smile of appreciation on her face had made it all worth it even if the dance was put on indefinite hold when her kiss literally knocked him off his feet.

The older princess was splitting her time between secret trysts with Ambrose and helping her family prepare for their return to their kingdom. She had continued to keep herself as busy as possible with behind the scenes tasks that would have a twofold purpose. Being busy kept her from letting the remaining darkness left by the witch's possession overwhelm her emotionally and mentally. It also kept her from being seen in too many places around the Tower. Until DG put a stop to the hiding. She had grabbed Az's hand firmly on the seventh day after she had left the sitting room retreat and dragged her into as many parts of the Tower as she could.

Introductions by DG went something along the lines of the following speech with slight changes depending on which staff members she was speaking to at the time:

"Hi kitchen staff. This is my _sister_ Az. She is not, nor has she ever been a witch even on her worst days. She goes by Az or Azkadee, but you will have to get Glitch's permission to use the second name or he might go all ninja-fighter on your ass. I take full responsibility for her possession and subsequent dictatorship of the OZ so if anyone has a problem with my sister, they _WILL_ come to me. Is that clear? Good. Have a wonderful day and make sure that muglug is not on the menu tonight. I cannot stand the stuff."

Az had laughed heartily through her tears when she noticed some of the kitchen staff surreptitiously remove a large pot of soup from the stove top where it had been merrily bubbling.

No one in the Tower dared to cross DG and since the youngest princess had already managed to win the hearts of the loyal staff, they took her word as gold. Azkadellia was soon pushed by her sister into various tasks that involved getting to know various people.

She still appreciated the fact that throughout the entire first day of her reintroduction, DG had not let go of her hand once.

* * *

Lavender and Ahamo felt almost like they were now relegated to being merely ornamental.

Not that they were complaining about the free time they had to get _reacquainted_ but DG had taken the Tower by storm on the day of the Eclipse and their youngest daughter had yet to really slow down on her reconstruction plans. They both felt confident that she would make an amazing Queen once Lavender formally abdicated.

Still, they tried to participate as much as possible in the efforts to restore the Monarchy and bring the witch's people to justice. Ahamo had agreed with his wife that DG would need her mother's guidance while preparing to take the crown. They put off most of the lessons until they could be established once more in Central City, but already Lavender was taking every opportunity she could to give DG the reigns and let her daughter come to her with any questions she might have.

Ahamo had secretly decided to begin Consort lessons with Wyatt Cain. Having been a man of secrets for many annuals, he managed it so subtly that neither Wyatt nor his daughter ever noticed his schemes. It was definitely fun to see Cain stumble his way through issues that were normally left in the Consort's hands. If Cain ever began to question the extra duties – which Ahamo suspected he would be too honorable to do so – the former Seeker was ready with an explanation. After all, with the Royal house in shambles and not enough hands to help, duty lines were going to be blurred a bit for a while right? And if for some very improbable reason Wyatt Cain did not end up with his daughter, no one would be the wiser for his intentions.

The best times for the Royal couple were during the dinner hour. They had managed to remain very informal for meal times and it suited every one well. Some of the kitchen staff had even taken to joining in the lively conversations since the meals were eaten around the rather large island table in the middle of the room where it was prepared. Adding to the four Gayle members were both Cain men, the two Viewers, Ambrose, Tutor, and some of the Tower staff including Jeb's medic fiancée; the _family _had grown by leaps and bounds. Given that _normal_ was bound to change after the Eclipse and fifteen annuals of separation, both Lavender and Ahamo were very relieved to find they still had an ever growing circle of loved ones and a dedication to start anew with their own relationship.

Even in the darkness of the Tower and the aftermath they were going to be dealing with for a very long time – _Home_ was definitely, where their hearts were.

* * *

Jeb had been just a _little_ shocked to find out that The Seeker was also the former Consort of the OZ. And the guy had been _so _personable too. Who would have thought? He spent the first few days after the Eclipse wondering if he was going to be punished for insubordination and disrespect. Some of their previous conversations had been pretty lacking in decorum.

When Ahamo figured Jeb had enough time to jump at every shadow, the Consort had called him into his sitting room and commended him for his bravery and support during the witch's reign. He also made Jeb sweat bullets with a few well-placed comments about respect due to the Crown and various torture methods he had used in the past for minor related crimes. The Queen sat by her husband's side with something akin to a smirk, as Jeb stuttered his way through an apology/thank you speech.

"My husband enjoyed your conversations as The Seeker, Jeb Cain. It made him feel like an Other Sider again and that is a good thing," She finally stopped his ramblings while he sighed in relief. "You have nothing to fear. Ahamo is all bark and no bite."

"Lavender, I was still having fun with the boy," Ahamo grumbled good naturedly, a twinkle dancing in his eyes.

Needless to say, Jeb loosened up quite a bit during _family_ meals.

* * *

Glitch and Az were plotting. DG just knew it. Every time she caught them together – beside the times when they were in more _active_ pursuits – they had their heads together whispering fiercely about something. DG was positive it was not of a romantic nature – at least not for the star-crossed couple in front of her.

When they noticed her finally, they instantly blushed and started talking more loudly than normal conversation dictated. It also raised her suspicions when Glitch's synapses misfired a whole lot during these louder-than-normal discussions. Glitch _rarely_ misfired when he was around Az; he had told her himself that her older sister was good for his brain.

Something smelled fishy and it was not just the muglug they were having for supper – again.

**A/N: Shout outs to Shahrezad1 and blueeyedbookie…Hope the Jeb/Ahamo meet and greet was good. Yes, there was a little Twilight inspiration in there and the plans for Operation DG/Cain Compromising Situation are definitely in the works as per Az and Glitch… **


	73. Unforeseen Circumstances

**A/N: So I hope that the last chapter was to your liking. Short and sweet for each character. It will not always be like that I promise – for the minor characters. Jeb still has to get some screen time with his girl again and Raw/Tutor/Kalm/Dotty/and any others I missed are coming into play as well. Just making small positional changes on the chessboard that this story is turning out to be for me!**

**I sadly do not own the Tin Man

* * *

**

"Quentin, where did these reports come from?" DG was curious to see several sheets of parchment on her desk that had not been there that morning. She had just come back from the conference room where her lunch was shared with her Tin Man and she had taken her substitute bodyguard with her on Cain's insistence.

"I am not sure, Your…DG," He amended at her pointed glare. Some of the staff still had a hard time calling her by her first name even though they shared meals together and worked side by side on a regular basis. The fresh change that the petite Heir Apparent brought to their lives felt surprisingly similar to a massive earthquake and most were still reeling from the aftershocks. "I could check with General Cain if you would like. Maybe they were dropped off after that last reconnaissance mission to ferret out more of the Longcoats."

"That would be great of you," She responded absently as she perused the documents to find any relevant information that might help deduce their origins. There were actually two nearly identical documents, one dated the day after the Eclipse and the other from just yesterday.

Jeb had been sending out scouting parties to the surrounding countryside in order to ascertain details on – and detain if possible – the remaining Longcoat factions that had not been at the Tower during the Eclipse. More than likely, some of the reports were starting to trickle back in and she would merely sign off on their discoveries before turning them over to Ahamo or Wyatt. Military matters were not her forte, but she at least insisted on being kept abreast of the information their spies sent back. DG was determined to have her hand on the pulse of her people even if she often preferred not knowing what went on behind the scenes.

Quentin had just made it to the door when she noticed a discrepancy on the parchment in front of her. Feeling her face drain of all blood was not pleasant, but she managed to squeak out a command for her bodyguard to stay.

"Go get Wyatt and Jeb for me _NOW._ Then bring my parents and Az to this room while Cain and I take care of a brief matter in the dungeons. Tell them to wait until we return," Quentin nodded respectfully before taking off out the door.

DG's hands were trembling as she reread the list of names on the document in front of her. They had taken a count of all the top commanders and advisors in the Sorceress' army after the Eclipse. Somehow, something must have been overlooked because a sinking feeling was settling in the region of DG's stomach and she had a feeling that there would be someone missing when they went to the dungeons for a head count.

* * *

The Tin Man was hastening through her door just minutes after Quentin came bearing a message from DG that she needed him _instantly_. Jeb followed very closely on his heels, having been in discussion with Wyatt over last minute security details for the party the following day. One look at the pale, trembling woman in the middle of the room and both Cain men rushed to her side. The older Cain looked swiftly around the office for anything that might have caused her distressed reaction, but Jeb's eyes had already settled on the parchment in DG's hands.

"What's the matter DG? You're shaking like a leaf," Were the first words out of Wyatt's mouth when he had ascertained that the room was safe.

"We need to get down to the dungeons and do a head count on the top officials again," Was all DG managed before thrusting the document into his hands. Jeb stood to the side, reading over his shoulder while they tried to figure out what had frightened her.

"The last of the prisoners were removed yesterday DG. I sent the report to your office last night. What did you expect to find down there?" Jeb asked in confusion.

She had to be really scared to not remember the prison transport that had taken place after lunch the previous day. Wyatt noticed her collapsing weakly just in time to catch her as her knees gave out. He held her tenderly in his arms and brushed wisps of hair out of her eyes every so often while she tried to gain her composure and explain.

"Fourth name down on the list. He was the personal counselor to the Sorceress. No one knew his real name, but for some reason he was counted into the first prisoner tally the day after the Eclipse. This last list was from the just yesterday. Vysor was not on it."

Before either man could process the implications, DG's family rushed into the room.

"DG, my angel. Are you alright?" Lavender ran to her daughter's side, panic evident on her face. Wyatt glared at Quentin as he slinked into the room. Apparently the man had not learned discretion yet, a lesson Wyatt was going to be more than happy to teach him. Ahamo and Az followed a little more slowly, but no less flustered.

"_I_ am fine mother. _We_ might have a little problem though," She tried to rally a little by glaring at her bodyguard as well, but Quentin had slunk back out of the room at Wyatt's look. "Az, what do you remember about Vysor?"

Az flinched at the reminder of her possession, but DG grabbed her hand and held her gaze until she calmed down a little. Her eyes turned thoughtful as she tried to picture the witch's counselor before speaking softly and haltingly. Wyatt took every word in, analyzing anything that might be useful to know.

"He was a very quiet man. He did not make waves and often seemed more important to the witch than Zero. I do not remember their conversations very well, but there were a few times that _I_ wondered if he truly served the witch or his own purposes. At times, he seemed almost concerned for her health – like after you killed Xora. Then when he gave the witch the Emerald, he almost looked worried. Other than that, I cannot remember him standing out that much. Why are you asking about him?"

"Because if we check the prison in Central City, I have a sneaking suspicion we are not going to find him there. And someone of his importance would have made it onto the list of the _dead_ witch supporters. But there is nothing; it is like he just disappeared into thin air," Wyatt could not feel DG shaking anymore, but she was still pale and lying in his arms with her head resting on his chest. In less distressing circumstances, he might have been nervous about her parent's reactions. At the moment, he was more concerned about her well being.

"That does not give us a whole lot to go on, but I can send out scouts to see if we can find him," Jeb offered while Ahamo and DG both nodded their heads. Another thought must have crossed his mind and he voiced his concern. "Should we postpone the Demolition party until he is found? Having an unknown threat loose in the OZ might lead to an increased security risk for the Royal family."

"Absolutely not," DG protested, struggling out of Wyatt's arms and folding her own across her chest in a firm position of authority as she stood. "The party will proceed as planned. One man is not going to be that great a threat to us."

"That is not necessarily true, princess. We do not know if he disappeared purposely and if that is the case, he might have had a contingency plan in the event that the witch failed. We know nothing about him except what Az can remember from her possession," Wyatt informed her gently, not wanting to anger her at his siding with Jeb. He would thank Jeb later for thinking so swiftly on the safety issues regarding Vysor's disappearance.

"I am not going to stop a much-needed celebration for the Ozian people just because we are paranoid that a lone deserter is out there somewhere. Go ahead and send scouts to search for him, but we are _not_ canceling the party and that is final," She glared at Wyatt before turning to Az. "Sis, did Vysor possess magic of any kind?"

"Not that I recall, but I am pretty sure the witch would not have allowed another magical being to live anyway, especially in such close proximity to her. She was extremely jealous of her powers, and would not have tolerated any possible threats to her authority from that end. You saw how she destroyed Finaqua and _that_ magic was completely stagnant as long as the House of Gayle was out of the way. If she could feel threatened by an inanimate object or place, imagine what another magical being would have endured? It was actually a saving grace for me that she was so adamantly opposed to other beings of magic," Wyatt was not quite sure what the last comment meant, but she blushed when the words left her mouth. Probably better not to know then. DG would probably force it out of her sister later when they were in the privacy of their bedchamber.

"As long as there is no magical threat to us, I see no reason to postpone or cancel anything," DG reaffirmed. Her parents remained silent, but Wyatt could see the worry pervading in everyone else's expressions. "Wyatt, the people need this to get closure from the fifteen annuals of suffering and pain. The destruction of the witch's symbol will go a long way to mending our ties with the Ozians. Besides the invitations were sent and we have gotten acceptances from every last one. People are already camping out in droves around the base of the Tower in preparation."

"Except the Gillikins, DG and do not even get me started on the nightmare it has been to keep the partygoers from ransacking the Tower a day early. We have not heard a word from _that_ part of the kingdom and with Vysor now on the loose, that worries me. They might be completely unrelated to the other, but I do not want to take chances on your life – or _any _of your family's lives," He noticed Az and Lavender smirk out of the corner of his eye and nearly let out a groan of frustration.

Being that he was the Head of Security for _ALL_ the Royal family, that was a massive slip of the tongue he did not really need right now. Ahamo just had a look that ranged between amusement and thoughtful contemplation. Jeb just quirked an eyebrow and remained silent while DG thankfully appeared oblivious to his faux pas.

"I understand your concern Wyatt, and I appreciate your advice and insight on the matter. I promise you; we _will _take measures to find out more information but in the meantime, my order stands. The party will commence as planned tomorrow morning with the rising of the second sun," She smiled apologetically in his direction and he had to give her credit for sticking to her end of their previous bargain.

"Fine, but I will have you know that I am _not_ at all happy about this," He grumbled in resignation while DG waved him off and moved to address her mother and Az in a whispering conversation.

Jeb left shortly afterward mumbling about increasing security and sending scouts again. Ahamo passed by to return to _his_ duties, patting Wyatt on the shoulder with a look that plainly spoke of sympathy and even some respect.

Apparently, standing down when it came to dealing with stubborn Gayle women was an infectious disease. Wyatt had caught it the moment he stepped foot out of that damned Tin Suit.


	74. Breaking Down Walls

**A/N: You guys did not think that all would be fine and dandy did you??? Muhahahahahaha…is Vysor a threat? And what about these Gillikins? And where on earth did the Ankle Biters go? Oooo the plot thickens…And DG and Cain have not even kissed yet…except in my dreams!

* * *

**

DG woke from the clinging nightmares, bathed in a cold sweat. Az was tugging on her trembling form trying to snap her out of them faster. Her sister's soothing voice, mixed with the warm rush of Light she felt from their joined hands served to help her breathe a little easier while the tears slowed their salty tracks down her face.

For one moment right before she awoke, DG had imagined herself to be right back in the Tower prison while the Sorceress sucked the life right out of the Mystic Man. She had watched in horror as a man in the shadows followed every movement the witch made before helping the evil being out of the cell and along the passageway to an exit. The look on his face was torn between revulsion and some emotion she could only describe as cruel hunger. But it was not directed at the witch; that much DG could sense. There was something else that the dark man desired. And his eyes had been looking directly at _her _when she felt that emotion from him.

"DG, what is going on my sister?" Az finally managed to break through her musings. The look of panicked concern on her face made her wonder if she had spoken at all during her nightmares. A quiet knock on the door sounded in the darkness of the night and DG startled, clinging to Az with a frightened squeak. "Come in, Mr. Cain."

"Is everything alright in here? I heard screaming," Wyatt looked marginally bleary eyed and a small part of DG's brain processed her gratefulness that her Tin Man could actually sleep at night even when on guard duty. He and Quentin shared shifts with two other men handpicked by the Cain man. She had made him promise to rest when it was his turn to work the night shifts, but he only agreed if she let him sleep in the adjacent sitting room. That way, he would hear any hints of danger even while he catnapped. Not that DG minded his close proximity. He was not happy about her condition, but she had threatened to make it a Royal command and he backed down.

"DG had a nightmare, Mr. Cain. I was just about to find out what it was," Az sounded weary and tense. DG instantly felt the guilt that plagued her every time she managed to wound her sister – directly or indirectly. Az must have sensed her emotions through their joined hands because she gave DG a withering look. "Stop that DG. You have not hurt me and I am more worried about you right now. Whatever you were dreaming about had you thrashing around in bed like you were being electrocuted."

The sisters had discovered during one of Az's nightmares that linking hands also seemed to link their emotions. They could read one another well enough to know where the emotions were directed and what drove them. Lavender surmised that their Light was reconnecting them through various means. Their bond as sisters when they were young had been strong; theoretically, their Light had sensed that and was trying to bring that bond back to full power. It was also what made Daughters of Light so much more powerful when they were linked together. Even Lavender was just able to grasp her faded light when holding her daughters' hands. There were definite advantages to this discovery. At other times, DG wanted to crawl into a hold in embarrassment.

"It was just memories Az, nothing more," She winced when her sister's eyes narrowed and the grip on her hand tightened uncomfortably.

It was not a lie really; she had just left the details of the memory out. This nightmare was not one she wanted Az _or_ Wyatt to know about. Az would just feel guilty and Wyatt would insist they stop the party plans. While the logical portion of DG's brain knew that dreams for a Daughter of Light were usually important, her other half argued that not even dreams would halt her plans. Security was strong and she knew that she and Az would be able to stop any magic attacks. They had destroyed one of the most powerful evils in the OZ just a couple weeks before – how much worse could it get?

"That sounded pretty extreme for memories DG," Great, was she _that_ bad of a liar? Even Wyatt was staring her down with a suspicious expression in his eyes. "Dreams can be important in the OZ. Are you sure?"

"I said I was fine," She gritted her teeth and pulled her hand out of Az's grip. Time for a subject change now. "What time is it?"

"About an hour before the first sun's rising. Why?" Neither of the other two looked convinced by her admission, but Wyatt answered her question anyway. She could tell Az was going to get her alone on the subject at a later date.

"I might as well get up and start getting ready for the party. Do you know roughly how many are in attendance at this point?"

"Jeb said that the last count was in the five hundreds range. It was a good idea to circulate a register log so we could work on getting to know the people again. He also did a very good job of organizing spaces for each section of the country. That way the ambassadors can help keep track of their own people," Wyatt still did not look happy about the whole affair.

He had insisted they only invite the major noble houses and a few families from among the common people. Having the entire OZ in one place bent on destruction would definitely cause some issues that no one in the Royal family wanted to deal with. This way, at least every part of the kingdom would be represented while keeping numbers down to safer levels.

"I am suddenly feeling really nervous about this. Was it a good idea to get the people involved? What if there is a mad rush to attack the Tower and someone gets hurt? Five hundred people is still a lot and I assume there are children in there as well," The worry must have shown on her face because Az and Wyatt both reached for her hands to offer reassurance.

"No backing out now kiddo," Wyatt groaned sarcastically and Az giggled. Dg patted his hand sympathetically. "We have as many security measures in place as possible and the male representatives will be handling most of the _demolition_ details with the Resistance's supervision. You did say that the rest of it was mainly for closure and souvenir collecting."

"Yeah I guess you are right. Az and I will be making sure that the demolition process is magically enhanced for the protection of the workers. It should not be too much of a problem; just some basic shielding spells before the actual work gets started. Okay Az, let's do this," She squared her shoulders before adding a cheeky comment directed towards her bodyguard. "Unless you want a show Mr. Cain, I suggest you beat a hasty retreat before I start changing."

The sisters giggled uncontrollably at random times for the rest of the day. Every time they remembered Wyatt's blushing face as he turned and nearly ran for the door after DG's comment. When asked by Ahamo and several other curious onlookers, they merely grinned in the Tin Man's direction and watched his ears turn red again.

* * *

Under great protest by her mother, DG insisted on wearing her Other Side outfit for the Tower toppling ceremony. Lavender thought it would not be a good representation of the House of Gayle for her daughter to wear men's clothing to an important occasion, but DG insisted that she was getting dirty by participating and wearing a dress would be cumbersome. Besides, she wanted to properly say good bye to her former life and destroying an evil symbol while wearing her Other Side clothes seemed like a good way to get closure. Ahamo agreed with her much to her mother's dismay, but she drew the line when DG begged _her_ to wear pants as well. After all, she had ruled the OZ in a dress for many years; no need to change that now.

Lavender had been very understanding in the last two weeks since the Eclipse. Not having a seamstress handy, the Gayle women had been scrounging around for clothing amongst the Sorceress' closets as well as the servant's quarters. None of them cared at all for the body-binding dresses that the witch favored so they had been in simple wool and linen gowns with mixed emotion. DG had chafed at the dresses, but figured she should probably get used to wearing them. Having to pick her battles in the aftermath of the Eclipse, the younger princess thought it best not to shake the OZ up too much when she was working on winning their hearts. She still intended to be herself, but the women's liberation could take place more subtly after some much-needed healing occurred.

Besides, if England's monarchs could do it, an Other Sider Queen from Kansas should be able to handle a little dressing up Ozian style. Az insisted it could be fun – at least when oxygen-depriving corsets were not involved.

So there she stood on the hastily built platform in front of over five hundred Ozian people in blue jeans and her bomber jacket. The lump in her throat was making it hard to swallow, but Wyatt stood right next to her and the rest of her friends and family were only a few paces behind them. When she opened and closed her mouth in an action strongly resembling a pet goldfish from her childhood, Wyatt smiled encouragingly and reached over to squeeze her hand.

"You can do this DG. No fancy words; just thank them for being here. Be yourself kiddo; they will love you for your honesty."

That was all it took to give her the words she needed. Turning back to the waiting crowd, she smiled broadly and magically amplified her voice.

"People of the OZ," She started before pausing and smiling in pained remembrance at the flashes of memories she was suddenly overwhelmed with. She saw the many faces in the crowd painted with varying emotions – some were grief-stricken, some were hopeful, some were skeptical, others angry and distrusting. "_My_ people. It has been a long and sorrowful fifteen annuals since I was last with you. The grief and pain you bear for your losses rests on my head alone. It is a burden that I will never be able to remove; nor would I desire that. I can never replace those you have lost through the witch's reign but it would destroy their memories if I just sat back in silence and did nothing.

"I am an Other Sider from a small Kansas town. I have lived in relative peace and safety for the last several annuals while my family, my people have suffered through my foolish childhood choice," Tears sprang to DG's eyes as she realized once again that she could never repay her world for what they had lost. _Her fault_. "I would ask your pardon as I offer you a chance to reclaim some dignity and even closure through our actions today. Before I was an Other Sider, I was your princess. Someday hopefully – by your consent – I will be your Queen. This celebration today is a _small_ token of my promise to you – that I _will_ work night and day to restore your faith in _me_, in my family, and in the House of Gayle. It will be a long, hard road and the Darkness has not yet fully disappeared from our lives. Healing will be slow and painful, but all I ask is your patience and a chance to show you that I am sincere in my desire to make amends."

There was absolute stillness for several moments as the crowd processed her words. She had not told anyone of their intentions to heal the Papay fields. The people were to be invited into the procession heading back to Central City and on the way, the surprise pit stop would hopefully further their faith in the restoration of the OZ. DG was just turning to Wyatt to indicate that he continue with the directions portion of the speech when a lone sound from the crowd startled her. Bringing her gaze back to the front, she noticed one of the Eastern Guild representatives slowly clapping his hands. His face was still impassive, but he bowed his head in deference to her when she caught his gaze. The applause was soon picked up by other members in the crowd until the sound of hundreds of clapping hands beat out a rolling rhythm in her ears. It was deafening and she could not hold back the tears of appreciation as her people welcomed her home.

It took over ten minutes to get the crowd calm again. There had been no cheers or loud voices raised to speak her name and for that she was grateful. DG still had much to prove to them before her name would be praise on their lips and she preferred the lack of attention anyway. Once the applause finally died down and the last echoes faded away, Wyatt stepped forward as planned to give a brief rundown of how the Tower razing was going to be done. He welcomed them to collect the demolished pieces as tokens once the building had come down if - they so desired, then asked the first representatives from each faction of the OZ to step forward.

* * *

Jeb and his Resistance fighters had briefed the Ambassadors of each community, clan, or guild two days previously and they must have done their job well. The razing took place in an orderly fashion with everyone's safety high on the list of priorities. Though the first few hours were somber and pensive, the laughing sounds of the children were soon heard among the piles of rubble as they found trinkets and shiny pieces to add to dusty collections.

Wyatt had gotten separated from DG when she took off in one direction to find her sister so they could check on the shields. He was not a happy camper that the princess had managed to give him the slip, and he growled at the memory of a certain New Annual ball where a five annual old princess had given her bodyguard a run for his money in an effort to steal a dance with a Tin Man. He anxiously searched the crowd of people in the rubble piles, listening intently for the sound of her voice. When he finally located her familiar tones, he hurried over to the spot and stopped short at her shrieking laughter.

DG was surrounded by several children representing most of the ethnic groups in the OZ. They had managed to tie a bandana around the princess' eyes and were leading her in a merry chase as she turned in circles trying to catch those who got too close to her reaching hands. Ahamo and Lavender were sitting to the side watching with pleasure as their youngest daughter freely played. Az and Glitch smiled from another corner of the open space between the rubble piles while several Ozian parents watched in wide-eyed awe and a little trepidation. Lavender had been a personable Royal in her own gentle way, but the line that separated the common people from the House of Gayle had always been unspoken. It looked like DG was breaking down barriers with every step she took in her new life.

His anxiety momentarily forgotten in the sheer joy of the moment, Wyatt watched as DG nearly tripped over one precocious child before laughingly catching another in her arms and tumbling to the ground. Once she was down on their level, it was a rousing free-for-all as the children shrieked with delight and changed the game to 'rock pile on the princess.' He smiled as she whipped off her blindfold and fought back with an energy and vivacity that made his heart ache with watching her.

Several giggling children tried to tickle her and when she remained unaffected, they barely managed to escape her retaliatory efforts. Her blue eyes were sparkling as she caught him staring and at a whispered command from her, several children made a beeline for him. It did not take much to pull him into the fray as his shocked laughter caused him to lose a little of his advantage. Eventually, even Az, Glitch, and a passing Jeb were pulled into the games as they took a break from the grieving process to enjoy the promise of hope and new life.

**A/N: I was going to write the tower razing and Papay field healing in one episode, but this one is already pretty long. So I am splitting them up. There might be a few different viewpoints depending on the inclinations of my Muse. Let me know what you think – although really I do not have to tell you that. You are all awesome at reviewing and letting me know what works and what doesn't!**

**Thanks.**


	75. Healing of Lands and Hearts

**A/N: Note to all of you who are (im)patiently waiting on a DG/Cain reveal…do not worry. It is coming up very soon! Just need a few more things in place and you will have your Fluffy moment…it is already making me melt being written and all; cannot wait to see what you think…**

**I do not own Tin Man nor do I own The Matrix from which I borrowed a very telling line…

* * *

**

The Tower had finally crumbled to the ground. Only traces of it remained in the rubble piles dotting the landscape. DG had insisted that they leave them there until after the Papay fields were healed. She was not stupid enough to believe that two massive magical projects could take place on the same day, and had wanted to tackle the fields first. It was her intention to return to the Tower site once more in order that she and Az could bury the last traces of the witch's stronghold deep underground. Since the only plausible way of getting that job done would be to use magic, they would have to postpone it for a little while longer.

The cooks had prepared a cold lunch for the people using the last of the resources from the kitchens before it was destroyed. After lunch had finished, DG invited whomever so desired to join the procession back to Central City for a final celebration event to be held before the suns set. Still keeping everyone in suspense about the details, she was overwhelmed by the amount of citizens willing to follow. Praying that she and Az had the strength to do what they had planned, she hoped they would not disappoint the curious onlookers.

Despite the added numbers to their party, it only took a couple of hours to reach the edge of the Papay fields closest to the fork in the road that split off to Central City one way and the South where they now stopped. The group had made use of several transport vehicles and wagons that they found in the garages of the Tower and it helped when some of the children and elderly got too tired to walk. There was some uneasy rumbling amongst the bystanders as they struggled to hide their alarm at being so close to the deadly grounds.

DG stared out at the vastness of the Papay fields and gulped nervously while several of Jeb's men stood at the perimeter and watched for any sign of threat from the Papay Runners. Az took her hand and squeezed it tightly in her own as Wyatt paced behind them, glancing surreptitiously through the crowd of people, trying to see any possible threat to the Princess' safety. He had disliked this portion of the events the most. Using up so much Light in one try was disconcerting to him, as he had never really seen large magical drains except in a mirror at the Ice Palace. The results of that process had been the nearly complete loss of Light from one Gayle woman and even a great portion of her life force. It made Wyatt nervous about the effects that healing an orchard would have on his princess, not to mention her fragile sister.

"Are you ready DG?" Az asked softly while her sister closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Wyatt heard DG muttering something like _'there is no spoon'_ but he had no idea what that had to do with healing a Papay field.

"Ready or not…" She breathed out once more and clasped more tightly to Az's hand. "Let's do this."

Gasps from the waiting crowd erupted as Wyatt whipped his head around to watch the glowing Light that emitted from their joined hands. They both had their eyes closed in concentration while their other hands were pressed into the dirt at the base of the nearest tree. Az had explained that by grounding themselves in the literal sense, they could push the restorative magic through the soil where the disease had started. That way the fields could be healed from the roots up, making the soil fertile once again. DG likened it to a wildfire outcome; even if the flames were put out, the fire could still travel underground and damage – or heal in this case – other parts of the forest. Somehow, it worked out to less magical effort and bigger results, which had marginally eased Cain's worries on the girls' safety.

The ball of light glared more brightly with each passing second as the princesses channeled their magic into the fields. Nothing noticeable seemed to be happening to the trees, but he could see the faint shimmer of light working its way over the ground like hovering mists.

Another gasp sounded throughout the crowd as several Papay Runners ambled slowly into view. Wyatt's hand went instinctively to his revolver while the rest of the Resistance fighters on the perimeter of the field tensed and shifted into a protective stance.

"Stand down soldiers," DG's voice rang out strong and clear as a bell over the stillness. The guards relaxed their postures just slightly, still keeping an eye on the Runners. DG's light did not flicker once as she spoke.

The Papay Runners stopped right in front of the princesses and sat on their haunches, calmly waiting for something – Wyatt was not certain what. It did not take long to find out though as the crowd broke into cries of surprise and excitement over the sudden tendrils of light that shot through the air from the glowing hands of the girls. Each coil wrapped itself around an individual tree and bathed it in shimmering energy for several long moments.

After what seemed like an eternity, the light died down and retracted into the princesses as they sagged to the ground in exhaustion. Wyatt instantly knelt down at their side and checked to make certain they were breathing. Both girls had tired but satisfied smiles on their pale faces and they looked like they could fall asleep right where they were. DG managed a small smirk before absently patting Wyatt's hand.

"That's how it's done my Tin Man," She sighed happily before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Az soon followed her in slumber just as the Queen and Consort joined them, proud smiles lighting up their faces. Wyatt glanced toward the fields in awe as the Papay Runners bowed to the Daughters of Light. Raw walked up to stand with the Royal family, focusing intently on the strange growls and clicks coming from the mouths of the wild beasts.

"Papay say they remember the Daughters of Light. Say thank you for healing their lands and their minds. Would ask to renew pact between House of Gayle Queen and Papay. Open roads once more for trade and offer peace; no more eating of meat for Papay. They give youngest Daughter of Light a gift; protector as remembrance of when she played with their children."

At Raw's last interpreted sentence, the largest Papay Runner nodded his head to the other Runners who parted to allow a small group of females through their ranks. Wyatt shook DG's shoulders gently.

"Princess, you have to wake up for just a little while longer. The Papay have a gift for you."

DG blinked owlishly before struggling to sit upright. Wyatt supported her, carefully sitting behind her and pulling the sleepy princess into his arms. The female Papay walked slowly up to DG and bowed before presenting a tiny, newborn Papay cub. The cub bore the softer, downy fur of the younglings and its few spikes were tiny and flexible. DG gasped softly and reached out her hands to cradle the youngling in her arms. She cooed softly to the tiny thing, scratching its ears until a quiet hum of contentment started up in its chest. It looked nothing like the walking pine cones that the mature Papay males turned into once they came of age. Raw spoke up again as the Leader began growling and clicking.

"Say this is girl cub. Not look like much but has fierce heart. Name is Sabra. Will guard princess with own life. Accept girl cub as thanks for healing us. Papay forever in your debt."

With a final bow, the Papay turned and ambled back into the orchards, disappearing between the richly blossoming trees now heavily laden with fruit. The crowd of onlookers was silent and awestruck by what they had witnessed. The Royal family stayed huddled in a group while DG cuddled up to sleep with her new playmate and Glitch tenderly cradled Az. Wyatt held DG in his arms, amazed by the strength of the woman he loved.

* * *

DG slept soundly in the bed of the middle transport truck. Sabra curled up right beside her making adorable mewling noises in her throat every once in a while. The princess had awakened long enough to make sure her sister was okay but when she noticed Az right next to her, DG's eyes could no longer stay open.

When next she awoke, she was in a soft, comfortable bed, covered in warm blankets and surrounded by several fluffy pillows. Taking several moments to become acquainted with her surroundings, she noticed that the bed was on a raised platform on one side of the room. Directly opposite to the bed was a large fireplace with an oversized silvery sofa sitting on a large, plush, midnight blue rug. The heavy blue drapes were pulled back from the two, tall windows halfway, revealing silvery sheer material that filtered out the brightest of the suns' rays. That seemed to be the color scheme throughout the room and DG was relieved to find not a trace of pink anywhere. Taking stock of the situation, she noticed her new pet snoring away comfortably in a cushioned basket near the fire. No one else was in the room.

Her dirty clothing had been removed and she was dressed in a soft, silky white shift that fell down to her ankles in billowing lines. There was no lace or other adornment, which suited her well but she wondered how she had gotten into the new clothes without waking. Then she wondered where her sister had gone and if the magic effort had been detrimental to her health. The strain had been pushing DG's limits more than she had estimated. She did not intend to tell Wyatt that tidbit, but it had definitely been a lot more work than she had bargained for in the original plan.

Slowly testing her strength, she stood up and stretched languidly. Her movements woke the Papay cub who jumped haphazardly out of the basket and toddled over to DG's side.

"You do not look at all like the older Papay. You look relatively cute actually," DG explained conversationally while scratching the content cub behind the ears. A flash of memory filled her mind – something with paint and baby Papay and Wyatt's fedora. She was grinning wickedly when a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in."

The door opened just a little bit and Az's voice sounded through the opening.

"Are you decent?"

"Never, but you can still come in if you want," DG snickered softly while Az made her way through the now opened door. "Oh nuts, I was hoping that was Cain. Sabra and I were just questioning whether he would like his hat painted again for old times' sake."

"You remember that day?" Az smiled, still looking somewhat sleepy.

"Just now, it came back to me. I was a troublemaker wasn't I?"

"_Was?_" Az grinned mischievously. "You will never _stop_ being a troublemaker little sister. Yet somehow, I have this feeling that I will still be blamed for your antics."

"No way am I letting you take credit for _my_ ideas," DG protested, yawning widely and stretching again. Sabra had moved on from her attentions and the cub now busied herself with exploring the room while the princesses watched. "How long were we out?"

"Mother said it has been three days. Wyatt and Ambrose have been going crazy with worry. Father threatened to send them out on a scouting mission if they continued to wear holes in the floors outside our rooms."

"Aw, that is so sweet," She cooed happily right before a loud rumbling started up in her belly. "And _that_ is my cue to eat."

"You are just in time for dinner. I believe the cooks are serving muglug as the main course. Said something about having to find a way to get rid of the remaining tins of smoked fish," Az stated airily while DG glared in disgust. After a moment's pause, Az let out a pealing laugh, eyes twinkling merrily. "I am joking. Mother had them prepare some of our favorite dishes to celebrate our return to Central City. We will also be regaling our guests with our _highly_ embellished story regarding our heroic healing of the Papay fields. Several of the ambassadors stayed to discuss terms for starting up the Royal Court again, complete with the Board of Advisors. You will want to pay attention or you may find yourself surrounded by nincompoops when you take the throne."

DG sighed in a mixture of relief and irritation before moving to a giant armoire in the corner where several simple dresses hung already pressed and ready to wear. Grumbling a bit about wanting some comfortable jeans - and was it too much to hope for a nice,quiet family meal - she hurriedly changed and joined hands with Az so they could walk down to dinner together. Sabra followed happily behind, nipping at their heels and racing circles around their ankles.

Wyatt nearly crushed DG with the force of his embrace. As soon as they walked into the dining room, he had hurried to her side and she easily melted into his arms while he checked her for injuries and whispered a prayer of thanks into her hair. Az winked slyly at her over Glitch's shoulder while their parents, Jeb, Raw, and several other dinner guests watched - various expressions covered their faces. DG stuck her tongue out at her sister right before Wyatt finally let go and led her to the table to eat.

Dignitaries or not, it was so good to be home.

**A/N: Sabra actually means a Cactus Fruit in Hebrew, but it means Enduring in Arabic. Thought both meanings were pretty appropriate… **


	76. The Space Between

**A/N: Oh we are getting so close to the sweet release…it takes a whole lot to get two stubborn hearts together.**

**I do not own Tin Man or DG or anyone else in the stories...**

**

* * *

**

Ahamo was two steps away from grabbing Cain and DG by the scruff of their necks and throwing them into a locked room where they could work out their _'issues'_ away from the prying eyes of the world. Az and Glitch had been plotting _that_ idea for weeks and it seemed that even Lavender was secretly rooting for the stubborn couple. And Jeb had long since given up any ideas of his father remaining purely platonic with any woman who was not his mother. He and Glitch's betting pool was thriving and the stakes for Wyatt caving first was up ninety to one. It was all very discrete of course.

After the amazing display of Light in the Papay fields and Wyatt's subsequent (and increased) need to be as close to their daughter as possible, Ahamo and Lavender had been trying to find any means of getting the two alone for any period of time. The tension between them was getting harder for others to ignore, but for some reason the two instigators seemed to be blissfully unaware of what was going on around them. At the moment, the schemers would settle for a five minute interlude if that was what it took. However, fate, and whatever other unseen forces seemed to be working against them every way they turned.

Everyone in the Central City palace seemed to be unintentionally interfering with the Royal couple's plans. Ahamo would send DG down to the Tin Man's office to retrieve paperwork and Wyatt would end up in the middle of an interview or meeting with his security officers. They had given him the job of organizing and heading up security for the palace and the Royal family, while the younger Cain man continued as the General over their armed forces.

Conversely, Lavender would send Cain to fetch her daughter for 'Queen' lessons and DG would just happen to be working with Az and Tutor on a new spell that would take up most of the afternoon. Az and Glitch even contrived a few 'accidental' meetings in the hallways between duties and somehow one or the other was always accompanied by a third party. It was just plain frustrating. They had considered the fact that the only way they might have a chance of getting them alone together was at night in DG's bedroom. They decided to use that as a last resort. There were some things even Ahamo would not do for his daughter's happiness.

And the worst part about it was that Wyatt Cain was _still_ DG's bodyguard. Making the co-conspirators believe that it would be _that_ much easier to get the two alone. Right?

The only ones who did not seem concerned about the whole situation were Raw and his nephew. They insisted that the couple would get together in time. When several members of the gambling ring asked for a bit of foreknowledge to boost their odds, Raw grumbled about messing with the future and walked off in a disgruntled huff.

Something would have to give and soon. The only thing everyone hoped for was that they would be well clear of the explosion when it finally _did_ happen. It seemed that all they could really do was hurry up and wait for the inevitable.

Because honestly, they could only hold their breath for so long before oxygen deprivation became an issue.

* * *

**blueeyedbookie: Unfortunately, I have it on good authority that there is only one cure for Wyatt's disease…that would be DG's demise and since she is not going to die anytime soon, poor Wyatt must press onward manfully. He does send his regards and a hug for your kind consideration for his health. :)  
**

**nightdrive23: The Robot is very meticulous and even after the chapters are out, it returns to check on format, spelling, sentence structure, and grammar…gives me a dizzy feeling when that happens, but otherwise Robot enjoys writing quality stories for your reading pleasure. :)  
**

**Valach: Hold your horses dearest. Vysor is going to show up, but I am afraid he might disappoint you if you think too hard into his character. :)  
**

**KLCtheBookworm: Oo, Oo! Can I get in on the betting pool? I promise I won't rig it to my advantage. :)  
**


	77. Guilt's Mortal Coil Released

**A/N: Sooooo close…unfortunately, this chapter is a little darker and despicable. So sorry for the delay, but this had to be done before happiness could be complete. (Just in case you are unsure - a cycle is a month)  
**

**No Own Tin Man

* * *

**

**One cycle after the Sorceress' downfall at the Tower:**

"Niles Zero, you have been found guilty of treachery, sedition, and murder by this court and the people of the OZ. How do you plead?" DG's voice rang out imperiously in the massive courtroom of Central City, the echoes reaching to the far corners where it was standing room only. All in attendance were seeking justice and they would get it in spades. DG just hoped that they would be satisfied.

"Not guilty," Was the cocky reply as he leered at the Heir Apparent from his place on the stand in front of her elevated seat.

DG glanced briefly around the room at the faces of all those who had come to testify against the Longcoats under the witch's employ. Sadness, anger, fear, and hatred filled their expressions and several citizens were brave enough to boo loudly while they threw garbage at the deposed leader of the Longcoats. How they had gotten garbage through the doors without security confiscating it was beyond DG, but she just sighed heavily and turned her attention back to the sneering man.

"Several thousand people have accused you either in petitions or by giving their witness on the stand, General Zero. Are you going to tell me that you were not responsible for the lives and homes they claim you destroyed?" She was badly wishing that her mother and father had not insisted she get experience in the judgment seat quite yet. Knowing that it was part of her upcoming duties as Queen was one thing; actually performing the odious task was quite another. The constant presence of her Tin Man right behind her chair gave her a small degree of comfort, but after a full day in the courtroom, she had just about had enough.

"That is what I'm saying, princess," The slimy way he said her name made DG want to vomit and shoot him on the spot, but she took a couple deep breaths and continued. She could feel Wyatt tense up behind her and nearly smiled, knowing that he would also be reaching for his gun. It irked him to have to stand back and merely observe. 'Shoot first and ask later' had worked for him in the past; why not now?

"Unless you were mentally incompetent during your employ under the witch, the blame for your actions falls entirely upon your shoulders. As such, I have chosen representatives from among your victims and they will be meting out your punishment. Your crimes were numerous and horrific. The jury stands against you General Zero. May the gods have mercy on your soul, for you will get none in this life."

"I would do it all again, _princess_. One year under the service of the Sorceress was worth any punishment you could mete out," Zero sneered again and one of his guards stepped up to cuff him over the side of his head. He stumbled forward a couple of steps, but quickly regained his balance even with the heavy chains on his wrists and ankles. He spat in her direction and the guard moved to strike him again, but DG quickly held up her hand.

"If you showed any remorse whatsoever for your crimes, Niles Zero, the Crown was prepared to show you mercy. However, given that you relished every last bit of it We are turning you over to the family of Adora Cain. They will pronounce and perform your punishment, being that they were some of the first to suffer from your cruelty. General Jebidiah Cain and General Wyatt Cain, would you please step forward and approach the bench," Jeb's somber face moved out of the crowd and stood next to the bench behind which DG sat. Wyatt moved from behind her and stood shoulder to shoulder with his son. Both Cain jaws were set in a firm, hard line as they stared at Zero.

"Ah, if it isn't the Cain boys," Zero drawled slowly, disdain evident on his face. "Jeb, did you tell your father all the glorious details of your mommy's death? She was such a _good_ woman if you know what I mean. Didn't even scream when I _used_ her. Just took her punishment like a common wh…"

"_THAT IS ENOUGH!"_ DG was certain that the Cain men were not the only ones ashen-faced and holding onto the edge of reason. She just made out Az's profile in the upper balcony where the Royal family sat. Her older sister had turned her face into Glitch's chest and her shoulders were shaking with silent cries. DG was feeling the painful twinge of guilt as well and she clenched her jaws to keep from screaming.

"The prisoner will remain silent while his punishment is dictated or I will shoot you myself, is that understood?" DG's voice was higher pitched and she was holding onto every ounce of self-control that she could, hoping it would be enough to finish the trial. A guard stepped forward to gag the deposed general for added measure. "Wyatt and Jeb Cain what is your desire for meting out justice on this man Niles Zero?"

"Your Majesty," Wyatt began and DG flinched at the necessity of formal speech during public trials, "My son and I wish for this man to die a thousand deaths and suffer numerous tortures by the hands of us and everyone else he destroyed. However, to honor the memories of those who died at his hands and those who suffer with loss because of him, we ask only that he meet a quick, private death in front of a firing squad composed of fifteen of his victims. They will represent every annual in which he worked the witch's evil will in the OZ."

"If this punishment would seem fit enough, may the citizens of the OZ state their agreement," The '_Ayes' _that rang through the courtyard before her last word was out were deafening.

"So let it be done then. The Crown sees fit to grant this request. Perhaps mercy was meted out after all, Zero," DG folded her hands together to stop their trembling and leaned back in her chair. "The Court rests on this last trial of the Longcoat army. Guards prepare the prisoner for private execution in the courtyard at the rising of the first sun tomorrow. General Jeb Cain will be choosing the members of the firing squad. Dismissed."

DG stood shakily while the crowd filed slowly out of the courtroom. Jeb followed the guards who led Zero to discuss preparations and gather volunteers. Wyatt moved quickly to her side and led her into the antechamber where she could gain composure before her family moved down from the balcony. She was trembling so badly that he had to support most of her weight as they walked.

Once they reached the back room, she broke from his grip and collapsed onto the hearthrug in front of a cheerily blazing fire. Her breaths came in quick, panting gasps and she struggled to get out of the tight, formal dress robes of the magistrate's office. Wanting to change quickly once the hearings were done, she had worn a comfortable linen shift underneath the heavy clothing and she quickly stripped down to it as silent tears tracked down her face.

Wyatt watched her in heartbroken silence as he processed his own grief at reliving his nightmares. He knew that part of DG's pain came from the guilt she still held onto even now, but her reaction was disturbingly larger than what he had imagined she would feel regarding Zero's trial. When she had first started disrobing, he had wondered whether her guilt was making her act unthinkingly. But he soon discovered that she was trying to breathe a little easier and he moved to help her take off the heavier pieces. Fortunately, her shift was modest enough that he did not feel it necessary to leave the room. He _did_ back up and give her space until he could properly assess what she needed from him.

When she started beating her fists angrily against the rug, he grew alarmed. Then her muffled screaming between clenched teeth made him panic further. When she finally let out a heart-rending cry of pain and rocked back and forth with her arms wrapped around her middle, he was instantly at her side taking her into his arms.

"No…no…no…" She tried to fight his grip, but he just clung to her more tightly and whispered soothingly into her hair. He did not really know what he was saying, just soft sounds of comfort and security. Reminding her that he was there. DG stopped struggling after a few moments, but she still sobbed heartbrokenly against his shoulder. In the end, she clung tightly to him as he continued to rock her gently.

After several long minutes of silence, when her cries became hiccupping sniffles, Wyatt finally decided to speak.

"DG, what can I do? I am at a loss kiddo," He felt utterly helpless in the face of her grief and the only experience he had ever had with such violent reactions had been after Adora lost their second child. She had distanced herself from him for a few days and then, one day, she just returned to his arms. This was completely new and he was way out of practice with women's emotions. "What is going on inside of you princess?"

"Oh Wyatt, how can you possibly still treat me like a friend after what we heard?" Fresh tears fell with her admission and Wyatt's heart broke anew. "He did not care; he did it because he _wanted_ to hurt you, to hurt Jeb. How could you ever want to even look me in the eyes again for what I did to your family?"

Wyatt closed his eyes in the onslaught of emotions that raged through him at her questions. She thought he blamed _her_? Still, after all this time of telling her that she was not responsible for other's choices. That she was not responsible for his wife's death, for Azkadellia's imprisonment, for anything else that happened during the last fifteen annuals.

"Dorothea Gayle, you look at me right now!" He firmly took her face in his hands and lifted it so that she was forced to meet his eyes. Her blue eyes were swollen, reddened, and awash with tears. She had never looked so beautiful to him. And still, he refrained from kissing her senseless; making her forget everything else but him. _Coward Wyatt Cain, that is what you are_. "I have _NEVER_ held you responsible for _anything_ that happened to my family or anyone else in the OZ. Your family loves you and does not hold anything against you either. The Ozian people are fast on their way to falling in love with their newest Queen. She has won their hearts through her heroism, courage, and love, and there is _nothing_ she has done for them or us to forgive. _LET IT GO_."

His voice had risen at the last words and although he tried to keep his tone gentle, he knew there was a harsh enough quality to shock her out of her self-reproach. Stubbornness met with stubbornness when necessary. Just as he predicted, her eyes widened and she froze in his arms. When she struggled loose, he let her go. She stood and he stood with her.

"Why?" She asked brokenly, her blue eyes piercing him straight through the heart. "Why do you still remain my friend in spite of everything?"

_Because I love you; because I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Because you are everything to me now. Because – dammit why can I not just say everything that is in my heart?_

He had actually managed to get as far as opening his mouth to answer her when sadistic Fate stepped in again. Inwardly cursing a blue streak, he watched as her family surrounded her and offered her the support and love that he had so desperately wanted to give her. He felt the presence of his son beside him and turned to face him with eyes he knew were displaying his inner torment.

Jeb led him silently out the door to give the family privacy. Once they were in the fresh air in front of the courthouse, Wyatt breathed deeply and spoke.

"I love her Jeb and every time I get up the guts to tell her, something gets in the way. She is hurting so badly and I cannot keep holding out like this anymore."

"I do not know what to tell you dad," Jeb replied seriously. "You have no idea how many people are on your side, rooting for you. We actually held back for quite a long time this time, but a courier came from the Gillikins with an urgent message for the Queen and he would only speak to DG. Her family asked for just a few moments to collect her, but we should be heading back to the palace five minutes ago."

"After they snubbed us for the Demolition event, they manage to bring a message right when I am trying to get DG's attention?" The disbelief colored Wyatt's voice as a muscle ticked in his clenched jaw. "That emissary better not come near me or I damn well will get my hands around his neck."

"If you had approached her several weeks ago, this would not be happening you know," Jeb mentioned conversationally. He was learning not to flinch when Wyatt glared at him too. Oh, Adora would be extremely proud of _her_ son. "I hate to bring the conversation back down, but I have to ask you if you would like to be part of the firing squad."

"No," His voice was firm and carried no hint of animosity. "I have made my peace with Adora's death and her murderer – as much as I possibly can. Someone else can have the privilege of firing that shot."

"I thought as much, but I had to ask," Jeb replied easily before his voice turned sad and grim. "I don't think Zero was telling the truth dad. I was just outside in the suit and I could hear everything. He tortured her, but I think she was purposely pushing him to get the job done quickly. She suffered, but I think her virtue was intact when he was done. He was too angry to do anything but rough her up and kill her."

"That definitely eases my mind a bit, son. I would have hated living with that knowledge for the rest of my life. DG is not the only one who suffers with guilt for things she could not control. I just have to learn to take a page from my own book," Wyatt sighed heavily, partly in relief and partly in sorrow for both of the women he loved. Then he clenched his jaw in determination. If nothing else, the reminder of his first wife's death had made something inside of him snap to attention.

He no longer cared if his declaration was made in front of the largest audience in the OZ. DG was going to know how he felt about her before the week was out, and that was final.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now I really am just teasing you people…like the Jaws theme –which I do not own either – where the song gets more and more tense and then…**

**SNAP! We are getting there, I promise!**


	78. Ticking Time Bombs

**A/N: I would like to take this author's note to show my appreciation for all of the continued support and reviews from every one you. I am also writing to inform you that due to the highly volatile nature of this chapter, it will probably be the only one I post today. The story is still going onward, but I needed to take a breather after getting this one out. **** Once again, I am using both Wyatt and DG's points of view in a melded form.**

**Please welcome CntryCiCi to the ReViewer board…thank you for your input! It is most appreciated.**

**I do not own the Tin Man: If I did, this would have happened a lot sooner!

* * *

**

"DG, are you in here?" Wyatt poked his head around the storage room door, having heard giggling voices as he passed. At least one giggle had come from _his_ princess, but he was almost certain that Az and Dotty were also in the room.

Jeb's fiancée reminded Wyatt of DG in so many frightening ways. He had not spent much time with the woman his son fell in love with, having duties and DG that kept him preoccupied. However, she joined the Royal family for their meals in the kitchen – a tradition they had continued since their return to Central City – and when she and DG were not on duty in their respective roles, they had taken to conspiring against him.

Dotty egged DG on in her attempts to elude his watchful eye and much to his chagrin, they actually succeeded quite often. He had given up on chasing them to their regular destinations; instead, he usually made it there ahead of them. The only condition he had given DG was that she stay within the palace on her escapades. If she wanted to go outside its walls, he would be with her every step of the way.

It had been nearly a week since the last trial for the Longcoats and Zero's execution. Wyatt had chosen not to watch and Jeb gave no details after he returned from the courtyard. His son had just grabbed him into a fierce hug and cried – something the younger Cain man had never done in his father's presence. Wyatt held him while he let out all of the pent up emotion from fifteen annuals of loss and grief. When it was over, he wiped his eyes and smiled a genuine smile that looked so achingly like Adora's, Wyatt knew he would always have a warm reminder of his first wife. For both Cain men, healing had finally come full circle and the past was truly forgiven, leaving only the bittersweetness of loving memories behind.

As if a dam had been breached in his heart, Wyatt felt the overwhelming surge of love for the youngest princess wash away the last vestiges of his past. He finally felt completely free to show her how much she meant to him and even if she never returned his feelings, he knew that he would be fully satisfied just to watch her blossom with happiness. She had given him so much, had saved his life, and softened the hardened lump of metal that was his heart. If all she ever wanted in return was friendship, Wyatt was prepared to accept whatever he could get.

Which was why he was standing in front of the storage room door, before breakfast.

DG had settled back into the early morning routine of a farmer's daughter once the adrenalin and exhaustion of the first few weeks had disappeared. Even if she did lack coherency until her first cup of coffee was drained, she was still awake before the first sun rose. It seemed to irk her immensely that Wyatt _still_ managed to be awake before her somehow. The one time she had tried to beat him awake by rising two hours earlier than usual, she had grumpily discovered him sitting in the kitchen with two cups of coffee poured and the morning paper in his hands. He offered her one of the steaming mugs with a smirk and she barely restrained herself from tossing it back in his face. The next morning, she was back to her usual routine.

When Wyatt finally decided that she had been awake long enough, he had gone looking for her and discovered DG ensconced in a dusty storage room in the basement of the Central City palace. Puzzled as to why she would want to be amidst the boxes with her sister and friend at such an early hour, he cautiously walked in and scoped out the room.

Before he could make it much past the threshold, a sharp cry sounded in the stale air followed by three distinct giggles.

"Sabra, _ATTACK_!" In the next instant, he was accosted by a rapidly moving furball who gnawed delightedly on his leg with – fortunately for him – tiny baby teeth. They were still sharp enough to deserve a wince and a reprimand from him, but Sabra ignored his indignation and began racing around his ankles in a plot to trip the tall intruder.

"DG, could you kindly call off your guard dog?" He finally managed with a grunt of disgust. Honestly. To be replaced by a rapidly growing Papay cub as DG's bodyguard, it was a bit humiliating. "I was under the impression that you hated ankle biters, kiddo."

"Sabra won't be for long," DG chuckled from some unknown part of the room. "Besides, the little Munchkins kind of grow on you after a while – when they are not trussing you up in a birdcage containing a misfiring Glitch."

The three conspirators giggled again before DG laughingly whistled for Sabra who instantly returned to her mistress' side for the expected ear scratch – reward for a job well done. Wyatt followed the little beast through the stacks of boxes back to a far corner where he finally caught sight of the girls.

The vision took his breath away, and not just because the air was dusty.

His eyes skirted quickly past Az and Dotty who, while beautiful in their own rights, held no candle to the object of his ever growing affection. Even with dirt smudged on her nose and frizzy wisps of dark hair escaping from the carefully coiffed up do she wore, DG was dazzlingly gorgeous. She had taken to wearing simple linen dresses of dark blues and reds, turning her nose up at the newly hired seamstress when the woman suggested using silks and more vivid colors.

"_As long as the rest of the OZ is still mending, I will not give into extravagance for myself," She had calmly insisted before giving a resigned sigh. "If you want to prepare a couple of formal dresses for the required matters of state, I will agree but for now just count yourself lucky you are getting me into a dress at all."_

The seamstress grumbled, but what could she say? DG was the Heir to the throne of the OZ. Even if she had not held that title, his princess was a force to be reckoned with. Firsthand experience taught him that she rarely backed down and even compromise usually worked more in her favor.

Wyatt did not tell DG, but he secretly loved the simpler style she had chosen. It suited her even more than the original outfit he had seen her in; although he had not really minded _that_ look either.

Still, watching her now in the dusty storeroom, he could definitely appreciate what the dress did for her appearance. It accentuated her feminine curves in a way that flattered but did not flaunt the fact that she was a woman. The midnight blue dress flared out in soft waves around her bare feet – her matching slippers had been kicked off haphazardly into another corner of the room. A silver sash accented her tiny waist and fell in two long ribbons down her back, while the short sleeves just barely brushed her shoulders before scooping enough in the front to show off finely sculpted collarbones.

He blinked a few times, but the vision remained.

A discrete coughing sounded from the elder princess and Wyatt broke his focus on DG just in time to see her wink in Dotty's direction. With a subtle smile, Dotty stood and Az stood with her.

"DG, I really should be getting back to the hospital wing. We are working with some of the alchemists in the city to reverse the brain removal process on Glitch – I mean Ambrose. Hopefully, we will have enough information to give you a definite date for the operation soon," Dotty explained cheerfully when DG had watched the girl's movements in puzzlement.

"Since Ambrose is going to be at the meeting, I promised him I would accompany him for emotional support," Az interjected quickly, slyly glancing at Wyatt. "By all means, keep searching for you jacket. Sorry we could not help you find it, but I am sure General Cain will be more than happy to replace us. Don't you agree General Cain?"

The evil looks on two of the girl's faces made him realize that he had been royally set up. Nodding dumbly in their direction, he was not sure what he wanted more. To commend them for their ingenious trick, or to growl at them for catching him off guard. Az quickly scooped up the Papay cub in her arms as they headed for the exit.

"I will get Sabra some breakfast and put her down for her nap DG," She said sweetly over her shoulder. "Take all the time you need to find the jacket. Ambrose kept your schedule cleared until the meeting with the Turkeys after lunch."

Yep, it was definitely a set up when Ambrose was not packing DG's schedule as full as it could go. The reinstated First Advisor took his job _very_ seriously.

"Good morning Wyatt," DG's soft voice broke into his traitorous thoughts of violence and he shook himself. What was he complaining for? This was the opportunity he had been praying for all week since the courtroom confrontation.

DG glanced up in confusion at the lost expression on Wyatt's face. Her Tin Man had been strangely reticent since Zero's trial and she had not had the chance to find out his answer to her question in the antechamber. The sudden absence of her sister and friend threw her for a loop however, and she realized that she was too nervous to approach the subject now that the opportunity was literally thrown at her.

It had not escaped her notice what the two girls had been trying to do. And her schedule had been completely full last night when she announced at dinner that she was going to look for her jacket in storage the next morning. It still held some sentimental value for her and she was not quite willing to part with every last vestige of her former life just yet.

An awkward silence filled the dusty air as they both fished around for a conversation starter. It was Wyatt who surprisingly broke the silence first.

"Your sister said you needed help finding a jacket?" He asked before mentally slapping himself. _Smooth, Wyatt; real smooth_. Still, DG jumped on the question with a look of obvious relief.

"Yeah, the jacket I had on when I first came to the OZ," _What other jacket would you be looking for?_ DG was disgusted with herself, but she continued. "I was kind of hoping to hold onto it for a little while longer, but someone packed it away with my other clothes after the Papay fields and I really want to find it. Mother said it would be somewhere in here. This corner is where the newest boxes are. Do you mind helping me look; I am not sure if you remember what it looks like, but…"

"I remember," _As if I could ever forget what you wore the first time I saw you, DG._ He busied himself with opening a box while DG found another one to search through.

They worked in silence for several more moments and Wyatt was just getting up the courage to share his heart when DG's cry of delight brought his eyes up to where she stood. She was gripping the leather jacket in her arms with a look of rapturous delight on her face that stole his breath again. Dammit, he needed a better oxygen supply if he was going to be around her permanently.

DG breathed in the scent of her familiar Other Side memories, noticing surreptitiously that Wyatt was smiling wistfully as he watched her. She blushed and pulled the jacket closer to stave off the sudden goose bumps that he elicited in her. A crinkling sound from one of the pockets caused her to freeze, and she quickly searched both pockets before fishing out a small piece of parchment paper.

Wyatt watched in puzzlement as DG pulled out the parchment from the pocket and perused its contents. His confusion turned to anxiety as he watched her previous smile slip off her rapidly paling face. Her mouth gaped open and she silently glanced up at Wyatt, widened eyes looking panic-stricken. In two strides, he had reached her and snatched the paper out of her outstretched hand.

_You are not safe YET, princess. Beware._

"When did you last wear this, DG?" Wyatt's voice had instantly hardened into interrogation mode as soon as he read the lines on the parchment. She closed her eyes as fear clenched into a hard knot in her stomach.

"I told you I had it on last when we arrived in Central City. Mother or Az must have removed it when they put me to bed, and someone brought it down here to storage," DG felt a trembling start in her hands and work its way through her entire body. "I had not seen it since."

"Which means that the last time you wore this was during the Demolition party and the healing fields. Can you think of anyone that might have been suspicious to you at any point during the day? Who were you with?" That last inquiry was a stupid question. The only time he had lost sight of her was when she ran off to find Az before they headed to the Papay fields. It had been for five minutes at the most. Otherwise, he knew exactly who had been around her for the entire day.

"I hardly remember every person I came into contact with and no one struck me as suspicious at the time," DG wearily passed a hand over her face before collapsing in a puddle of skirts at his feet. He knelt to join her, taking her face in his hands.

"Think, DG. We have to figure out who could have gotten this into your pocket. I will need to start questioning anyone who might have seen something that day," He knew his voice was harsher than it should have been, but then he had always been volatile when it came to breaches in DG's safety. Wyatt watched her eyes spark with energy and she pushed his hands away with renewed spirit.

"What are you going to do Wyatt? There were a million chances that day to get close enough to me. Should we stop at just interrogating the children, or do you want to haul in all five hundred plus people in attendance at the Demolition/Healing party?" Her voice had risen to a hysterical pitch and the barking laugh that escaped her lips caused Wyatt to wince at its sharpness. "It could have happened while the staff was bringing it down to storage even. We cannot question a quarter of the OZ just because you are panicked that someone got close enough to give me a nasty note without your notice."

"DG, this is your safety we are talking about here. I would have thought by now that you knew there was _nothing_ I would not do in order to ensure that you are not in harm's way. And with the new information we just got about Vysor and the Gillikins," DG's eyes hardened and she stood up so swiftly, the top of her head nearly clocked him in the face.

"_What_ new information, Wyatt?" He groaned and shook his head, but she crossed her arms and stood glaring at him until he caved.

"Jeb just brought me word last night after dinner that some of his scouts have been noticing suspicious activity near the Gillikin border. I do not know if you knew this, but General Lonot had been the military leader of the Gillikins before he defected to the witch. While most of the Gillikins raised an uproar and refused to follow him, he still took a sizeable portion of the country's support with him when he joined the Sorceress," This had not been the way he wanted to tell her _that_ particular bit of news, but beggars could not be choosers. "That was one of the reasons I came to find you here this morning. There might be a possibility that Vysor joined up with those remaining supporters of Lonot. We have nothing yet to confirm these suspicions other than the increased activity to the north. I promise you I was going to tell you first thing this morning."

She settled noticeably after his admission, but her eyes still held the stubborn spark of fire.

"This changes nothing, Wyatt. I am not going to tear through the countryside questioning innocent people so that I can satisfy your paranoia over my safety. Nothing will cause me to waver in this; not notes, not nightmares, not even threats from unknown sources…" She would have continued, but Wyatt cut her off sharply.

"_What nightmares_?" DG flinched back at the return of the hardened edge in his voice. Wyatt was glaring daggers at her and she berated herself for ending up on the hot seat. She set her jaw stubbornly, but Wyatt pushed. "_What nightmares, DG_?"

"Just the same one I had the day the Tower fell. It is nothing really," Why could she not sound more convincing?

"Dammit DG, how many times do I have to tell you. Nightmares are _not_ nothing, especially coming from a Daughter of Light. You should know that already. Wasn't it dreams that brought you back to the OZ in the first place?" He gritted his teeth in an effort to keep his voice level.

"Actually it was a travel storm, but…" She stopped again as he growled a warning. "Look, I just keep dreaming about the Mystic Man's death over and over again. It is in the past."

"What else is in the dream, DG? And don't lie to me," DG growled at his insinuation which only made his sharp blue eyes turn icier. "What else?"

"It is the same scene except this time I actually notice more than the Sorceress and the Mystic Man. I can see Vysor in a corner of the cell and he looks at me funny."

"What do you mean _funny_?" Like prying a meal out of a dead Papay's jaw. That was his experience when interrogating DG.

"Like he wanted something that I have. I don't know how else to describe it Cain. His eyes were just…lusting," She shivered at the memory and Wyatt's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "The Mystic Man told the witch I was more powerful. I think Vysor noticed that and wanted the power I held. But he could do nothing while the Sorceress was alive."

"Why didn't you tell me, darlin'? I can't protect you if I don't have all the facts," The combination of his sudden use of an endearment and the pained tone of his voice caused her knees to give out again. This time Wyatt caught her as she fell.

Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as Wyatt held her silently. She struggled to explain several times with no sound coming out of her mouth. Finally, her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I did not want to worry you or anyone else. At the beginning, Az was there and I did not want to hurt her, about as much as I did not want you to have to relive my memories of the Mystic Man's death. I know how much he meant to you Wyatt. I figured it was stress and all the turmoil surrounding the aftermath of the Eclipse," She quietly cried into his shoulder and he felt the tension increase in his muscles as he realized once again how strong her protective instincts were. Ironically, they both matched one another in that quality. Probably why they butted heads over the issue so often.

"DG, you cannot keep holding back just because you are afraid someone will get hurt. You need to be honest and open with us if you want to prevent any pain," He sighed into her hair, gently placing a kiss on the crown of her head. She tensed in his arms, but he tightened his grip to hold her there.

It was now or never.

"Everyone needs you whole and healthy, darlin' or you will hurt us a lot more than if you told us a painful truth. Your family, Az, Glitch, Raw, even me. We need you. They all love you DG and…" He squeezed his eyes shut with the force of his emotions. His whole body trembled with anticipation and he moved DG into a position where he could look straight into her eyes. "And _I_ love you, princess."

DG gasped and stood quickly, her hands flying to her mouth as more tears fell at Wyatt's admission. Her eyes widened in shock, but she could not tear her eyes away from the honesty and love that shone in _his_ icy blue depths. He stood up and stepped back a couple paces to give her space while he continued.

"I have since you saved me from that cursed Tin Suit, DG. I just was not at a healthy enough place to recognize it for what it was and by the time I did realize it, too many other factors kept getting in the way including my own damned stubbornness.

"You _saved_ me DG. And I love you for it. That conversation we had in the courthouse a week ago; when you asked me why I do what I do? _This_ is why, darlin'," He smiled nervously before brushing a shaking hand through his hair. She opened her mouth to speak finally, but he held up a hand to stop her. "I just wanted you to know that, _this_ friendship we have may be all I ever get with you, but it is enough for me. As long as you are happy, I am content. I just wanted you to know so that there were no more secrets between us. You deserve that from me at least."

"And what if I met someone else someday? What if I found happiness in someone else's arms?" She whispered brokenly, watching as he flinched but covered quickly with a determined set of his jaw.

"Even then, Princess. I am not saying that it wouldn't hurt like hell to watch you loving another. But I want what is best for you, and I am not leaving your side just because you may not return those feelings. You are stuck with me until you say _'go.'_"

There were several heartbeats of silence as they both contemplated the implications of Wyatt's confession. He was in agony watching her process his words, and wondering if he had any hope of even keeping her friendship after this explosion. _Gods, please let me not have ruined everything._

DG was listening to the rapid rhythm of her heart as she stared at Wyatt calmly, keeping her expression as blank as possible. He _loved_ her. She would not have to spend the rest of her life pining for him because he would never return her love. She felt the tears still dripping from her eyes and knew exactly when they had turned to joyful ones. Wyatt looked like he was being tortured, so she smiled mischievously and cocked her head to the side in what she hoped was an alluring pose.

"Well, in light your confession, I guess it is a very good thing that I will only ever be happy with you. Huh, Tin Man?" She smirked as his eyes widened in shock.

"_WHAT?"_

"You heard me, Wyatt Cain," She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes in the process. "But, if I _must_ spell it out for you…I love _you_ too."

"Deej, I am an old, broken ex-Tin Man," He started in disbelief. "I did not confess my feelings to you just to hear you repeat them back to me. I never expected anything from you, honestly."

"But you are going to hear it anyway, Cain," Her blue eyes turned pleading and she stepped closer to palm his face in her hands. "Just accept my love without question please? You may be broken, but you are _not_ old and I am just as broken as you are in different ways. I will not let you get out of this so easily. Not now that I know how you feel."

"Are you sure?" She rolled her eyes again and shook her head in exasperation.

"As sure as I have ever been in my life – _My_ Tin Man," She smiled fondly at him. "Besides, I have a crazy feeling that between the two of us, we might just have enough broken pieces to make a single, complete puzzle."

"I can believe that, darlin'," Wyatt's chuckle rumbled softly in his chest while he tried to keep a firm hold on his beating heart. It felt good to feel the comforting rhythm again after so many numbing years of pain. "I really want to spend the rest of our lives putting that puzzle together, DG."

She blinked owlishly and he laughed again.

"Right now is _not_ the time to approach _that_ subject, but I need you to know what my intentions are before you agree to this. Someday, after I have had a long discussion with your father, I intend on making _us_ permanent."

DG nodded quietly, her inner emotions a blaze of fire over which she was rapidly losing control. They gazed at one another for several heartbeats before she spoke up.

"I would definitely like that, Tin Man," Wyatt felt all of his tension leave in a whoosh of relieved air. She smiled coyly and he felt the burn of desire fill his belly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a sister and friend to go hug breathless. Thank you, Wyatt."

DG turned to walk toward the storage room door and it took Wyatt several seconds to react to the abrupt departure. She was not getting away from him so easily now that he had the privacy to do what he had wanted to do for weeks.

"Are you seriously telling me that you are going to walk out of this room with no more than a 'Thank you Wyatt'?" DG almost laughed aloud at the incredulous look on his face. She felt the heat fill her face as he began stalking closer to where she stood. "I don't even get a _hug_ for my confession?"

The burning expression in his eyes froze her into place and Wyatt loved watching her own eyes grow wide and dilated. She was visibly trembling as he stalked up to her and if he had not reached for her when he did, she might have collapsed onto the floor again. As it was, her eyes began to close as soon as he had her in his arms.

Very slowly, he moved his face closer to hers as her head fell back and a sigh escaped her partially opened lips. He was planning to enjoy every moment of their first kiss. When he was just centimeters away from her mouth, he smiled softly and whispered another 'I love you,' before capturing her lips with his.

Although he had intended on keeping it relatively soft and slow, DG had other ideas. He felt her arms fly around his neck and tug him as close to her body as she could get. Her fingers knocked his hat off his head as they combed through his hair and he groaned into her mouth. Desperate need for her made him ditch the first idea and respond - in an almost feral way - to her reactions.

DG felt the vibrations of his groan and it sent electric tingles of pleasure through her body. She could feel her Light responding to the stimulation and let its energy open her senses even more to his caress. He clutched her tightly to his chest as heat pooled in her belly. Their kiss was everything she had ever dreamed it would be and more. No other experience could ever compare to the feel of Wyatt's lips on hers as his desire clearly showed in its wild ferocity. She wanted to go on kissing him forever, but the need for air pulled them apart too quickly for her tastes.

Wyatt was breathless again as he finally pulled away from their kiss and leaned his forehead against DG's with a sigh of satisfaction. Both of them were gasping heavily, but he managed to smirk and tease her after a moment of enraptured silence.

"It is official. I will need to find a more reliable oxygen supply now that I am permanently stuck with you," She gave a half-hearted snort of indignation before dissolving into contented giggles. Resting her head on his chest, they remained in each other's arms for several more blissful moments. "That was much better, DG. But I am unfortunately going to have to ask you to get out of here and find your sister before I can no longer control my actions, princess."

"I like it when you are out of control, Tin Man," She grinned impishly, pulling out of his arms to dance away from the fingers that reached to tug on her hair. "Fine, I am _going_. But we are not finished yet - not by a long shot. Oh and Wyatt?"

DG turned around to smile sweetly at him while he picked up his hat and tried to regain some dignity – or composure - he was not really sure which.

"Yeah, darlin'," That endearment sounded so right when he used it for _his_ princess. He saw her small shiver of delight and inwardly promised to use it often.

"This time, _you_ are proposing to _me_!"

Wyatt's jaw dropped in remembrance while his wide eyes followed her laughing form out of the storage room.

* * *

**A/N: And CUT…that's a wrap for today…(heaves great sigh of relief)**


	79. What a Little Bird Told Us

**A/N: Still catching my breath a bit, so I decided to do a little multi-shot chapter from other points of view…I kind of lied when I said I was going to wait until tomorrow though. It was quick and I figured you might want to know what happened while the castle plot was in session.  
**

**No owning of the Tin Man has occurred on my end of things…And animegus farmus? You are more than welcome to share the rights with me (half & half) if you sign my petition. **

All bets were off.

A little bird had flitted to Azkadellia's shoulders and whispered in her ear mere seconds after the long-awaited kiss. (And yes it _was_ a literal bird – courtesy of Glitch's inventive skills with scrap metal and Azkadellia's magical contribution) She happily declared that whoever had bet on Wyatt caving first had won (a declaration that elicited shouts of glee from over half of the room). She also claimed that DG had cried, eliciting another round of cheers from a marginally smaller group. When Az finally indicated that Wyatt had been the one to kiss DG first, groans filled the other half of the room as they tallied their losses and handed over the required platinums.

Once Az and Dotty had raced into the throne room from the basement gasping out the concocted plan and their well-placed spy, it only took about five minutes for the rest of the Palace inhabitants to congregate there. They all waited with bated breath for the mechanical bird's return, which had been preprogrammed to happen as soon as either DG or Wyatt left the storage room. Excitement was high and the only tranquil expressions in the room were on the faces of Raw and Kalm – they knew exactly what was going on and were perfectly content to wait for the couple's entrance on their own time.

At several raised questions, Az shook her head indignantly and explained that while she was not above leaving a spy to catch the results of a betting pool, there would be no instant replay of what was actually said during the _MOMENT of TRUTH_. Glitch backed her up insisting on at least giving the poor couple a decent moment of privacy before their love story became public knowledge. It was inevitable that they would not have a moment alone when the Heir Apparent finally announced her courtship, engagement, and marriage – which _was_ what _EVERYONE_ was hoping for at this point. Realizing that it so easily could have been them if she had not decided to abdicate, Az and Ambrose would not ruin their favorite couple's private revelation.

Az was already planning wedding showers and engagement parties with a gleeful excitement that almost rivaled the excitement of her own wedding dreams. She had already gotten to the part where she and her mother would have to plan for the first baby shower. Dreamily, she wondered if her nieces or nephews would call her Aunty Az.

Glitch was just hoping that his soon to be restored brain would be fully functioning before the wedding. It would be mortifying to break out into song and dance at a random time or start an internal monologue in the middle of giving his best man speech at the wedding reception while staring blankly ahead for several hours. His worst inner monologue time had been clocked at an hour and thirteen minutes. _Oh the horror_.

Lavender was seated on Ahamo's lap in what would soon be DG's throne, sharing a quiet moment of mixed joy and sadness as they imagined their youngest daughter finally returning home only to fall into the arms of another before they had a proper chance to be a family again. They consoled each other with the idea that she would never truly leave them and they were gaining a son – not losing a daughter.

Lavender was secretly enjoying the warmth she had felt when she had watched her daughter and the Tin Man playing with the children in front of the Tower. After the wedding, she hoped it would not be too long before the couple decided to grace her with grandchildren.

Ahamo was inwardly debating whether he should clean his knives or an old Longcoat machine gun while Wyatt asked for his daughter's hand.

The younger Cain man enfolded his fiancée in his arms as she walked demurely over to his side. His thoughts were a mess of emotions and Dotty instinctively seemed to know his struggle. She kissed him softly before whispering her love. "I promise it will get better Jeb," was all she said to remind him of their long ago conversation right before he proposed with his mother's ring. She wore it proudly knowing that someday soon, she would be placing his father's ring on _his_ finger. Jeb smile was bittersweet, but he released all of his pent up emotions with a sigh. Adora Cain would definitely have approved of DG. He was sure of it.

Tutor huffed and insisted that they were all behaving childishly. He did not seem to complain about pocketing the ten platinums that one of the Resistance fighters handed over though.

Quentin just stood at attention by the main doorway of the throne room, pretending not to care that he had just won a hefty sum of platinums. He had DG and Cain pegged from the moment the General had hired him to guard his wayward princess. He allowed his lips to quirk up into a small half smile. Looked like he might be reassigned shortly. Now that the General had his princess' love there was no way he was leaving her in the hands of any other man.

The seamstress sighed dreamily as her mind already began drawing the dress robes both the Tin Man and the Princess would need for the royal wedding. She eagerly filed a side note to get started on a beautiful matching set of sleepwear for their wedding night as well.

The cleaning staff quickly returned to their chores, trying to imagine what the Royal apartments would look like once DG and her Tin Man shared them. They were hoping to have a hand in the redecorating process and had already picked straws to see who would be first to clean the apartments after the wedding.

The kitchen staff groaned as the results came in. Now that the bets were called, they were quickly shooed back into their domain to prepare a celebratory meal. Az glared pointedly at the Head Chef.

"If there is _any_ trace of muglug on the menu from here on out, I will magically modify your gender in a very painful process. _IS THAT CLEAR?_"

The Head Chef gulped audibly and just barely managed to restrain his hands from instinctively covering certain precious parts of his anatomy. He nodded his head once before retreating to the kitchens. Even with the massive utility knives that were used to chop large cuts of meat and other food items, the galleys felt safer than being in the presence of the eldest princess in a temper. Witch or no, she was still downright frightening at times.


	80. Cleaning His Knives & Jumping the Gun

**A/N: This one goes out to blueeyedbookie for her insight into an Ahamo style interrogation…**

**I do not own Tin Man, Ahamo, Glitch, or any other lovable people in the miniseries – except for Sabra and Quentin…

* * *

**

"Won't you sit down General Cain," Ahamo began in a tone of tranquility, his feet up on his office desk and arms propped up behind his head as he leant back in his chair.

"If it's all the same, Your Highness, I would prefer to stand," Wyatt returned just as straightforwardly as a relaxed smile graced his face. His hands were folded behind his back at ease and he had removed his fedora from his head, tucking it under his elbow in deference to the Consort.

Both men casually sized one another up in a way that was intended to be subtle and unseen by the other. It was a pity that they were mutually looking for the same behavior in the other. After a couple tense minutes of silence their eyes met again.

"Well shoot," Ahamo grinned drolly in an effort to break the awkwardness. "Here I was all prepared to hand my daughter's suitors their asses. Azkadellia managed to snag a man I felt too sorry for to threaten. And my Spitfire decides to find the only other man in the kingdom who could match me stare for stare. You _do_ know I was planning on bringing out my knives for polishing while we talked right?"

"It wouldn't have worked sir," Cain grinned back, the tension broken permanently. "Although, if I had any daughters as beautiful as yours, I would probably have thought of the same techniques."

"It just does not seem right to try and intimidate the man who is more deserving of DG than anyone else I have ever known. You saved her life many times, Cain and for that I am eternally grateful," They had developed a camaraderie over the weeks following the Eclipse and it would take far more than Wyatt's suit for DG's hand to break their easy friendship. In fact, both men were hoping it would strengthen their bond – although Ahamo really was not sure about calling Wyatt son.

"I take it that your answer is yes then?" He sobered a little during his next words. "I promise you that DG will be well-protected and always treated like the beautiful woman she is. I know it might seem a bit strange since I am so much older than she is, but I love her in ways that I am only just beginning to realize myself. She means everything to me and has since she unlocked my prison cell."

"You _do_ know that by agreeing to court and marry DG, you will also be taking on the role of Consort when she accepts the crown from her mother? I need to hear it from you Cain even though I know that you are perfectly capable of handling the responsibility. Not only will you take my daughter's hand, but you will have the hearts of the OZ in your hands," Ahamo wore a look of firm resolve as he spelled out exactly what loving DG would mean. "You will probably have your private life plastered over every viewing screen and newspaper in the country. Very rarely will there be time for just the two of you without pressing matters of state or ambassadors falling all over themselves to fawn over you. You are also marrying a Daughter of Light whose magic is extremely powerful and must be protected at all costs."

The Consort winced at the reminder to himself of his past failures before steeling his emotions and pressing on. Cain had to know exactly what he was getting into. Wyatt remained silent and thoughtful while Ahamo continued.

"Your children will most likely be daughters, although sons are not completely uncommon in the Gayle line. The firstborn will be trained from an early age to take the responsibility of the Crown while any others will be readied for the possibility of their stepping in if necessary. DG will be responsible for the duties of the Crown; it is the Consort's job to handle military affairs and any jobs the Queen may delegate. You would support her and even deal with the possibility of having to stand down should she make a decision you do not agree with. It is a difficult concept for any man but if you have been raised in a patriarchal community, it is even harder. This may also mean that you allow her to ride out to battle with your armies, even if you want to protect her at all costs from the horrors of war.

"If you feel that you can handle this, I give you my full blessing to court my daughter with the idea that you will at some point ask for her hand in marriage. My wife is in full agreement and offers her blessing as well," The Consort had seen the look of fear in Cain's eyes as he mentioned allowing DG to go to war. Ahamo grinned wryly, trying to lighten the mood. "She told me to tell you that you had better hurry with the proposal, because she is expecting grandchildren before too many more annuals."

"I will do what I must as long as I have DG by my side," Wyatt firmly stated, his jaw set in a determined line. Ahamo had painted a bleak picture, but he had known the risks before he asked for her father's blessing. A sudden errant thought crossed his mind and he voiced his question. "I take it that the tasks you have been giving me for the last few weeks were in preparation for this possibility?"

"DG is right; you are a very quick mind," Ahamo chuckled in surprise. "Yes General Cain, I have been preparing for this possibility ever since my wife and I watched you and DG embrace after the Eclipse. I had not thought it would be so soon, but I am trying to accept the fact that fifteen annuals of separation are going to change a whole lot of dynamic in our family structure. I would be proud to welcome you into that circle on an official status."

"Then I would be proud to offer my services to this country as DG's Husband and Consort," Wyatt affirmed once again. "I would warn you though that I intend to keep it in that order sir. My duties as her husband will _always_ trump my duties as the Consort. If her welfare is in jeopardy for any reason, I am pulling rank."

"I would not expect anything less, Cain. You are a good man," Ahamo smiled fondly at the man who would soon be his son-in-law. "Honestly though, it is not all as dire as I made it sound. There are many happy memories I have from when the girls were little. It is harder to accomplish but with your determination and DG's stubbornness, I see no problems in you keeping your priorities straight. I would suggest that you establish a secret place for yourselves right away though. That way when the affairs of state get to be too much, you will have a place to take DG for rest and relaxation away from prying eyes."

"I know of a place like that, sir."

"It is just Ahamo, and I will call you Cain if I may. I have a feeling that Wyatt is DG's name for you and I would like to keep it that way. We are close enough in age that you calling me father would just be disturbing," He teased Cain who blushed just slightly before fumbling with his hat and squaring his shoulders.

"Is that all Ahamo?" Wyatt was definitely looking to resume what he and DG had started in the storeroom. Az had spirited her sister away with Dotty for 'girl time' as soon as she walked into the somewhat crowded throne room. She gave him one mischievous look as he watched her walk up to the family suite before blushing madly and turning away. They had some time before lunch that he was intending to make the most of if he could find her.

"That will be all for now Cain. We will officially start Consort training at the beginning of next week to give you and DG time for establishing your new relationship status. I suspect my wife will want to host a ball in honor of your courtship," The knowing look of sympathy in the Consort's eyes changed to mischief. "It is actually to your benefit Cain. The ball will make it perfectly clear that DG is officially off limits to the offers from other suitors. Since her coronation is set for three cycles from now, it will be a comfort for you to know that we can now send our condolences to those noblemen who have already offered their hands and half of their estates for her hand."

"She is already getting offers of marriage? They do not even know her!" Cain was outraged, but he kept a calm exterior.

"Since it has already been unofficially announced that her mother is abdicating and Az no longer intends to take the throne, it was only a matter of time. Even after your marriage, you will have to deal diplomatically with noblemen who think they have something better to offer," Ahamo sadly shook his head. "Unfortunately, not all marriages in the Gayle line ended happily. Divorce was not uncommon just a few hundred annuals before Lavender took the throne. Most of it was for political or military reasons."

"That will not happen with us Ahamo," The clenched jaw tightened further. "Marriage is sacred to me and only a partner's death separates the binding ties in my book."

"Like I said Cain, I expected nothing less from you. You are a man of honor and a hero of the OZ," Ahamo soothed the understandably distressed man. "Lavender and I always agreed that our daughters would marry only for love. You have no fear on our side that we will use the girls to further our political, social, or military influence. You have DG's heart and that is what we both hoped desperately for from the moment our girls were born."

"Thank you Ahamo," Cain relaxed visibly. "If you don't mind, I would like to find DG and tell her myself."

"Of course. And Cain," Ahamo stood up to shake his future son-in-law's hand, "I _too_ am expecting a proposal soon. No pressure though."

They both chuckled at his words as Wyatt left the Consort's office to find his princess.

* * *

DG was safely ensconced in her sister's bedroom while Wyatt was discussing matters with her father. Az and Dotty had provided some refreshments and were now heckling her for information regarding the change in relationship status. DG could not keep the blushes off her face as she giggled happily over her Tin Man's confession.

"Was that your first kiss ever, DG?" Dotty was excitedly leaning forward on the massive bed while DG sat propped up against the headboard eating Papay fruit dipped in chocolate. She took a moment to swallow before answering.

"With Wyatt? Yes. Unfortunately, I _did_ date on the Other Side, but only a couple times. And the boys turned out to be jerks anyway," She sighed softly, smiling as she tried to keep the memory of her Tin Man's first kiss fresh in her mind. "Wyatt is definitely _the_ best kisser ever."

"I would have to disagree with that sis," Az responded dryly before giggling at DG's indignant expression. "But I am okay with taking your word for it as long as you know that Ambrose is _my_ best kiss."

"Was he your only one?" All three girls went quiet at DG's question and she tried to retract it. "I am so sorry Az. Sometimes we slip so smoothly into sister roles that I completely forget what you might have gone through while I was gone."

"No, it is okay. Actually, the witch teased a lot but she was surprisingly bordering on chaste all things considered. I told you that she kept my virtue intact, but that did not mean that she completely refrained from taunting men with my _assets_," Az looked disgusted and pained, but she kept talking. "I just sort of mentally shut down whenever she was pushing limits, so I kind of feel hazy on any details. Ambrose was my first _real_ kiss if that counts for anything. And he will be my first _real_ anything from now on."

"Same here," DG murmured, blushing again at her admission. "Dotty, what about you? Is Jeb a good kisser?"

"Are you sure you want to know Deej?" Dotty grinned wickedly. "After all, he is going to be your stepson someday soon."

"Oh ew!" Az squealed while DG laughed at the notion.

"I will _never_ see Jeb as a stepson. He is more like a younger brother. I know that is probably going to be a little awkward given the situation but as long as he does not mind, I would like to keep it that way. Besides, I would never presume to replace Adora."

"Well in that case then, yes. Jeb is an excellent kisser," Dotty stoically returned before all three girls dissolved into laughter again, holding one another in a supportive embrace.

They were still laughing when a quiet knock sounded on the door several minutes later. Az shouted her permission for them to enter and the door opened.

Wyatt stood in the doorway watching the three women all tangled together on Az's bed. He could not help the smile that appeared on his face as their laughter stopped the instant they noticed who had entered the room. DG's face was scarlet with embarrassment and the rumpled hair and clothing just added to Wyatt's desire for the beautiful woman. Her joy was infectious even tinged with her discomfiture. His grin widened easily and he peeked out slyly from under the brim of his hat to address the younger princess.

"I was stopping by to see if you wanted to walk in the gardens before dinner, DG. I have something I would like to discuss with you," Her eyes widened as Az and Dotty giggled and pushed her gently towards the edge of the bed. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud as she nearly tumbled in a heap of skirts right off the side.

"That would very nice, Mr. Cain," She smiled sheepishly as soon as she had untangled herself and stood upright. So embarrassment made her turn to convention did it? He actually found he liked the sound of his formal name from her lips, when the situation called for it.

"Ladies if you will excuse us," He acknowledged the other two women as he stepped forward to offer his arm to DG. As they walked out of the room, he heard the giggling renew.

They were both comfortably quiet as they walked down to the inner courtyard of the palace where several gardeners had been hard at work since the Tower razing and subsequent return of the Royal family to Central City. The witch had allowed the gardens to run fallow during her rule. At one time however, it had been a little piece of heaven in the midst of the normal hustle and bustle of the city. Now in little over one cycle since the Eclipse, a small portion of its original beauty was starting to shine through again.

Neither one of them spoke as DG leaned down to smell some of the late-blooming roses. Even with the growing season nearly over, several fall blooms still managed to poke their heads out of the ground. Wyatt had a feeling that the two princesses might have had a magical hand in that aspect, but he did not ask. They seemed to be working as quickly as possible to restore what the locusts – or in this case, the witch – had eaten.

It amazed him every time they linked hands and allowed their Light to glow strongly together. Sometimes it would be for something as tiny as healing a wounded pet for a young child in the city. Other times as in the case of the Papay fields, they spent themselves in an effort to restore life and energy. In the week after the Tower razing, Wyatt had seen the tarnished walls of the city glow a luminous Emerald green as it never had in all the annuals he had been alive. DG had slept for a shorter amount of time than after the Papay fields, but he still worried whenever she expelled so much energy. Still, even a non-magical man like himself could see that her powers were growing stronger even than her mother's. And Lavender had been the most powerful Daughter of Light in several centuries.

"I am taking _your_ name, just so you know."

The abruptness of DG's comment surprised him out of his musings and he cocked his head in a puzzled stance. She left her perusal of the roses to rejoin him in the middle of the garden where a delicate marble fountain splashed water merrily into a fabricated goldfish pond.

"What?"

"I want to be DG Cain after we get married," She repeated softly, grasping his hand in both of hers and bringing it up to her mouth for a gently placed kiss. He closed his eyes and sighed at the surge of pleasure that tingled through him at her caress.

"I thought the Consort had to take the Gayle name?" He had not really thought about that fact and was not really sure _what_ the actual protocol _was_.

"I know it is a little early to be discussing these types of details," She blushed, as the thought seemed to occur to her that she might be rushing Wyatt into a step he was not ready for at the present time. "I am sorry; I am jumping way ahead of myself. You and I _just_ confessed our feelings and here I am already planning the wedding. Most couples on the Other Side tend to wait for years – annuals – before they move from 'I love you' to 'I do.' Forgive me."

"They wait for _years_?" Was his astounded reply. "Why in the OZ would anyone want to wait for years to get married once they had committed to one another?"

"Unfortunately, saying 'I love you' does not always mean the same thing on the Other Side as it does here," She hung her head dejectedly. "Most people use the engagement time to work out whether they are truly compatible or not. I do not remember all the traditions of the OZ, but I seem to recall the fact that this side of the rainbow tends to be a little more respectful of implications behind such a commitment."

"I am certain that there are people even here who treat love casually, and commitment as a temporary arrangement," Wyatt reassured her quietly. "The bordellos in the city and the Realm of the Unwanted are proof enough of _that_. But for country boys like me who grew up with strong principles and a sense of honor and duty, we do not make such promises lightly, DG."

"Even after only a month?" She asked in a smallish voice, timidly peering into his eyes for the truth. "I mean in the first weeks we were in one another's company, you had a lot of reason to dislike me for being a nuisance and responsible for many wrongs done to you. Not a great start to a lifetime commitment."

"Maybe not under normal circumstances kiddo, but we went through a lifetime together in the short amount of time since you have been back in the OZ. We found one another, saved each other several times over, thought the other had died, found one another again, and saved the world together. Actually," He grinned impishly, "You saved the world and I sat back to watch the Light show."

DG smacked him on the arm in mock outrage and he laughed.

"I know that I _want_ you DG, for the rest of our lives," The words sent a shiver down her spine and she shuddered with desire. "We have a few more issues to deal with before we actually take our vows, but I do intend to ask you to marry me very soon. As long as you are okay with that, my intentions stand. Your father has given his blessing and we have the blessing of a majority of the OZ. Besides," His grin widened mischievously, "From the discussions I heard in random corners of the palace when I was coming to look for you, it looks like I have some bets to fulfill."

"Az told me she actually won fifteen platinums because you kissed me first. Glitch bet I would be the one to jump you," She giggled and her lilting laughter was infectious. "So what are the issues keeping us from taking the next step Tin Man? I want to know what I am up against in my quest to get to you. Through dangers untold and all that…"

"Vysor for one. I need to make sure he is not going to crash our wedding and ruin the cake," DG blinked in shock – if Wyatt was joking about Vysor's potential attack, he _must_ be in a good mood. His wry smirk confirmed her suspicions. "We also need to deal with your Turkey people and try to strengthen some of our other alliances. If we can minimize the risks from beyond our borders, I will feel better about putting you out on public display for our wedding."

"I am _still_ going to take your last name," She reminded him and he frowned in consternation. "Oh, I cannot change it for the official records on the House of Gayle. However, I am signing our marriage certificate as Dorothea Gayle Cain."

"I would like that a lot," Wyatt stated quietly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and leaning down to kiss her. This time, it was soft and slow – exactly what he had been trying to do in the storeroom. By the end of it, DG was gripping onto his jacket lapels for dear life. Her knees had given out sometime in the third minute and she was a puddle of mush by the fifth. Not that either of them were really counting.

"Just out of curiosity, how did Az know that I kissed you first?" He cocked his head to the side, an expression of utter bewilderment on his face.

"I would tell you, but I think Az would _definitely_ kill me," Was her laughing reply as she twisted her fingers into his short hair and pulled his head down for another searing kiss.

After that, the garden was completely ignored in favor of more _hands-on_ pursuits.

Lunch was late that afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: This was just some fluffy plot filler for everyone's enjoyment.**


	81. Turkey People and Gillikin Borders

**A/N: Ah the adventure continues. I hope that I am continuing to satisfy your curiosities…**

**I do not own the Tin Man – as usual…

* * *

**

"Az, you cannot leave me to deal with the Eastern Guild alone," DG begged her sister, her blue eyes wide with panic and a trace of disdain – directed towards the Guild Az hoped. "They tied me up and left me in a cage with a strange man."

"That _strange_ man was Ambrose, Deej. I really do not know why you are still panicked about this," Az rolled her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "You are the Queen, or you might as well be. Mother has practically handed over all the duties to you; it is just a matter of legitimizing it in the coronation ceremony. The Guild has apologized and is looking to renew alliances with the Royal family of the OZ. It will not be that hard."

"_Not that HARD_?" DG shrieked and shoved her face as close to Az's as she could get. "I didn't _know_ it was Ambrose at the time. I am not ready to handle treaties and alliances and trade routes. I should just tell mother I am unfit to wear the crown and run away to the Other Side with Wyatt. You all really don't know what you're getting into putting a modern Slipper on the throne."

"DG, if you do not calm down soon I promise I will slap you right across the face," Az calmly threatened. "You are giving me a headache. Look, if it makes you feel any better, take Sabra into the meeting with you. She will growl at the Turkeys and they will decide to start a war against the House of Gayle."

"How is that offer at _ALL_ helpful Az?" DG glared in disgruntled bewilderment at her sister's illogical reasoning. She must be hanging around with Glitch too much.

"It will give you an excuse to legally be rid of the ankle biters if you have to send our army after them for treason. It sounded much better in my head too," Az mumbled plaintively just before Wyatt walked into the office where they were holding conference. He grinned in amusement at the part of the exchange that had reached his ears. Glancing around quickly he noticed with relief that Sabra was nowhere to be seen – ever since her practice attack in the storeroom, the little Papay cub had taken to gnawing at his leg whenever he entered the room. Walking straight to DG's chair, he bent to place a chaste – but intimate – kiss on her mouth, before handing her a ream of papers.

"Reports on the movements near the Gillikin borders, darlin'," He explained when her eyes met his in confusion. "Jeb's scouts brought back more news and I promised you I would inform you the minute I heard anything. What's this I hear about going to war with the Eastern Guild?"

"Az won't attend their requested meeting with me this afternoon," She complained, hoping to find an ally in her Tin Man.

She had not yet thought of what else to call him. Other than Wyatt and _her Tin Man_, terms of endearment just did not seem to fit. Boyfriend was all wrong – for the glaringly obvious reason that he was _definitely_ no mere boy. They were not engaged so fiancé was out, which led to the understandable conclusion that husband was out as well. She had tried sweetheart out in her head and nearly gagged; Wyatt being called sweetheart was definitely _not_ an option. Several Other Sider terms were experimented on in her mental conversations with him, but the only term she still clung to was _her Tin Man_. It just fit.

"I thought you said that they were growing on you?" He questioned innocently, the quirk of his lips belying the intent.

"That was before I had to sit in on meetings with them _by myself_!" She wailed, throwing her hands over her face in despair.

Az snickered unhelpfully and DG threw a piece of scrap paper half-heartedly in her direction. There was a quick flash of light from the elder sister's rapidly upraised palm and the piece of paper turned to head back in DG's direction. An answering flash from the Heir Apparent's palm and the paper disappeared completely. Wyatt rolled his eyes and chuckled ruefully at their antics. Sometimes they seemed to regress into their lost childhood – he could not blame them really. They had fifteen annuals to make up for what they missed.

"I'll just leave you to your disagreement then," Wyatt called out just as DG began lobbing rapid-fire paper projectiles towards Az. Az shrieked and hid behind DG's desk preparing for the bombardment. When the paper pieces stopped abruptly and fell to the ground, she peeked cautiously over the barrier to see DG throw herself into Wyatt's arms.

"Don't you _dare_ leave me alone with the Turkeys, Wyatt Cain. I had hoped you of all people would be supportive in my distress," DG growled, pulling on his duster to get him to stop moving.

"DG, who said I was leaving you alone with them," He grinned mischievously. "I am still your bodyguard aren't I? Or did our relationship status change, somehow make you forget that little detail?"

Her instant reaction was one of profound relief and she kissed him hard, pulling his face closer to hers for better access to his mouth. Az pretended to gag loudly and DG waved her away without taking her focus off her Tin Man. Wyatt could not stop chuckling, making the kiss more difficult to maintain. He had not felt so young and carefree for a long time. The playful, innocent nature that DG exuded was infectious and he could not help but bask in the light she brought to his life. Tightening his arms around her waist, he kissed her one last time long and slow, before pulling away and indicating Az's presence still in the room.

"I believe we have managed to properly scandalize your sister darlin'," DG scoffed loudly and Az glared.

"She has been hanging around the Ambrose automaton for too long. Apparently, the First Advisor had a prudish side. Leave it to Az to bring out Glitch's non-existent sense of decorum," DG stuck her tongue out at her sister while Az managed to look even more affronted.

"You take that back Dorothea Gayle! I will have you know that Ambrose has a very _un-prudish_ side," She exclaimed before blushing scarlet and covering her heated face with her hands. Wyatt's blue eyes were round as saucers and DG was laughing so hard that she had doubled over, holding her aching stomach.

"I _will_ take it back Az," Dg managed between gasping breaths. "That was not something I expected to hear from you in public, _ever_."

"You have a sick mind my sister," Az tried desperately to recover her dignity.

"Oh no, I am not taking the fall for _that_ one! That was _all_ you," DG retorted, still hiccupping a few chuckles. Wyatt kept an arm around her waist in case she needed support.

"Girls, I hate to interrupt this little comedy break but DG, I really need to go over the Gillikin reports with you. Az, I believe Glitch was looking for _you_ as well. He said he wanted to discuss some of the surgery proceedings with you since the brain replacement is happening next week," Ever the Tin Man, Wyatt knew just how to restore order when necessary. DG sighed and wiped away a few wayward tears that had fallen during her laughing spell. Az immediately straightened up, brushing away errant strands of hair and invisible wrinkles on her dress.

"I will leave you to your reports then," Az stated demurely, the picture of elegant grace once more as she floated out the door in search of her beau. DG stared wistfully after her departing sister until she disappeared from sight.

"How does she manage to do that Wyatt?" She grumped, marching over to her desk chair and plopping down ungracefully into a slumped position with her legs hanging over the armrest. "From playfully rumpled to elegant princess in five seconds flat."

Wyatt bit back the two warring emotions that erupted every time she pulled stunts like that. The first one was a desire to laugh at her lack of _'princessness'_ as DG put it. The second very often overrode the first desire, especially since their confession – that was a desire to take her in his arms and let her know just _how much_ he liked her as she was. His princess had a way of making him feel very little like the gentleman he was raised to be from an early age.

Instead of acting on either impulse, he decided to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead and stated very intently, "I think you are just fine the way you are, princess."

He was rewarded with a brilliant crimson blush that just made him ache all the more to…_no more of that Wyatt Cain. You both have work to do._

"So what's this about the Gillikin border? It's almost lunchtime and I am going to need the energy intake for our Guild meeting," There was still a sour tone to her voice as she reminded them of the afternoon's schedule. Wyatt smiled again before turning to the more serious matter with a frown. DG sighed and grabbed the papers he had brought.

"My suspicions were confirmed today. It seems that a former official of the Sorceress was seen crossing the border into Gillikin country with a small contingent of Longcoats. By the descriptions we got from our scouts," He indicated a page in the middle of the pile she was perusing, "It looks like he could very well be Vysor."

"When was he last seen?" She asked grimly, a knot of dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Roughly a week after the Eclipse," He remarked shortly, the tense line in his jaw indicating a heavy emotion he was suppressing.

"And no one said anything sooner?" She asked incredulously. "We could have contacted the Gillikins then and had him detained immediately."

"That is the other part of the news princess. I don't like it one bit," He gritted out angrily, sparks flying in his ice blue eyes. At her questioning gaze, he continued. "It seems the Gillikins had every reason to refuse our invitation to the Tower razing. They snubbed us because Vysor had already been in regular contact with them for several months before the Eclipse. It seems that in the event of the witch's failure, he had a back-up plan he managed to conceal from her somehow. And the Gillikins seem to be in on it."

"Why are we hearing about this only _now_? Why did they not try to attack at the razing? What are they waiting for?" DG's questions were numerous and headache inducing as she tried to reason out the motives and intentions of a people she knew very little about. She shifted through the reports, looking for anything they might have missed.

"I am not sure kiddo," He sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. It irked him, not to have more information. "Maybe he is biding his time for when we are no longer watchful of the threat. Maybe they are planning an attack sometime during the Coronation festivities two cycles from now. It would be the perfect time to do so from a military standpoint. Security measures _will_ be tighter but with the large crowds, it will be a nightmare to make certain that you are completely protected. The margin for error is a lot greater," Wyatt sighed again, fear over the unknown threat to DG filling him. "We have too little information and it makes me…afraid."

"Afraid of what? I trust you with my life Wyatt?" She stated emphatically, hoping that her eyes conveyed her absolute faith in him. "The security measures you have put into place are the best our family has seen in decades. Men and women alike are lining the streets to commit their lives to guarding the House of Gayle. You told me yourself that the applications were piling up faster than you could process them, ever since the Papay fields. We have worked hard to earn the trust of the people and they are repaying us. How could we not be safe with you guarding us, even during a crowded festival?"

"I appreciate your trust in me DG," He allowed a small smile to touch his lips before sinking into another chair with a dejected slump of his shoulders. "But you seem to be under the false impression that I am invincible. I would give my life for you _and_ your family if it came down to that. I pray to the gods it never gets that far. Even the best security detail in the world is not perfect, and it is especially vulnerable when the enemy is coming from an unknown location. There could even be informants within the palace that are assisting Vysor in an uprising. Just because you gained the support of the majority so quickly, does not mean that you have _no_ enemies from within."

"But Raw and Kalm have been working hard on Viewing the staff to make sure they are trustworthy," She protested when he paused for breath. "I know we will always have people who are distrustful of our abilities, but I trust those who work here. Hell, a large number of them join us for evening meals in the kitchens. Why would they be so open and close to us if they just wanted my family dead?"

"The enemy does not always wear the face of an evil hag DG. Your sister is a good example of that. Do you think that the witch immediately showed her true colors to the people as soon as your sister was possessed? She found dissatisfaction and dissent among the minority and milked it with sweet words and honeyed lies," DG flinched as the reminder twisted painfully in her heart. He grabbed her hand and stopped it from worrying the fabric of her skirt. "It took her four annuals to actually garner enough support to come into power. Even then, she managed it with promises of restoration and healing. She was the witch, but she wore your sister's innocent face."

"I get it, really I do. It doesn't mean that I have to like the implications or start threatening the staff with the gallows for suspected treachery," She wore such a miserable expression that Wyatt moved around the desk to take her in his arms and kiss her pain away. DG clung to him as if she were a drowning woman holding onto the only lifeline she had left. He tasted her tears in their kiss and wanted so badly just to remove her far from the OZ to a safe place. Knowing it was a foolish hope, he just held her and let her cry.

"I would not ask you to be any different princess," He soothed, rocking her in his arms gently as he spoke. "The majority of your people love you for just that reason; you trust them implicitly with your life and the lives of your family. They don't quite know what to make of a Slipper Princess with none of the usual aloofness that is expected of the Royal family."

"The OZ does not need another elevated ruler looking out for her own personal gain," DG sniffed mulishly. "Even my mother kept herself apart from the masses to a degree, although I don't believe she did it selfishly. She was just raised to certain standards and that was the way it had always been done. Did I tell you about when I met the Grey Gale to get the Emerald?"

He shook his head in puzzlement and she gave a watery chuckle.

"She wore a gingham dress and white blouse with braided pigtails in her hair. I got the distinct impression that she did not stand on decorum very easily either. She even wore the silvery bangled shoes from the storybooks my mother used to read to Az and me. I have searched all over and not once found a formal portrait of my namesake. She was every bit the people's princess," She gazed intently into Wyatt's eyes. "I need to get the monarchy back to that level again; especially in the aftermath of the witch's rule. And I will not be able to do that if I choose to become suspicious of their motives."

"I am proud of you DG. It won't stop me from worrying about you, but I am proud of your ability to trust others," Wyatt admitted as he tangled his hand in her hair and pressed another kiss to her lips.

"If you want, I can authorize an investigation into the Head Chef's suspicious intentions," He arched an eyebrow at her sudden shift and watched as a glint of something suddenly impish shone in her eyes. "Well, both Az and I are convinced that he is purposely trying to poison us. I mean, why else would he continue to serve muglug against our Royal orders?"

Wyatt threw back his head and laughed so loud that several passing staff members poked their heads into the open doorway to discover the cause for commotion.

* * *

DG stifled the fiftieth yawn that threatened to escape her in the three hours they had been dealing with the Eastern Guild. She grimaced at the thought of being so bored that she had taken to counting her yawns. If Blue Hat threw out another long epic poem regarding the woes of his people, she was going to serve Munchkin for dinner that night. It could not be worse than the variations on muglug the Royal Chef insisted on trying still. Even after Az's threat in the throne room, his memory had apparently been rather short.

Wyatt subtly squeezed her shoulder from his standing position behind her chair and she threw him a look of desperation. _Please get me out of here Tin Man._ When Blue Hat opened his mouth again, probably to go over the Guild's tally of losses for the seventh straight time in glowing soliloquy, Wyatt finally cleared his throat. The unexpected noise took even DG by surprise and he looked to her for permission to continue.

_By all means, end my misery. You can even use your gun if you like._ She waved her hand in a formal gesture. Wyatt might as well get used to being her Consort as soon as possible.

"Your highness, gentlemen of the Guild," He began and she winced while the Guild members instantly sat up straighter at his no-nonsense tone. Unfortunately, formalities still had to be followed in some cases. "I would like to take a moment to express my condolences for the losses you sustained during the witch's reign. However, being that we have heard – _and duly noted_ – said losses already, it would do no good to rehash them all over again."

Wyatt paused for effect, and to figure out how to word his thoughts in a way that would be understandable but still respectful. Aw hell! He was Wyatt Cain, a Tin Man. And if DG was going to shake up the OZ as the Slipper Queen, then he was going to do his own version of a Consort.

"I am not a man good with words, so you are going to have to take what I give out," He still kept the stern tone in his voice. "We are doing the best we can – as quick as we can – to bring peace and prosperity back to the OZ. That includes your people as well. DG and her sister are working their asses off to heal lives and lands, but even with their magic, they are still human and still limited in what they can do in the short amount of time since their return.

"Now, you are all very good at offering up complaints and insisting the House of Gayle make restitution for something that they had no control over. What I want to know is this. What are you Turkeys willing to do to help the House of Gayle? If you want our help, you are going to have to assist us in return."

The expressions on the Guild members' faces were mixtures of shock, outrage, anger, and even – surprisingly – shame. Out of the two leaders and their seven counterparts, only three looked remotely repentant for their attitudes. Blue Hat looked about to rant in couplets, but Red Hat was chagrined by the rebuke. Wyatt took the opportunity and ran with it while DG watched – completely impressed by the affect her Tin Man had on others.

"It was a hard fifteen annuals for everyone in the OZ, including the Royal family. Now when all they want is peace and a chance to fix things, they are facing threats of potential war from the Gillikin border. This is a bad time for you boys to be making demands especially if you expect a free handout for your troubles," He managed the disgusted grimace very effectively, DG thought. "I suggest that if you want the Crown's assistance, you start coming up with ways you can help to keep another long conflict off the Ozian schedule. Why don't we adjourn for today gentlemen, so you can take some time to think through what I said? Shall we meet for a late dinner tomorrow? Say the first moon rising? Excellent! I will have the staff see you to the guest rooms for the night."

Without another word, Wyatt nodded toward several waiting guards who disappeared to find the wait staff. Then he swiftly moved to the side of DG's chair and offered his arm with a slight inclination of his head. She was fighting to keep the smirk off her face as she took the proffered limb and allowed him to lead her from the conference room. A quick glance backward showed the dumbfounded Munchkins still frozen to their seats.

As they reached a safe distance from the conference room, she heard Wyatt's sharp intake of breath followed by a heavy sigh. Turning to face him, she pressed a searing kiss to his mouth and he instinctively reacted by pulling her closer. The guards in the hallway kept their eyes pointedly turned in other directions to allow the couple their private moment. She finally pulled away enough to lean her forehead against his chest.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen you do, Tin Man," She giggled, unconcerned about listening ears as Wyatt blushed. "The rhyming turkey would have ended up as the evening meal if you had not stepped in just then. Thank you."

"I am not the typical Consort material DG. Years as a Tin Man taught me not to take kindly to bullshit and Blue Hat was giving it out in spades," Wyatt grimaced. "Are you sure you want me by your side when you sit on the throne? A more eloquent man might have a better time with diplomacy."

"I would not have you any other way Tin Man, and screw diplomacy. There is a time for social decorum and _that_ was not the time," She grinned up at him before pecking his cheek. "I _thanked_ you Wyatt. We all needed to hear what you had to say. The Eastern Guild will not start a war over your words and you might have just woken them up out of their apathetic little brains. They were hidden away from reality for too long. It is time for them to decide where their loyalties lay."

She paused and a wayward thought made her groan. His eyes clearly showed a question as he gazed down at her.

"I just remembered one thing you could definitely scrap for future reference."

"Oh really, and what was that?" He quirked his lips into a smile that nearly made her melt into a puddle before she remembered she was supposed to be critiquing him.

"_Never_ invite the turkey people to _our_ family dinner again," She groaned before brightening once more. "On second thought, I will just have the Chef serve them the leftover muglug."

* * *

**A/N: Some references made to a certain famous person as well as a special movie reference just for Shahrezad1. See if you can find them and I will send you a Wyatt Cain hug – a little awkward and tense, but oh so warm and strong… **


	82. Mechanically Inclined

**A/N: These next few chapters are going to focus on several different aspects namely, family relationships, and threats from the border. There will also be preparations put into place for the Coronation and a wedding…dun, dun, DUN…**

**And no, I will not reveal the wedding to individuals PMing me…**

**Tin Man and all of its wonderfully quirky characters is owned by some big production company in Hollywood that I do not know the name of off the top of my head…hopefully that works for a disclaimer.

* * *

**

"You know," Glitch mused thoughtfully, chewing on a piece of brown bread and making observations on the warm tableau in front of him. "We are going to either have to build a bigger island counter or we will soon be moving our meals into the formal dining room."

Several heads nodded in agreement while DG vehemently shook hers and stood up from her cozy place on Wyatt's lap.

"Not the formal dining room. I have a better idea," She grinned crazily and those who knew her well – which was about three quarters of the room's occupants – groaned at the potential problems the Heir Apparent's ideas usually caused. "There is an old conservatory on the second floor of the palace that is covered in dust cloths and probably was last used sometime in the fifth century BC. We could get it cleaned up, redecorated and turn it into an informal dining room. Instead of the monstrosity of a table we have in the formal dining room, we could set up smaller tables close together with space to one side for dancing or karaoke parties or…I think there might even be a large enough area left over for big overstuffed couches and chairs by the fireplace. It could be a game room, arts and crafts room, or anything else we want it to be."

Although a third of her conversation made no sense to anyone else but Ahamo, the extended family group got enough of the picture to start thinking of their own ideas to add. Lavender looked sheepish when she spoke up, but being the voice of reason in a group of dreamers had to fall to someone.

"DG as much as your idea is appreciated by all of us, the formal dining room will still be required at times. State functions are still going to be expected of us and not every country bordering ours is going to like the intimacy of an informal meal."

"I understand that completely and am more than willing to comply when the situation demands mother," DG explained patiently, a bright smile on her face to indicate that the spark had not died at the Queen's words. "But when I take the Crown, the OZ is going to have to deal with some changes to the system. It may not happen overnight and we will probably have some time before Glitch's assessment turns true. I still would like to pursue the idea of an informal _family_ style room if that is okay with you."

"I cannot offer any more objections, my angel. As long as you are aware of the need for distinction, we can look into what a project like that might cost and if there is available money in our budget."

"Dad and I are artistic enough to design it cheaply and I bet we could get enough volunteers to help out, right Wyatt?" Her glance in his direction was pointed but sweet and he chuckled ruefully.

"If I have to drag the entire security detail in kicking and screaming, you will have volunteers DG," Jeb rolled his eyes at his dad's soft heart while Dotty and Az cooed and eyed up their men to see what it would take to get the same results. Glitch was oblivious to the conversation having misfired halfway through and started dismantling a hapless egg timer that had been sitting innocently on the counter just prior to catching his eye. Jeb's eye roll quickly became a panicked look of desperation as he searched for the nearest exit to escape his sweetheart's puppy eyes.

DG, unaware of the havoc she had wreaked among the other young couples at the counter, sat down on Wyatt's lap again and began feeding Sabra some of her bread and greens.

The young Papay cub had grown just tall enough to stretch up on her hind legs and lap at DG's fingers. Sabra remained on the ground as per Lavender's pleading request, but she still joined in on the family meals by circling the table looking for scraps and begging each diner individually. Although she could be a nuisance at times to the staff who attempted to keep DG's rooms cleaned, she was proving to be the fierce protector the Papay leader had promised. Wyatt complained once in a while that he was going to lose his job to a walking pincushion, but even he stopped occasionally to scratch her ears or give her treats.

"Hey Az, do you have anything pressing this afternoon?" DG asked absently, still giving Sabra most of her attention.

"Not really why?" The older sister had given up on getting Glitch's attention.

"I was wondering if you would help me with my magic lessons today. Toto was telling me that he wanted to get my concentration level up. Something about being easily distractible."

"Yeah, I really don't see that _trait_ in you at all," Glitch remarked sarcastically causing several heads to swivel in his direction. For a man completely oblivious to Az while he tinkered with his egg timer, he surprised everyone with his abrupt input. Not that anyone disagreed with him. Suddenly, Az was looking a bit suspicious about his ability to selectively filter what went on around him.

"For the last time DG, it's Tutor," The rotund instructor grimaced disgustedly while DG grinned.

"But Toto," She whined mockingly, batting her lashes and clasping her hands in front of her in a pleading gesture. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in a stance that would have intimidated anyone who did not know him. "You are family and you are so cute as a dog. I can't help it."

"I can help out Deej, but just know that I am not going to make this easy on you," Az broke in before Tutor could contemplate violence. The poor man looked like he wanted to either wring the princess' neck or jump out of the nearest window. Actually strangling DG probably automatically constituted his death, so either way led to the same result.

"Be nice Az," DG warned not really liking the look in her sister's eyes.

"Why ever would I do that? It's an older sister's prerogative to make their younger sister's life miserable," A gentle cough sounded from Lavender and both of her daughters turned to look at her.

"Now girls play nice," She smiled, but they both could tell that their mother was enjoying the playful banter nearly as much as they were.

It suddenly occurred to DG _exactly_ how much their family had missed by being separated for so many years. Now even the most playful teasing could carry a tinge of bittersweet regret for reminders of what they had lost. Her heart swelled with love and awe for the sacrifices her mother and father had made. Before she left for her lessons, she ran to each of her parents and embraced them tightly while whispering her love into their ears.

* * *

Wyatt watched silently from a corner of the library as Tutor and Azkadellia bombarded DG's shield with both magical and physical projectiles. She had been holding steady for little over half an hour and was not even breaking a sweat.

It was still a disconcerting thought to know that he was committing his life to a Daughter of Light. Occasionally during one of their more volatile arguments, she would use her magic to fight back. Cain insisted that she could not use magic because that automatically gave him a huge disadvantage. It did not seem to stop her if she was especially angry with him. She always apologized afterward, but the one time she threatened to set his hat on fire, he turned around and stalked out of the room in a livid temper. It was several hours before he even looked in her direction, let alone spoke one word to her. She never threatened his hat after that incident - unless it was with paint. That was at least washable and so it did not rank as an unforgivable sin.

A slight nod from Tutor, and Wyatt initiated his surprise attack on her shield. The shape shifter had approached him privately before the lesson to ask if he would participate. He agreed as long as it would not injure her in any way. He was all for helping his princess learn how to fight and use her magic; however, he drew the line at harming her even if the injury was minor.

In one, smooth movement Wyatt stood and tossed a pebble when her back was turned. DG was so surprised, she immediately dropped the shield with a groan of frustration.

"Always be prepared for an attack at any moment, on any side DG," Tutor instructed as she sat heavily in a chair. Wyatt moved to join her and Az gracefully slipped to the floor at DG's feet. "You did well holding the shield when you were aware of your enemies. Beware the enemy that is hidden."

"How can I beware if I do not know they are there?" DG asked while glaring at Wyatt out of the corner of her eye. He smirked and deliberately pinched her cheek in retaliation. She slapped his hand while Tutor looked on with the air of a man whose patience was being tested to the limits.

"That is why we are working on your concentration and focus. You should be able to walk around and maintain your shield whether you are just moving from one floor to another in the castle or on the battlefield surrounded by allies and enemies. Even if surprised by an unseen attack, your focus should be second nature," Despite Tutor's flaws and the constant repetition of his instructions – if she heard one more 'Let your Light flow through you DG' she was going to turn him into a rock again – he was actually an excellent instructor.

DG had just never been one to hold her attention on a subject for any length of time. She had explained to Wyatt that on the Other Side there was actually a diagnosis for her lack of attention. He had been puzzled as to why hyperactivity was considered an illness. In his mind, it just meant that she needed to find another outlet for the excess energy. When she asked him if he was offering to _be_ that outlet his face immediately flushed red and he hid under the brim of his fedora while she laughed.

"You know, I used to be normal," DG started softly, a wistful expression on her face. "I went to school, lived on a farm, worked at a diner, and drove a motorcycle. The worst _enemy_ I had to deal with was peer pressure especially in high school. Well, that and the dimwitted boys who just wanted to get in my pants."

Wyatt's hackles rose at the last comment and he could not stop a growl from escaping. DG's eyes widened innocently while Az laughed gleefully at his automatic rush of jealousy.

"Don't worry Wyatt; I kicked their asses to the curb when they tried. My virtue is still intact," She winked, causing him to blush. "I was just making a point that life was much simpler when I did not have magic."

"Actually, you never lost your magic, Deej. It was just locked away when mother shielded your memories," Az's tone was sad and filled with regret, but DG gave her a gentle shove.

"Enough of that. As future Queen of the OZ, I proclaim moping permanently banished from the lands. No more regrets, no guilt over the past. We are alive and part of a larger family that I would not trade for all the regrets in the world. A wise man once told me there are some things that are just out of our control," She smiled sweetly at Wyatt and he felt like he had just won the lottery. "All we can do is let it go."

"And _that_ right there is why you will be a great Queen, Deej. You may not be conventional, but you are always open to learn and grow," Az commended her proudly, the grief quickly forgotten at her sister's words. "You will definitely take the OZ by storm little sister. All I ask is that you let me stay close and cheer you on."

"I would not have it any other way Az," DG reached down to embrace the elder princess. "We are stronger when we are together remember? I think _you_ told me that!"

Tutor and Wyatt were all but forgotten as the sisters bonded over bittersweet memories. The instructor silently left the library, having decided that they needed this time together more than his magic lessons at the moment. They were both lost in their tears and laughter for a time.

"Wait a minute DG. You drove a motorcycle?" Wyatt's panicked voice finally broke into their reminiscing as the last portion of the conversation finally registered in his brain.

"I fix farm machinery and cars too Wyatt," She deadpanned, not missing a beat. "Why? Does a mechanically inclined woman scare you Tin Man?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I am definitely slowing down on the installments. Sorry about that. And before anyone panics, that does not mean I have lost the story line or that I will be ending any time soon. The chapters have just gotten a lot longer and my baby decided that she wanted only one nap a day if that…grrrrr…**

**So this could be a good thing. It allows some people – we won't mention any names…*cough* animegus *cough* - to catch up with the rest of us. **

**I **_**plan**_** on getting at least two chapters out a day still, but I will not guarantee anything just in case I cannot keep the bargain.**

**Thank you all again for the amazing reviews and responses (especially to Wyatt and DG's confession)**

**You have no idea how crazy obsessed I am whenever a ding alerts me that I have another review. If you have ever seen Finding Nemo (which I do not own) the yellow fish who likes his bubbles would be a pretty good visual for you.**


	83. Like Mother Like Daughters

**A/N: It's a no go still on claiming ownership of the original stories – Tin Man and Wonderful Wizard of Oz…**

**Wyatt Cain cyber hugs to anyone who correctly guesses the Bride…

* * *

**

"I have a request mother," DG smiled sweetly at the Queen of the OZ. At her mother's nod to continue DG cautiously posed her question. "Would it be too much trouble to have the wedding at Finaqua? It just seems like the most appropriate place since that was where everything started. This would be kind of a symbolic healing since the magical healing is already finished there."

The other women in the room glanced quickly at Lavender, their eyes filled with hope and a little trepidation as the Queen thoughtfully considered DG's request. When she finally opened her mouth to speak, the glowing smile on her face was answer enough and an audible sigh of relief was heard simultaneously around the room.

"What the bride wants, the bride will have DG. Are you _sure_?" The Queen looked pointedly in the direction of the engaged woman who blushed prettily and nodded her head.

"If it is not too much trouble, I would be honored to marry at the summer palace," She smiled, twisting the golden band around her ring finger with a nervous twitch. "It was kind of one of those unattainable dreams of mine when I was a little girl."

"There is one issue we have to deal with first though," Lavender's smile was tinged with a little worry this time. "Your Coronation is in just over one cycle DG. That really should take place first before we host any other formal ceremonies. It is necessary that we not delay the occasion; the House of Gayle needs to be at full power so we can fight whatever else is coming with a strong Daughter of Light already in place. I hate to ask to delay the wedding, but I must."

"That is just fine," The brunette bride smiled reassuringly. "I would not want to rush the planning of either event and having a Queen at this point is much more important than getting married. I also want Glitch's surgery out of the way before I say my vows. I am pretty sure my fiancé would agree with that too, wouldn't you Love?"

The aforementioned fiancé had walked in the door just as the women were discussing the two ceremonies. His signature Cain smirk was plastered on his face as he swooped in to kiss his blushing lady. Her question caused relief to flash across his face.

"I agree completely darlin'. What is an extra few cycles? I already know you are mine and don't need a piece of paper to prove it. As for the Glitch idea, it is probably for the best. We don't need him misfiring in the middle of the speeches."

"Watch it Cain, there are other's present," His bride-to-be laughingly teased him, but the coy look in her eyes told him that she enjoyed his public displays of affection very much. Her own mischievous nature thrived on it. She noticed Az throwing her an appreciative glance for the Glitch comment. "Is there a reason that you are interrupting our party planning?"

"Well I had been hoping to steal you away for the afternoon meal, but since you are too busy talking wedding dresses and venues…" He paused as she softly protested. "I suppose I will just have to have lunch with Raw, Glitch, and Quentin."

"Go on get out of here you two lovebirds," Az waved them away when they both turned pleading eyes on the other women in the room. "We can finish wedding talks later. I am getting hungry as it is and we can't discuss wedding dresses without the bride being present."

Groans of disappointment filled the room as the wedding planning committee separated to find a bite to eat or – following in the bride-to-be's example – a man of their own to kiss.

**Much Later That Same Day:**

"Glitch, I need you to teach Az and me how to fight," DG imperiously stared down the First Advisor from her standing position in front of his desk.

The hapless man cocked his head and blinked at the abrupt interruption to his work on DG's schedule. He had been tweaking some dates in order to fit the Eastern Guild in for another meeting before the Coronation. This time, the little ankle biters were definitely working towards an amicable conclusion to the peace talks. After Cain's rather – cough – brusque handling of the situation, the Eastern Guild leaders agreed over dinner the following night to actively participate in the healing of the OZ in exchange for government assistance for their own lands. The newest meeting on the agenda was to finalize their alliance treaty in case of a possible war with the Gillikins and Vysor. Blue Hat was still grumbling – in sonnet form – about the loss of control over their situation, but his brother was turning out to be the stronger leader. He had managed to guilt the other members with very little effort. It looked like the Eastern Guild was not going to be sitting neutral for the _next_ fifteen annuals.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked calmly working through why _that_ request would be a very bad idea for his health. "Does Wyatt know you are asking me this?"

"He is actually the one who suggested it. I _know_; I was surprised as well," DG smirked at the shocked expression on Glitch's face. "Apparently, my ability to protect myself far outweighs his irrational desire to keep me out of any situations where I might need the extra defense."

"It probably has to do with the conversation he had with your father," Glitch mused absently, relieved that the Tin Man would not be glaring at him from behind the barrel of a revolver any time soon. "Cain told me what the Consort said when he asked to court you."

"What _did_ my father say?" DG suddenly narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Her robot parents had been pretty old-fashioned on most things, but being raised with modern values and peer pressure DG still struggled with some concepts. One part of her appreciated Wyatt's honorable nature while the other part screamed that she was an independent woman and could do as she pleased – darn it all.

"He apparently did not even polish his knives while Cain was there," The First Advisor hastened to reassure the Slipper Princess. "Just told your Tin Man what to expect regarding being the Consort to a Queen. It sounded to me like your father was pretty firm about the fact that this is a Matriarchal monarchy. Wyatt may be an old-fashioned gentleman, but he has to realize that _you_ are technically the one in charge on matters of state. That includes your safety and protection."

"So I can be relieved that Wyatt won't be forcing me to stay out of battles or sedately wave goodbye as he goes off to war without me?" DG's shoulders drooped as the tension left her body. She had not even realized that she was stressing about the conversation.

"Oh, I am sure Cain will still _try_ at least. He is not going to lose his paranoid, overly-protective nature just because you wear a crown DG," Glitch smiled and jotted down a few more notes in DG's planner before closing the book and folding his hands in front of him. "I just think he will be a little more willing to think rationally before he tells you _no_."

"Well that is better than nothing I suppose," DG sighed in resignation. "So does that mean you will teach us?"

"As long as I am not going to be shot by your paranoid body-guard, I would be delighted to demonstrate my rhythm," DG laughed at the way Glitch's eyes lit up in appreciation. Someone was noticing his other talents and he was going to bust a zipper if his head swelled any more than it already was. DG had made his day.

"You should probably pencil us in for lessons soon then," DG said and Glitch shook himself before searching for his pen again.

"Thanks doll," He exclaimed as he flipped open her planner again. "Still glitching a bit, although it has gotten remarkably better since I reconnected with my marbles."

"You are not there yet Glitch, but you will be," DG promised, affectionately reaching out to pat his head where the zipper still poked through. He had gotten rid of the dreads look, but it was still noticeable. "The surgery is in two days right?"

"Yep," His eyes filled with excitement before anxiety clouded them over. "I just hope it works the way I want it too. What if I come out of surgery as a stuffy Ambrose instead of being a good mix of my two personalities?"

"You will always have me to knock some sense into you Glitch," DG stated sympathetically. "I wouldn't worry about it too much though. You never fully forgot who you were as Ambrose even without your brains. I don't think getting them replaced will make you forget your Glitchy side."

"That makes me feel a lot better doll," Glitch's smile was grateful as he walked around the desk to hug his second favorite princess. "Thanks a bunch DG."

"Not a problem Glitch," She suddenly looked worried at a wayward thought that crossed her mind. "Hey wait a minute? Does this mean I have to start calling you Ambrose now?"

"What? Don't be silly DG," He paused and she could tell exactly when his synapses misfired. With a jerk of his head, he began again. "Don't be silly DG…Don't be silly DG…Don't be…"

"You just said that Zipperhead," She used Cain's nickname with a tender fondness. When Glitch stopped and thanked her, she gave him another hug. "I guess that answers my question anyway."

"To you and Cain and even Raw, I will always be Glitch," His reassuring smile warmed her heart. With a gentle pat on her back, he turned her around to face the door. "Now get out of here before I forget to schedule you for your self-defense classes. I will have your calendar ready to go before dinner tonight. We can go over them at breakfast tomorrow."

"Alright Glitch. I'll see you at dinner then," She waltzed past her sister who was just coming in to see her man after an agonizing separation of about half an hour. With a wink, she addressed Az as she ran out the door. "Az, Glitch agreed to teach us self-defense. You had better wear something comfortable and loose for our first lesson. We are going to be getting sweaty."

"Wait a minute DG! _What _self-defense lessons? _DG!_" Az shouted down the hall at her sister's retreating back. The younger princess just laughed, her cackle echoing ominously as she disappeared. Az turned on Glitch whose amused expression served to irritate her further. "What scheme of my sister's did you agree to Ambrose Diggs?"

"Wyatt thought it would be best for you girls to learn how to defend yourselves in case of attack and all of your bodyguards managed to be taken out simultaneously. Apparently, he thought I was the best person for the job," Glitch puffed out his chest again at the thought.

The Ambrose brain was imagining how flattering Azkadellia's figure would look in the martial arts robes and the Glitch side of his brain nearly had a stroke.

_Since when does the stodgy First Advisor ever imagine naughty things?_

_Since Stodgy, First Advisor finally got to kiss his girl._

_AMBROSE?_

_Yes, Glitch?_

_You are much too sedate about this._

_Oh, learn to live a little Zipperhead._

_DG was right. I won't have to worry about losing myself when they replace my marbles._

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this arrangement?" Az's voice rang through his mind, shaking him effectively out of the internal dialogue that was going on in maddening fashion. His princess was staring him down with an intimidating glare.

"Azkadee, it will be fine. Don't worry about a thing. I am a Master in the martial arts; it will be just like dancing," He reassured her calmly, already planning the first lesson while he finished tweaking DG's schedule again and turned to mark the update in his and Az's calendars. Keeping schedules for himself and the entire Royal family was trying, but he enjoyed the brain workout.

"I am holding you to that promise Ambrose," She said before a sickly sweet smile covered her features. "If not, I have the means to make your life very miserable during the next few cycles."

"Whatever do you mean?" Ambrose asked her innocently, positive that she was bluffing. After all, the Head Chef had yet to lose his family jewels for the repeat muglug offenses, although he suspected that the Queen had a hand in _that_.

"It seems that some things thought dead aren't always so..." She smirked knowingly before placing a teasing kiss on his mouth and pulling away to continue her train of thought, "Are they OZ Pinhead?"

Glitch gulped audibly at the gleefully vindictive expression on his love's face. His eyes widened as she chuckled and he wondered exactly why he had decided to stick around as the First Advisor. Being caught between the two princesses was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He would never win – _EVER_.

And how on earth did Azkadee learn about _that_ unpleasant bit of information? It had been completely erased on the application form. The only other people who knew were his interviewer and…

The _Queen_! Damn.

It was no wonder the princesses were so mischievous.

Like mother like daughters.

* * *

**A/N: On a completely unrelated note, does anyone know of a good, untraceable poison one can use to dispose of an annoyance? I usually LOVE dogs and I abhor violence, but the yapping monster in the apartment directly above me is on borrowed time…If he wakes my daughter up from her nap once more…**


	84. Life Or Something Like It

**A/N: I forgot to put a smiley face by my little joke in the last author's note…it just sounded rude without it. Sorry animegus farmus…meant no offense. We really do miss you and the lively stories and reviews you bring!

* * *

**

"Is my daughter in here, Cain?" Were Ahamo's first words as he entered the vehicle bays underneath the palace and caught sight of the worried looking Tin Man standing next to a support pillar in the middle of the cavern. It was kind of a moot question, especially nowadays. The only time the Tin Man and his daughter were separated for any length was after they bid each other goodnight.

Several spaces in the underground garage held motorcars and transport trucks that had seen better days. Mechanics had been brought from Milltown to begin fixing up the vehicles in exchange for funds the town could use to restore what the Sorceress had destroyed. It was hard, slow progress but a couple of the transport trucks had already been refurbished. The optimistically programmed mechanics were hoping to have one of the open motorcars ready in time for the Coronation four weeks hence.

"She is here Ahamo," Cain sighed heavily, and passed a weary hand over his face.

A wave of his other hand indicated DG's legs sticking out from under one of the motorcars. Her skirt had ridden up just above her knees, the beginnings of grease spots were showing up on the floor and her legs, and all Ahamo could hear were muttered curses, spit out after several ominous sounding clanks from beneath the mechanical beast.

Cain looked like he had not slept in several days and Ahamo knew that he had barely touched his meals. The kitchen staff monitored everyone's meal trays if the involved parties did not make it down for the family mealtimes. Since Wyatt had not made it to dinner for several days in a row, the staff had reported that his trays came back to the kitchen untouched.

"How long has she been under there?" The Consort asked his next question sounding just as weary as Cain looked. It had been a trying week for everyone.

"Goin' on three hours, sir. I tried to get her out of here about an hour ago, but you know how stubborn she gets when she's upset," A muscle twitched in the tense line of Cain's jaw. Ahamo took it that his request had not been well received. With a nod, he patted his Head of Security on the shoulder.

"Why don't you go rest and get something to eat Cain? I would like a moment alone with my daughter," He knew Cain would protest, but it was not a suggestion. Several guards were posted at all entry points into the bay. Cain tensed but realized the firmness of Ahamo's order and he nodded in acquiescence. His shoulders fell slightly as he started to walk away. "I'll take care of her General. She is still my daughter above all else."

The warning note was not meant to be harsh. Ahamo still had a hard time realizing that his Spitfire had given her heart away to another man. He still wanted his little princess and he was going to hang onto the fact that DG was technically _his_ girl until Cain put a ring on her finger. Cain nodded, understanding passing through his glance before he turned and walked out of the bay. Ahamo sighed heavily again.

"Spitfire, you under there?" He crouched down to peek under the car. When a mumbled greeting sounded, he continued. "Mind if I join you?"

There was a pause as DG processed his words. In the next instant, she had wheeled herself out from under the vehicle on a rolling board and was staring up at her father quizzically. Her blue eyes were wide-eyed with surprise and there was hardly a clean spot on her face. Ahamo bit back the urge to laugh; instead, he settled for a cocked eyebrow.

"You work on cars?" She asked in disbelief.

"What?" He mocked in a soft, teasing voice. "You thought you got your mechanical skills from Hank? That man was useless when it came to fixing _anything_ in Milltown. Someone forgot to program him correctly."

DG laughed, but there was a pained quality to it that tore at his father heart. She had not said anything about them since the Eclipse, but he wondered if his daughter still missed the nurture units who had done his and Lavender's job for fifteen annuals.

"Actually I will tell you a little secret. Your mother is the closet mechanic in the family. I know enough to get me by, but she used to sneak down and tinker in the garage just like you. Said it made her feel useful when things weren't going well during treaty talks and council meetings," DG's eyes had doubled in size as he talked.

"Are you _kidding_ me? The delicate, beautiful flower that looks like me and calls herself my mother? Why didn't she tell me?" She was incredulous and Ahamo could see why. DG barely remembered the feistier side of her mother. Other than the physical resemblance that would have been more pronounced if Lavender still had her black hair, the two women seemed nothing alike in personality. Fifteen annuals had changed them _all_ so drastically.

"I don't think she has the strength or the passion for it anymore," He said softly, berating himself when her eyes clouded over with guilt. "She is not as young as she used to be Deej. And there is a lot going on right now that makes it hard for her to find time for leisure activities. She is working so hard to make sure that your transition into the role of Queen goes smoothly."

"Oh," She stated shortly. "Well, grab a wheelie board thing. This hunk of metal is not going to fix itself."

For several minutes, they settled into a quiet, steady rhythm. DG would ask for a tool, Ahamo would hand her one and vice versa. He took time between tinkering with various parts on the underbelly to watch his daughter at work. When she was really concentrating, her tongue would stick out through her teeth. If her hands slipped, she would utter a curse and then cover her mouth in mortification before she belatedly realized that she had just greased her face. After a piece fell into place, she would quietly cheer and pump her fist in pride at her accomplishment. She never once used her magic – at least not in any visible way.

"I am assuming you did not just come find me so we could bond over fixing cars, dad. You can cut to the chase anytime now," She grinned half-heartedly at his affronted expression before he settled into an uneasy smile.

"You are too perceptive for your own good DG," He murmured, concentrating on an oil spot on her nose. "But I _did_ want to spend some quality time with you. We have not really had any since the balloon ride to the Mausoleum."

"That's true," She mused. "Seems like a lifetime ago. And now I am going to be Queen of the Oz, I have a man I want to spend the rest of my life with, and there is a psychopathic madman running around the border just waiting to strike."

"You forgot one other thing," Ahamo paused until she glanced at him with a questioning look. "You have a best friend in the operating room going through a very delicate, possibly life-threatening procedure."

She tensed instantly, just as he had expected. When she made the move to wheel herself out from under the car and escape, he was right there barring her way with a hand on her wrist.

"Let me go," Her voice was cold and threatening, but Ahamo held on even when she struggled to break free.

He said nothing even as her struggle became more violent and she pounded away on his chest with her free hand. He winced occasionally when her strikes actually caused a twinge of pain, but he held on until her struggles subsided. Eventually she tired out enough that she stopped pulling away or hitting him. By the time that happened, her grease-streaked face was being washed clean with the torrent of her tears. Ahamo was ready as she collapsed into his arms and covered her face with both of her hands – which he had released so he could wrap his own arms around her in a comforting embrace.

They stood there like that for several long moments. She sobbed heartbrokenly into his chest and he soothed her with soft, whispering words of comfort. He even attempted a short, humming lullaby that he and Lavender used to sing to her when she suffered with childhood nightmares. He was not really sure _how_ long they remained that way, but eventually her tears subsided and she settled into soft, hiccuping sighs.

"He's gonna be okay, Spitfire. He should be out of surgery soon and Az is right there with him," He finally explained when he felt enough time had passed. She stiffened up a little, but stayed wrapped in his embrace. Definitely progress as far as Ahamo was concerned. He still proceeded cautiously. "Your mother was worried about you. You stormed off so fast, we weren't sure whether to go after you or stay near Az. So I told her _I_ would find you."

"I hate feeling scared all the time," DG sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve. "It's bad enough that we are living in constant fear of an attack from Vysor and the Gillikins. Now Wyatt told me just today that he has been dealing with some potential security breaches in the City that could lead to an assassination attempt on any one of us. And Glitch…"

Her voice hitched as she said his name. She stiffened her shoulders again and continued.

"I was just so overwhelmed by everything that has been happening. I had to get out of there before I exploded and this was the first place I thought of to come. Wyatt tried to get me to talk but I just couldn't add more stress to _his_ shoulders. He is already struggling with trying to protect all of us from unseen forces and my worries are just going to add to his burden. Especially when it's so stupid an issue to worry about."

"Deej, it is _not_ stupid to worry about a friend who might be in danger. You are already burdened with so much for someone so young. If you didn't break down at some point, I would have worried about you more," He grinned wryly as she let out an indelicate snort of disgust. "Although, now I think I see why you did not talk to your Tin Man about this sooner. He's a strong man though Deej, and he _loves_ you. You should give him more credit when it comes to what he can or cannot handle."

"I know he is strong. I _know_ he loves me; I just...guess I still struggle with guilt every once in a while. You know that feeling when you have caused someone _enough_ pain and just do not want to be the cause of more," She sniffed again before looking up into his face. "It is easier said than done to let go of the past. It does not plague me as often anymore, but when I feel like my reactions are pretty ridiculous compared to what _he_ went through, I just clam up again."

"Glitch is his friend too Spitfire," Ahamo reminded her gently, patting her hair in a calming gesture. And I have a feeling that Wyatt likes it when you share your burdens with him. A man has to know that his woman needs him even if she is strong and independent in her own right."

"You are right daddy," He felt another piece of his heart click back into place when she used her childhood name for him. "I should probably find him and apologize huh? I was kind of rude when he asked me to come out from under the car and talk to him."

"You know what you need to do baby girl," Ahamo smiled wistfully. "Just don't forget your poor old dad when you and your Tin Man work things out again. Fathers like to know their daughters still need them even if they are all grown up."

"You know what? I think Wyatt can wait a little while longer daddy," DG squeezed him a little more tightly before turning back to the mess she had been making under the vehicle. "Right now, I want to finish working on this car while you tell me the story of how you and mother first met…"


	85. Seeing Stars

**A/N: I do not own the Tin Man **

**Wyatt Cain cyber hug to KLCtheBookworm for her correct guess in chapter 83... :)**

**

* * *

**

For the fifth time that morning, DG was staring numbly at the vaulted ceiling of the training room from her rather uncomfortable position on the lightly padded floor. She vaguely registered her sister's laughter and noted that it sounded remarkably evil for someone who had supposedly been un-possessed. An annoying groaning sound emitted from somewhere in the room and it took several moments to understand that the bothersome noise was coming from her throat.

Another few moments passed and a sudden blur of movement out of the corner of her eye materialized over her prone form. After blinking owlishly to clear her vision, the blur that blocked her view of the skylights cleared up enough for her to pick out the familiar features of her Tin Man. She considered his worried expression in bewilderment.

Oh right. Crap.

"Hey Tin Man," She tried cracking a smile, but it ended up turning quickly into a grimace as the pain of her failed attempt to block Glitch's attacks finally registered through the foggy haze. "I am holding you completely responsible for this you know. You told me it was necessary."

"That was before I realized the Zipperhead wasn't goin' to go easy on you kiddo," Wyatt helped her gently into a sitting position and checked her over for injuries. She would have laughed as he turned to glare daggers at the First Advisor, but it was too painful to move – much.

"Be nice Mr. Cain," She groaned softly as she delicately moved different aching joints. "Glitch is not a Zipperhead any longer. His surgery was almost a month ago."

"That is correct Cain," Glitch unhelpfully chimed in, oblivious to the Tin Man's killing looks. Az had joined them on the training mat to snicker at her sister's expense. "Besides, I _am_ going easy on DG. She would be dead or paralyzed if I were actually fighting at full capacity."

"Gee thanks, Glitch," DG snorted sarcastically before allowing Wyatt to help her to a standing position. She bobbed and weaved in place for a moment as the dizziness of a new elevation level overwhelmed her battered equilibrium. Steadying herself on Wyatt's arm, she managed a pained grin. "It's nice to know that you are not intending to harm me or anything."

"You asked me to teach you to defend yourself DG," Glitch remarked reprovingly, his eyebrow raised in censure at her cynicism. "To tell you the truth, you have been doing remarkably well for a beginner."

"Glitch, I am _not_ a beginner," She tried to pull herself up into a more regal pose, but only succeeded in cracking a few more joints into place. This time, she bit back the groan before it escaped. But the all observant Wyatt still noticed her grimace and shot another glare in the First Advisor's direction. "Popsicle had me take self-defense classes on the Other Side when I was in high school. I even beat Officer Gulch and he was the class _instructor_. You are just really good and your technique is completely different from what I am used to."

"I think you should give Az a turn DG," Wyatt insisted softly. "You have a Coronation in two days and you will need to be in working order to stand for the full length of the ceremony."

"That is what we have Viewers for Wyatt. Don't worry about me so much," She reached up to cup his face with her hand and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. "A few bruises aren't going to ruin me for life, Tin Man. I got more injuries fighting the witch on the Tower balcony."

"I have to say, little sister. This is way more fun than I gave you credit for," Az smiled sweetly as DG stuck her tongue out. "I just wish you had not chosen such a gods-awful hour of the day for training."

"Hush you," DG retorted, rolling her eyes. "According to your beau, it was the '_only available time left on our collective schedules_' and it's not _that_ early in the morning. I have been up far earlier than this before. Besides," She grinned wickedly at the First Advisor, "Glitch definitely goes easy on _you_. He's too scared that he might hurt you if he actually puts up a fight."

It was still strange to see the absence of Glitch's gaping head wound and the shiny zipper. The healers who had performed the surgery told the anxiously pacing family and friends in the waiting room that he would most likely heal with no trace of a scar thanks to their highly skilled Viewer. DG had thrown her arms around Raw the instant he tiredly shuffled out of the operating room. He beamed at her open affection and the gratitude radiating off her in emotional waves. When she finally released him, she promptly burst into tears as she sank to the ground in a rapid adrenaline release.

If anyone noticed Ahamo nodding his approval to Wyatt, they said nothing. The Tin Man had been anxious and withdrawn since DG and her father walked back from the vehicle bay to join the others in the waiting room. He held back from rushing to her side, although the Consort could tell he was doing so under great restraint. At Ahamo's nod, he broke his stance and rushed to gather the woman he loved in his arms. She sobbed happily on his chest, whispering nonsensical phrases in her joyful delirium and begging his forgiveness for shutting him out. His look of utter relief was profound and worth Ahamo's fatherly sacrifice.

When the healers finally let family and friends in to see him one at a time, DG was unanimously voted in first. She walked in cautiously afraid of what was going to see, but Az was waiting for her with a smile and a tight, comforting grip on her hand. They approached the comfortable bed he had been placed in and DG noted the difference between the OZ hospitals and those on the Other Side. Glitch was floating groggily between wake and sleep, but his warm smile at DG's appearance made tears spring quickly to her eyes.

"_Hey there Doll," He had said, voice cracking with weary contentment as he reached out a hand to pat her hair. "Told you I was gonna be just fine."_

"_You did; sorry I didn't believe you Glitch," She replied through her tears while Az squeezed her hand and the sisters started to glow._

"_The name's Ambrose," He replied with a stern expression and for one moment, DG's heart stopped beating. Until she recognized his mischievous twinkle and she weakly chuckled at being had by her first best friend. "I am kidding DG. You can call me Glitch still. Nothing's changed really," He coughed a little bit, looking sheepish, "Well not the important stuff anyway. Right Azkadee?"_

_Az had blushed and smiled prettily as Glitch's eyes turned lovingly to hers. She bent down to kiss him softly while DG watched and thanked whoever was listening for bringing her best friend back. After several moments, Glitch broke the kiss and fixed his gaze on DG once again._

"_There's something I gotta ask you Doll. Going into surgery makes a man really reevaluate what is most important in his life," She was puzzled but nodded her head for him to continue. "I know this is not the best setting for stuff like this, but I have to get it said. DG, will you give me permission to marry your sister?"_

_DG's eyes widened as her sister gasped and through a hand over her mouth, tears sparkling in Az's eyes. She laughed at the utter silliness of the whole situation and reached down to hug the highly drugged man._

"_You have my permission Glitch. Just please tell me that was not her proposal as well. I would have to reattach your zipper if it was."_

"_Oh no, Azkadee is going to get a proper proposal just as soon as I get out of this darn hospital bed," He smiled lovingly in his almost-fiancée's direction before addressing DG once more with a mock frown. "And this changes nothing Doll. I am still expecting you to come prepared for our self-defense lessons, future sister-in-law or not."_

DG smiled in Wyatt's arms in the present time, watching Glitch and Az spar on the training mat.

Her sister had gotten a proposal all right. Glitch's recovery time was drastically reduced thanks to Az and Raw's work during the surgery. He was released from the medical ward a week after the brain replacement and his first order of business had been to bring Az into his lab for a romantic meal and bended knee. She emerged all smiles several hours later, looking slightly rumpled and sporting a beautiful diamond solitaire Glitch had created himself in the very place where they had first formed an attachment over fifteen annuals previously. Ahamo tried his best impression of the stern, gun-toting father, but the lack of gun made his attempt lose its intimidation factor quite a bit. Lavender and DG cried on one another's shoulders before folding Az into their embrace. Everyone else offered congratulations and asked for a wedding date.

_That_ was still pending. They wanted to wait until everything else had died down before planning a quiet garden ceremony at Finaqua. After being in the public eye for so long and under such awful circumstances, Az just wanted a small, meaningful ceremony surrounded by her close family. Glitch was more than happy to oblige as long as he got a chance to dance with his bride.

"Hey Tin Man," DG smiled affectionately up into Wyatt's face as he raised an eyebrow for her to continue. "You think mother will let _us_ get married in a small, _quiet_ ceremony too?"

"Princess, I am pretty sure _your_ wedding is going to be a whole lot of pomp and circumstance," He grimaced at the thought before giving a reassuring smile and a kiss. "I wish we _could_ kiddo, but I _am_ going to marry the Queen of the OZ. Pretty sure the entire kingdom is gonna want to watch."

"Darn it. A girl can dream I guess," She sighed before shifting into a more comfortable position in his arms. Her body was still aching considerably and it would only get worse before Raw got a chance to fix her. Wyatt looked worried again when she groaned and she rolled her eyes. "I have a feeling _my_ training session is done now, if you want to bring me to Raw. Az and Glitch look kind of _busy_."

Wyatt blushed red as DG giggled at the awkward tangle of limbs Az and Glitch had gotten into. So much for self-defense training. Weren't you supposed to defend _against_ attackers? Although, kissing them senseless might just work as an element of surprise.

Only if they were your significant other of course.


	86. The Only Thing We Have to Fear is

**A/N: I could not find a place for this in the main story, but I am positive everyone wanted to know what Glitch felt like before during and after his surgery experience…So it is breaking into the story line a little late, but just think of it as the half chapter between 84 and 85  
**

**Enjoy.**

**Don't Own Tin Man yet, but still working on it…

* * *

**

Glitch was terrified.

When he could remember what he was supposed to be terrified about.

He had been waiting for months to be truly reconnected to his brain, but there were so many unknown factors that he had to take into account. He had even drawn up pie charts and a list of pros and cons for the procedure, just to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing. Then he had scrapped the whole mess and started over again after his synapses misfired nervously.

The last time he had been under a knife, the witch's eyes had burned maliciously down at him from Azkadee's beautiful face and it was one thing he had never forgotten – not really. Especially now that he had been reconnected temporarily to his marbles.

He smiled at the woman beside him – there was no evil in her eyes anymore. Just pure love for him, something he had been hoping for all those annuals ago.

Azkadee sat with him through his preliminary screenings and tests that the healers performed to make sure he could handle the procedure. The worry in her eyes when they were told the risks made his heart ache with a desire to protect her. He had been surprised when she ran from him that day. When he finally found her, she was sobbing over several broken bottles of chemicals in his lab.

"_Azkadee, whatever is the matter?" He tried to gently pry her hands from where they were plastered to her face. Tears were dripping through her fingers and she flinched away from his touch. "Az? I cannot help you if you won't tell me what is wrong, dearest."_

"_How can you bear to touch me?" She trembled alarmingly, her whole body vibrating like a tuning fork. Glitch overcame her attempts to resist him and folded her in his arms, where he held her softly whispering words of comfort and love. "Ambrose, I made you this way. How can you forgive me so easily?"_

"_I thought we already had this conversation," He was actually truly puzzled. Maybe it was just a dream, or his synapses misfiring crazily again, but he had been so sure that this topic had been discussed before. "Or maybe we didn't; I cannot remember. The point is, I HAVE forgiven you Azkadee, and I DO love you. The witch made me this way not you, dearest."_

"_You might die anyway in that surgery Ambrose," She cried softly as she buried her face in his chest. "I cannot bear the thought of hoping all these years to give you back what the witch stole, only to watch you die on an operating table."_

"_If that is the case – which I strongly doubt it will be – I will have died a very happy man Az," Ambrose lifted her chin in his hands and gently kissed away her tears. "So few people get even half the chance to love that you and I have gotten. If this is all I get with you, I will die content. I will never stop loving you Azkadee."_

"_Oh Ambrose," She could speak no more as he held her and let her cry out all her fears. It was many hours later when she finally could compose herself enough to walk with him back to the healer's office and work out the final details of his surgery._

That was the day he stopped being terrified. He had another person for which he must be brave.

* * *

The day of the surgery, he had watched from his operating table as another Daughter of Light ran away in fear for him. This time, it was someone else's duty to ease her worries and doubts. But he could not help feeling like he wanted to hug her tightly and tell her it would all be alright. Knowing he could not, he settled himself comfortably onto the table and grasped Azkadee's hands tightly in his. She had insisted that her face be the one he saw as he went into surgery _and_ when he came out from under the anesthetic.

He was definitely _not_ afraid when he fell asleep watching the love shining in her eyes. He tried to tell her one more time as he drifted off, that he loved her and she should not be afraid. He could only hope she had heard the words.

* * *

"Good morning Ambrose," A lilting, feminine voice broke through his subconscious and he blinked away the fogginess that surrounded him. His mouth felt dry as cotton and his tongue felt swollen and furry as with a lack of proper hydration after a bad hangover – not that he had ever experienced such a thing.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of the room, the first thing they saw was a very familiar and very gorgeous woman looking down at him from where she stood by his prone body. Tears were glistening in her eyes, but upon recognizing the brilliant smile on her face, Ambrose assumed they were happy ones.

"Azkadee?" He croaked and she quickly brought a cup of soothingly cool liquid to his mouth. Ah, water had never tasted so good and it had been such a small sip.

"Do not drink too much yet," The princess smiled at his attempt to reach for more. "The healers want to make sure you are not going to get sick with the affects from the anesthetic," She paused for a few moments while he looked at her with longing and questions. "How are you feeling? They told me you might be sick when you woke up. The surgery was successful; at least in getting your brain reattached. We will have to wait and see if you will fully recover with all of your faculties intact, but…"

"I love you."

"What?" She stopped abruptly in her train of thought when Ambrose interrupted her nervous rambling. Az was sure she had heard correctly, but its unexpectedness still stunned her.

"I _love_ you Azkadee," He smiled and tried to reach out a hand to catch several tears she had not realized had fallen. He grimaced a little when the movement caused him pain, but his face cleared quickly as soon as he had resettled himself on the bed. "You stayed through the surgery. I was afraid it would be too much for you; too many memories and emotions. I am so glad!"

"I promised you I would," She softly replied. "I love you too Ambrose."

He closed his eyes with a contented sigh as a small smile appeared on his face.

"I have a feeling I will be as good as new within a week's time," He said confidently, although his voice still cracked a little with the effort.

"Care to make a bet on that Diggs?" She had never used his last name like that and he rather liked it. Must have picked up some Other Side habits from DG, who had taken to calling the guards by their last names. Said it was a military thing. He chuckled ruefully.

"Last time I bet against you Azkadee, I lost fifteen platinums. I am not silly enough to try it again, and my Glitchy half is being suppressed a little at the moment anyway. He is the _gambler_ in my head."

"Is there still two sides of you?" She asked, a hint of worry coloring her tone. "Maybe it did not work."

"Oh it is working alright. I can feel myself merging already. It is hard to explain, but I was always Glitch _and_ Ambrose. The brain removal just separated my id from my ego if you know what I mean. There will probably always be a little more separation than what I had before, but I cannot feel the glitching as much."

"I am glad," She murmured before gently laying her head on his chest. She had found a chair sometime during their conversation and her new position next to him made it just the right height for her to lean over his body. He managed to bring his hand up to massage his fingers weakly through her hair and she sighed contentedly. "The healers went out to inform our friends and family that you are done. I should probably go get DG. She will want to see you too."

"Just stay with me for now dearest," Ambrose pleaded desperately. "The healers will bring everyone in soon enough. I just want to share this time with _you_ Azkadee."

"I think I can accommodate that wish," She said dreamily, her voice tinged with exhaustion. The surgery had taken several grueling hours and she had expended some of her Light to heal the scarring. Raw had helped the process, but she was still sleepy from the effort. Her eyes closed as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you Ambrose."

"I love you too."

Ambrose was not afraid. Not anymore.

**A/N: I wanted to give the impression that Glitch was melding with Ambrose even before the surgery took place. At the same time, I wanted the surgery to still be a necessity. What person would truly feel whole with half his brain in a tank even if he was reconnecting through Viewers. Hope this was helpful…**


	87. Last Minute Jitters

**A/N: And we are back to our regularly scheduled program…**

**The Tin Man and other characters is the rightful property of another brilliant mind. I still do not think they were as brilliant as my mind is, but my opinion does not count…*sigh***

**And yes, I do have an ego...it's all your fault really my lovely reviewers...I am not used to such high praise. It is going straight to my head. :)  


* * *

**

"My angel, are you all right?" Lavender was not really that surprised to find her youngest daughter in a heap of petticoats on the dressing room floor. She had been waiting for a meltdown all week long and was getting worried when none seemed forthcoming.

Stepping softly between the scattered pieces of clothing that covered most of the floor, the Queen – soon to be former – knelt down at her weeping daughter's side. She pulled DG's head down onto her lap and slowly started to drag her fingers through the tangled locks. Humming a familiar lullaby softly under her breath, she waited patiently for the distraught princess to calm down.

Over the past few cycles since the fall of the Sorceress, events had moved so quickly that Lavender was still trying to catch her breath. No matter how carefully they had planned the OZ's salvation all those annuals ago, she had not been prepared for the aftermath of it all. She had just assumed – foolishly – that her family would be reunited and resume their life from where it had tragically left off. Az would resume Queen lessons while DG remained the playful, mischievous Second Sister. She and Ahamo would proudly watch as their daughters grew and found suitors and married and...Lavender stopped that train of thought. She was not prepared for the fact that her long imprisonment and the loss of her Light would weaken her to the point of total vulnerability. The OZ needed a strong Queen and Lavender was no longer it. Sadly enough neither was Azkadellia. She still had her Light of course, but it was diminished greatly and would never resume its full function.

_Ah, what tangled webs our lives do weave_.

Her younger daughter had proven herself so strongly within hours after the Eclipse. She had taken charge of the situation and handled everything with dignity and fortitude. The resistance fighters, staff in the Tower, and even her friends and family had all deferred to DG for the next plan of action. She had done so disturbingly out of guilt and a need to make restitution, but Lavender had never been more proud of her youngest. The makings of a true Queen were never found through a life of ease; DG's week of terrifying reintroduction to the world, where she was birthed had sharpened her like steel in the refining fires. She had broken and been reformed several times over since, and each time she arose from the flames stronger than before. There were still more of the flames to come, but Lavender was confident in her daughter's abilities.

"I cannot do this mother," DG finally spoke up softly, choking on her tears and gasping for breath. Her voice was muffled in Lavender's skirts, but she got the gist of her words. "I will never be cut out for this. Ruling a kingdom was not on my to-do list growing up."

"Why did you say yes then?" Now was not the time for platitudes and praise. Lavender wanted DG to see exactly _why_ she _could_ and would make a great Queen of the OZ. "You could have refused the crown darling. Az would have eventually been okay enough to rule again even if she did not want to. It _is_ her duty as the firstborn."

"Never! I am not forcing Az into a position like that. Even if I manage to break the OZ's prejudice against her, there would always be those who wondered. They would not be able to see anyone's face but the witch. Az does not deserve that," DG insisted emphatically.

"So you are doing this out of guilt then?" Lavender questioned innocently, already knowing her daughter's response.

"I was at first," DG admitted regretfully. "It was my fault that you and Az are not strong enough to rule; I needed to make it right."

"But you are not doing so now? Then why, angel?"

"I want to be Queen so that I can restore the OZ into the paradise that I remember growing up. I love seeing the results after hours of treaty talks and peace agreements – although I could do without the actual _talks_ beforehand. I love seeing that my efforts to heal the lands are slowly coming to fruition. First the Papay fields; hopefully soon the Tower site and Milltown and other places. I love the fact that if I am Queen, I can make changes to the way things have always been done for the betterment of the OZ."

DG and Az had finally decided to privately make the last of the Tower rubble disappear the day after her Coronation. Wyatt had insisted on the delay because of the still unknown threat from Vysor. Although they had not heard from the Gillikin border for several weeks, the silence was actually making them _more_ cautious. No news could be bad news in this case. So they decided to commemorate the downfall of the witch on the second day of festivities instead of her Crowning Day. Magic was used in the Coronation ceremony in a strong enough amount that DG would be vulnerable if she attempted the Tower burial on the same day. Even with her increased endurance and the power of the Emerald, Wyatt had refused to endanger her. Even their compromise still set his teeth on edge. The only ones who would be at the Tower site were the girls and his hand-picked guard including himself. He did not like it at all.

Lavender smiled at the remembrance. Her daughter had chosen a very stubborn man to be her Consort and Husband. It was probably a very good thing; DG needed someone who could match her own stubborn nature. The Tin Man was the only man she had ever known to actually do so.

"Then why do you feel you cannot be Queen?" She questioned her daughter further, hoping to awaken DG to acknowledge her own fears and deal with them.

"I grew up on a _farm_. I served _others_ and took orders from a boss with an attitude problem the size of the OZ. I am so afraid I am going to screw things up royally. That I will disappoint you and dad and Az and Wyatt. Everyone is counting on me and I am just not ready to fall flat on my face when I attempt something so far beyond me," DG gazed fiercely into her mother's eyes, panic and pride warring for dominance in her sparking blue eyes. Her fire was a sight to behold.

"Which is exactly the reason you will be the greatest Queen that the OZ has ever seen. DG, you know that you are not strong enough on your own. That is why you depend on those you love to bolster and encourage you. You may have spent most of your life outside of the OZ, but that is part of what makes you strong enough to handle this. You are a servant leader, always watching out for the good of those you rule. In only a few short cycles, you have accomplished so much. And you have done it all while facing suspicion and fear from those you served," Lavender smiled fondly at the frightened girl. "Do you remember that day at the Tower razing? When you played with those children and brought others in to join you?"

"What about it?" DG asked in confusion.

"You never saw the looks on the faces of all those around you. They were thinking that if a strange Slipper from the Other Side could bring down a Tower of evil and then take the time to play with their children, then you must be someone worth following. You trusted them even when many probably wanted the House of Gayle destroyed along with the witch. You could have stood apart from the citizens with a foreboding guard around you at all times; aloof and uncaring. But you were right there among them, mingling and touching their broken hearts."

She paused to take her daughter's surprised face in her hands and kiss her nose.

"You have the heart of a Queen even if you look and act unconventional on the outside DG - probably _because _you do. I am so proud of you, my angel. My Light!"

DG started crying again as Lavender shushed her softly and once more hummed the familiar lullaby. Lavender chuckled slightly as curiosity burned in her and DG looked up to see what the laughter was for.

"I was just wondering what had finally caused you to melt down," Lavender mused thoughtfully while DG blushed and hid her face in her hands. "I had been expecting it, but was surprised that it happened while the seamstress was finalizing the dress for tomorrow."

"It is actually pretty embarrassing. I think I scared the poor woman when it happened," DG admitted sheepishly.

"What happened?"

"Glitch came in and informed me that we had to take breakfast in the formal dining room tomorrow since it was Coronation Day. Wyatt had just taken off to finalize some security stuff with Jeb and dad. I just freaked out at him. Probably going to have to apologize to him and the seamstress eventually, but I basically told him that if I was going to be Queen of the OZ, then I was not changing my routine just because I had to wear a freakin' tiara," Lavender frowned at the vulgar term and DG let out a watery chuckle. "You would be scolding me if you had actually heard the words I _really_ used mother. I gave you the highly edited version. Told you I was a farm girl, didn't I?"

Lavender smiled again and hugged her daughter closely to her. She was going to take the good with the bad. Her daughter may have picked up unconventional habits in her life on the Other Side, but DG was still the loving, selfless, and fiery woman-child Lavender had always imagined she would be during her imprisonment. She would not have her any other way.

"Are you feeling up to finishing the dress fitting, dear? I think Wyatt wanted to have a little time with you before your big day and he might just be pacing the halls waiting to make sure you are going through with it."

"Sure, sure," DG shrugged noncommittally, grinning at the image of her Tin Man. She pulled back from the embrace and stood up, straightening the masses of petticoats and crinolines that were needed to keep her Coronation gown well supported. She grimaced disgustedly and turned on Lavender. "First thing I am doing when I become Queen is change the dress code. Does this thing _have_ to be so monstrously heavy and big?"

"I am surprised actually that you did not fight it more before now DG," Lavender replied airily. "You had no problems fighting the 'poofy concoctions' the seamstresses used to try and force you to wear when you were a little girl. Az used to have to play mediator all the time during your dress fittings."

"I was told by a certain sister that this was 'tradition' and I would scandalize the OZ if I changed it right now," DG gritted her teeth and Lavender could just see her plotting her sister's demise. She laughed heartily. "She said it was a design passed down from generation to generation and had to be done so the magic would work. She even _showed_ me coronation pictures from our ancestors."

"Since when have you ever believed a word your sister said?" She asked, pretending shock. DG just growled in a decidedly unladylike way.

"I am gonna _kill_ her!"

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who might be wondering about a board of advisors or council members or Parliament...this is going to have a part in the next chapter...For now, just assume that there was a temporary Advisory board set up and Glitch is it... :)**


	88. The Time Has Come You See

**A/N: Continuing onward, I am taking some of my Coronation ceremony from various websites on ancient traditions…That and I am using my own vivid imagination…**

**The Tin Man I do not own; must I always repeat such a depressing line?

* * *

**

Palms sweating and heart pounding right out of her chest. Fingers tingling and numbness creeping over her whole body.

DG was pretty sure she was dying. Those symptoms matched up with heart attacks right? She was dying right there in the great hall, and no one was doing anything to try to save her.

"Deej, you squeeze my hand any harder darlin' and I am not going to have fingers left," Wyatt's quiet chuckle brought her up short and she gasped out a breath she had not realized she was holding. "Are you alright? You are shaking like a leaf."

She shook her head rapidly from side to side, panic creeping in as hyperventilation threatened to make her pass out.

_Oh goody, all the royal guards will get a long look at my underwear as I fall in an undignified heap on the cold marble. Just what I always dreamt about growing up in Kansas._

Wyatt noticed her panicked expression and the glazed look that normally precipitated a swoon. He had been around enough fainting women before and even the occasional fainting man. Snapping his fingers at one of the guards closest to him, he called for a chair. The guard, noticing the steely look in the Tin Man's eyes hastened to bring one of the gilded ones sitting off to the side of the great room. As soon as he reached their side again, Wyatt gave a curt thanks and set the chair down behind DG. Trying to avoid her skirts, he helped her sit down gently and lean her head forward to rest on her knees.

"DG, I need you to breathe for me alright? Listen to my voice and just breathe darlin'," DG glanced up at him in wide-eyed fright as she struggled to do his bidding. Slowly, painstakingly, he talked her down and was relieved to see the panicked expression fade away when her breathing became deep and regular. Tears sprang to her eyes as a mortified blush stained her pale cheeks. He gently pushed away several loose strands of hair and kissed her softly.

"Wyatt, I am sorry," Her eyes were still wide, and her lips were pressed into a tight line of control after she spoke.

"What do you have to be sorry for DG?" He asked quizzically. "This is a huge day for you; nerves are so common at Coronations, they are almost required. I caught your father making a run for the bathroom to lose his breakfast about an hour ago."

"Dad? What does he have to be nervous about?" She scoffed, fear momentarily forgotten as the image of her father hurling over the porcelain goddess made her chuckle weakly. "I don't know why I am freaking out so much. Mother has been training me for the better part of three cycles and I have my speeches memorized. I never used to get stage fright and even took part in some of the high school performances. Now I seem to melt down on a regular basis. This just seems so much bigger. What if I screw it up? What if I don't say the words right and the magic decides to zap me instead of crowning me?"

"DG, I don't think the magic works like that," Wyatt chuckled and laced their fingers together. "It measures your intent and your heart, not your words. Your intent has always been for the good of the OZ and your heart is perfectly ready to take on this role. I know you kiddo. You have never run from responsibility or danger. You are the bravest woman I know, and I love you for that. I have every confidence that you will be the best Queen the OZ has ever had."

"I just wish you were doing this with me," She groaned miserably. "Why could we not have waited to crown me until after you and I were married?"

"Because the OZ needs a strong Queen more than it needs a Consort right now," He explained, knowing that she already knew and just needed reassurance. "I will be waiting in the wings for you darlin' and cheerin' you on though."

"Tell me why you can't at least escort me up the aisle? I might not make it all the way to the throne without you," She grumbled plaintively.

"It is tradition that the Queen Apparent walk the aisle alone if she is unmarried to show that she is strong and independent even without a man at her side. The aisle is not that long and you will soon be kneeling and sitting to take your vows," Wyatt placed another kiss on her mouth and reluctantly pulled away when she tried to deepen it. "If we get that started right now Deej, you are not going to make it to your Coronation."

"Coronation be damned. I want to elope and run away to the Other Side," DG grumbled again and crossed her arms with a pouting expression on her face that almost made Wyatt forget his resolve. DG saw his eyes darken several shades and gulped in consternation. "Okay, my mother would kill me and I would not get to ask Az to be my maid of honor. Maybe we should just get this over with Tin Man."

"Oh, _now_ you are all propriety and decorum," He gritted out through a jaw clenched with restraint. "It's bad enough that I have to watch you move in that damned dress, but now you are throwing out plans for a private escape and then taking them back without a thought. You – Dorothea Gayle – are a tease."

"Am I teasing you Wyatt Cain?" She batted her eyes innocently and stood up to sashay back to her place by the doors to the throne room. Nerves were forgotten as she watched his icy blue eyes follow her movements, desire warring with his duty. "I had no idea."

"If we were married DG, so help me I would…" He stopped quickly before he could finish his train of thought. Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard. Both of them had forgotten the guards lining the hall until one of them coughed discretely, trying to hide a chuckle. Wyatt spun around and flushed a deep crimson shade that matched DG's equally embarrassed face.

"Nice of you to notice there were others present dad," Jeb stood at the head of the line, ready to lead the formation behind the Heir Apparent. "Did you two also forget that the Coronation is beginning – oh, about five minutes ago?"

The rest of the guard broke out into muted laughter as DG and Cain tried desperately to compose themselves before the doors opened. Then DG saved the day – a habit she had been in since her return to the OZ.

"Jeb Cain, you should know that the Queen is never late. Everyone else is just always early."

"You kind of have to go through the ceremony before you actually get to call yourself Queen, DG. And I really don't think that rule applies for wayward princesses," Jeb stuck his tongue out at the princess in a very un-guard like way. DG was so shocked at his forwardness that it took her a minute to catch herself again.

"Even wayward princesses can pull rank on you General Cain. Don't ever forget that."

"Ah, but you wouldn't. Not on your poor, helpless future stepson," Jeb batted his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip in such a comical expression that both DG and Wyatt could not help laughing even through the blushes that seemed to be making regular appearances.

"I might not, but I am pretty sure I can convince a certain fiancée who shares my name that you have been mistreating her good friend horribly," She grinned wickedly and his eyes shot wide open in horror.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I wouldn't put it past her Son," Wyatt interjected offhandedly. "DG is capable of pretty much anything she sets her mind to. Which is also your cue to get your pretty little behind through that door Princess. Your people are waiting for you."

"I'm going, I'm going," She glared at him before sighing heavily, turning around to face the entrance, and squaring her shoulders with her chin lifted high.

Wyatt moved into place in front of her, prepared to walk the aisle to stand behind her throne. As her bodyguard, he had a place of honor too. The position also offered him the perfect place to watch every angle in the crowded throne room. He had a bird's eye view of potential areas of danger.

Checking behind him once more to make sure she was ready, he smirked at her thumbs up sign before nodding to the doorkeepers.

The music swelled as soon as the double doors opened. DG had begged her mother to let her choose the music, but it was one area in which Lavender had held her ground. The traditional processional music sounded a lot like a funeral dirge to DG whose already shattered confidence really did not need another hit. Apparently, it had been the original Dorothy's favorite music – so it stayed.

DG waited until Wyatt had marched all the way down the aisle and stood facing the front behind her throne. On a silent cue from she let her arms fall to her sides and started to walk gracefully towards where her mother stood with a brilliant smile on her face.

All eyes were turned toward her and she forced herself to breathe in time to her slow steps. Nobles and commoners alike stood respectfully to greet the Slipper princess who would be Queen. The silence was so profound, she could have heard a pin drop a mile away. She could see her sister standing slightly behind and to the right of her mother. For a moment she had to fight the urge to glare at Az who had been noticeably absent since the dressmaker incident the previous day. The subtle wink her sister threw just confirmed that it had been entirely intentional.

She had only partially forgiven Az for the dress incident, due mostly to the fact that upon the seamstress' return to the dressing room, the gown she carried in her hands was not the one that DG had been told she would be required to wear. In the place of the ugly monstrosity Az had supposedly designed based on ancestor's pictures, a beautiful emerald gown made of silk with an overlay of finely spun silvery lace was quickly thrown over the surprised princess' head.

After divesting her of the excessive crinolines and petticoats Az had helped her into, the seamstress settled the frock in place and started pinning places where it needed minor finishing touches. It had only required a light crinoline layer with a corset that fit loosely enough to still allow for proper oxygen circulation through her lungs while allowing a little extra boost to DG's smallish figure. The skirt of the dress fell in soft, undulating waves around her slipper-encased feet and a manageable length of train slid over the floor behind her. The darker emerald robe she had to wear was a slightly more cumbersome material of crushed velvet with a silvery fur collar. Finishing the look, she wore the Emerald around her neck as a symbol of the office she would be taking a few moments hence and it glowed brilliantly against her skin. The warmth she felt from its presence seemed to bring her a strange sense of comfort as she walked the aisle.

In all, DG had to admit that the look was flattering on her. And since Wyatt really liked the ensemble as well, Az would have to be forgiven her prank – eventually.

First Advisor Ambrose was the first to meet her at the bottom of the dais. He smirked a little before taking her hand and leading her up the steps to where her mother and sister stood.

"Now that you are going to be queen DG, do you think you can avoid breaking all the chemical bottles in my lab?" He whispered quietly out of the side of his mouth, not turning his head an inch. She responded in kind.

"That was over fifteen annuals ago Glitch, and I apologized."

"I am proud of you Deej. You will be a good Queen."

"Thanks Glitch. You'll still be my advisor right?"

"Wouldn't dream of leaving. You are too much fun to have around."

They had no more time to continue the conversation for DG stood directly in front of her mother who smiled knowingly and held out her hands. DG took them and knelt for the beginning of the ceremony.

"I Lavender Gayle, Daughter of Light, Queen of the OZ, Protector of its people and its lands, do hereby welcome you to the Crowning of a new Queen. Azkadellia Gayle, will you step forward and kneel?"

Az moved carefully to kneel beside DG and Lavender took her hand as well.

"Do you Azkadellia Gayle, before these witnesses and in the full knowledge of your actions, choose to abdicate your claim to the Throne of the House of Gayle?" Their mother's eyes grew sad as the formal words fell in the echoing silence of the throne room.

"I do," Az said in a clear, strong voice. "I abdicate my rights and privileges as First Daughter of Light to my sister Dorothea Gayle. I will in return, receive the rights and privileges of the Second Daughter of Light if she so chooses to take the throne."

"Then by the power vested in me, I forthwith accept your abdication and ask that you stand behind me once again."

DG felt the lump in the back of her throat as she stifled tears. Az smiled and reached over to subtly squeeze her hand. Before she stood, she spoke.

"No regrets Deej. You deserve the throne far more than I do," With that, she moved to stand behind Lavender again, a proud smile on her face.

DG chanced a look out of the corner of her eye and found her father's answering look of pride. Another glance showed Wyatt smirking in the way only he could perfect. She straightened up a little and gazed at her mother with an unwavering determination.

"Dorothea Gayle, in light of Azkadellia's abdication, will you take the responsibility offered to you to step into her place? Will you accept the rights and privileges of the First Daughter of Light? Will you wear the Crown and sit on the Throne of the House of Gayle? Will you rule justly, mercifully, and patiently – serving the people of the OZ with love and dignity and honor? Will you uphold the rules of the land and serve to protect its people from the enemies both within and without?" Her mother paused to allow DG time to process each question. "If you so choose to take on this mantle, say 'I will' or forever forfeit your claim."

"I will," DG stated firmly before surprising her mother and sister by clarifying. "I _will_ uphold justice and the law. I _will_ serve to consider my people first and foremost in all decisions regarding the good of the OZ. I _will_ defend my people against enemies within and without. I _will_ continue to bring healing Light to the Darkness that still remains in many places around the OZ. And I _will_ love my people and my home with everything that I am."

Her mother did not get a chance to finish then. With a sound like rising thunder, applause rang through the throne room as the attending citizens greeted her promises with cheers and gratitude. Many had already felt her healing touch and that of her sister's as well. She was still an enigma to those who did not understand, but her blind, passionate desire to heal and defend had given many Ozian people hope that they had once thought forever lost.

When Lavender realized that the crowd would not stop at any time in the near future, she decided to forego the pomp and circumstance. DG had given her vows in the unconventional way, but it was enough for the people. It would be enough for the former Queen as well.

While the applause still rang out, Lavender joined hands with Az and DG, the glowing Light filling the space between and all around them. It quickly enveloped them in a white hot ball of brilliance that resembled flickering tongues of fire to those outside its influence. To DG, her mother, sister, it was warmth and magic, binding them in different ways to the spoken vows. As the Light continued to glow around them, Lavender released her daughter's hands and took the Coronation crown from her head. She held it for a brief moment above DG's head before settling it carefully in place, nestled in the dark brown tresses of the youngest daughter.

DG was surprised to find that despite its large mass, the crown sat lightly on her head. Lavender indicated she stand and face the crowd. When she turned to greet her subjects for the first time as their Queen, the glow of magic settled solely around her form. Az and Lavender stepped down from the dais, leaving DG to acknowledge her people.

She knew there was a prepared speech memorized in some portion of her brain. Looking out at the people of the OZ, she could not think of anything to say. Tears of surprised joy filled her eyes as they showed her their respect and honor. Later many of the old timers would say it was the best coronation they had ever attended. As DG stood there processing her new life and basking in the warmth of her Light, she could only think of two words.

"Thank You."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took a whole heck of a lot out of me…I am still not fully satisfied with the way it turned out, but after the story is done I will have plenty of time to tweak and polish more…**

**I am almost afraid to ask for the first time since I started this story, but what did you think?**


	89. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: For some strange reason, that last chapter felt like a beginning for another volume. I just do not believe I have enough material left for a lengthy one like the other three, but this is the second chapter in Volume Four…I guess. My muse has been really cranky lately – typical woman; hormonal at certain times and I can say that because I am a woman...**** I have at least six or seven more chapters planned for sure including an epilogue – but that does not include the side stories and related one shots that are still stewing about.**

**animegus farmus, I hope that helps you figure out how much more time you have to irritate your brother…you probably know that this estimate of mine could change drastically having had personal experience in your own stories. But the storyline in my head definitely seems to be coming to a slow end over the next few weeks. Who knows?**

**Valach: You got the wrong Cain man, but I definitely liked your lunchtime conversation between Wyatt, Glitch, Quentin, and Raw. And the monarchy might be matriarchal, but you cannot tell me Cain grew up with that same style in his own home. His whole protect the innocent, damsels in distress, Furballs, and Zipperheads is not part of the usual Feminist ideals.**

**blueeyedbookie: Glitch would probably be fine with it as long as we make sure to clean up the mess afterward. I am glad even he could make you melt…he is such a lovable sweetheart. You must be reading my mind or something though. Glitch was fully intended to propose after asking DG's permission, but my muse insisted that no self-respecting woman would ever say yes to that. I disagreed and Az was perfectly fine with it, but I told you my muse was cranky.**

**KLCtheBookworm: Hope the make up dress worked for you instead of a delayed coronation. Az is a prankster (she has to get back at DG for all the troublesome adventures somehow) but she also has a soft, giving side.**

**WOW! Longest Author's Note ever…so sorry.**

**How I wish I could tell you that I had won the rights to Tin Man overnight, but unfortunately that is not the case…

* * *

**

DG felt just like she had for the few semi-lucid moments in the travel storm before blackness took over her senses. A kind of ethereal calm within the storm of noise and power and wind. She was lost in the haze of magic that surrounded her and sustained her in a detached sort of peace.

The crazy thing about it all was that her other senses were heightened and sharpened to such a high degree that she was conscious of everything outside of her calm bubble even while her magic protected her from being overwhelmed by the awareness.

She sensed the darkness approaching as if in slow motion while the rest of the world sped around her in blissful ignorance of the danger.

On her chest, the Emerald began once more to glow.

**An hour prior:**

The Coronation ceremony had concluded with a removal of all attending persons to the large, freshly restored ballroom. The last muted light of the setting suns shone through the massive stained glass windows that depicted scenes of the original Dorothy's legendary journey through the OZ. Dancing couples were scattered over the ballroom floor in a kaleidoscope of swirling skirts and formal suits. Laughter and music floated on the air; the relaxed atmosphere was the first of its kind for over fifteen annuals.

Upon being crowned and after the noise of applause had died down, DG had sat in the throne to confer honors to her four friends who had helped to save the kingdom from the witch. She also promised to appoint a board of advisors with representatives from every clan, tribe, guild, and country within the OZ. The next few weeks would be spent taking candidate applications and building a council from every walk of life. That way, no one could say they were unrepresented in the Queen's future decisions. Her pronouncement had come as a surprise to _all_ including her parents, but the hearty approval was loud and boisterous.

At the end, she had grasped Wyatt's offered hand and led the procession into the ballroom where food, wine, and dance flowed freely. Knowing the protocol, she led out the dancing with her father before retiring to the head table to catch her breath for a few moments. Knowing that she would probably be waltzing most of the evening, she decided to pace herself. Thankfully, her slippers were comfortable and lacking painful heels.

"This is the part that I am not going to like," Wyatt growled from his place beside her when she returned after another dance with the Winkie Ambassador. She was so thankful for Glitch's dance lessons because if nothing else, he had taught her how to avoid the clumsy feet of others. The man just could _not_ dance. Most of her other dance partners at least managed to avoid her feet, but then her ears would burn with their lavish – and falsely modest – praises. The compliment from one of the taller Munchkins whose name escaped her – was it Yellow Hat or Magenta Hat – nearly made her choke, she was stifling her laugh so intensely. Since when had the stupid turkey ever had a chance to stare deeply into her eyes? He was not even looking at her when he said it.

She chose the painful feet as often as possible.

"Whatever do you mean Wyatt?" DG grinned mischievously, knowing perfectly well why her Tin Man looked about to shoot anyone who came near the head table – anyone of the male persuasion that is.

"Having to watch you dance with other men who are only interested in your body and your crown," He retorted sharply and she bit back a laugh. He was definitely not in the mood for making light of the situation.

"You know, if you just asked me yourself Mr. Cain," DG smiled demurely at the man she loved, "I am sure that would solve your problem."

"DG, I have not danced for over eight annuals at least – maybe more if I don't count the impromptu ones in the resistance camps. I will be stepping on your toes and making a fool of myself," He grimaced at the thought and stood a little more stiffly as if to prevent her from swaying him.

"Well, how about I just do what I did the last time you and I danced? If I stand on your feet, you won't trip over mine," She shot him a saucy wink and his jaw dropped.

"Reminding me of the difference in our ages is not really helping your situation kiddo," He bit out, but the twinkle in his eyes showed her that he appreciated that she remembered their first dance together.

"Come on Wyatt, it will be just like riding a bike. You cannot ever really forget how," She coaxed pleadingly, clasping her hands to her chest and opening her eyes wide in an innocent expression. "I want to dance with my Tin Man again. If not, I will just go and find that Winkie Ambassador again. He is an interesting conversationalist."

"That was low darlin'," Wyatt groaned in defeat as he offered his hand for her to take. Walking her down to the dance floor, he clasped her tightly in his arms and started to lead. "You were bluffing by the way. The Winkie Ambassador may talk good, but he cannot dance to save his life."

"So why are you dancing with me then?" She grinned wickedly before sneaking a chaste kiss from his lips.

"It was the wide blue eyes DG," He said softly, adoration in his own icy blues. "I know I am sealing my doom by telling you this, but I can never resist your eyes."

"Aw. My Tin Man really is a softie at heart," She rewarded him with another, deeper kiss and then pulled back with a laugh when they nearly stumbled. "I already knew that though Wyatt. Why do you think I use my eyes on you so often?"

"Mind if I cut in?" The brainless Winkie with two left feet stood tapping obnoxiously at Wyatt's shoulder. DG stifled a giggle and opened her mouth to speak, but Wyatt's voice silenced any words she might have said.

"Actually I do mind," He stated firmly, eyes boring holes into the Ambassador's skull. The flustered man backed off, muttering apologies and complaining about grumpy Tin Men who did not know their place.

"Did he not see us kissing?" DG asked incredulously. "I mean, I thought we were making it pretty obvious don't you?"

"That does it," Wyatt growled furiously, pulling himself free of DG's grasp. "I know a surefire way to get these vultures' attention and make them stay _FAR_ away from you."

He bent one knee so swiftly in the middle of the dance floor, DG was certain she heard an ominous cracking sound from his joints. If it had pained him, his face and eyes never gave indication of the fact. Before she had a chance to take another breath, Wyatt had pulled a velvet box from his jacket pocket and carefully extended it to her as it opened in his hands. Nestled in the satiny cushion was the most beautiful sapphire and diamond ring DG had ever seen. At least when she _could_ see it. Her vision blurred as her Tin Man started to speak and the lump in her throat made it impossible to make a sound.

"If you are going to break with decorum tonight princess, then so am I. Dorothea Gayle, I love you more than I ever thought I could possibly love another human being. You saved my life in so many ways and you loved me when I was broken and hard as the iron suit you found me in. I cannot offer more than my heart which has been broken and reshaped just so it could beat for you," He paused as DG's hands flew up to cover her mouth.

Tears were leaking out of her eyes and he was vaguely aware of gasps throughout the entire ballroom at what he supposed was the most scandalous scene they had ever witnessed. Nothing else registered after that except the wide, beautiful, blue eyes of the princess who already held his heart in her hands. Swallowing hard, he finished his thoughts aloud.

"You have already stolen it from me darlin'. I am just hoping that you can replace it with your own heart kiddo, because I kinda figured out just recently that I desperately need you. Please say you'll marry me?"

"Oh, gods Wyatt," She choked on the sob that had caught in her throat. Her hands pulled away from her mouth only to be thrown around his shoulders, nearly knocking him to the ground as she fell into his arms. "Yes, yes, a thousand times _YES_! I will marry you!"

She peppered his face with kisses as the sounds of the crowd finally registered in their ears. Some cheered, a small portion of them – the eligible bachelors – groaned in unison, and Ahamo's gasp of surprise made the couple chuckle through their kisses. Wyatt had somehow managed to get the ring on her finger and she took her brief break for air to admire it. A sudden thought ran through her mind and she glanced down at Wyatt's hand in what she thought was subtle. He noticed the direction of her eyes and smiled softly.

"I gave my wedding ring to Jeb right before I told you how I felt in the storage room," He whispered quietly. "I was actually surprised you had not noticed and said something before this. Dotty has Adora's ring; I thought it only fitting that Jeb get mine."

"I guess I had not really focused on it when it was _on_ your finger; there was so much going on at all times that I did not really pay attention," She smiled sadly, a twinge of guilt flashing in her eyes and disappearing just as quickly as it came. She was not going to dwell on the past anymore. Not when she had her whole future to look forward to with her Tin Man by her side. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him close for another slow, searing kiss that ended only when a throat cleared loudly – she gave herself three guesses as to whom.

"Dad did know about you intending to propose to me right?" She chuckled as she reluctantly pulled herself out of his arms.

"Well, not necessarily this exact scenario but I had already told him the day I asked to court you that I was not intending to wait long. So does this mean we have to formally ask their blessing?"

"Ah, we are breaking all the rules tonight Tin Man," DG smirked and moved to join her parents and sister near the head table. Wyatt gripped her hand tightly with his own. "Consider the blessing given; my magic says so."

"If Ahamo does not kill me for pullin' this stunt princess, I will enjoy watching you walk down the aisle at his side someday soon."

* * *

They never had the chance to reach the head table. In one space of time, the world shattered.

.

But for that moment of still, quiet peace right before the storm broke, DG was fully aware.


	90. In the Center

**A/N: I have realized something in my many reviews of the chapters already written. There are still unanswered questions that had not been addressed in the main story arc. Like what the Gillikin messenger wanted with DG in chapter seventy-seven. Or what Vysor was up to in all of the border stuff. Or whether the Mystic Man finally served his penance.**

**Never fear, for these questions will be answered after the epilogue is complete. I am thinking of doing a Tin Man Vignettes 2 just to keep all the related one shots together in one place. So far, there are at least nine different chapters in the works that will hopefully answer your questions from the main story…Including a funny little aside on our favorite Mobat Xora… **

**The Tin Man is an impossible dream for me; I shall never own it at least in this life! Ah, but to reach the unreachable star…

* * *

**

They would not try to take out the Queen _now_. After the majority of the OZ so joyfully welcomed her into its arms and the magic accepted her vows. She had the hearts of the people in her hands. No one would be stupid enough to attack her within full sight of those who pledged their loyalties to her.

Would they?

For several long moments, DG considered that question as the surprise entourage from the Gillikin country walked regally into the ballroom. Silence reigned supreme; not a word or whisper was heard throughout the entire echoing space. Wyatt tightened his grip on her hand while encircling her waist with the other arm and pulling her as close to him as he could. She stood tall and haughty when inside, she wanted to melt into his arms and be carried far away from the danger these newcomers posed.

All aware parties noted that Vysor was not among the Gillikin arrivals.

The strangers marched in a straight line up toward the dais, fully armed and with matching grim expressions on their faces. In all Wyatt counted around twenty males and five females right before his well-trained guards and Jeb's resistance fighters formed a solid, impassable barrier that efficiently circled around the intruders to prevent their moving any closer to the Queen. The Tin Man planned to very proudly convey his praises to the loyal soldiers when this debacle was over. Another smaller circle of specially trained guards formed around him and DG while a third circle of guards surrounded the rest of the Royal family including Dotty, Ambrose, Tutor, Raw, and Kalm.

"What is the meaning of this nonsense?" One of the Gillikin men stepped out of the group and moved to the edge of the wall of guards to face DG with a sneer. "We did get an invitation to the Coronation of our new Queen, and when we arrive we are treated like enemies. I am insulted, Your Majesty."

There was no hint of warmth in his voice as he spoke. His dark, nearly black eyes glittered menacingly and a cold feeling settled in DG's heart. All of the Gillikins bore the same dark eyes and there was no hint of friendliness in any of their depths.

"We never received a reply from the Gillikins and therefore, your coming is a most unwelcome surprise sir," DG retorted haughtily, her eyes flashing with indignation and quiet fury. "Had we heard from you before this rude intrusion, we would have received you with open arms. As it is, you have crashed our Coronation Ball, carrying weapons which were not authorized here, and I am wondering how you managed to get past the guards stationed all throughout our palace."

"How were we to know that this ball of yours was not some ruse for the Witch to lure us into her traps, Highness?" He leered derisively, no respect in his voice. "We have heard only rumors of the Sorceress' demise and were not ever intending to be taken by surprise again. Our people wanted to see proof of her downfall for ourselves and on _our_ terms. If we had shown up having given our intentions beforehand, we might have been taken unawares by evil magic. As for your other guards," He paused with a malicious grin, "They have been _persuaded_ to let us pass."

"What have you done with them?" She asked calmly, fear settling into the pit of her stomach heavily. She felt Wyatt flinch so subtly that most onlookers would probably assume he was just changing position. However, DG knew better. He had given a private signal to one of the few unoccupied guards left in the room to check out the whereabouts of the other guards.

The Emerald pulsed on her neck in warning and she tensed. Quietly, she felt her magic react to the danger and strengthen the invisible shield around her. At a mental nod, the Light moved to shield her family and friends as well with the same invisibility that covered her. She could not shield every one if she wanted to conserve her magic for potential battle, but the crowd of citizens had backed into the dark corners of the room once the Gillikins arrived. She hoped that the newcomers would not see her people as a big enough threat. She could sense her sister's Light mingling with hers and silently begged Az not to strain her magic. Until they could link hands, her sister would be particularly vulnerable as her Light was still weak and unpredictable.

"You really don't think that the House of Gayle is the only source of magic in the OZ, do you, princess?" DG shuddered at the malice in his voice as he used her previous title. "We have ways of protecting ourselves from outside forces we deem to be the enemy. Physical weapons alone would not have given us the boldness to enter here unannounced. There will be no need for us to use more _persuasion_ unless you give us one yourself."

"You speak lies sir," Wyatt was amazed at how calm DG remained in spite of the obvious falsehoods and disrespect from the nameless Gillikin leader. Her blue eyes were flashing dangerously, but she stood tall and refused to lose her temper. "We have sent messenger after messenger with invitations and appeals for peace. You have turned them all away without response and we know that you are hiding the Sorceress' own advisor within your lands. If you truly come in peace, you will relinquish your arms, give us your names, and submit to a search by our Viewers. If not, state your business quickly before our guards escort you from the premises."

"We sent our messenger several weeks back, but he returned unconvinced as to your truthfulness. It is not enough for us," He growled a warning, bypassing her accusations with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Our intentions here are to make an offer to you. If you are truly of the House of Gayle and truly seeking peace with us, you will accept."

Wyatt's icy blue eyes were trained on the Gillikins, and he bared his teeth at their bold statement. His hand itched to grasp his revolver and put a bullet in the leader, but DG restrained him with one look. She turned regally back to the leader.

"Make your offer then. We will _consider_ what you have to say," She returned sedately, her speech falling almost naturally into the formal address of her station. "However know this. If you have harmed _ANY_ of my people during this night, even our _consideration_ will be withdrawn and retribution for their injuries or lives will be swift."

"There has been no permanent injury done, Highness. Our offer is this," He continued as if her words were completely inconsequential. "Since the apparent fall of the witch, our country has acquired new leadership. Lonot's defection left the Gillikins in a vulnerable state and the Sorceress took advantage of that fact. In order to strengthen our borders and ensure that we will no longer be left defenseless, our leader has offered a strong solution."

He paused as if to emphasize the importance of his next words. DG and Wyatt exchanged a knowing glance.

_I will give you three guesses as to who the NEW leader is._ Vysor must have made a convincing argument as to his _innocence_ if what the Gillikins said about the witch was true. Why else would they accept the Sorceress' former advisor into a position of power if they despised her so deeply?

"Our General would like to extend his best wishes to the Daughter of Light who now sits on the throne of the OZ. In a show of goodwill and peace, he graciously requests the Queen's hand in marriage. Should you accept, he is prepared to offer the Gillikin's services as a strong military force as well as the realigning of our loyalties to the House of Gayle. If not, he officially withdraws his support and we will consider that rejection as an act of war against the Gillikins."

The cries of outrage around the room grew to an intense cacophony of angry voices. The citizens of the OZ were incensed at the bold audacity of the Gillikins especially considering the marriage proposal they had previously witnessed between DG and Cain. While many were jealous of the lost opportunity to win the hand of their Queen, no one could deny the love between the two. Wyatt was a national hero of the OZ and if the other nobles could not have DG, at least she would be in the hands of the brave man who helped save them from the witch. If they could take on a witch, surely the Gillikins did not think they stood a chance against the now reunited OZ.

"We have considered your offer and if the cries of _my_ people are any indication sir, you know our answer," DG stated imperiously, crossing her arms over her chest and staring down the infuriated leader. "I have already accepted the proposal of Wyatt Cain, Hero of the Eclipse, and a man of honor. You have come far too late and even if I were free to accept your General's offer, I would _never_ consider such a blatant act of treason and disrespect against our Crown. If it is war you want, then it is war you will get."

Shouts of affirmation soon replaced the angry cries of the Ozians in the room. DG heard her name shouted as well as Wyatt's and several other heroes of the Eclipse. Her biggest surprise came when Azkadellia's name was shouted by several supporters and she felt tears of joy prick her eyes. Wyatt's face bore a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and pride. He smiled encouragingly in her direction and she felt the warmth of the Emerald envelope her in Light.

The shocked faces of the Gillikins were a picture. So apparently, they _could_ be stupid enough to think that they would be well received. Or maybe they had not been expecting such support from the Ozians so soon after the witch had perished.

"Take that answer back to your leader. My guards will escort you out," DG commanded with a quick snap of her fingers and the guards moved in to roughly push the Gillikins out the door. The lone guard who had gone to check on the status of the other guards came through the door just as their leader yelled a parting shot to DG. He moved to Wyatt's side and whispered in his ear while the Tin Man nodded grimly.

"You have not heard the last of us. I hope you are prepared to be destroyed. The House of Gayle will fall for good this time," The Gillikin leader snarled as he was ushered out the door.

"WAIT!" DG shouted out, her voice echoing through the ballroom and the soldiers paused in their duty. She indicated that the guards encircling her move out of the way. After glancing anxiously in Wyatt's direction for fear of his reaction, they moved to do as she bid. As she started to walk through the parted ranks, toward where the entourage had halted, Wyatt pulled her back.

"What are you doing DG? These people have some form of magic; I am not allowing you to walk out there unprotected. The guards outside were marked with some sort of sleep spell. They might have something worse for_ you_."

"I am protected by the Emerald and my Light Wyatt. As you said, they have magic. I need to neutralize it so they do not hurt any more innocents," She explained patiently and while his expression clearly stated his dislike for her decision, he released her arm and stepped back.

She continued on to within a couple feet of the heavily guarded group and lifted her now glowing hands. Another glowing hand joined hers and she turned for an instant, surprised to see Az standing bravely next to her. She gave her sister a smile before returning her attention to the Gillikins.

"You will not be allowed your weapons or your magic. The guards will strip you of the armor and weapons before you leave the gates, but I intend to neutralize whatever magic you might have right now. Be grateful I do not have you imprisoned for your treachery."

The men and women scowled darkly as DG and Az enveloped them in a golden glow of Light. DG closed her eyes and concentrated on what she needed to find.

As she probed through their shields, she noted that the dark feeling of the magic was unknown to her. It was not the witch's magic, but it was still foreign – like the antithesis of the Light magic she and Az carried. She felt strangely drawn to it, and had to force herself to focus on finding its source before it pulled her away from Az. Realizing it originated in the talisman around the leader's neck, she delved with her light into its center and imagined dousing the energy as if it were water to a flame.

When she felt the satisfying snap of magic as it retreated into itself, she pulled her own Light back. With a tilt of her head, she indicated that the guards continue with the removal of the Gillikins from the palace. Not until DG could sense they were outside the palace walls, did she allow Az to drop her hand and extinguish their light.

The collective sigh of relief was an audible echo around the room.

DG's mouth was set in a firm line as she and Az made their way back to Wyatt's side and led him to the dais where her parents stood with Glitch and Raw. Kalm had been dispatched to find and care for the downed guards in the hallways and Tutor went with to examine the type of magic they had used.

"What do we do? The ball is not even over yet, but I cannot enjoy it anymore while I know the OZ is in trouble," DG felt frantic and even the reassuring presence of Wyatt's hand in hers was not enough to calm her. "Do we send everyone home; do we let them party for what might be the last time in a long time? Mother, I need your help."

"The first thing you need to do is calm down, my angel," Lavender quirked a little smile and pulled DG into her arms for a hug. "You are the Queen now darling, but that does not mean you are suddenly on your own. We are _all_ still here."

"Thanks," Was all she could manage as she sucked in a breath and let it out in a gush of air. "What do we need to do? There is a difference between saving my family and country from a witch, and actually starting a war with a traitorous section of said country."

"The first thing you should do is reassure your guests and give them the option of going home. There is nothing you can do tonight, but we should probably start streamlining applications for your board of Advisors. Ambrose," Lavender called the First Advisor over to join in the conversation. His grave expression brightened instantly at being reminded of his usefulness. "I think the Queen will need your assistance in getting the advisors put into place within the next couple of days. You know what to look for in the candidates."

"I can definitely do that Highness," He gave a perfunctory bow towards Lavender before blushing and turning it on DG. She groaned.

"Enough of that Glitch or I will remove your whole head this time," She grinned at his mock expression of horror. "Az won't like me, but I guess I will have to deal with it. I am still DG to you, no matter what title I take."

"Can I call you doll too?" He asked impishly and she smacked him on the arm.

It struck her that Wyatt had said nothing up until that point and she turned to him in concern. His jaw was working to remain clenched and the fear in his eyes was unmistakable.

Crap. This was not good.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to keep writing this chapter, but it is going to be too long if I continue. So be ready for Part Two in the next few days. Wow, I really **_**have**_** slowed down haven't I? Can't really blame me though. We have been outside a whole lot this weekend and with the nice weather, the computer gets neglected. **


	91. Need a Plan  Now

**A/N: So according to my muse, this story is still going for a little while longer…several parts that I thought were one chapter are turning into split chapters…we will see how it goes, but I am still enjoying writing and as long as you all are enjoying reading it, I will continue.**

**Tin Man does not belong to me; that's just the way it is…things will never change…**

**And I am done now…

* * *

**

"Wyatt?" DG's concerned voice broke through his nightmarish musings. Reliving past horrors was not something he really needed at the moment, but it was difficult to shake the images that had haunted him for so many annuals. Still, DG needed him and that was more than enough to shake him out of his thoughts.

"What do you need _me_ to do darlin'?" He asked as calmly as he could, knowing that his voice trembled with unspoken emotion. DG smiled reassuringly into his eyes.

"I need you to make sure security is doubled around the family and guest wings tonight. If you have to ask for volunteers from the guests, do so but do not force anyone. I will be making my announcement to them in a few moments, but for now I need to gather my thoughts. Jeb?" She turned and called out for her other General.

He snapped to attention from across the room and quickly hurried over to the Royal family. Wyatt moved hesitantly from her side to carry out her orders. She nearly cringed at the intensity of his icy blue gaze.

"You called DG?" Jeb's roguish grin was tainted with concern, but DG smiled approvingly at the fact that he had not addressed her by her title.

"How are the troops doing in their training?" She asked calmly.

"Ready and itching to fight. Soldiers never make good civilians; they were getting antsy as soon as your sister called off the Longcoats."

"That's good; we are going to need every available man and woman to start preparing for battle. I do not want it to come to that, but Vysor has forced us to act. We will be sending a large portion of the troops to the Gillikin border. Maybe our presence there will be discouragement enough," She explained. "Call our highest ranking officers. We will be meeting to discuss strategy tomorrow morning," She dismissed him by turning to her sister, "Az, I am going to need your help with the battle plans as well. It looks like the Tower rubble is going to have to wait a little while longer."

"Whatever you need from me," Az agreed softly, fresh guilt sweeping through her expression. Ambrose moved in closer to place his hand on her shoulder and she smiled weakly up at him.

"Thank you, my sister," DG gratefully pulled Az into a hug.

When she pulled back, she was all business again. Her eyes followed Wyatt's movements among the guests and guards in the room for several moments and the steely look of determination in her eyes made several of her family members shiver. No one messed with DG's family and friends. The OZ was not going to fall again on _her_ watch.

"What do you require of _us_ DG?" Her mother's voice was soft and resolute. Her father had a protective arm around his wife and he nodded his head in agreement.

"I will need your council and support most of all, mother. Dad, I know that this is asking a lot since you have essentially retired with mother but I request that you continue on in your post as Consort until Wyatt can take over," DG felt bone tired and rubbed her left hand over her eyes, pausing as she felt the cool metal of her newly acquired engagement ring. "I had hoped we would have more time to get used to the idea of our respective roles _and_ our relationship before war happened again but…"

Wyatt had walked back to DG's side during the last portion of her speech. Her mother and father had said nothing regarding the impromptu proposal in the middle of the ballroom, but they glanced quickly between the younger couple before conferring together without words. At Lavender's hurried nod, Ahamo turned to the DG and Wyatt again.

"I can continue on as Consort if you wish it, but there is a prior precedent for this particular situation. If the OZ is once again at war," He hesitated briefly, eyes flickering between his daughter and her fiancé, "Well, let's just say that the throne would be considerably more secure if the Queen had _her_ Consort in place."

Wyatt's eyes bored into Ahamo's as he contemplated the intent behind the former Consort's words. The shrewd gaze instantly picked up what was hidden in Ahamo's expression and Wyatt's own blue orbs widened in shock. DG was not far behind in understanding.

"Are you serious?" She had to tone down the volume of her question drastically, but inside she was screaming. The trouble with that was she could not decide if it was a positive or a negative inner scream. Apparently, everyone else assumed she was upset because they all flinched as if she _had_ used full lung capacity.

"It was merely a suggestion DG. I just wanted to point out the fact that Cain is extremely capable of taking on that role right now if you wanted him to," Ahamo capitulated as he held up a hand to stop her from whatever tirade he assumed she was going to make. "I am more than happy to continue in my role until further notice."

"No, no," DG insisted hastily, wanting to qualify her previous question. "I was just shocked that you suggested such a thing. You are my father after all. Shouldn't you be running after Wyatt with a gun?"

"Yes, but a father who also knows that his daughter's ability to run her country could be enhanced by having a husband at her side. As much as I am capable of being the Consort, I am also a relic of the past DG. The country will – if not now, then soon – need a fresh, _strong_ perspective at the Queen's left hand," Ahamo cracked a grin at Wyatt. "Why? Do you _want_ me to chase Wyatt away with a gun?"

There was an embarrassed silence as both DG and Wyatt blushed. Glitch cleared his throat before too long, already in Advisor mode. He could not seem to remove his own smirking expression as he took in the scene playing out.

"I have to agree with your father DG," He stated emphatically. "It would be a huge show of solidarity for the people of the OZ especially after that spectacular performance Wyatt threw in the middle of the dance floor. Great job on that by the way Cain."

Wyatt's grip tightened around DG's waist and he contemplated putting a fist through the smug expression on the former Zipperhead's face. Then it occurred to him that he was overreacting just slightly and his hands relaxed. He had not dropped his grimace, but he seriously considered the former Consort's proposal.

"Let's do it DG," She turned to him with a surprised look on her face and he smiled for the first time since the Gillikins had come. "What? I already gave you the ring; it was only a matter of time before we set a date right?"

"Alright tough guy. Where did you put my Wyatt?" She shook her head in bemused confusion, her eyebrows raised. "_My_ Wyatt would never do anything unless he had stewed about it for weeks and planned everything out in his head. This is the second time in _one_ night that you have jumped to a decision without contemplating it for days beforehand. I ask again. Where did you put my Tin Man?"

"I would probably have to say that your personality is rubbing off on me princess," Wyatt grinned and DG could detect the faintest tinge of red on the tips of his ears. "It _is_ a logical choice though kiddo. I think that we should get married as soon as possible. With a strong Queen and Consort on the throne, the country will rally behind the House of Gayle once more. You and Az have made progress with your healings and Light. But you also need someone who will lead your troops into battle," He grimaced, indicating that his next thought was not a favorite one. "While I would never throw my status around, having you married to a hero of the Eclipse would definitely carry some weight."

"Well," The corners of DG's mouth turned up in an impish smirk, "Who am I to argue with logic?"

She turned to the others who were watching the exchange in a sort of exasperated indulgence. Az growled playfully and DG cocked her head in an unspoken question.

"So you have decided to just roll right over the other two couples who had their act together before you and Wyatt even admitted your feelings to _yourselves_ let alone each other," The elder princess smiled softly as DG tried to protest. "It's fine DG. I figured you would try to get out of a royal wedding some way or another."

"Now _that_ is highly untrue," DG stated firmly. "I may be the unconventional princess-turned-queen, but that does not mean I did not ever dream about a fairy tale wedding. This one is for matters of state only. I fully intend to get married in a brilliant celebration event once you and Dotty have your weddings," A thought crossed her mind and she turned to Wyatt. "That is, if it is alright with you?"

"Darlin' you can have the wedding of the century once this is all said and done if that is what you want," He lifted a hand to the side of her face and pressed a quick kiss to her lips in reassurance. "For now, with your parent's permission, where can we find someone to marry us?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, before you ask! This one came completely out of nowhere. My muse took over and did the typing! I had nothing to do with it... **

**On that note, so sorry this has taken over a week to get out! My computer went on the fritz last week and I brought it in to get it fixed only to have the Geek Squad tell me,**

"**Want the good news or the bad news first?" I picked the bad news. Apparently, my laptop was on recall and they could not or would not fix it.**

**Good news? I got a completely new one for in store exchange. So it took me a bit to get back into the swing of things with setting up the new comp and kind of losing the track I was on. But I am back and hopefully you are not all going to kill me for this last chapter…**

**Coming up: More fluff and fight…**


	92. The Wedding

**A/N: So this story is taking quite an interesting twist and it has left me kind of reeling. Blame it on the muse if the next few chapters do not come out right. I had a nice little outline and she decided to say, 'scratch that I have a better plan.' Not my fault if you hate it! **

**I have no claim over anything other than my own story arc. Although a little acknowledgment on the part of the Tin Man producers would be nice!**

**So sorry this is taking so long to finish...lots of stuff happening including my computer dying twice...good thing I have an external hard drive. Anyhoo...probably not going to have too many more chapters for this main arc although still planning on working out some one shots! **

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

**

"I am curious," Glitch said as a rather harried looking official entered the ballroom at a fast walk. Ahamo and Jeb Cain both glanced in the Advisor's direction when he spoke, wary interest written on their faces. Wyatt tried hard to keep his gaze facing forward towards the ballroom doors. "Would this be considered a shotgun wedding if there is really no reason for the shotgun? I mean, as far as we know anyway. Really though Cain, there _is _no reason for a shotgun wedding is there?"

Ahamo choked noisily on what he claimed was water, although Wyatt was still not sure why he was drinking it out of what appeared to be a liquor flask. When he tucked it back into the breast pocket of his formal jacket, the Tin Man turned and caught his eye. Even though he was tearing up from swallowing wrong, Ahamo still managed a slow wink accompanied by a grin. Cain wondered if the poor man needed a little liquid courage for his youngest daughter's surprising nuptials and did not blame him. A shot of something strong was not actually a bad idea, but he wanted to keep a clear head for what he was about to do. DG needed him right now and…the Zipperhead was really getting on his nerves.

"Glitch so help me, if you say one more thing regarding this situation I will install a new zipper. And believe me, it will not be on the _top_ of your head either," Wyatt gritted his teeth in an effort to stay his temper. Jeb laughed and clapped Ambrose on the back, sending him nearly stumbling straight into Wyatt.

"I would watch it if I were you," The younger Cain man admonished Glitch with a twinkle in his eye. "My dad is sort of the shoot first, ask later kind of guy. You should know that already."

The former headcase had been cracking jokes for the last fifteen minutes since they sent someone for the justice and the Tin Man was nearing the end of his tenuous control. Nerves were already threatening to overtake him and he wondered briefly if nausea over impending nuptials was a bad sign. He could not remember how he felt the day he and Adora were wed.

DG had been swept away by her mother and sister to _get ready_ for the wedding. It killed Wyatt to allow her out of his sight, but the two other Gayle women insisted on taking Quentin and Raw as their guard instead. Something about superstition and bad luck to see a bride before the wedding. It made no sense to him since he had just danced with her an hour previously. But the Gayle women were kind of intimidating when all three ganged up on him at once. He withered under their fiercely identical glares while Ahamo and Glitch hid chuckles.

"_This relationship of ours is already under attack from outside forces Wyatt Cain. We really do not need to help that along and knowing the OZ as little as I do, it would be just like Fate to screw with us some more because you saw me before I walked down the aisle. Magical beings are like that sometimes if they are bored," DG was adamant on that subject and seeing the blue sparks in her eyes, Wyatt could only surrender._

After the brief announcement she had made to the guests regarding the change of plans, not one of them had left the room. Shock over the impending wedding and probably a lot of unbridled curiosity was causing either near-catatonic states or hurried whispering among the Ozians. The Slipper Queen was already proving to be an amusing oddity, but getting engaged and married all in one night was definitely going down in the history books. If it were not for the impending war that was on the horizon, they would have potentially claimed it to be a side effect from Other Side living. As it was, many of the more intelligent beings in the room could definitely see the logic and they respected DG all the more.

The magistrate had reached the dais at the head of the ballroom, gasping a little at having run most of the way. It would have been easier just to have the former Queen marry Wyatt and DG, but it seemed that the OZ would not recognize her anymore as a high enough authority since she had abdicated the throne to DG. She had little if any Light left and therefore no power to make a wedding legally binding. Therefore, they were going to use a lesser magical human being to perform the ceremony – that is, if he managed to survive the effects of his run. Honestly, the man was a heart attack waiting to happen if his nearly purple face and hand clasped to his chest was an indication.

Fortunately, Kalm chose that moment to step out of the obscurity he had been hiding behind for the last week to offer his healing skills. Wyatt was still not completely sure where Raw's nephew had been but according to the older Viewer, the mini furball had been _'researching'_ something in the library regarding the Viewer clans. Kalm approached the unfortunate, portly magistrate and soothed him enough that his breathing went back to a state of normalcy. At least the bluish mottling disappeared from his face anyway. Giving a sigh of relief as he finally caught his breath, the middle-aged man stuck out a hand to introduce himself.

"The name's Glinnon. Patrick Glinnon at your service. Sorry it took me so long to get here. I was working on catching up on my cases and therefore unable to attend tonight's festivities. Heard there was quite a commotion earlier," There was just the slightest trace of a wheeze in his voice still, but he sounded distinctly Northern.

"Nice to meet you Glinnon," Wyatt eyed him up, assessing the risk factor and realizing that given the recent state of the man, he would not be a threat by any means. Jeb seemed to know him as well, which made him feel more comfortable. And Kalm did not seem concerned about anything other than the man's health.

"I worked in the resistance camps during the last ten years of the Sorceress' reign and we tried really hard to get the Gillikins on our side. Petty cowards; the lot of them," Glinnon wheezed angrily as the other men caught the sad bitterness in his voice. "My wife was a Gillikin and her parents disowned her when she married me. Something about the mixing of races or some nonsense. They never used to be so bigoted until the Sorceress took over. Then everyone else was just inferior. Our son had been named for his maternal grandfather when he was born. My darling wife had it changed to my name when they turned their backs on her."

"I am sorry," Genuine grief colored Wyatt's tone. To lose a family member to death was one thing; to lose them to stubbornness and prejudice seemed much worse.

"Ah, but that is all in the past. Weddings are not a time for sadness," Glinnon harrumphed and got into a more formal position on the dais. He wore the official emerald robes of the Central City magistrates and the long sleeves covered his clasped hands. A twinkle replaced the dull pain in his eyes as he indicated where each man was to stand for the ceremony.

The butterflies had begun in earnest once again as Wyatt waited anxiously for the appearance of his bride to be. Ahamo had walked to the doorway of the ballroom to honor the Other Side tradition of escorting his daughter down the aisle. Just as Jeb and Glitch had taken their places next to Cain, DG's mother and sister slipped quietly through the door and made their way to the dais where they would stand as her attendants. Azkadellia flashed him a brilliant smile of encouragement and the music began.

DG was all he saw as she walked up to take his hand and say her vows. He would ask her later on if they could forgo a more formal ceremony. No other wedding would ever top this one right here and now. He was marrying the woman he loved – for the second time in his life, he was privileged to hold the heart of another.

That was quite enough for him. With her hand in his, he felt like he had finally come home.

* * *

Magic was definitely at work in the palace that night. DG was rushed away by her mother and sister to the private family wing as Raw and Quentin circled them, warily checking for potential threats. It would not have mattered really, but DG brought them along as guards to keep Wyatt happy. At the moment, the Emerald's power was completely entwined with her Light and no magic in the world could stop her. She had never felt the energy in such raw form before, but she grasped Az and her mother's hands tightly to share a portion of her Light with them. They were shielded so perfectly and DG was aware of everything.

"Was this the feeling you had after your coronation mother?" She had to know, because it was so heady and overwhelming that she barely felt attached to her body.

"As powerful a carrier of Light as I was DG," Lavender began softly just as they reached the younger princess' bedroom, "What you are feeling is far stronger than anything I experienced. The Mystic Man was correct in saying that you were the most powerful magical being in the OZ. Our world will probably never experience more safety and security than during your reign."

"But why now? I had agreed to become Queen Cycles ago and this energy has never touched me so deeply before. I could feel the Light and let it flow easily, but this feels like me in a way that I have never felt it before."

"I am certain that Ambrose or the Mystic Man could explain it better; their minds are or were so much more logical and brilliant," The former queen caught herself as memories of her friend brought a stab of pain. "I think it is a combination of things really. You accepted the crown formally, and a consort in the same night. Not to mention the fact that the Emerald enhances your Light with its own energy and you defended the OZ against the Gillikins so strongly. That sort of power has not been seen since the original Dorothy took the throne after Ozma."

"It sort of makes sense I guess," DG mused thoughtfully, but she had very little time to contemplate because Az cleared her throat impatiently.

"Not to break the thought process sister, but you_ do_ want to marry your Tin Man tonight right?" At a nod from DG, Az motioned the two silent guards to leave the room. Raw hesitated and reached out to grasp DG's hand in his.

"DG lose doubts about being Queen; make you very strong in your Light when Queen just trust it," He said with a smile and she threw herself into her furry friend's arms.

"Thank you Raw," Was all she could say while a lump in her throat formed. She wiped away a stray tear and pulled away to start preparing for her wedding.

Her gown was simple and did not restrict her breathing. It was made of the softest, silkiest material she had ever felt and it was created completely out of magic. Pure white, it clung to her figure flatteringly, the silvery threads shimmering in the Light that she exuded. As she watched her movements in the mirror, she realized that this would be the only wedding she would ever have. She could not imagine walking down the aisle again for a more formal celebration. Maybe a big reception sometime after Az and Dotty got married, but _this_ was her dream wedding day.

Her heart fluttered rapidly in her chest as she stood outside the ballroom and prepared to enter. Her father would be walking her down the aisle and as she heard the first swells of music, the doors opened to receive her.

The only face she saw was her Tin Man. She barely felt her father's arm around hers as he led her to the man she loved. The desire and joy in his eyes made her knees go weak, but she took his hand and she was home.

* * *

**A/N: The name change situation actually happened in the Civil War. James Ewell Brown Stuart was a general under the command of Robert E Lee and when he found out that his father in law was remaining with the Union Army, he had his son's name changed to J.E.B. Stuart Jr. His father in law was informed that he would regret his decision for the rest of his life. Stuart died in battle before they could be reconciled. (I love history and so apologize for my very irrelevant digression from the story.) **

**Think of Glinnon as an Irish/Scottish man with the rich brogue and a balding pate. (Pate is my new word of the week…)**


	93. The Wedding Night

**A/N: I have accomplished something I never thought was possible…I made animegus farmus have to wait for an update. I am not sure if that it completely cool or just really bad form on my part! Anyhow, I do have an excuse for my extreme tardiness in getting this story finished (I do not mean ****this**** is the last chapter). Whether you all accept my excuse is really the clincher, but it was justified in my own eyes anyway. I have been working on several other writing projects completely unrelated to . Technically, it was not my fault because my other muses decided to butt in and change my entire realm of ideas dedicated to story arcs. My imagination can only handle so much…I am hoping you all understand.**

**Anyhow, here is the next installment and while I will not promise anything, I really hope that it does not take me this long to get another installment out again.**

**A side note: I had this whole romantic notion in my head that DG would be like me and want a fairy tale wedding with pomp and circumstance and tradition…so sorry to animegus for my blundering and forgetting DG and I are two separate people…thanks for knocking some sense into me before I destroyed the story completely.**

**I do not own Tin Man sadly, but I will dedicate this chapter to CinephileSandra, blueeyedbookie (yes, you can always use anything you like about my story – as I said it is not mine to claim), and animegus farmus.

* * *

**

Neither DG, nor Wyatt slipped up once.

There were no sappy tears pouring from the eyes of the happy couple – although Glitch was an entirely different case altogether and we will not even _discuss_ Raw's reaction at this point for fear of embarrassing the poor viewer.

In all actuality, it rather felt anticlimactic for DG and her Tin Man. They said their vows and at a final word from Glinnon, they kissed rather chastely considering what they both would rather have done if they were in private. It seemed like the excitement and completely uncharacteristic behaviors from earlier in the night had been some strange anomaly, not soon to be repeated. Wyatt was not even going to be taking the official title of Consort until the following morning, so they did not have any other ceremony to perform.

After that, there were congratulations and well wishes from the many guests who had come for a coronation and were leaving with a royal wedding. The newly married couple led out in a dance mainly to appease the revelers, but there was such a surreal feeling surrounding the whole event that they felt rather mechanical. Halfway through the dance, DG finally snapped out of the disordered train of thoughts her brain had insisted on hashing out and smirked up at Wyatt.

"So you married the Queen and we still got our quiet ceremony," She laughed at the surprise and relief that flickered across her new husband's face.

"Thank Ozma for small miracles," He stated firmly before narrowing his eyes at her. "I thought you said you wanted a fairy tale wedding when this was all over?"

"Wyatt, you know me better than anyone else. Can you really see me wanting the hassle of planning a huge event and actually enjoying it? Consider our conversation earlier this evening a gross lapse in judgment. I was not really myself," She explained ruefully.

"I still would have if you wanted it darlin'," He admitted carefully, gauging her reaction to find out her true wishes. He would give up many of his own wants and needs to see to her happiness.

"I know, and I love you for it. However, I am not going to make either one of us suffer through another, bigger fiasco. I married you tonight, and that is more than enough for me," She grinned when the relief stayed this time.

"I guess I can thank the Gillikins for _that_ anyway," He gave a slow, lazy smile that made DG's toes curl with a sudden, voracious desire.

"Think we have danced long enough to make everyone happy?" She asked and he caught on instantly with another toe-curling smirk.

"Darlin' I don't care right now if your own mother wanted to detain us. We _are_ getting out of here."

He managed to subtly maneuver them through the crowd of dancers who had joined them and was making straight for the door when DG stopped him. As much as she hated the thought of possibly stalling their honeymoon, she did want to bid her family good night. And the nerves that suddenly assailed her as soon as the word honeymoon crossed her mind definitely clinched her decision. As if sensing her ulterior motives, Wyatt smiled understandingly and led her back through the throng and up to the dais where _their_ family waited. Az must have sensed her intentions as well because the eldest princess was actually turning down Glitch's request for a dance of their own.

"Glitch, you can sweep my sister off her feet with your mad dancing skills in a minute," DG joked when she caught sight of his crestfallen expression. "I need to say goodnight to my future brother-in-law and the rest of the family. Gotta take my tired husband to bed. He is getting rather too old to be staying out so late."

"You are going to pay for that last comment sweetheart," Wyatt growled low in her ear and she shivered, her eyes widening fractionally before a blush suffused her cheeks. She was pretty certain he did not mean a monetary form of payment by the look in his eyes. Composing herself, she gave him a saucy grin while the rest of the family rolled their eyes at their antics.

"Looking forward to paying up, Tin Man," She whispered, winking at him slyly and he was lost.

"Not to break up the sentimental nothings you two are whispering about, but if you are going to say goodnight, you might as well hurry it up. There are just some things a son should never see his father do," Jeb snarked mischievously while Dotty gave him a smack on the side of his head. DG grinned impishly back at her husband's son.

"I am reserving my first hug for the new stepson. Get over here before I decide that you need to be taught a lesson in manners boy," She teased him and the rest of the group laughed.

"Seriously DG? My father's robbing the cradle by marrying you and we are playing _that_ card already?" He retorted, grinning madly. Still, he submitted to her embrace and whispered a 'welcome to the family' into her ear making her tear up just a little bit. "Don't worry Deej. Make sure dad relaxes tonight will you? We have security covered on this end."

"I will Jeb, and thanks," She did not have to tell him why she was thanking him. She moved back to embrace Dotty just as he gave her a genuine smile and his father moved to embrace him in her place. She and Dotty gushed for a couple minutes. She heard Wyatt's whispered thanks as she moved onto Glitch and noticed unshed tears in both Jeb and her husband's eyes.

"Glitch, it's been a wild and crazy night. You sure you still want to be my head advisor?" She said as she squeezed him tightly.

"Wouln't trade this for the world doll. I hate to be the wet blanket on your wedding night, but don't forget our meeting tomorrow. I will move it up a couple of hours to give you some time in the morning, but unfortunately war does not wait for anyone," Glitch's apologetic look made her want to cry again. But she had never wanted conventional anyway right? She had the rest of her life to enjoy peaceful times with her Tin Man. Duty called for now, but she would take what she could.

"Raw, you are an amazing friend," DG said simply as the viewer beamed and accepted her hug. "I am so glad that we met."

"DG have nothing to fear tonight," Raw stated cautiously and she could not help the blush that covered her face again. "Wyatt take good care of you as he always do."

She hid her face in his chest for a few more seconds before turning to Az.

"Az, I am so glad we are sisters. Thanks for supporting me in all of this craziness. There is no way I am going to make it as Queen unless you are with me," She said now having to actively fight back the tears. She knew that everything was pretty much the same; they would share palace homes and see each other practically every day. It still felt like a separation. No longer would they be able to have random sleepovers in one another's rooms or pretend that they were still young children enjoying sisterhood as if for the first time. Now DG would be sharing living space with Wyatt and it was a welcome but scary change.

"I love you little sister," Az said softly, her arms embracing DG with a strength she had not shown in quite a long time. "I left a gift in your quarters. I hope you don't think it too forward, but I wanted you to have something traditional for your wedding night."

"Whatever it is, I am sure it is perfect," DG already suspected what it might be. They had recently had a girly conversation with Dotty comparing wedding night traditions from the OZ and the Other Side. She smiled and kissed her sister on both cheeks. "Thank you."

"My Angel, I am so glad you are home. You have made us all so proud," Her mother beamed bittersweetly. "You have chosen wisely my darling. Your father and I could not have chosen a better man for you."

"I cannot believe he is actually mine," DG replied with a wondering chuckle. "Thank you for saving me all those years ago. I am so happy to be home again."

"I would like to say that I am not losing a daughter but gaining a son," Her father smiled, but his eyes were full of emotion. "It doesn't feel like it though DG. I just got you back and I didn't get to do all the proper father things that I had planned."

"Come on dad," DG scoffed teasingly, but with a hint of tender concern. "You and I are too free-spirited to do things the conventional way. You can still do all the fathering bit now that I am married. I wouldn't be listening to you anyway even unmarried remember? So it's not really all that different."

"You're right my Spitfire," He replied, laughing loudly at her true statement. "Forgive an old man his sentimental moment will you? I will still be expecting you to come after me with a broom when you are mad at me even though you are married, you got it?"

"Anytime dad," She replied, embracing him once more and turning to take Wyatt's proffered hand.

"Ready to go darlin'?" Wyatt asked and she nodded tremulously. With one last glance backward at her family, she said goodbye to her – second – old life and moved on to her future. They followed their assigned guards – including Quentin who took his new job quite seriously – out the ballroom door and on to the new set of rooms that had been hastily prepared for the newlyweds.

* * *

The bridal suite had to have been Az's doing. Contemplating her mother's possible involvement was not really something she wanted to do. Still, it was beautiful and Az must have tired herself out with the amount of magic she must have used. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth and a bucket of ice cooled a bottle of champagne while a small tray of finger foods rested on the table next to two wine flutes. The drapes had all been hung at half-mast, allowing the moonlight to just barely shine through the windowpanes. She was relieved that they were on the third floor of the palace because being at ground level would have been intimidating given the night's previous events. It would make entry a little more difficult for possible intruders.

DG stood nervously in the center of the room as Wyatt did his customary check on the locks and doors and windows. She felt like laughing and crying and blushing and jumping him all at once. Her nerves were tap dancing erratically and her heart was beating out a rapid, irregular rhythm to match. She had known this part was coming after the wedding, but the foreknowledge did nothing to calm her now that the moment had arrived. While she was not necessarily an innocent in the ways of intimacy, she was definitely still in a virginal enough state to feel a ghost of fear at the act she and Wyatt were about to experience – she for the first time in her life.

Once he finished with security rounds, Wyatt came back to the center of the room and stood in front of her.

"We don't have to do this right away if you are too tired darlin'," He offered, hoping she would not take him up on it. She shook her head firmly.

"No. I want to, I just..." She trailed off and he saw the flash of fear in her eyes before she hid it bravely with a smile.

"Would a bath help you to relax?" He asked and she noted the slight trembling in his voice and hands as he stood there waiting for her to speak. She was glad she was not the only one suffering from nerves.

"That would be nice actually," She whispered back, ashamed at wanting to prolong the inevitable for a little while longer. On the one hand, she knew exactly what she wanted – to be in her husband's arms as he made love to her. She just needed the tiny but somehow dominant part of her that feared the unknown to be put down (as humanely as possible of course).

"Wait right here then," He said calmly before disappearing into the massive bathroom connected directly to their bedroom. The sound of running water soothed her nerves and by the time he returned to lead her into the bathroom, she had finally managed to settle the butterflies in her stomach.

Until it became clear that he would be joining her in the bathtub. Then the butterflies returned with increased intensity.

"I can go get us some champagne if you want to get into the water," He sensed her fear and gave her another chance to calm down. Slightly emboldened by the surge of gratitude, she reached up to kiss him softly.

"Thank you Wyatt, but that really is not necessary unless you want some," She smiled weakly, swallowing hard as the nervous lump in her throat decided to settle in permanently. Turning around boldly, she pulled her hair out of the way. "Can you get the buttons please? I had to have my mother and sister fasten me into this thing."

Wyatt said nothing, but she heard his sharp intake of breath as he moved closer to acquiesce to her request. She felt the lightest brush of his fingers against the skin of her neck and then he was moving to unfasten the many pearly buttons that kept the back of her dressed closed. He moved slowly through each one, and as her back was slowly exposed, he placed gentle kisses that caused her to shiver in anticipation. She still swallowed heavily and often, but as he undid the last button, it was clear that _other_ sensations were causing her throat to close up.

For his part, he was afraid that he was going to push her too fast and frighten her. Her nervousness was obvious, which was why he had offered the bath. He wanted her badly, but he also wanted her to enjoy their first time together. It had been so many annuals since he had been with a woman, and he was scared of his own need overpowering hers. He forced himself to take his time undressing her, making sure that she knew it was all about pleasing _her_.

As Wyatt pushed the soft material off her shoulders, he bent to whisper in her ear, his arms encircling her waist.

"I love you DG Cain," It was the first time he had called her by her married name and the possessive desire in his voice undid her completely. "_Please_ let me love you."

She turned to kiss him then, her dress falling in a puddle of shimmering material around her feet. He matched her ferocity spark for spark, leading her into the warm water and taking her fully in his arms. DG was - his finally - and he intended to show her all the wonderful ways that she belonged to him.

* * *

The nerves were definitely gone as he gently and patiently taught her new ways to love.


	94. The Morning After

**A/N: So I had a few concerned reviewers disappointed by the lack of bedroom action in the last chapter. I will just say this to explain my position and leave it at that: just as I try to keep swearing to a minimum in my stories, so too do I keep bedroom stuff in the bedroom. I am not above adding some intimate moments, but they only stay at the teasing stage of the game for many reasons both personal and social. I love a good, tasteful love scene in art just as much as anybody does, but I also know that there are sensitive readers who do not appreciate what some label as smut. Therefore, to try to please everyone, I will stay on the classy side of intimacy scenes while allowing for some peripheral unwrapping... **

**That being said, I do appreciate your reviews and do appreciate the desire to see more of DG/Cain love. I will attempt to give you all more fluff and teasers, but please do not expect more than what you read in the last chapter. (Hopefully that will not cause too many readers to stop reading…) **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Tin Man and probably never will…but it doesn't stop me from hoping…

* * *

**

Sunlight fell warm and bright onto DG's sleeping form, causing her to shift slightly in an attempt to protect her eyes from retina burn. However, the shift brought several glaring realities to the forefront of her mind. She opened her eyes prematurely, getting the full effect of the sun's rays before wincing and squeezing them shut again.

A warm, heavy arm wrapped itself tightly around her bare waist and a voice thick with sleep and contentedness sounded low in her ear.

"Morning darlin'," Wyatt pulled her closer to him and she sighed happily. Deliciously sore from the previous night's activities and safely ensconced in her husband's arms – she really could not ask for a better way to wake up. Barring the sun's blinding abilities of course. Romantic moonlight she could handle, but next time they were closing the curtains before they fell asleep.

"Good morning my Tin Man," She replied, turning with great difficulty to face him.

Being wrapped in his arms was a good thing, but she wanted to see his face in the morning when they were not running for their lives or sleeping on the hard, cold ground at a campsite somewhere in the Eastern Guild forests. When he realized what she was doing, he loosened his grip marginally. She got a good look at his face finally and smiled. He had never looked quite so peaceful or worry-free before. It was definitely a good look for him and she was ecstatic to have a hand in giving him that look.

"Are you doing okay this morning?" He asked carefully, running his eyes over whatever part of her he could see as if checking for injury. She chuckled disbelievingly before catching his mouth in a searing kiss.

"I just had what was the best night of my life and you are asking if I am okay? Are you okay?" She asked, going for irony and he laughed with her, the rumbling vibrations he made doing strange things to her body.

"You know me Deej. I tend to run on one emotion – paranoid," She was glad he could laugh at his own overprotectiveness. It would definitely help further down the line when she was forced to be the voice of calm reason while he panicked over the safety of their children.

_Whoa! Hold on a minute; where did that come from? So not ready for that thought yet. Settle down there DG. Still, it is a nice thought._

"Best night of your life, huh?" He grinned and she could just see the cocky swagger in his eyes mixed with desire. She kissed him again and he returned the favor, complaining when she pulled away to ask him a question.

"How much time do you think we have left before I have to be all queenly and stuff?" She asked mischievously, chasing thoughts of the future out of her head. There would be plenty of time to appease her biological clock later. For now, she was not going to miss an opportunity for a morning romp before breakfast if she could help it. It was just a really good thing that Wyatt was on the same page. Checking the locks on the door with her magic, she made sure that no one was coming in and no sounds were going out for a little while longer.

* * *

"Ah the newlyweds have finally decided to grace us with their presence," Ahamo grinned cheerfully as Wyatt and DG joined the family at the breakfast table.

They had considered taking breakfast in their room, but with everything going on that day they reluctantly agreed that it was best for them to get up for the morning meal. Otherwise, they might just give up the notion of responsibility altogether. With promises to make it up to one another later, they got ready and made their way into the breakfast nook with a little trepidation.

"How was your night, kids?" The innocent expression on her father's face was negated by the teasing twinkle in his eyes. Wyatt's shocked look was funny enough, but when the stoic Tin Man flushed a deep red at Ahamo's question, DG could not help but giggle. Even if she sported her own glaring blush.

"You had better be careful what you ask for dad," She countered archly. "Are you really sure you want the details of your daughter's wedding night?"

"Annnddd…there goes my appetite. Thanks a lot DG," Jeb's muffled voice sounded from the other end of the table where he was currently beating his head against the hard wood. Dotty had a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and even Glitch looked slightly green.

"How is this at all my fault?" She shrieked indignantly while Az and her mother rolled their eyes and chuckled. Wyatt looked like he was seriously contemplating returning to their bedroom for the next century and Ahamo wondered why in the OZ he had even started the conversation to begin with. "Blame my Other Sider father with his insane, disturbing need for private information."

"Yeah, you don't intimidate me as much as your father does," Jeb retorted, raising his head to stick his tongue out at DG in retaliation. When he took several large bites of his meal, it was apparent there was nothing in the world that would come between Jeb and his food.

"It was a joke?" Ahamo said in a small voice while DG turned to glare at him. She could not keep up the charade for long before she was giggling again.

"Wyatt, are you sure you really wanted to be a part of this crazy family?" She led her shell-shocked husband to the table. He instantly snapped to attention and turned to her with a look of disbelief.

"Are you really asking me that question darlin'? Because it would kind of be too late for me to back out now anyway," He replied with a grin and a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Besides, I am pretty sure I married the craziest of the bunch anyway. If I can handle you, I can handle anything."

"You sure about that Tin Man?" She winked and arched an eyebrow in his direction. Jeb groaned again and Glitch fled the table, presumably to find a toilet. Az rolled her eyes again and went to search for her weak-stomached fiancé. DG was rewarded with another classic Wyatt Cain blush, something she really wanted to see as often as possible. For one, it made her feel less like a prude if a man who had already been married once could still blush at the mention of intimacy. For another, the color definitely looked good on him; it was even sexier when he tried to cover it up with his fedora. _Now there was a good idea…have to run that one by Wyatt when we are alone again…_

All things considered, the rest of the meal was pretty mild. Az and Glitch rejoined them with Glitch looking decidedly traumatized under Az's pointed glare. DG was definitely looking forward to finding out what her sister had said to reduce her fiancé to _that_ state. Out of everyone in the room, Glitch was probably the winner of the most naïve award. She sort of felt bad for the man, but then again it was actually probably good for him to be a little more aware before he got married.

Jeb groaned occasionally when DG was bold enough to throw him a couple of winks. Lavender silently observed her youngest daughter and son-in-law, even giving a little bit of teasing as well, although it was a milder version and mostly had to do with questions about grandkids. Ahamo must have still been feeling the effects of whatever he imbibed the night before in an attempt to shake off thoughts of his daughter's deflowering. He toed the line, but still managed a few more embarrassing jabs at the couple before the meal was over. Raw and Kalm just smiled knowingly in their little corner of the breakfast table, observing but not making an effort to join in on the off-color well wishing.

* * *

They managed to survive the morning after; that was enough for DG. She felt the comforting grip of Wyatt's hand through most of their meal, and it got her through the more embarrassing bits. Before she knew it, they were moving toward the conference room where Jeb had asked the military leaders to meet for the discussion on battle tactics. Glitch should have been accompanying them, but due to the increased need to get the council together, her mother and father would be standing in for the first advisor. Az followed to provide magical support and strategy of her own, even though she was wary about using any of the knowledge that had come about because of her years of possession.

Wyatt had already been educated about his need to assert himself as official Consort at the military meeting. Normally, it would have been done in a ceremony much like DG's coronation but in wartime, precedent was set for a smaller ceremony before the military leaders. Since his first job as Consort – other than protecting and supporting the Queen – was to take on the office of commander and chief of the armed forces, he would be leading all tactical and battle meetings. He sighed in relief at the "training" Ahamo had given him from the beginning. He had taken on many of those responsibilities already due to the former Consort's delegation and being a military man himself took some of the weight off his shoulders.

There was much trepidation and a little fear in the hearts of the Royal family as they walked through the conference room doors. DG glanced at Wyatt nervously and he instantly reached for her hand, not letting go at any point during the rest of the meeting.

* * *

**A/N: I ended this abruptly, because frankly I was too tired to really narrate a good strategy meeting. So the rest of it will come in the next chapter along with Glitch's work to find council members and other stuff. Expect some chapters from mostly DG and Wyatt for a while longer, but once the war stuff is out of the way, I will probably be wrapping story lines up as neatly as possible for the finale. Again, I have no idea how long this will be, but I am afraid if it drags out too much, my readers might lose interest…and I with them...  
**

**I will leave you all with that tonight and happy reading! **


	95. A Necessary Meeting

**A/N: Hello again all you wonderful readers. I am so glad that you are still with me after all this time. Bear with me a little longer and I will hope that I do not disappoint. **

**Apologies on the longer wait times between chapters. I have been working on several other pieces of fiction as practice for a writing contest I have entered, and I am also on my third computer in a month's time. Believe me; long story and you probably don't want to know…**

**I will try to get at least one chapter out every few days from here until the end, but if not I apologize ahead of time.**

**So, as promised, I am getting this installment out before midnight on Tuesday… **

**Disclaimer: I so wish I had ownership of the Tin Man and all of his friends. However, I must needs reiterate that I do not and most probably will never own the Tin Man.

* * *

**

DG had not seen her pet for three days. Due to the Coronation details and the resulting events afterward, she had placed her pet in the care of the palace animal handler. Normally used to taking care of horses and other riding animals, the poor man had not really looked very thrilled at the idea of taking on a half-grown Papay. However, when Wyatt insisted that she keep Sabra with her at all times now that the Gillikin threat was upon them, the animal handler released her rather unwillingly. It seemed that he truly had a way with _any_ species, for Sabra gave him a morose lick to the face before eagerly following her mistress out the stable doors. The animal handler insisted that DG entrust Sabra to him at any time; he was rather fond of the young cub.

* * *

"All rise for her Majesty, Queen Dorothea Gayle, and her husband and Consort Wyatt Cain."

Jeb's voice boomed in the conference room and DG winced. Glaring at the Commander General of her armies – and stepson –, she ignored his saucy wink and moved to take her place at the head of the large table. At a click of her tongue, Sabra flopped heavily to the floor under her chair. Her military staff stood to greet her and she heard muted congratulations for her recent nuptials. Wyatt smiled encouragingly as he waited for her to sit, and then moved to take his place at her left hand. After the Consort sat, everyone else followed. Her father, mother, and Az sat at the back of the room in chairs brought in specifically for the Royal family. With a nod of approval, her mother indicated that they were ready to begin.

"As most – if not all – of you were aware, the Gillikins with Vysor at their head have openly declared war on the OZ. Rather, they have accused us of betrayal and counted it an act of war on our part," She paused for effect as the military leaders took in the information with nods to confirm their awareness of the situation. "That being said, we have been sending our spies into Gillikin country for several months now. Commander Jeb, would you please reiterate what you have found in the reports as well as any new information that might have been uncovered recently?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Even he winced at the formal title in light of recent events. Still, decorum had to be followed in certain cases. It did not mean the involved parties had to like it. "If you will all look to the documents I have placed before you, I will begin the briefing."

The rustle of papers began as Jeb launched into a rundown of Gillikin movements since the Eclipse. While most of the group present at the meeting knew the details, some of the newer recruits were surprised by the amount of activity that had been going on beyond the OZ's borders.

With a nod to indicate he was finished with his briefing, Jeb sat down. Whispering voices arose among the military council while DG and Cain quietly conferred at the head of the table. With a swift clearing of his throat, Wyatt brought order back to the table and stood up.

"While we do not wish to participate in an actual war if we can use more diplomatic means, the Gillikins have so far ignored any attempts at sending ambassadors and messages of peace. Therefore," He looked to DG who nodded for him to continue, "We feel it best to bring a large portion of our main body of troops to the border as a show of strength and support for our new Queen. However, we also wish to consult with you before we decide on any action. If there are any other ideas that you feel should be pursued first, please make them known now."

"Begging you pardon, your Highness," The general to the right of Jeb spoke up. DG gave Wyatt a sympathetic look as the title caused her husband to grimace as if in pain.

"General Wolter," Wyatt acknowledged the oldest soldier in the group.

"Consort, My Queen. I have a possible idea that may seem risky, but could end in less bloodshed. By throwing our forces on the border, we automatically incite the Gillikins to war especially in their disturbing state of emotion. As much as I would like to say, 'just do it,' I was wondering if we could attempt another diplomacy mission first."

"We have tried that before Wolter," Wyatt insisted firmly, wondering if the older man was still fit to be head of the troops.

"Yes, but you have never sent the Queen and her sister before. They are a force to be reckoned with all on their own," Wolter replied sedately and at the fierce look on Wyatt's face, hurried to explain. "I am not saying to send them in by themselves. Obviously, they would have to be heavily guarded with both magic and men. But if we could send them to reason with Vysor, they might just intimidate him into relenting."

"I see your point General Wolter, but I will not risk my wife and her sister on a diplomatic mission. Vysor and his minions have already made it perfectly clear that the time for talk is over. It might have worked at one point, but they are too deeply entrenched for that to happen anymore," Wyatt calmly stated and Wolter nodded in acquiescence.

It had been worth a shot at least. The older man was tired of all the violence and did not think he would live through another war.

"If I may interject," Az spoke up quietly and all eyes turned to the eldest princess who suddenly looked rather uncomfortable.

"Please do Az," DG said quickly, forgetting protocol for a moment.

"I remember a little bit about Vysor during my time of possession by the witch. He was quiet and contemplative, but little indications that I am recalling now could have led to the conclusion that he was insane. Or at least suffering from power-hungry delusions. The memories are hazy, but I could not imagine him listening to reason," She admitted softly and the murmurs of the group grew in volume once again until Wyatt held up a hand for silence.

"Thank you Princess Azkadellia," The use of her full name seemed to calm everyone down again. Her memories had been disturbing to say the least. "Several actions he has taken lately would also confirm this suspicion. Besides sending armed forces to _propose_ to the Queen, he has not answered any of our summonses. I am afraid we will have to proceed with our original plan. What I need from all of you is the lists of volunteers willing to embark on this mission. It will be dangerous and possibly end in a bloody battle…again. But for the sake of uniting the OZ, we must get rid of those who have betrayed us."

The generals moved as one to turn in their pre-prepared lists. Jeb had done a thorough job of explaining the situation the night before because several sheets of parchment were covered with the signatures of soldiers willing to guard the border. Wyatt promised to brief them at a gathering that afternoon, urging the generals to make sure the men were prepared to fall out the next morning.

Feeling like their first meeting as a married couple had gone quite painlessly – disregarding the reasons for its necessity – Wyatt and DG dismissed the meeting and adjourned with her family to find Glitch.

* * *

**A/N: On a completely new and exciting note, my hubby and I just found out we are going to have another baby! I am no good at keeping secrets and so you people get to know the good news early! **

**Although, you might not think it good news given the shortness of the chapter this time…I just have been fighting a headache and cannot write any more tonight. So sorry for the lack of content. Will try for better tomorrow…some fun stuff planned with Glitch.**


	96. A Surprising Ally

**A/N: So I had to have looked really funny the other day in the grocery store; I brought up a box of ginger tea, rice cakes, and bland crackers to the cash register. Now I don't have morning sickness yet (which is actually a misnomer because there is no time limit on the nauseous, pukey feeling one gets for the first five months). With my first child, the only relief I got from hanging my head over the porcelain goddess was when I was sleeping, and fortunately, I was asleep for six hours every night. Anyhow, I am not holding out hope for relief the second time around, so I am stocking up on the essentials. **

**On a more relevant note, I still do not own the Tin Man even if it is on my list of goals to accomplish before I die.

* * *

**

Glitch was currently shaking his head in disgust as the sixth idiot ambled out of his office. When they had advertised at the ball for new council members, he had been expecting many applicants to put in an appearance. They had purposely left out the qualifications in the job description because well…beggars could not be choosers. He and DG had also discussed the fact that leaving it more open would hopefully draw in candidates who would not normally apply, but who could offer a lot of wisdom and experience to the new Monarchy.

He had tried to put on a brave face when DG and Cain walked in to check on his progress and bring him lunch.

However, after the disastrous first line-up of applicants, Glitch was about to bang his head against a wall and cry. In the three hours since he had begun the interviews that morning, he had found one representative from the Winkie country who could fill the role of Queen's advisor. Glitch had nearly scared him away with his exuberant embrace after the poor man accepted the position.

The addition of one Tinker Mettle of the Winkies meant that Glitch _only_ had ten more advisory positions to fill. Given the current rate at which he was filling them, the Gillikin war would be over before he was finished.

Honestly – that last applicant had not even realized he was applying for an advisor's position. Accountant did not even sound the same…

"Is this the place to apply for an advisor's position?" A soft, feminine voice asked from the direction of the doorway. Glitch picked his bruised head up off the desk in surprise. Clearing his throat, he attempted to smile companionably, but it came off as more of a grimace.

"This would be it," He said hopelessly, gesturing to the empty chair in front of his desk. He was seriously considering turning over the rest of the interviews to Raw. The Viewer would probably know right away which ones would be good candidates and which ones to shove out the door. "May I get your name please?"

"Aliana Tocs, but you can just call me Ali," She was tall and fair; Glitch guessed that she would have come from the Southern guilds. She looked vaguely familiar to him, but his frazzled brain could not quite place if or where he had seen her before.

"For the purpose of the interview, I need your previous employment history, country of origin, and the reason why you wish to become the Queen's advisor," It was the same speech he had used on the last few applicants and it was beginning to sound canned. Probably because it was.

"I was the daughter of the former Gillikin ambassador before the sorceress destroyed my family for standing against her. I wish to become advisor to the Queen because I know the inner workings of the Gillikin courts and I can provide much needed assistance in the upcoming confrontation with the interlopers who have taken over my country."

If Glitch could have unhinged his jaw any further, he would have. DG chose just that moment to waltz into the office with another plate of refreshments. The thought briefly crossed the First Advisor's synapses that his Slipper friend must think everyone had the appetite of a Kansas farm girl. His lunch had been of large proportions as it was and most remained untouched on the plate.

"How's it going Glitch?" When the stunned man did not reply, DG smirked. "That good huh? I am DG, what's your name?"

"Aliana Tocs and I am afraid that I was the cause for your First Advisor's lack of coherence right now. Forgive me your majesty, but you may not want me on your board once you hear my history," Aliana bowed her head meekly while Glitch finally found his voice – even if it was merely squeaking.

"Our newest applicant hails from Gillikin country; she is the daughter of the former governor," DG glanced at the woman for confirmation, but her expression did not change.

"I am afraid it is true, but if you will hear me out first, I can promise you I do not connect myself to Vysor or his followers. I am interested in restoring peace to the OZ and that means returning my own country to its rightful place under the rule of the House of Gayle."

"There is no reason why we cannot hear your story," DG replied warmly, a friendly smile on her face while Glitch resumed his gaping fish expression. At a firm glance from his sovereign and friend, he gulped and nodded. He, out of all people, should know that nothing was as it seemed in the OZ. His own relationship to the formerly possessed princess was testimony of that truth.

DG pulled up a chair next to Glitch and he sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute. I think my husband should be here for this," She scribbled a quick note on a small piece of scrap parchment, and with a flourish of her suddenly glowing hand, the message disappeared. Evidence that it had reached its destination came two minutes later when Wyatt showed up with a confused expression on his face.

"Did you need me for something DG?" He walked into the room, taking note of the other two occupants. His gaze lingered on Aliana for a few moments until a widening of his eyes indicated recognition. "Lady Aliana. I had heard your family was lost during the sorceress' reign. How is it you come to be here now?"

"You know her?" DG asked in confusion.

"Only by name and brief glimpses when her family came to Central City for Ambassadorial missions. I was on security detail for you and your family DG, when Lady Aliana's father was still governor," DG jumped up from her chair and guided him to take a seat so she could use his lap for her own perch. After a moment's hesitation, Wyatt relented. Glitch noted the amusement and wistful longing on Aliana's face as she watched the Royal couple interact.

"So tell us about yourself Aliana," DG began, winking at Glitch when he looked like he was about to protest. It had been a half-hearted attempt at best; he was exhausted by the previous interviews and afraid that his shortened temper might not remain objective.

"It's just Ali actually, your Majesty. I…" She was quickly cut off by DG.

"Then I insist you use _my_ given name as well Ali. I hate standing on ceremony amongst friends," She smiled warmly while Wyatt nodded his agreement. Glitch just figured it had worked pretty well for the couple so far; he was not going to argue their reasoning especially since neither one of them appreciated the pomp and circumstance of court.

"Very well your…DG," Aliana agreed quietly. "My father was opposed to General Lonot's defection from the beginning, but what few people know is that Lonot brought the Sorceress one of her most favored advisors when the Gillikin army entered Central City. Vysor was a nobody, but he thirsted for power. My own father had made certain that his applications for appointment to the Gillikin court were denied. Vysor is a brilliant man, but he is also a dangerous one. He was the one who whispered in Lonot's ears with a forked tongue and false words. He did so in such a way that no one knew _he_ had been the one to suggest it."

"How do you know so much about Vysor? Even the Sorceress did not know him fully or at least, my sister's memories during that time do not recall his origins," DG asked warily.

"Before we found out his true intents, Vysor was my betrothed. He was a nobody because my father made him such. When Governor Tocs discovered Vysor's power-hungry conniving, he had him removed from court and his title stripped. He used to be part of a noble family in the Gillikin country. It would have been a brilliant political maneuver on my family's part to marry into his family. The only thing we could not take away from him, unfortunately, was his magic."

"His magic? The Sorceress would never have allowed another magical being that close to her," Wyatt protested firmly. "She had the _Mystic Man_ destroyed mainly because he was a magic carrier."

"But if she did not _know_ he carried magic?" Aliana asked with a raised brow. "Vysor's magic was subtle and easily masked. It was really only by accident that we discovered it when we did. He had gotten rather careless when victory was in his grasp. I fear that our marriage would just have been a stepping-stone to his eventual plans for the House of Gayle. The Sorceress was the perfect cover for his scheming."

"But how could a simple man like Vysor mask his magic from an ancient evil like the Sorceress? She had centuries on him," DG questioned pointedly, trying to find the logic behind Aliana's argument.

"The Witch's weakness was underestimating other magic sources. Like she did with your sister's Light. She was cocky, arrogant, and self-assured of her success. It would be a walk in the park to cover a more subtle magic source like Vysor's. He cloaks it well in anonymity and false humility," Glitch narrowed his eyes at something Aliana had said.

"How did _you_ know about the Witch underestimating Azkadellia?"

"I have been in hiding for a long time. I know many things that even _I_ wish to forget, but I would never use that knowledge against the Royal family. They are my sovereigns and I only wish to use what I know to help in the coming battle."

"If this is true, would you allow yourself to be viewed? I am usually a very trusting person, but since coming to the OZ, I have realized that caution must be used especially for a ruler," DG looked pained as if hating to suggest a lack of trust for the stranger in front of her.

"You may have me Viewed whenever you wish. I am more than happy to prove my innocence," Aliana exclaimed vehemently, a touch of pride in her voice that impressed Glitch. Even DG and Wyatt were nodding their approval.

"Well then, I will summon Raw to join you here while Glitch finishes the interview. If your Viewing checks out, I would be happy to welcome you to my board of advisors on one condition," DG smiled as she and Wyatt stood to leave.

"Anything."

"That once this thing with Vysor is dealt with, you will consider taking your father's place as Governor. I would still like you to advise me, but I also wish to return your birthright to you."

"I would like that DG," Aliana's voice trembled with suppressed emotion. "I thank you for considering my story before throwing me out."

"Everyone deserves a chance," Wyatt stated, smiling fondly at his young wife before leading her out of the room.

Glitch nearly cried for joy when Raw's Viewing turned out just fine.

Only nine more advisor positions to go.


	97. More On The Homefront

**A/N: I do not own Tin Man but I will never stop wishing to have ownership…**

**Apologies once again for the lateness of the remaining chapters. I do have an excellent excuse. My husband is suddenly out of work due to an old back injury that has flared up to the point of crippling pain and my pregnancy has been pretty miserable so far. Hanging my head over a toilet for half the day and sleeping the other half is not conducive to writing, but my beautiful, caring daughter does an excellent job of pulling my hair back and rubbing comforting circles on my shoulders (I had not hand in that at all – she just started to do that out of the blue)**

**The last explanation is that due to my hubby's loss of job, we had to make an emergency cross-country move in order to relocate with family for support and a place to stay. Writing took a back seat and I am hoping to get started again now that the stress has died down.**

**That being said…here's the next chapter

* * *

**

"Darlin' have you seen my hat recently?" The arched brow and narrowed gaze on Wyatt's face convinced DG that he knew more than he let on, but was offering her an opportunity to come clean first. She smiled sweetly at him while Az rolled her eyes in her peripheral vision.

"I haven't touched it since last week Tin Man," She stated truthfully, innocence shining through every pore. He studied her in disbelief, suspicion deepening as her sister snorted. Leave it to Az to destroy any chance of keeping a secret. DG glared at the elder princess who stuck her tongue out and settled in to watch the unfolding drama.

The war plans had been wearing everyone out as weeks passed and the troops had mobilized on the Gillikin border. Vysor and his army had not made any recent moves, but the waiting was even more stressful than action would have been – especially for the OZ's new Consort.

Wyatt Cain's son had led his troops to the border, answering the call of duty and sending back weekly reports on their enemy's movements. As the Commander General of the Ozian army, it was a part of Jeb's job description and he was more than willing to obey the Royal orders. It did not make his father feel any less concerned about the potentially dangerous position Jeb was in, but pride and even envy warred with his fears making him an absolute grouch. In his heart, Wyatt Cain would always be a soldier and a Tin Man and while his duty was now to DG and the throne, he was also itching to be on the front lines with his son.

Seeing his tension and knowing that his stress was affecting their new relationship, DG insisted that the Royal family relocate to Finaqua for a week to calm down and regroup. The newly established council would adjourn with them and work would continue, but on a muted level to give them a chance to breathe. They had not had that opportunity since the Eclipse. The hardest part of the move had been to inform Jeb of their changed location without giving away pertinent information.

The best part of their move had been DG's ability to force Wyatt to relax – Glitch, Raw, and Az had been more than happy to assist in her teasing schemes. Really, it was easy to do especially using the full force of her eyes on him. Wyatt – as her best friend – had a difficult time refusing her anything. As her husband and Consort, it was next to impossible to escape her baby blues.

What was most surprising about their vacation was the bonding that took place between the Consort and his father-in-law. They had become friends through shared interests – namely the youngest princess – but Ahamo knew the depth of pain a father went through when separated from his children. Wyatt appreciated the support and the two were often seen fishing by the lake when their duties and other relationships gave them free time.

"DG," Wyatt's voice held warning as she met his gaze fearlessly once again. She grinned. Being married to him was certainly adventurous. Her newest prank had a definite purpose, but it was a risk nonetheless.

"Wyatt," She retorted saucily and laughed when he growled at her. "I am pretty sure I saw it hanging over the chaise in our bedroom this morning. Are you sure you checked there?"

"Positive. That's where I normally hang it and it wasn't there earlier," He gritted his teeth in frustration, but she could see the smallest hint of a twinkle in his eye that told her she was still safe. With a huff, he turned and went back to their room to search the already searched area.

"I hope you don't have a death wish Deej, because if it isn't there Wyatt is not going to be happy," Az stated calmly as Glitch entered the room with Lavender and Dotty. The latter woman had postponed her wedding until after the conflict with the Gillikins had ended, but she was regretting not eloping as DG and Wyatt had done. The Royal family had brought her along as an adopted member, but she insisted on working in the infirmary so she could keep busy.

Dotty was the only one beside Raw who knew the real reason behind her latest hat prank. She winked at DG as she walked in the room. The Crown Princess decided to work on her latest skill taught by Tutor.

"_Do you think he will get it?" _She asked telepathically, finding her friend's particular mind wave-length with no trouble. A small nod from Dotty assured her that she had heard the question. She breathed a nervous sigh as Jeb's fiancé walked over and squeezed her hand. Before she could fall further into uneasy contemplation, her husband walked back in with the object in question in his hands.

Glitch snorted at the vivid display before all eyes turned to the glassy-eyed expression on the Consort's face. Ahamo was actually supporting the man as Wyatt looked like all color had left his face and his limbs weren't working quite right. DG could not stop the nervous giggle that escaped her lips as she jumped up and waited for Wyatt to say something. A guilty expression covered her face, but her eyes were silently imploring him to understand. It was only then that she noticed the scrap of paper in his one hand. Her heart sank – he knew and didn't want it. That was the only explanation she had for his expression.

Ahamo guided the younger man over to where DG stood and helped him sit down. DG closed her eyes, unable to watch his reaction anymore.

"What did you do to your husband Deej?" Az was the first one to speak while the others looked on in quiet contemplation. "I didn't think magically coloring his hat would produce _THAT_ bad of a reaction. It honestly won't take much to get the paint out Cain."

"That's not what he is upset about Az," DG stated, her voice trembling in trepidation. She reached down to her still-frozen husband and gently removed the note from his fingers, passing it to her sister. Az read it quickly and a look of understanding crossed her face. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, Wyatt blinked and shook his head.

"Upset?" He asked in confusion. "Why would I be upset?"

"That wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for Tin Man," DG responded softly, her hands clasped tightly together in the folds of her sundress. "I know it wasn't planned, but I was hoping it would not be too big of a disappointment."

"Where would you get the notion that I would be disappointed DG? Shocked – yes. Disappointed – no," He moved to stand in front of her, taking her hands in his and placing gentle kisses on each of her palms. He took a deep breath and smiled widely. "When did you find out?"

"Just yesterday," She told him honestly. "Raw noticed something different about me and asked to do a reading. Dotty confirmed it with a test. Are you sure you are okay with this Wyatt? I didn't even think about the possibility in the midst of all that is going on. I guess I never even thought to ask if there were ways of preventing this from happening anyway. The Other Side has methods, but I never asked about the OZ."

"Are you alright with it?" Was Wyatt's tender reply. He kissed her and held her in his strong arms while she rested her head on his chest.

"It definitely isn't the most convenient timing, but I _had_ thought about it briefly for future reference. I always wanted a family; I just didn't expect it so soon," She breathed in his familiar scent and found comfort instantly. Whispering her next words, she felt him crane his neck so that he could hear her. "I definitely would be proud to have your children Wyatt Cain – no matter about the timing."

"I don't care what you say though," He chuckled and whispered right back, his face coloring a little at her admission. "None of them are touching my hat."

The tension broken, she pulled back to laugh. Excitement was on his face as the truth of their future sank in finally. With a whoop that scared half of the room's occupants, he whirled her around in an ever-widening circle around the carpeted floor. It was only when they heard rough throat clearing that they remembered their audience. Wyatt blushed again, quickly pulling his multicolored hat on his head to hide the crimson flush.

"Care to share the good news?" Ahamo dryly exclaimed, expression changing between humorous understanding and shocked panic. DG grasped Wyatt's hand as she looked to him for reassurance. At his nod, she shyly spoke.

"How would you like to be a grandpa, daddy?" She asked cautiously while Lavender gasped and Glitch slapped Wyatt on the back. Glitch could definitely pack a punch as Wyatt grunted in pain and the First Advisor let out an evil chuckle.

The next few moments were a flurry of well wishes and hugs while everyone grasped the information. Lavender was in tears and Ahamo now wore the look of shock that Wyatt had worn earlier. DG passed her note around so they could see what she had said to inform Wyatt that he was going to be a father – again. They laughed until Wyatt insisted she clean his hat off – with a roll of her eyes, she glowed briefly and erased any traces of color from his beloved fedora.

After lunch, the couple escaped to their room for time to celebrate privately. A true holiday had been granted in honor of the news. DG was just drifting off to sleep when Wyatt spoke up again.

"Darlin'?" She murmured an unintelligible reply as he kissed her bare shoulder and pulled her closer. "Is it alright if I tell Jeb in the next letter? I think he would like to know he's going to be a brother."

"I wouldn't dream of keeping it a secret," She woke up slightly as a worried thought crossed her mind. "Are you sure he will be okay with it? I mean, he's barely gotten you back and now he has to share you with another sibling and a half-sibling at that."

"DG, he practically pushed me up the aisle to marry you when I was being too stubborn. I am sure he will be the best big brother there ever was. No need to borrow trouble darlin'," She sighed in relief before answering his kiss with a searing one of her own. Snuggling as close to him as she could, she fell asleep – the excitement of the day sending her easily into dreamland.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this one again came out of left field and I can honestly say that my muse is being highly influenced by pregnancy hormones. I offer my apologies for those who prefer having DG and Cain just enjoy married life. Believe me, I would have preferred it. But I think I know where this is going now, so I am really hoping it doesn't take too long to finish up…**

**Lot's of issues lately of a personal, family nature and we are still struggling through some as I write. This is the seventh version of this chapter since I kept starting and tossing it in a nausea-induced haze. Hopefully, it is satisfactory enough to hold you all. Next up is some Raw stuff and thanks to animegus farmus' powers of perception, some of his story might have already been guessed by some of you lot! **


	98. Emotional Upheaval

**A/N: Do not own Tin Man and making me say this every time is really just cruel and unusual punishment…**

**Before I start, I just want to apologize for the lengthy time between these last updates. I seriously have been just stuck, which surprised me at first due to the fact that it was the ending in my head that got me started on this story to begin with. However, fate and my suddenly hormonal muse decided to change things up and I lost the plot…scrambling for a while to find it again, I decided that my brain and body were not going to give up their secrets. So I let it lie while I tried some other writing projects to jog my muse.**

**Now, I am pleased to say that I will be wrapping this up in a somewhat expedient way. I hope that it still meets everyone's expectations and I really hope that I can do the one-shots related to this story as well; just don't get too hopeful. I have a huge amount of changes going on in my life and might need to break from Fan Fiction writing while things settle down…**

**Okay, that's out of the way. On one more note, I decided that instead of completely finishing the story and then posting, I would upload the chapters that are already complete as I work on the last ones! Just a few more to go my lovely fans...  
**

**A lot of reviewers were wondering what color the hat had been painted. The idea was that DG wanted to wait for Cain and did not ask Raw whether it was a boy or a girl. So she painted it both colors. I did sort of give a hint in an earlier chapter, but you really have to look for it.**

**Apologies to other reviewers for the missing Sabra. She is still around; her usefulness will be apparent within the next couple of chapters.**

* * *

Raw was in a contemplative mood – a fact that was usually pretty normal behavior for the Viewer. However, he was contemplating certain aspects of his own life while he should have been focusing on the council/war meeting and the intents of those present. Glitch had already pinched the poor man several times, but nothing seemed to be returning his focus to the business at hand.

After several more moments of this emotional absence from proceedings, DG finally took pity on her Viewer friend. After all, Raw's life work was focused on the feelings and emotions of others – a job that he took very seriously and accomplished wholeheartedly. She knew that he had been bothered of late and she also knew that it had nothing to do with war, council meetings, and the other Viewers.

"If the members of this council don't mind, I really need to take a break," DG smiled apologetically at the other occupants of the room.

Her military generals and counselors were all aware of her pregnancy, having officially confirmed it a couple months after the Finaqua trip. Even without the official word, the three intense months of morning sickness made it obvious to all but the dumbest palace staff. She still suffered from the milder effects of the first trimester, but fortunately was able to keep down more than water and crackers again. Wyatt glanced at her in concern as the council members excused themselves understandingly.

"Raw, do you mind staying behind?" No one questioned her Healer's right to examine her, although Wyatt was anxiously wondering why Raw was needed at the present time. The Viewer nodded and waited until the last member left the room, his eyes following the retreating bodies intently.

"What does DG need?" He asked kindly, distraction still written in his expression.

"Actually, I was wondering if _you_ were alright?" She returned quietly and nearly laughed when she felt Wyatt relax beside her. "You have been so thoughtful this entire meeting and somehow I get the feeling that it has nothing to do with what we have been discussing."

"DG almost as perceptive as Viewers," Raw smiled wryly and sighed, rubbing a hairy hand across his eyes. "Sorry for not paying attention today. My mind is focused on other things."

"I kind of got that already Raw. Apology accepted, but is there anything you need to talk about? I know this war stuff is not pleasant especially for pacifists like the Viewers, but we need you in top form if we are going to figure out who we can trust to send onto the front lines."

"I am not able to say at this time. I promise I will pay attention though," Raw replied enigmatically and for a moment, DG contemplated pushing for answers. At a subtle nudge from Wyatt, she sat back and nodded.

"Very well, but I do want you to know that you have friends who will be more than happy to listen and support you in whatever is troubling you," DG stated carefully. Noticing her husband's expression out of the corner of her eye, she continued. "Do you mind leaving Wyatt and me alone for a little bit? We will call everyone back in when we are finished."

"Of course," Raw bowed and walked out, embarrassment coloring his actions with formality. For just a moment, his discomfort at having been discovered in his distraction seemed to have turned him cowardly again. DG's heart went out to her old friend, but she knew that he needed space to work out his own issues.

Wyatt eyed the door as it clicked shut before turning to DG, concern in his expression.

"How are you feelin' darlin'?" He asked softly and she sighed. The war meetings were taking more out of DG than she had wanted to admit, but leave it to her extremely perceptive husband to see through her façade.

"Honestly Wyatt?" She replied, feeling the tears leak out and trying to catch them before she lost the battle with her hormones. "You would think that my Light could find some sort of cure for pregnancy ailments. Either that, or just bolster my energy levels so that I can get through these meetings without wanting to take extra-long power naps every hour. And now this thing with Raw; I just don't know how much longer I can hold up."

Her Tin Man, Consort, Lover, and Best Friend enfolded her in his arms and let her weep quietly as he slipped her his handkerchief. It was not the first time he had ever held an emotional pregnant woman, but it still felt completely new to him. He berated himself for not keeping a better eye on his young wife all the while cursing the necessity of her presence at the council. Unfortunately, Queens did not get breaks – especially when war loomed like a black storm on the horizon. He was trying to take some of the burden off her shoulders, but as Consort he could only do so much.

"When this is over darlin' I want to take you somewhere for a real honeymoon getaway. I had been plannin' on it until Vysor and his minions got in the way, but if you can hold out a little longer, I promise you we will enjoy some alone time away from the pressures of the OZ. Can you hold on a little longer?" She sniffled and nodded against his chest before pulling away and dabbing at her eyes.

"I am sorry my Tin Man," She apologized quietly. "I just really needed to let go for a few minutes. Crappy doesn't begin to explain this mess and I felt overwhelmed by it all."

"You don't have a thing to apologize for Deej," He stated firmly, wiping at some of the tears she missed. "As for Raw, just let him be and he will share when he is ready. I have my suspicions, but I will keep quiet until he speaks up. For now though, if you are okay, I will call them in to finish the meeting and then I am sending you to bed for a couple of hours. You have been restless at night and need a little shut-eye."

"Well, if Bump was just a little higher in my belly, maybe she wouldn't be tap-dancing on my bladder all night," DG managed a weak chuckle as Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"So sure it's a girl huh?" He retorted teasingly, but DG knew that he was holding out hope for a daughter. As a Daughter of Light, she knew it was definitely a probability that he would get his wish and she was not arguing with him.

"Call in the troops Wyatt," She smiled at the confused look on his face. "Let's get this council meeting over with so I can close my eyes for a short break."

Two hours later, Wyatt peeked in on his beloved wife. His tender gaze watched as she shifted in her sleep and he heard a small grunt of contentment escape as she cuddled closer to Sabra. Sabra's piercing eyes landed on Wyatt and the yawn that accompanied her assessment told him that he was on the _Trusted _Persons list. The Papay cub had grown rapidly but she was still mostly made up of fluff and fur, which made her a good pillow for his wife when he was not around. Underneath the softness however, was a fierce protector and a small twinge in the Tin Man's gut told him that DG's beloved pet was going to serve her purpose in the coming conflict.

Turning to leave the bedroom, he followed his first impulse and moved to place a gentle kiss on DG's half-parted lips. She never woke, but he could sense her response to him even in her sleep. How he had ever managed to deserve her love was beyond him, and he reveled in the love that coursed through his own heart in return. The woman-child he had bonded with made him alive again – something he had once been sure would never happen. He needed her spunk and vitality just as much as she needed his steadiness and protection. They were a matched pair; looking back, he could see Fate's hand in their journey and he thanked whoever was listening for bringing them together.

The future was uncertain, but in the present he held the heart of an amazing and beautiful woman. Determined to cherish his gift, he left her to sleep a little while longer.


	99. Latent Powers Rising

**A/N: After one hundred chapters of Tin Man, I surprisingly still do not own it…I will still claim Sabra though and no one better tell me otherwise…**

**Anyhoo…on with the show – Look carefully for a flashback to one of the first chapters…it is extremely subtle and does not seem at all connected, but it's there. Also, I had purposely kept Sabra slightly invisible to downplay her role in this story. You will now be seeing that her story is far from over or that she is far from useless!**

**Oh and for those of you who might be interested…I finally gave birth to a beautiful 8lb 12oz, 19.5 inches long baby boy…He has definitely been taking up a lot of my time since his entry into the world on February 16. That and a bout of sickness that ran through our family recently. There we have it…**

* * *

It was Sabra's frantic barks and growls that aroused DG from her sleep-induced haze. She had noticed that the fatigue during her pregnancy did not seem to lessen after a nap; in fact, it almost seemed to make her groggier at first. However, even in her foggy state, she could tell that something was dreadfully wrong.

Opening her eyes, she noted several things simultaneously and none of them served to comfort her. Firstly, she was no longer lying on the soft, silky sheets of her own bed. They had been replaced with coarse, filthy rags on a straw mat on a dirt floor. Secondly, there was only a dim, dirty light escaping through thick iron bars on one side of her makeshift bed and a very small glimpse of an overcast sky through a thickly barred window on the other side.

Thirdly, Sabra was standing protectively in front of DG's bed mat as a familiar figure stood leering over her prone form.

"If you do not call your mutt off immediately Princess, I will be forced to take drastic measures," Vysor growled fiercely as Sabra snarled and attempted to snap at the heavily armored former advisor to the Sorceress.

Noting the subtle glow surrounding him, DG assumed he was shielded from anything, but she gently tested her own magic just to be sure. It terrified her when the Light did not answer her call, instead straining against an invisible and somewhat painful barrier. Grasping for the emerald usually draped around her throat, she cursed herself colorfully at the remembrance of its removal before her impromptu nap that afternoon. She only ever removed it when she slept to avoid strangulation, but at this sudden turn of events she made a mental note that strangulation be damned - she was wearing it at all times from now on. As if sensing her distress, Vysor grinned maliciously.

"You will find that I have quite the cloaking powers Princess. A must have when working so closely for so many years with a being who jealously hoards her magic. You will also discover that the prison I have built cuts off your Light – and yes, it was specifically designed for the Gayle witches."

"That's Queen Dorothea Gayle to you Vysor and what I am more curious about is how you managed to transport myself and my guardian from the Palace with no one the wiser," DG bravely hid her fear behind a mask of confidence as she worked to figure out how much trouble she was in. She wondered as well why he had even bothered to bring her guardian along since he really did not want the interference. As she pulled Sabra back to sit – alert and watchful – by her side, she mentally attempted to call to her husband with little hope of success. _Wyatt Cain, you had better get your ass over here fast! I don't think Vysor is keen on ransom notes._

"On the contrary, you are not my Queen and why do you think we have been in hiding for so long? I had to perfect my transport spells especially considering the fact that I was working against a Daughter of the Light – and one of the most powerful ones in several centuries. I have been scrying for your most vulnerable moments these last few months and found you in a state of repose sans your precious emerald – it was perfect. Since my magic is cloaked from you and your family, no one would be able to tell," Vysor boasted as he kept his shield in place. "Your witch of a sister underestimated the magic of my family, assuming that I was unable to tap into what has been our legacy for hundreds of years. The ancient magic is powerful yes, but even two Daughters of Light can overcome it with very little effort. And the Gayle magic is not the only other magic in the OZ. It's just the most obvious."

DG searched her memory banks for any indication of magic outside of her family and the ancient ones. A small twinge of recognition came to her as she recalled a story that Wyatt had told in one of the war meetings. It had seemed completely innocuous at the time especially considering the amount of time between the current events and what had happened when she was five years old. However, it suddenly seemed to connect to Vysor's claims of foreign magic.

"There was an attempt on the Royal family's life when I was very young," She began and shivered as she saw the spark of acknowledgment in Vysor's eyes. "The would-be assassin ended up dying a horribly unnatural death and no one could explain it at the time. Perhaps it was your family's own special brand of magic?"

"Very good. I am surprised you remember such an event. Yes, that assassin was a family member of mine – not at all intelligent and probably the worst person for the job, but at the time he was all we could get. We have been working for many years to dethrone the Gayle family," He paused and glared at her in a calculating manner. "None of you seem to die very easily, but at one point we thought the witch would be a means to an end. However, she and her minions proved to be weak in the end and we had to resort to retreating for a time. I do not intend to fail this time."

"Are you kidding me? The witch nearly destroyed my family and you are calling her weak?" DG figured if she could keep him talking, she would be able to figure out how to access her Light again. She could sense it just out of reach and was silently putting every last lesson that Tutor had given to use. "She possessed my sister for over fifteen annuals, she destroyed families and land, and she turned peaceful animals into predators with her poison. If you think she was weak, you are either completely insane or you have an ego several sizes too big for you to handle."

"Confidence in one's own abilities is not insanity nor is it ego Princess. And the key word in your statement is nearly…she _nearly_ destroyed you and your family. I intend to succeed where she failed," Vysor chuckled darkly as Sabra snarled at his words. The Papay youngling may not have been completely understanding of his words, but she could sense his intent and instantly responded to it.

"What is the point of destroying me? My sister or my mother would just take over and together they would take you out before you could continue your plan," DG hoped he would continue dialoguing even as she realized that she was bluffing big time. If Vysor had a way of incapacitating the most powerful of the three Gayle women, she held out little hope for her family's success in taking him down.

"Are you really that stupid girl? I have the Queen of the OZ in my clutches. My army is fully prepared to take out any who attempt a rescue and the morale of your country will swiftly fall when they find you dead on the side of the road. True, you will be somewhat of a martyr after your heroic rescue and restoration of the OZ, but the loss of its ruler and her heir will weaken the already struggling country while we take over from the outside. And believe me, we have ample resources to do so…"

The warning was ominous enough, but the gleeful look in Vysor's eyes hinted at a madness that scared DG far more than even the witch could have done. She again tried a mental link – this time with her sister – in order to project her whereabouts. It was difficult not only for the fact that she did not know where she was and her magic was still out of reach. She could not sense any response and despaired of getting through to her family at all. _Hang on little one; we are going to get out of this somehow._ She rubbed the subtle swell of her belly in a soothing gesture that she was sure was more for her own comfort than the baby's.

Without another word, Vysor left the prison cell by way of simply disappearing. DG absently wondered at the need for a door if he could just teleport out. It wasn't like he was planning on keeping her alive for much longer by the sound of it. She sent up a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening as the first tears fell from her eyes.

Sabra kept a silent vigil over her mistress as the Queen of the OZ fell into a fitful sleep. DG never noticed the change her Papay cub went through as the gleam in Sabra's eyes took on a hungry, predatory look reminiscent of the starvation days during the witch's reign of terror. A gravelly hum started in the guardian's chest as she awakened to what had lain dormant in her species for centuries.

Vysor had spoken the truth; the House of Gayle was not the only possessor of magic in the OZ. And latent powers were awakening to come to the aid of those they had sworn to protect.


	100. Didn't See THAT Coming

**A/N: Okay, we are finally at or near the climax of this extremely long story…and we are switching viewpoints a lot from here on out…if there is any confusion whatsoever, let me know and I will do my best to fix it! If you think this part of the story sucks, let me know and I will work on a complete rewrite – but know that it will probably take me another full year to get to the rewrite! **

**I cannot promise a consistent posting at this point, as I have the rest of the story bare bones fleshed out, but not a lot of time blocks during the day to get it done the way I want it. So I am tweaking and twisting the last chapters as best I can, but with a two year old and a three month old, I really want to end well.**

**Thanks so much to those of you who are sticking with me even though it's taking so very long! Hopefully I do not disappoint...  
**

**I claim no ownership of Tin Man although I seriously wish I could…**

* * *

Wyatt knew immediately that something was wrong. He didn't even have to see Raw's face as his expression shifted into a horrified grimace. He did not have to hear Azkadellia's gasped, "_DG_!" or the soft thump of a human body as Lavender collapsed in a faint.

In fact, he was already sprinting up the stairs toward the Royal suite as these events took place. He felt in his gut that DG was in trouble and he wasted no time in finding out exactly what kind of trouble she was in – he did not hold out hope for the usual innocuous trouble his beautiful wife liked to run headlong into on a whim. This kind of crisis reeked of the _destroy-the-witch-before-said-witch-kills-me_ trouble, only this time it wasn't the witch who threatened her life.

He knew before he saw the empty bed that she was nowhere in their bedroom. Sabra's comforting presence was missing and a stale hint of unknown magic tingled in the air although it would be Azkadellia who pointed that particular fact out to him when she reached the room right on his heels.

His crumpled fedora was clenched tightly in his fists as he knelt by the still-warm indentation where her head had rested on her – no on his – pillow. He had teased her countless times for stealing his pillow but she responded with a cheeky grin that he never used it anyway seeing as how he liked to lay his head on her chest and listen to her heartbeat most nights. She claimed to sleep better when his familiar scent surrounded her on all sides. He didn't argue after that – it was the same reason he slept with his head pillowed on her chest and his arms wrapped around her slender body.

And now she was gone, with no hint of where or how or why…or who – although the last question he knew the answer to in his heart of hearts.

He vaguely felt the hand of his father-in-law on his shoulder and he could hear Az and the recovered Lavender discuss what magic could be powerful enough to overcome a Daughter of the Light now that the witch was dead. Az was berating herself for not realizing after fifteen annuals that another magic wielder was in such close proximity to her and Lavender was comforting her eldest daughter even as he could hear the hopeless tears in her own voice.

Wyatt closed his eyes and reached out for anything that he could hold onto – any lifeline of hope that would tell him his wife and child were going to be alright. He thought for an instant that he could hear her calling him, but dismissed it as wishful thinking – anyone who could teleport a Daughter of Light out of a highly protected palace without anyone's knowledge would be more than able to shield her magic as well.

The rest of the world was fading away as he stayed on his knees.

By Ozma, it was happening all over again. He pushed at the waves of guilt that threatened to engulf him as images of Adora and Jeb being brutally dragged from him once more reminded him of his utter inability to protect those he loved. He knew that giving in to the shame and memories of the past would only hinder him from rescuing DG, but it was like trying to contain the waters of Finaqua in a small jar. He felt every last emotion that had nearly crumbled him for fifteen annuals and he searched for one that would not only preserve his sanity, but also prove helpful in his search for his wife and unborn child.

And then he had it…in one single jolt of clarity, he grasped onto the maelstrom of anger that flashed through his heart. Clinging tightly to his fury, the others in the room immediately saw the change in his eyes as he stood tall and defiant. He clapped his hat back on his head and walked calmly to where he kept his extra pair of pistols in the wardrobe. The ammunition was in a pouch on his belt and his duster swirled around him like a sandstorm as he checked the room for any last items he would need.

Vysor would be burning in a special hell of Wyatt Cain's making before the night was out. No one and nothing would stop him – not all the armies in the OZ. He would find the already doomed man and exact his punishment and if there was any hair on DG's head that was not intact or any bone out of place or any harm delivered to his child, Vysor would not get to see the OZ's more humane version of justice. Magic be damned; Cain was not losing another woman he loved to the sadistic, power-hungry demons who seemed to haunt his every footstep.

He would be taking down every last one of Vysor's minions as well, even if he had to fight to his last breath.

"Wyatt," The soft voice of DG's sister cut through the red haze of wrath that surrounded him like a cloud and he stopped just short of walking out his bedroom door. "You are no good to DG dead, Wyatt Cain."

"Why can I never seem to hold on to the one's I love?" He asked helplessly as the tense set of his shoulders broke and he felt the weight of his grief in full.

"My daughter is strong, and she will not fall easily into Vysor's machinations Wyatt. As much as she means to you, she is also extremely important to the OZ," Lavender's voice stuttered into silence before she squared her shoulders and went on. It was a bluff, but only partly so – Wyatt had seen how very strong his beloved could be, but Vysor was proving to be much stronger than anyone had seen. "She is loved by all of us, and we _will_ get her back. But we need you in your right mind sir. You are her Consort as well as her husband. Do not look to the past now, when we need you focused on the present."

"Of course Your Highness."

The submission in Wyatt's voice belied his own feelings of defiance, but he knew in the end that the former Queen of the OZ was correct. DG needed him in the present moment and not languishing on his past mistakes. He couldn't rush off on an emotional impulse; he had to think like the Tin Man he used to be. Any other way, and he would be dead before he ever reached her.

* * *

Raw felt a flash of pain as DG's heart cried out. He knew she was calling to her sister and to Wyatt, but the connection lacked the magical reach that she was normally able to project with her heart's light. Az would be able to sense something, but as if through a misty iron veil. Wyatt wouldn't feel a thing. Never had Raw felt such hopelessness and despair through his Sight before, even in all the years under the witch's reign. Even he – whose Sight connection to the younger Daughter of the Light was so strong – could not see through the shields surrounding DG. He sensed her, but dimly.

He watched as the Royal family felt the various stages of shock, grief, and pain. His focus was largely on Wyatt and the tenderness of the man's already bleeding heart. DG had healed her Tin Man in many ways, but Cain's heart was still scarred by the horrors of his past. He and DG alone knew of the continued nightmares that still plagued him on occasion; nightmares that had returned more strongly than ever after DG's pregnancy was announced. War and oppression still loomed much too closely for the Tin Man's comfort and until the OZ was peaceful and resting again, the nightmares would persist.

He stood beside Wyatt as the dejected man surrendered to Lavender's orders. It was unclear whether Wyatt truly noticed the warm comfort of Raw's healing hand as he silently offered his support.

* * *

Az could not keep the heaviness of her guilt from enveloping her heart again. Having been possessed of a wicked witch for so many annuals, she had tried to find the silver lining in everything she was forced to be. Not that it was all that easy mind you, but she had learned to look for cracks in the witch's façade and exploit them, both for her own sanity's sake and to find any possibility for freedom.

In all those annuals, she had never once sensed such power and magic from Vysor. He had obviously shielded himself well, and her mother had her own theories on that count. In an awful way they made sense. The witch had weakened Az's own ability to see through shields and dark magic, while scoffing at the possibility of any other being having a magic power even close to hers.

In a moment of dry humor during her captivity, Az had surmised that the witch's many long annuals in a cave might have addled her brains just a bit. Or maybe the witch _was_ just that cocky. It was hard to tell.

She felt like a fourteen year old girl again, trying to hold on to her dreams when evil was busy tearing down every last one of her defenses. Her sister…her beloved sister.

Like the annoying buzzing of a gnat in her ear, she suddenly felt the heavily veiled magic as her sister called to her. Just like the annoying gnat, she could hear her sister but she could not find her. DG was calling her with every bit of her Light, but she was so heavily shielded that Az despaired of actually pinpointing her location. She would have to mention it in any planning they did, but she hated the thought of seeing Wyatt's expression when he realized it would help about as much as a munchkin on vapors trying to plan a war strategy.

Her mother had revived and once more looked every inch the Queen she would always be. Az wondered how on earth someone could still be so strong when they had gone through so many horrors and endured so much pain.

Then she remembered once more that it was simply what had to be done to survive. Even in the darkest of hours, hope would remain until the last.

_Hold on Deej; we are coming to get you, my dear sister._


	101. REALLY didn't see that coming

**A/N: Finally, I have a surprise for my faithful readers after another long absence. Believe me, if my life was less crazy, writing this story would be my only goal at this point. Anyway, though I sadly do not own Tin Man I can honestly claim some of the characters in this Vignette - like Aliana Tocs for instance. Thought I forgot about her huh? This tale is wrapping up and I will then be able to slowly work on the one-shots that I have been dying to write in relation to the big story. I have two more chapters to go, unless one of my characters decides to prolong your agony and mine... :)**

* * *

"Majesties?" One of the newer members of the palace staff hesitated at the door of the war room. He looked from Cain to Lavender to Ahamo and back again as if he wasn't certain who to address. The expression of utter relief he gave when DG's Consort nodded his head to continue almost made Az laugh. She couldn't suppress a smile no matter how dire the circumstances though.

"Did you need to say something?" Wyatt asked in a tone bordering on impatience, but only those who knew him well could pick it out. The servant was nervous enough; Az was glad he probably couldn't tell that the former Tin Man was close to murdering something or someone.

Every hour that passed caused his fuse to shorten; though he was usually a calm, collected man, he had been through enough in his lifetime to deserve a loss of temper once in a while.

"Several Papay guardians are asking for an audience. Kalm is with them right now to discover their purpose here. Shall I send them in?" Puzzled as to why the now peace loving creatures would venture out of their orchards at a time like this, Wyatt exchanged glances with Raw before nodding in acquiescence. It had to be important enough for them to risk the Consort's short fuse as the whole of the OZ knew that their Queen was missing by now.

Without another word, the servant left in a hurry and his presence was soon replaced by three full grown Papay males and a female accompanied by the young Kalm. Cain waved away their formal greetings in a hurry to discover their purpose.

"We are connected to all members of our pack," Kalm translated and it was clear the Papay knew enough not to beat around the bush. "The mothers of our pack especially know when one of their own is in trouble."

Here, the leader of the Papay nudged the female forward and she shyly dipped into a bow. Raw gasped in recognition and Kalm continued to translate.

"I am the mother of Sabra. It is little known that our pack carries a strong magic inherent in creatures of the land. The OZ granted us these powers long ago and the witch knew of it when she usurped the throne. When she poisoned our lands and forced us to violence to survive, our magic was caged and muted. However," Kalm's eyes widened as he spoke the next words, "with the death of the sorceress and the healing of our lands, the magic within us has awakened once more. It is a magic of protection and defense and Sabra is one of our most powerful wielders of the magic. This was why we gave her to the Queen for a guardian and companion."

"What are you saying?" Wyatt's voice cracked with emotion as Raw and Kalm nodded in understanding and the former Queen and her eldest daughter searched through their memories for knowledge of this information. Ahamo merely looked confused while the rest of the advisors were in varying stages of shock over news that could have been extremely helpful to them before their Queen was kidnapped.

"We are saying that Sabra's magic is a beacon that has been sending out a signal through her connection with our pack. We not only know where our Queen is, but we know that for now, she is being shielded by her Papay warrior."

The stillness after that statement was so intense, one would almost assume that time had indeed stopped. And in the OZ that concept was not particularly unbelievable. It was only the sharp, cutting voice of the Consort that jump-started the clock again.

"_What_?" Disbelief, hope, anxiety, pain, and suspended trust merged together in that one word. No one else voiced it, but its meaning was definitely shared amongst the group in council. "This was not something you could have told us when Sabra was given to her?"

"We had just regained our lives and hope back. All we knew was that Sabra needed to be given to the princess for such a purpose as this," The female Papay spoke up then. "Do not think for one moment that this protection is foolproof. The evil magician is still a serious threat to both the Queen and my daughter, even if the threat is tempered."

"What exactly _does_ this protective magic do?" Azkadellia asked calmly, only a hint of a tremor giving away her emotions.

"Just as we stated. It offers a temporary shield and a beacon so that we may follow it to its source. Sabra cannot protect her against physical pain, but Vysor's magic will not touch her now that it has activated," The chief explained.

"How much time do we have and how can we utilize your connection with Sabra to find her?"

Though Wyatt knew the answer to the second question, he still felt a desperate need to know all the angles. Cataloging everything he knew not only offered a distraction from his own fears and panic, but it gave him a way of holding onto some control over the situation even if it was minimal.

Once he got his wife back, he was going to be spending ample time in the library researching all possible magic sources in the OZ – after making certain that she was _thoroughly_ loved and securely attached to his side at all times. Surprises like this were disconcerting to the seasoned Tin Man he would always be, despite his new status. He liked to have all the facts especially if pertinent information could have been useful ahead of time.

"We will send several of our fighters with those you wish to send after the Queen. We can shield those who are sent, but as we said it will be for magical protection only. It will also be weaker than the shield that Sabra has because we are not as deeply bonded to anyone but our Queen. Hopefully, that will not matter."

In his peripheral vision, Wyatt noticed Az flinch and pale considerably as she clutched at Glitch's arm. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she seemed to be concentrating on something and he recalled the Daughters of Light had the ability for telepathy.

"DG is alive and fighting, but she needs our help as soon as possible. I have never felt such a strong emotion through a telepathic message before," Az finally spoke up and Wyatt's heart skipped a beat – or three. The eldest princess pinned him with a serious gaze. "She is frightened, but strong."

Lavender audibly sighed with relief and nodded her head in Jeb's direction. It had been decided early on that while the new Consort would not be allowing anyone but himself to lead a rescue mission, his son would take care of the details in order to give Wyatt the ability to just focus on getting DG back.

"I will get fifteen of our finest men and women together for a rescue operation," Jeb addressed the war council. "It would be best if we did not bring too many, for fear of announcing ourselves prematurely and endangering the Queen. If we can go in quietly – with the Papay as a guide and extra fighting force – we should be able to extract her and minimize the losses on either side. How do you want us to deal with Vysor father?"

"Leave Vysor to me," Az jumped in, her tone deadly and brooking no argument. Wyatt still protested, undaunted by her intimidating stance and backed by Glitch.

"Az, you are not a fighter – magic or no. We cannot risk you as well, considering the fact that should anything happen to us – gods forbid it – you are next in line," He argued and her fiancé nodded his head vigorously.

"My sister and I are always stronger together; surely you remember that Wyatt," Az returned firmly, a hint of rebuke in her tone. "We are the strongest magic wielders in the OZ – barring the Papay – and our Light will be the only thing that destroys Vysor once and for all. He separated us for just that reason and you know it."

Every word was truth, even if the members of the council wished to deny it. Az smirked triumphantly, a hard glint in her eyes.

"I will come whether you want me there or not. I can communicate with DG through our bond which will be a good thing in and of itself. Not to mention, that in all of my years of possession taught me a trick or two that might come in handy when it comes to protecting the soldiers. And since my magic is nearly at full strength again, I will not be a hindrance at all when it comes to combat."

"Very well," Wyatt waved his son out the door with a parting command. "Have our team ready to go within the hour. Az, can you transport us all to where the Papay know she is imprisoned or do we do this the old-fashioned way?"

"On my own, transporting all of us is impossible. There are too many bodies and I refuse to tax myself that way right before a major battle. It looks like you are going to be DG's knight on a white horse again Tin Man," She was glad to see a small smile on her brother-in-law's face. Now that action was being taken, the tense set of his shoulders had relaxed slightly. "It will take a little longer, but we can make it by tomorrow night easily on horseback."

"Then that is the plan," He waited until the council acknowledged the final say with murmurs of approval before continuing. "Lavender, Ahamo, we will need you to stand in as regents until our return. Glitch, say good-bye to your wife, but make it quick. Raw, we are going to need your viewing skills if you don't mind leaving Kalm in your stead here. Az, pack light. We need speed on our side."

Knowing that preparations would get done faster when he was there to oversee them, Wyatt walked out of the room on his way to the stables. The Papay followed on his heels with the translated promise by Kalm to gather their own warriors in all haste. Az bid her parents goodbye quickly before dragging Glitch up to her room so she could pack and give him a more private farewell.

* * *

Feeling a bit redundant and more than a little strange at the whirlwind of events, Ahamo and Lavender dismissed the council members. Most of the shell-shocked group quickly left with no protest, but Aliana teared up and remained seated at the council table.

The first of the new advisors had been quiet during most of their meetings, giving her input when needed, but mainly listening to the conversations in silent contemplation. To see her emotions so close to the surface discomfited the former Queen and her Consort, and they wondered what to do.

Raw had remained as well, the obvious struggle in his expression belying his ability to feel the myriad of emotions running so deeply. When Lavender turned to him for assistance at the new development, he stood and made his way around the table to where Aliana was now weeping openly. He noted their discreet departure before kneeling and speaking to the crying girl.

"Aliana frightened of too many things. House of Gayle has survived through much worse," He reassured her and she managed a small smile through her tears.

"Those are _my_ people betraying the rulers of the OZ, Raw. I know them, even though I no longer claim their loyalty."

"You fear that when you return to your country, you will have no one loyal to your family?"

"I fear that I will lose the friendships I have here when my connection to the traitors is truly realized."

"Connection by race not mean a thing, Aliana. They are no longer your people; have chosen wrong side," Raw replied gravely, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You know that House of Gayle is good for OZ. They your people now."

"Even you had to check my intentions when I first came here. Do you really think that others will not still suspect me of falsehood even now?" She retorted bitterly, and Raw knew that she was truly angry with herself.

"You think you could have done more to make your people loyal to the side of good?" He asked intuitively and a fresh bout of tears had her covering her face again. It was answer enough for the Viewer. "Cannot force choices on others Ali. You made your choice; they made theirs. All you can hope for is they see their error before it is too late. DG very forgiving you know."

"Do you think there is a chance that others in my country share my desire to restore peace?"

"Of course; always a possibility to hope for. And Ali?"

"Yes?"

"I did not View your intentions for myself, but so that _others_ might see what I _know_," He smiled at the young orphaned girl as her eyes widened in understanding. Realizing that she needed time to consider his words, he stood and moved to the door in order to find the party leaving to rescue DG.

"Raw?" Aliana's quiet voice alerted him and he turned once more. Her smile was filled with hope and the hint of good things to come. "Thank you, my friend, and come home safely."

"Raw will see Ali down the road," Was his sure promise.


	102. Ozma's Light it's Dark in Here

**A/N: Told you I had a surprise...and other than a quick note to once again rub in the fact that I own nothing but plot and a couple trace characters, and I changed a small detail in chapter 99 for the sake of continuity, I will leave you to your reading. :)**

* * *

DG woke again, stiff and sore - honestly the feeling was getting old really fast. She groaned as she realized that her nightmare was still very much a reality. The tears pricked her eyes and she angrily brushed them away as her shoulders stiffened in stubborn determination. Her situation was dire, but there was a certain comfort she took in knowing that recent experiences had taught her that hope was never truly lost unless death took its place. Even then, she was willing to bet that the gods might be open for negotiations.

A soft nudge from the wet nose of her guardian made DG smile and her hand automatically smoothed down the Papay cub's still fluffy fur.

"We've been through worse haven't we Sabra?" She asked conversationally, chuckling when the youngling hummed in response. Noticing the unnatural glow in her guardian's eyes, she froze. The affect was rather intimidating, but DG had to admit that there was a measure of comfort in the protective gaze.

A sudden thought jumped through the young woman's brain lightning fast and she sat up on the cot. Breathing down the queasiness that her shift in position had induced, she tested her magic again. This time, she felt her Light give a response. Though it was still weak and hardly effective for combat, she could touch it enough to know that shielding was a definite possibility. If nothing else, it was defensive magic for her and the baby; but by the feel of the air around her, Sabra already had a considerable shield around them as it was.

Apparently Vysor hadn't covered all of his bases after all. DG would definitely be researching the different forms of magic in the OZ whenever she got out of the hell hole in which she currently found herself.

"So what else does your magic do Sabra? The eyes are definitely creepy, I'll give you that; but I have a feeling we are going to need more than a shield and creepy eyes for this particular situation," She chuckled as her guardian nearly purred under the attention DG was giving her. "I've been neglecting you lately haven't I? Don't worry dear; when we get home, I promise you all the love and affection your little heart desires and…Oh gods, Wyatt is going to kill me when we get back home."

Her sudden shift in emotions had Sabra moving restlessly again. DG could feel the slight tremors in the shield as the Papay cub responded to her fears.

"We aren't going to be getting home any time soon, unless you and I do some work huh?" She grunted as she stood, trying to tamp down the nausea as her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten anything in quite a while and by the tremors in her hands, she knew her blood sugar was going to need some replenishment soon.

Perusing her surroundings, she made a note of anything that seemed out of place – which wasn't all that much. She still wondered at the reason for a door in her cell, since Vysor only needed to poof in and out of it by magic. Curious, DG decided to start there in her search for an escape. While she worked, she kept up a steady stream of conversation with both her pet and the newly forming life within her.

"You know, your father won't be happy that I've gone headlong into danger again, little one. Even if it wasn't my fault," She smiled tenderly, thinking of Wyatt's tendency toward paranoia. "Has he found me missing yet? I can't imagine he hasn't. Probably tearing the whole kingdom apart looking for me, unless Az and mother have managed to keep him from running off recklessly. He's a Tin Man though, so he will probably keep his head pretty well even if it _is_ me that's in danger.

"Although," she paused when she noticed a small depression where a key hole should have been, "since his child is also a part of this whole mess, that might make him a bit frenzied for rational thought."

DG placed her hand over the depression and closed her eyes. A grumbling voice inside her head complained that her use of magic would be a whole lot easier if she wore the emerald at all times. A sudden thought occurred to her that she might not have ever been in this mess if the emerald of the eclipse had been around her neck, but she chased it away quickly. There was no need to despair over what-ifs.

"Let the light flow through you," She muttered under her breath and slowly allowed herself to feel for the magic that had become second nature for her, especially since her coronation. Focus was difficult with her hunger, fear, and the threat of Vysor's return, but whatever effects the madman had on her earlier were fading with the addition of Sabra's magic. Somehow, she knew it still wasn't going to be easy, but she gave a satisfied squeal when her hands warmed and began to glow.

Searching for what she wasn't sure, her magic felt the depression in the door. She could sense another, darker magic concealing a lock of some sort. Her Light recoiled slightly when it touched the darkness, but she gritted her teeth and pushed it outward again.

"GAH! This man is truly twisted," Her stomach roiled a little more in disgust at having to penetrate the darkness so completely. It spoke only of blood and malice and depravity borne of centuries of hatred. She remembered feeling a similar sensation after the assassin had been apprehended when she was younger. "I am so gonna need a long, hot bath to get rid of this feeling. It's making my skin crawl. Now why didn't I react the same way when that stupid witch enticed me into the cave?"

Realizing that was a thought to be tabled for later research as well, she continued probing the magic carefully, searching for alarms or triggers that might endanger them or alert the guards to an escape attempt. Finding nothing except a spell to lock her in, she huffed in annoyance.

"Okay, either he is seriously underestimating me because I am a pregnant woman, or he truly believes that his magic is strong enough to keep mine under wraps. What do you think Sabra?"

The Papay snuffled and it honestly sounded so indignant that DG laughed heartily before slapping a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening. Hoping against hope that no one heard her, she pressed an ear to the door for a moment. After nothing moved on the other side for several moments, she continued trying to dismantle the spell.

"Covered his bases my a…" She stopped as another thought occurred to her simultaneously with the clicking of the latch. "This might just be too easy though. What if he is waiting, knowing I would attempt to escape? He didn't know about you Sabra, right? So he wouldn't know that my magic is no longer shielded…_right_?"

She had no chance to contemplate the situation further as a shimmer in the air told her that another magical being was appearing in her prison cell. _Three guesses as to who that might be_, she grumbled silently. She acted on instinct, knowing that her sister would be able to hear her now that the dark magic couldn't touch her. _Az, if you can hear me, get your tush over here right now!_

"Impossible," Vysor's sickly smooth voice breathed in shock behind her and she turned. Wariness kicked in automatically as Sabra moved to once more protect her mistress and DG felt the flare of their combined magic strengthening the shield. "This cannot be."

She could not help a little of her usual cockiness from flaring at the disbelief in the madman's eyes.

"Surprise. I told you we Gayle women were harder to destroy, but you wouldn't believe me. Oh well," She felt a surge of confidence from the Papay youngling, and knew that they had the upper hand. "Your loss I suppose. Not that I am too upset by that or anything."

She paused to consider, knowing that even with an upper hand she could be endangering the life of her baby. Still, her baby was in danger one way or another and catching Vysor by surprise like she did, gave her a certain advantage. Praying that Wyatt would forgive her for her next move, she fixed the evil man with a steely glare.

"Sabra," Somehow, she knew exactly what needed to be done. "Attack."


	103. Well then

**A/N: I am still alive. Which unfortunately also means that I do not own Tin Man... *sigh***

**You all have no idea exactly how difficult it was for me to get this chapter out to you. If the rest of the story is sub par, forgive me. I am stressed, exhausted, and life is definitely in the way. My muse kind of acts drunk to me, which means that I take no responsibility for anything she spews...**

**Seriously though. I am at the point where I want to finish this story, no matter what it takes. So I am no longer making promises except for this one: at one point or another in the nearish future (before we all pass on into the next life) this story will be complete. It may not be perfect or even good, but it will be finished - gosh darn it. :)**

**I hope this means I haven't disappointed you all too much. Thanks for sticking with me...  
**

* * *

Wyatt fingered the brilliant emerald gem in the breast pocket of his duster for the millionth time. His wife's emblem of her duties and station. She only ever removed it when sleeping or bathing – _and when they made love_, he smiled sadly. There was no telling if his hunch was correct, but erring on the side of caution, he was going to insist she wear it at ALL times from now on.

The small rescue party had been riding for several hours already, but it felt like eternity to Wyatt. He had pushed them hard at first when common sense overrode his desire to see DG again. The horses would not be able to keep up the pace he had set and it would do her no good if they had to stop and change steeds every few hours. So he forced himself to slow down and prayed that his resourceful wife would be able to stall Vysor for another day. Not even really, since they'd left well after the setting of both suns.

The scenery had remained steady for much of the journey once they left Central City's boundaries. In the soft light of the three moons, he recalled some of the landmarks they had passed when DG first returned home to the OZ. She had been so precocious and innocent; her childlike qualities making it difficult for him to see the woman behind her vulnerability.

Such a long time past; and yet it happened only a year ago.

His blue eyes hardened to deadly ice underneath the brim of his hat as determination took hold of him.

_Never again. I _will_ see to it that my wife and I grow old together. I _will_ see our children and grandchildren grow up and get under foot. I _cannot_…I cannot let Vysor take away my second chance at life._

The rest of the war party noted the change in their Consort's demeanor, and their own spirits were raised. If he had not given up hope, they would hope as well.

Wyatt called a halt in the early morning hours, when the moons had begun to fall under the horizon once more. Dawn was approaching and he knew they would need their strength for the fight ahead. He could not hope to avoid _all_ violence when Vysor lusted after the power of the Gayle women. The evil man and his minions would no doubt defend themselves – Cain just hoped it would not be to the death of innocent men and women.

They slept for an hour, ate a quick meal, and Az consulted her link to see if there was anything new to report. She could still sense DG but if her younger sister heard her inquiries, she either could not or would not reply. Wyatt was not comforted by that either way. He cut short the meal and ordered everyone back into the saddle.

Stopping once more in the last town before the Gillikin border, they watered the horses. Thankfully, their faithful steeds seemed to be none the worse for the wear, but they left them behind in the village. Knowing they'd have to traverse the rest of the way on foot, they paused to consult with the commander of the army stationed there. Their own soldiers had been patrolling the borders in the months after the first threats from Vysor's people. They had a contingent of men and women ready and waiting in case Wyatt and his smaller army needed assistance. Az promised to send for them if needed.

He pressed them onward, the nearness of his beloved DG increasing the urgency he felt to have her safe in his arms once again. No one complained as they snuck over the border and dispatched the few guards scattered in the area. The security intelligence back at the village had informed them that Vysor had pulled the majority of his forces back some time before. Using Sabra's beacon, the Papay guided them further into the enemy country.

Topping the final hill before Vysor's hideout, the band halted when a sudden cry from Az rent the air. She nearly collapsed in a heap before Wyatt caught her mid-fall and gently lowered her to a sitting position.

Looking at two of his soldiers, he spoke sharply but quietly. "Check out a four meter perimeter around our location. Make certain no one was around to either attack us or sound the alarm." They obeyed instantly.

"I heard her scream, Wyatt. We need to get down there as soon as they come back." Az flinched and grabbed onto her head with both hands. "I don't think she's…I don't know."

"Just hold on a minute. Take some deep breaths and the soldiers should be back soon." He still supported her as she sat there, but after another moment she nodded.

"I'll be fine. She's much closer now and the link is not nearly as garbled as before." Az said with a weak smile. "She might have just been telling me to move along faster, but it was too loud for me to track any legible words."

Wyatt didn't answer. His eyes roamed the area, noting with pride that the rest of the small contingent had formed a perimeter around them with ease and efficiency. He would be awarding medals of honor and bravery after this fiasco was done.

The two scouts returned with nothing to report and after checking with Az to be certain she'd recovered, he gave the order to move as one unit toward Vysor's base of operations.

No one can truly prepare for the sights of battle and an unknown hideout. Smoke and flames poured forth from a dark mound that Wyatt assumed was a cave of some sort. Men were arguing and frantically rushing around as if in search of something – or someone.

Still, their surprise was perhaps greater than most when they topped the rise and ran straight into a disheveled but vibrantly alive Queen of the OZ.

"Hi guys, did you miss me?" She said with a cheeky, exhausted grin. In the next instant, DG sighed and her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell into the surprised arms of her husband.


	104. Not Waiting on the Cavalry

**AN: I do not own Tin Man, I'm a horrible person for waiting THIS long to post one of the final chapters, and yes...you have full permission to shoot me. As long as you wait until after this story is done? :)**

* * *

DG watched for an opening the moment Sabra moved toward Vysor with single-minded intent. The evil man, unprepared for such a turn of events, missed the opportunity to take the first swing. Papay cub though she was, Sabra still had enough weight and power to bowl him over. Her eyes glowed a menacing red as she began her onslaught of nips, scratches, and growls.

It was truly a pity that Vysor managed to regain his composure so quickly. He flung the loyal guardian hard against the opposite wall with a force only magic could have achieved. Sabra yelped in pain and shook herself off, the shield she'd conjured having buffered her against most of the blow. She was not invincible however, as DG noticed a limp when her pet began to circle around the sorcerer once more.

So far the shields had been holding pretty well over both her and Sabra, but DG knew they only had a small window of time before their element of surprise was lost. Vysor had soldiers and they'd been training to overtake the OZ for a long time.

The young queen quickly wracked her brain for plan B. The door remained opened and all it would take was a little push to get her and Sabra through. She slowly inched her way in that direction, trying to mentally direct her pet as to the newest changes in their escape scheme. Sabra didn't acknowledge her mistress except by a minor shudder that could have been excitement _or_ fear. DG knew the Papay cub had just nodded her acquiescence to the plan. She continued quietly and with ever the watchful eye on her enemy as Sabra attempted to keep Vysor distracted.

Once in position, she whistled shrill and short. At the same moment, she used her magic to push open the door, rushing through as soon as the last of the magical lock released. Vysor cried out as Sabra leapt over him to follow DG. The moment her hind legs were through the door, DG slammed it shut with her own brand of magic lock. She had even managed to dampen his ability to teleport, a flash of insight that might give them a bit more time. It would not hold for long, but hopefully enough to get out of the prison and into some hiding place until her rescue party showed up.

The corridor she found herself in was empty. Dim lights dotted the stone walls, whose uneven and pockmarked scars hinted at the possibility of a cave.

She never wanted to see another cave for as long as she lived.

Hearing a muffled cry from the other side of her old prison cell, she decided there was no time to continue her mental complaints. Still cautious – and searching around for a weapon of any kind, even a stick – she inched her way to the first junction. Peeking around the corner, she withdrew just as quietly as her gaze found two soldiers standing guard. They were on full alert too, so sneaking past them would be impossible.

"Sabra," She whispered, "how about a diversion? Maybe your magic can alert them to a problem down the opposite hall?"

She'd never seen her Papay cub roll her eyes before, but the resulting snicker that escaped her mouth nearly gave away their position.

"So sorry. I just expected you to be all powerful or something. New plan, okay." She thought for a moment before concentrating on her own magic. "Sabra, you don't happen to have a spell to make us invisible do you? Only I haven't gotten that far in Tutor's lessons, if there is such a lesson to be learned."

The Papay cub snorted, just loud enough for DG to hear before a strange sensation settled over her frame. The young queen smiled. She stepped out into the hallway to test Sabra's success and sighed in relief when the two soldiers gazed right through her as they checked the tunnels for activity.

Wyatt was _so_ going to kill her for testing out that dangerous theory, but her bond with Sabra might be a good enough excuse once he got over the paranoid husband, father, best friend part. She smiled a little before waltzing past the guards and continuing her search for an exit.

She'd wandered through several corridors, past several blissfully unaware guards before making it anywhere close to what might be an exit.

Excitement filled her and she rushed to what she hoped was her freedom. Just as her foot crossed the threshold, a shrill alarm several decibels too high, sounded throughout the bunker-like complex. DG swore loudly and the guard at the door zeroed into her invisible location. As he pinned her, she realized that Sabra's invisibility spell had worn off – or shut off due to the surprised Papay cub's sensitivity to sound.

"Hey aren't you…" The guard began before it occurred to him that the alarms were more than likely for her. He twisted her around to face the wall, uncaring as her cheek lost a layer of skin against the rough wall. She grunted in pain, feeling the sandpaper sensation of twine around her wrists.

"Oh no you don't." She growled. Sabra latched on to the guard's leg as DG let herself get pissed off.

She could feel her magic well up inside, hear the guards cries as he tried to shake Sabra, taste the electric crackle of energy as all of her Light leapt to her defense. There was a rumble from deep within the cave that grew steadily louder. With the increase in sound, her Light exploded outward and DG screamed.

The next moment, she was airborne. Her arms cradled her belly as she attempted to twist around to protect her unborn child from the impending impact. She could see nothing through the smoke, but she landed heavy onto semi-soft turf right outside the blasted cave.

Through the settling black dust, she peered up at the top of a steep hill. A sudden wave of dizziness made her doubt her vision, though she could have sworn she'd seen the tell-glimmer of an emerald in the hand of her husband. She took a few deep breaths and called for Sabra.

The whimpering of her Papay guardian brought her attention to several long gashes down the spiny creature's side. Though they did not look deep, the wounds brought another whine of pain.

"It's going to be all right, Sabra." DG said. "Can you make it up that hill? I think our reinforcements might have arrived."

Sabra barked. And DG felt the first soft flutters of her baby's kicks as if the unborn child approved. DG rubbed at her belly.

"That's right little one. Your daddy is just up that hill. We'd better leave before the survivors realize they are missing their only leverage in Vysor's scheme." With that, DG picked up what was left of her tattered gown, ruffled Sabra's ears, and stumbled her way in the general direction of the hill.

By the time she and Sabra reached the top, her steps were confident - if a bit sore. She smiled brightly, loving the shocked look on Wyatt's face right before her world went black.


	105. Home

**AN: Wyatt Cain and DG are not mine...though I will continue to borrow them to tell their stories...**

*sniff*

**animegus farmus - it is with joy and - great sympathy - that I declare our bet won! Forgive a small amount of gloating... :P  
**

**I began this story a little over two years ago and I can now say that it is complete. Oh my muse might pop in with a one shot or several once in a while related to the main story. But it is for all intents and purposes complete. That feels SO very good. Like watching my baby grow up and leave home. Bittersweet...but made sweeter by the cyber rootbeers I have now acquired thanks to my muse.  
**

**Enjoy this last installment, my faithful readers, and look for more stories to come! I am grateful for your support and for sticking with me for this LONG process. I hope this suffices.  
**

* * *

Wyatt Cain watched his sleeping wife. He hadn't taken his eyes off her form since she'd collapsed into his arms on the hill top overlooking Vysor's decimated hideout. Though he felt the fatigue creep in as the adrenalin in his blood tapered to nothing, he refused to give the watch over to anyone else - he couldn't risk her disappearing again.

The Papay cub rested beside her mistress. The only time Wyatt would agree to let Sabra sleep in their bed was when he wasn't in it. He could tell the loyal creature was on alert even in her sleep. Her nose twitched at regular intervals and her ears were poised to hear any unfamiliar sound. DG's right hand rested on her pet, as if to reassure Sabra of her presence. Cain had a hold of her other hand.

In her sleep, DG's youth became glaringly evident. Not a silver hair marred her dark head. The worry wrinkles and beginning age lines faded to nothing, their appearance not yet made permanent in the silky smooth skin. A part of him was tempted to curse the selfish act that forced her into a relationship with a man almost two times older. Another more rational part of his heart recalled that he'd never forced her - in fact, Cain was certain if he hadn't made a move when he did, DG's impulsive nature would never have left him alone.

He smiled, imagining her proposing to him, one knee bent and a mischievous sparkle in her blue eyes. Somehow, he realized that scenario would have played out if he'd been too stubborn to give in to his feelings.

DG sighed in her sleep as his fingers brushed against a brunette lock that fell over her face. She'd woken just long enough for Wyatt to help her bathe and eat a quick meal before her exhausted body surrendered to Morpheus' powers again. He hadn't slept since he'd discovered her missing, which meant his insomnia was well into its third day.

"Wyatt, you're going to collapse." DG's sleepy voice murmured, half muffled by a pillow. Her eyes were shuttered, but he could see the sparkle of humor glinting through the haze. "Come, sleep with me. If you hold me tight, you don't have to keep watch."

"I'm afraid if I shut my eyes, you're going to disappear again." He said.

"I can't promise I'll never disappear. What would be the fun in that? I mean, this castle has limitless possibilities for a good game of hide and seek." She grinned when his fingers convulsed over her cheek. He reached for her hand and held tight. "I can also guarantee that Vysor isn't a threat anymore."

"Azkadellia and the Papay were able to shield him until he could be placed on trial. His men were scattered, though we caught a good number of them in the aftermath of whatever you did in that cave." He cocked his head. "I must admit, I'm very curious as to _what_ exactly you did. Several of the soldiers insisted that explosion was caused by you, even though you were nowhere near its location."

DG grinned again, stretching as she turned on her side to face him. "I just changed a little aspect of the locking mechanism when Vysor switched places with me and Sabra. It triggered a big enough bang to knock out a few guards and give Vysor a migraine of magical proportions. He'll be hung over for a few days, and his magic-practicing will be seriously damaged with all the crossed wires in his brain."

"You, princess, are devious." Wyatt smiled at the smug aura that radiated from his wife.

"I had help." DG said. She rubbed Sabra's ears. The Papay cub woke up and gave a sleepy yawn. More in tune than ever with her mistress and her moods, Sabra moved off the bed to find a good meal and give the royal couple their space.

DG patted the vacancy next to her and he relented. With a sigh, he slipped off his boots and shrugged out of the vest and gun holster he'd refused to remove since her disappearance.

DG eyed him, her gaze giving his body a deliberate once over. "You know, I wouldn't mind a peep show while you're at it."

"I thought you were supposed to be resting. Raw's orders remember?" He grinned at her amorous intent, smile widening when she pouted. "You and the baby have been through a rough ordeal."

"Yes, and I would appreciate some stress relief. It'll help me sleep better." She sat up against the pillows. Her arms crossed and eyes twinkled. "Now, Tin Man, I believe as Queen I could order your compliance."

"You wouldn't." He said. It was a dare and they both knew it. She cocked one brow.

"Would you like to test that theory, or will you come quietly?" She giggled as his eyes widened.

Without warning and still careful of her condition, Wyatt pounced, eliciting a shriek of delight from his wife. He covered her face with kisses, surprised by her eager response. She matched his kisses and her hands stretched to embrace him. Her laughter continued as the three-day-old whiskers tickled her skin. He'd bathed, but chosen to abstain from shaving when it meant leaving DG's side. From the sounds she made, she didn't seem to mind.

They made love as the afternoon sun crept toward its bed on the horizon. Wyatt felt the tension and fear melt away in the aftermath as he held her - sleeping once again - in his arms. He watched her face, feeling the exhaustion as sleep began to pull him under. He wondered when he would get to feel the first kicks of their child as his hand splayed over the gentle swell of her belly. DG smiled as his grip tightened just a bit. It was the last thing he saw before his dreams took him. This time, they were of her smiling, triumphant face as she crested the hill overlooking her decimated prison.

There would be time later for briefings, counsel, and Vysor's trial. Rewards would be given to those involved in her rescue, though they would all decline to accept. Her mother and sister would plan a celebration to giggle and coo over baby gifts. Jeb would finally get the chance to be a brother when their little one joined them in six more moon cycles. There would be more children, daughters _and _sons to fill their parent's hearts with joy. Raw and Glitch found partners to wander The Old Road of life together. Jeb would make Wyatt and DG grandparents before too many annuals passed. The kingdom would rebuild and thrive, a golden age and the stuff legends were made of. Life would resume a normal rhythm - as normal as one could be in the OZ.

The Emerald pulsed with an inner glow, beating in time with DG's heart. Its warmth signaled her safety and the security of the kingdom. At long last, the OZ was at peace.

DG was finally home.


End file.
